Thrown Through Time
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is my take on what it would be like if a person from the 21 Century were thrown through time into Voyagers time. It's an alternative universe but follows close to the Star Trek: Voyager Time line except that Kim doesn't become a light being and Tom and Commander Chakotay are a couple. This starts out as a M/M slash story and ends up a one time M/M/F story with a new character
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thrown Through Time Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Rating: From G to NC -17 depending on where in the story.

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: The story idea came from a thought "How would someone from our time (twentieth century) react to suddenly being thrown into the twenty-four century.

Voyager finds an old earth life pod floating in the Delta Quadrant and discovers that it holds a young woman from the twentieth century. Tom and Chakotay help her adjust to life aboard Voyager and the Delta Quadrant and eventually adopted her as their daughter.

This story pretty much follows the Star Trek Voyager television story line except that Tom and Chakotay are a couple and have been for five years, and Kes stays longer then the three years and dies not changes into a "light being".

I need to say a Big "THANK YOU!" to all the ladies that helped me write and correct this story. Cathy "Helmboy", Britta, Leone and mostly Joanne (she wrote the sex scenes for me), also my new beta reader Kimbo. Thanks a million ladies, you are the greatest!

Warning: This story is about a relationship between two males. If this offends you don't continue.

Thrown Through Time Chapter One

Alpha Shift on the bridge of Voyager was quiet, so Ensign Harry Kim was having a hard time concentrating on his console until a small bleep caught his eye.

"Captain, I've got something on my long range scanners."

"What is it Mr. Kim?" asked Janeway as she sat up a little straighter.

"Unknown Captain, it's not listed in any of the Starfleet databases,"

"Distances?" asked Janeway.

"Less than one point light years away?" replied Tuvok.

"Life signs?" asked Janeway as she turned to look at Harry

"One Captain, but it is very faint," said Harry

"Mr. Paris, change course to intercept," called Janeway.

"Aye Captain," said Tom as he turned in his chair and changed course.

"Warp four. Engage," said Janeway. "Aye Captain."

"Are we within visual yet, Mr. Kim?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, Captain."

"On screen. Magnify. What is it?" asked Janeway.

"Unknown Captain. Our scans are having trouble getting a clear reading. They indicate that is

some kind of small ship," said Tuvok.

"Can you beam the ship to shuttle bay two, and have security erect a level eight force field around the ship?" asked Janeway.

Tuvok nodded. "Affirmative, Captain."

"Good. Janeway to Torres. Report to shuttle bay two."

"Aye, Captain. Torres out."

"Chakotay, Tuvok. You are with me," said Janeway as she rose and left the bridge.

They entered the cargo bay to see a small silver ship lying behind the force field.

"Report," said Janeway as she approached B'Elanna.

"Our scans show it to be a late twentieth century escape pod, but the power source is definitely not from that time," said Torres.

"Agreed. B'Elanna, start working on trying to shut down the power source and open the pod. Keep me informed!" said Janeway.

"Understood Captain," said Torres as she turned to start working on her console.

"Tuvok. I want a full security report on that ship within the next two hours," said Janeway as she turned to face her security officer.

"Aye, Captain" replied Tuvok.

This defiantly wasn't what she needed right now, granted things had been fairly quiet lately but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Chakotay," said Janeway as she took one more

look at the pair, then turned to leave with Chakotay behind her.

Several hours later B'Elanna Torres commed the bridge to inform them that they are ready to disable the power sources.

"On my way," said Janeway as she and Chakotay got up to leave.

"Ready when you are, Captain," said B'Elanna as Janeway and Chakotay entered the cargo bay to see B'Elanna and Harry at console's close to the ship.

She had read Tuvok's security report and had decided that except for the unknown power source the ship was harmless to Voyager.

"Precede B'Elanna," ordered Janeway.

"Power is dropping. Power is now off line," said Ensign Kim from his console.

"Disengage the field," said Janeway as she moved toward the ship.

"Captain, be careful," said Chakotay.

Torres dropped the force field and Janeway moved closer to the ship. Janeway reached out and touched a small panel on the side of the ship. With a hiss of air a small panel opened to reveal a long metal tube with the top half-clear plastic.

"Careful, Captain," said Torres.

Janeway carefully reached in and wiped some moisture from the plastic and revealed a young humanoid female.

"There's a human in there. It's a woman," said

Janeway with amazement.

"Captain, her vital signs are dropping," said Ensign Kim from his place behind the console.

"Beam her directly to sickbay and keep working on trying to find out how she got out here," said Janeway as she turned and left the cargo bay.

This is the last thing she expected to find inside that ship. If she was from the twentieth century then how did she get into the Delta Quadrant? What's more, why? These and many more questions would have to wait until they talked to the person in sickbay. For now the wondering and waiting was one of the hardest parts of being a Starfleet Captain.

The Doctor looked down at his patient with a satisfied smile. They had almost lost her twice, but managed both times to restart her heart and lungs. Her blood pressure had finally leveled off. She couldn't be more than her late twenties or early thirties, if she was even that old.

His scans had showed that she had been beaten when she was younger, and her back and legs still bore the marks. Whoever had beaten her hadn't believed in using a dermal regenerator. He would have to run more tests to find out who she was. It was strange that her lungs showed signs of weakness due to lung trauma.

He had told Kes earlier to sample of her DNA and run it through the computer to find a match. The results should be back soon and then he would have the answer to his questions.

"Match found," said the familiar female voice of the computer.

"Display information," said the Doctor as he moved to the terminal in his office. He quickly scanned the information and then hit his COM

badge. "Sickbay to bridge." "Janeway here, Go ahead."

"Captain, I have the identification of our visitor, but I think you and Commander Chakotay should come to sickbay immediately."

Janeway looked over at her First Officer and then replied. "On our way. Tuvok, you have the bridge."

As they both entered the lift they wondered why the Doctor had called them to Sickbay instead of just telling them who she was.

"Report Doctor," said Janeway as they entered Sickbay.

She quickly looked over at the biobed with the young woman and then back at the Doctor.

"Captain, the computer could not find the requested information in the Starfleet database so I asked it to look through the historical database and it came up with this match," said the Doctor as he went over to the terminal closest to the biobed.

"Computer display information on Melody Hanley."

The screen came alive with a picture of the young woman and information list:

Name: Melody Elaine Hanley Sex: Female Date of Birth: August 22, 1965

Occupation: Elementary Science Teacher

Education: Teaching Degree at University of Maine, Masters in Elementary Education, Secondary in Elementary Science.

Date of Death: September 16, 1998 *DECEASED*

"How can this be Doctor?" asked Chakotay.

"I don't know, Commander. But she is not from this time," replied the Doctor.

"Has she awakened yet?" asked Janeway finally finding her voice.

"No, not yet. I gave her a sedative, but she should be coming around soon."

Just then Kes heard a noise from the biobed and moved closer

"Doctor," called Kes from her spot near the bed.

The three moved over to the biobed where Melody was lying. Melody slowly opened her eyes to see four faces staring down at her. She quickly rolled off the bed and crawled to a corner of the room, huddling with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Doctor, is she all right?" asked Janeway as she started to move toward her. Janeway stopped when she saw Melody flinch.

"According to my scans she is experiencing severe emotional trauma and disorientation. Perhaps we startled her when she awoke. She also shows signs of beatings, which would account for her actions when she saw us," said the Doctor.

"She seems cold," said Chakotay as he took a

blanket off the biobed and slowly approached her.

Melody tried to move farther into the corner, but the soothing words Chakotay was saying seemed to relax her enough to where Chakotay could put the blanket around her shoulders. Melody smiled shyly, but never looked up at him.

"Well, Chakotay, looks like you have been assigned to help the Doctor find out all you can about our new visitor," said Janeway as she smiled at Melody and then looked from the Doctor to Kes.

Melody's reaction to people was far more than just being startled, but the answers were locked away in the quiet young woman huddled in the corner of sickbay. Janeway looked once again at Chakotay and Melody and then turned to leave.

"Perhaps we could try to get her back on the bed so I can run a few more tests," said the Doctor.

Chakotay moved slowly towards her, holding out his hand. Melody looked quickly at him and then at the two other people. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She stood for a second and then slumped forward, Chakotay catching her before she hit the floor.

"Doctor!" said Chakotay as he laid her on the bed.

The Doctor ran a tricorder over her quickly.

"She's just fainted, Commander. While her roll off the bed was impressive it has lowered her blood pressure. She will be fine shortly."

"Good. Call me when she comes around again," said Chakotay.

"Yes, Commander."

He took one last look at the young woman on the bed and turned to leave. He needed to talk to Tom.

Chakotay found Tom in their quarters after their shift was over. Tom had already changed into civvies and was waiting on the couch for Chakotay to return. When the door opened and Chakotay walked in Tom meet him halfway with a hug and a kiss.

They had been a couple for five years now, living together three. Chakotay knew that it had taken some time for both of them to adjust to being together and for the most part they had with a few minor adjustments from time to time. He just hoped that their relationship was strong enough to survive what he was about to ask of Tom. Suddenly going from two to three was a big step and he suspected from the Doctor's reports that Melody was going to need a lot of support and time. With a deep sigh Chakotay pulled out of Tom's arms and lead him to the couch.

"Tom, we need to talk for a few minutes. Did Kathryn tell you about what happened in Sickbay?" asked Chakotay as he pulled Tom down beside him on the couch.

"Yes. She said that the girl nearly freaked when she woke up and saw all of you," said Tom

"Tom, she had been beaten. According to the records that the Doctor found she is not even from this time. She was born in 1965 and died in 1998."

"Hisses, I can imagine how she might felt waking up to a room full of people who don't even look like her. She must be scared to death."

"Terrified is more like it. I think she might trust me a little though not completely,"

"Well then, we will just have to make sure that she sees you the way I do" said Tom as he pulled Chakotay into his arms.

"Are you sure, Tom? This is going to take a lot of time and patience. Not to mention time out from us being alone together."

"Not if we work together. The way I see it she will get twice the help if she has both of us to work with her."

"Oh thank you, Tom. You don't know what this means to me. You should have seen the look on her face when she looked up and saw us standing above her. I never thought I would see that look of complete terror on another face again."

"You had your doubts? I understand, Chief. You're just an old softy at heart. Now how long do we have before we're needed back in Sickbay?" asked Tom as he pulled Chakotay closer to him.

"The Doctor said that he would call me when she woke up again," said Chakotay as he moved closer .

"Good. So what should we do in the mean time?" Tom purred

"Oh, I can think of a few things." "Oh really now." "Yes," Chakotay whispered.

Tom's irrepressible grin was softly kissed from him, Chakotay's full lips eliciting soft moans of

pleasure from the beautiful man in his arms.

Chakotay gently moved his lips back from Tom's and took a moment to look at the man who was everything to him.

The familiar, beautiful features were forming a perfect picture of arousal, one that Chakotay knew he mirrored. He groaned, deep in his chest, as Tom began slowly removing his uniform. First the zip was pulled down and the sleeves were eased off his wrists as Chakotay kicked his boots from his feet. Then Tom eased the waistband over his hips, smiling as he encountered just a little resistance. The long strong legs were next to be revealed to Tom's hungry gaze, and only one area was now covered. Tom removed the white boxers, revealing Chakotay's most intimate places to his burning gaze.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tom whispered.

"You keep telling me," Chakotay smiled; an edge of aroused laughter coloring his words.

Tom smiled back, his smile holding the same edge of arousal, and engulfed the length of Chakotay's erection in his mouth. Chakotay gasped, and his moans set a constant cadence to the rhythm of Tom's swirling tongue, sucking lips and very gentle teeth. Just a very light scrape of teeth was all it took to send Chakotay over the edge, and the Commander shouted Tom's name to the heavens as his climax overtook him.

"I love making you sound like that," Tom whispered as she lover came back to himself.

"And I love how you make me sound like that. Now, what do you want? Shall we go into the

bedroom?"

Tom considered this, but reluctantly shook his head.

"Doc might call any time,"

"Good point. Well, there must be something I can do for you..." Chakotay gently removed Tom's clothing, wrapped a large dark hand around his erection.

"You...can...just...keep...doing...that...Ahh..." Tom managed to say, semi-coherently, as Chakotay's fingers teased pleasure out of his nerve endings. The other hand was roaming his chest, playing in the red-gold curls, teasing the nipples to hardness, while the hand on his erection was moving almost too slowly. But not quite.

Tom loved this slow, gentle, love play. It seemed at times more intimate than any other form of sex. There was nothing but he, and Chakotay, and their love. He sighed, feeling the first waves of his climax lap at the edges of his consciousness, a gently sight the only indication. Chakotay smiled, and increased the movements of his fingers, both sets.

After a few strokes, Tom was begging for release, which Chakotay smiled, and granted. Tom screamed his release as Chakotay held him, they way no one else ever could.

It turned out to be several hours later before the Doctor called.

"Sickbay to Commander Chakotay."

Chakotay awaked slowly as he struggled to reach across Tom for his COM badge on the nightstand.

"Chakotay here," he said in a grizzly voice.

"Commander, Melody is now awake," informed the Doctor.

"On my way. Come on, Tom. Melody's awake," said Chakotay as he slipped out from under Tom.

Tom struggled to sit up and looked at the retreating back of Chakotay.

"What time is it?" asked Tom in a sleepy voice.

"About 1600," said Chakotay as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Tom got out of bed and stumbled, stepping quickly into the shower with Chakotay.

"Tom!"

"Don't worry, I know we don't have time. I'm just saving water."

They washed, dressed and a few minutes later were entering Sickbay. Chakotay looked around and saw Melody sitting in the same corner that she had been in earlier. He headed toward her when the Doctor's voice stopped him.

"Commander," said the Doctor as he stepped forward. "I have finished running my scans and they show some brain cell damage,"

"Where, and how much?" asked Chakotay as he looked over at Melody who was watching Tom.

"Most of the damage is in the part of the brain that stores her short term memory. My scans show that she has most of her mental abilities intact. It is just that some of the things she knew before she will have to relearn now."

"Is that why she doesn't talk?" asked Chakotay.

"Unknown, Commander. My scans show no physical reason for her not communicating. Her hearing, sight and cognitive abilities appear to be fine. Perhaps it is a side effect from her prolonged stasis."

"Can she be moved from Sickbay?'

"Yes, as a matter of fact I recommend it strongly. A more comfortable setting might put her more at ease."

"Good. Thank you Doctor. We will be taking her with us as soon as our quarters have been modified." said Chakotay as he once again looked at Melody, and then Tom.

Tom had gone over to Melody when the Doctor had stopped Chakotay, and now he was kneeling in front of her talking softly. Chakotay approached Tom and put his hand on Tom's back. At Chakotay's touch Tom looked up and smiled.

"I see what you mean when you said she must be scared to death," said Tom.

Chakotay knelt down beside Tom and looked at Melody.

"Melody, this is Tom. He's my companion and wants to be your friend."

Chakotay held out one of his hands and nodded his head for Tom to do the same. After a few quick glances at both men, Melody took their hands and they pulled her to her feet. She stood for a few minutes, and then her knees buckled. They helped her back to the biobed where the Doctor did a quick scan.

"She is just weak from her prolonged stasis. She

will gain strength as she progresses," said the Doctor as he closed the medical scanner. At that, he left.

"Tom, do you mind staying here with Melody while I talk to Captain Janeway?" asked Chakotay as he patted Melody's arm.

"No, go ahead. Be sure to ask B'Elanna to start right away if she approves," said Tom as he smiled at Melody.

"Thanks. Melody, I'm going to talk to Captain Janeway, then I'll be right back O.K.?" said Chakotay.

At Melody's fearful expression he quickly added, "Tom will stay here with you O.K?" said Chakotay with a reassuring pat.

Melody looked from both men and the nodded slightly.

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I can," said Chakotay as he turned and left sickbay.

As he walked the corridor he asked the computer where Captain Janeway was.

"Captain Janeway is in her ready room," came the impersonal female voice of the computer.

"Chakotay to Janeway," called Chakotay as he tapped his COM badge.

"Janeway here. Go ahead Commander,"

"Captain, may I speak with you on a personal matter?" asked Chakotay as he tried to calm his voice.

"Oh course, Commander. Meet me in my ready room." said Janeway.

"On my way. Chakotay out," As he cut the com line Chakotay ran through everything he wanted to say to convince the Captain that Melody should live with Tom and him.

They were a stable couple, and she trusted both of them. Also, Tom knew some about her century and he could help her with her adjustment to the way they did things. Now he just had to convince the Captain.

Captain Kathryn Janeway was waiting for Chakotay at her desk and looked up only momentarily when she heard his buzz.

"Come."

Chakotay entered and stood in front of her desk with his hands behind his back. Janeway could tell whatever he wanted to talk to her about was important to him so she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Commander Chakotay," said Janeway as she leaned back in her chair.

"Captain, the Doctor has finished his scans on Melody and has recommended that she stay with someone who is stable and will help her adjust and relearn the things she needs to," said Chakotay.

"Chakotay, I read the Doctor's report and I agree with his recommendations," said Janeway as she rose from her desk and came around to stand beside him.

"Captain, Tom and I have both agreed to..." started Chakotay then he realized what Janeway had said.

Chakotay looked so shocked that Janeway couldn't help but smile.

"Commander, did you think that I would leave her in sickbay? I saw the way that you connected with Melody when she first woke up. If she couldn't be with me, you and Tom are the next best choice," said Janeway as she put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Captain," said Chakotay as he started to leave.

"Chakotay, you and Tom are officially off duty until you get Melody settled," said Janeway as she went back to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you, Captain," said Chakotay as he smiled and left.

Janeway sat and watched as the door closed behind Chakotay. She knew Melody was in good hands with Tom and Chakotay. She couldn't help but look forward to the changes in the young woman that she knew would come from being with the two men. Kathryn was certain that her second life, with Tom and Chakotay, would be better than the first one. She smiled at her thoughts and tapped her com badge.

"Janeway to Engineering." "Torres here, Captain."

"B'Elanna, I need you and your team to make an arch between the Chakotay-Paris quarters and the adjacent one," said Janeway.

"Aye Captain, we'll get right on it. Torres out."

Janeway smiled and then returned to the bridge.

Chakotay returned to sickbay with a smile on his face that told Tom they had been successful. Tom and Melody were sitting on a biobed with Melody looking at a picture PADD. Chakotay came over, putting his hand on Tom's arm and

gave Melody a smile.

"Everything is set. We are officially off duty until we get Melody set in our quarters," said Chakotay.

"That's great. Where are we going to take her tonight? She could stay here, but what about us?" asked Tom.

"What about the holodeck? Do you have a holoprogram that she would be comfortable in?" asked Chakotay.

"I sure do, Doctor! Do you think that Melody could be beamed to the holodeck?" asked Tom.

"I don't see why she couldn't, but it might be unsettling for her," said the EMH Doctor as he came out of his office.

"Good point, Doc. I'll go and set everything up. You can bring her later," said Tom as he looked at Melody and then left.

Chakotay noticed that Melody kept her head down, apparently looking at her PADD. Chakotay patted her leg and Melody looked up.

"Melody, how would you like to spend the night with Tom and I?" asked Chakotay.

The look on Melody's face and her sudden withdrawal to the edge of the bed told Chakotay that something he had said had caused a severe flashback. They were going to have to watch what they said until they find out more about Melody's childhood.

"Don't worry, Melody. Nothing will happen to you. Do you trust us?" asked Chakotay as he gently moved towards her and took her face into his hands.

Melody looked up into the brown eyes of Chakotay and for the first time in several days Melody smiled. It was a small smile, but it was a smile. Chakotay knew for the first time that she was truly beginning to trust them. He smiled and patted her leg.

"How about we get you some different clothes and then we'll go see what Tom has done."

Melody smiled again, Chakotay brought a small terminal over and helped her choose some clothes. While Chakotay replicated Melody's clothes, Kes helped her into the bathroom. When they came out Melody was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a blue tee shirt. Kes helped Melody to a chair near her bed.

"Are you all right, Melody?" asked Kes as she left her hand on Melody's arm.

She smiled up at Kes and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kes, for everything," said Chakotay as he came over by Melody.

"You're welcome Commander. I'll see you again soon," said Kes as she patted her arm then left.

"Are you ready to go find Tom?" asked Chakotay.

Melody held out her hands, and Chakotay took them, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Melody nodded, and Chakotay saw the pleading look in her eyes. Gently squeezing her hands, he pulled her to her feet, holding her in his arms while she steadied her legs. When she was ready Chakotay and Melody made their way to the holodeck.

Luckily the corridors were empty so they didn't meet anyone and by the time they reached holodeck two Melody was leaning heavily on Chakotay. He wrapped his left arm around her waist as he buzzed Tom.

"Tom, we're here," said Chakotay just before the doors swished open.

"Tom's inside. Are you ready to go in?"

Melody looked inside the holodeck and shook her head. Chakotay helped her inside as the doors swished closed behind them.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Tom as he came into the living area and helped Melody to the couch.

"This is great Tom. Where are we?" asked Chakotay as he looked around.

"It's a little place we used to vacation in by the sea," said Tom as he wrapped a blanket around Melody. "Do you want something to drink, Melody?"

Melody nodded her head and Tom walked over to the replicator, returning with a glass of water. Melody drank half of the water, and then leaned her head back on the couch.

"Here, sweet one, just rest until dinner is ready," said Chakotay as he took the glass out of her hands and brushed back the hair from her forehead.

Melody looked at both men that stood in front of her and smiled, sighing deeply she closed her eyes and slept. Tom and Chakotay looked down at the young woman who was asleep on the couch. She looked so young and innocent lying there, but they both knew that she had a hard road ahead of her. They both silently promised

her that they would do everything they could to make it easier for her. They quietly left the front room calling for lights out as they left.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Rating: From G to NC -17 depending on where in the story.

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied) Feedback: mchakotayparis Summary: See Chapter 1

This story pretty much follows the Star Trek Voyager television story line except that Tom and Chakotay are a couple and have been for five years, and Kes stays longer then the three years and dies not changes into a "light being".

I need to say a Big "THANK YOU!" to all the ladies that helped me write and correct this story. Cathy "Helmboy", Britta, Leone and mostly Joanne (she wrote the sex scenes for me, and my new beta reader Kimbo. Thanks a million ladies, you are the greatest!

Warning: This story is about a relationship between two males. If this offends you don't continue.

Thrown Through Time

Chapter 2

It took B'Elanna and her team one day to connect the two quarters and by late afternoon she commed Chakotay and Tom that they were finished. After her lunch and a short nap Tom had taken Melody out to play in the sand, and they were currently trying to build a sandcastle. Chakotay stood on the small pier that led down to the sand and watched Melody and Tom.

They were so much alike in some ways, it was almost scary. They both tried so hard to please people that sometimes they took on the wants of the other person. Chakotay really hoped that they could help Melody feel comfortable enough with herself that she didn't have to look to other people for acceptance, but that would come with time. Right now they needed to get Melody comfortable with Voyager.

"Tom, Melody. B'Elanna just called and said that she has finished with our quarters," said Chakotay as he came up to them carrying his shoes.

"Sorry, Mel. It's time to go to your new home," said Tom as he stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts.

Melody looked at both men and then around at the sea and ocean. Chakotay saw the longing in her eyes and knelt down beside her.

"Don't worry, Melody. We can come back here again sometime," said Chakotay as he took her hands.

He pulled Melody up and she took a few steps, then lost her balance and started to fall. Chakotay was beside her in an instant scooping her into his arms.

Immediately Melody tensed up. "Relax, Melody. This time you get a free ride." Said Chakotay softly.

Melody relaxed and put her arms around his neck, then looked back for her shoes.

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll make sure we don't forget anything," said Tom as he picked up her shoes and the blanket.

The trio entered the house and walked straight to the door. As the holodeck doors opened, Melody saw two crewmen coming down the corridors and hid her face in Chakotay's neck.

Tom and Chakotay both smiled and headed towards the turbo lift. The ride in the lift was

short and soon the three of them were standing in front of Tom and Chakotay's quarters.

"This is where you are going to live now, Melody," said Chakotay as he carried her into their quarters.

Chakotay set her down on her feet and held her while she looked around.

"You're room is over here," said Tom as he started walking toward her room.

Melody looked at Tom's back, then Chakotay and followed slowly with his help. When they entered her bedroom, they stepped aside and let her in. It was a small room with a bed against the wall with the windows, and a chair in the corner. On the wall across from the door was an opening that led to the bathroom. Melody sat down on the bed, then looked at both men.

"The bathroom is in there, and there is a refresher to clean your clothes on this wall," said Tom as he pointed toward it.

"We will have to get you some clothes to sleep in, but for right now just look around," said Chakotay as he came to sit beside her on the

bed.

"Melody, we will be just outside in the living area and will check in on you in a little while, OK?" said Chakotay as he patted her hand and then followed Tom out.

"It looks like we are going to need some help with this," said Chakotay once they were outside her room.

"Your right, why don't we check the historical database and see what we can find," said Tom.

"Agreed. We might also ask the Doctor to see if he can find something to help her get around by herself," suggested Chakotay.

"All right. Why don't I tackle the database and you can talk to the Doctor," said Tom.

After several hours of research and numerous comms to the Doctor, Tom and Chakotay had enough information to replicate what Melody needed. The EMH Doctor had checked the medical database and found a reference to a thing called a walker and promised to replicate one and bring it by tomorrow.

After programming the things Melody needed into the replicator Tom and Chakotay waited

for the items to appear, then carried them into Melody's room. They discovered her the same way they had the night before, curled up in the middle of the bed on top of the blanket.

"Do you think we should wake her?" asked Tom as he looked at the bed.

"No, just let her sleep. We'll show her the things tomorrow. Besides Kathryn said she would come by and see if she needed any help," said Chakotay as he covered her up.

"I guess you're right. Let's go to bed," said Tom as he pulled Chakotay into his arms.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private," said Chakotay as he kissed Tom back.

"You got it Chief," said Tom as they walked, arm in arm, out of Melody's room.

On their way to their bedroom they set the computer to monitor Melody, just in case she woke up. The moment the bedroom door closed, Tom pulled Chakotay into his arms again.

The kiss was long, but it left both men wanting more. Chakotay began nuzzling Tom's neck,

biting gently when he reached the junction of neck and shoulder, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Tom moved his head to give his lover better access to the more sensitive areas of his skin.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Cha..." moaned Tom.

"Computer. Sound proof this room," called Chakotay breathlessly.

Tom leaned back his head to look at his lover.

"Just in case," teased Chakotay as his mouth went back to Tom's neck.

Tom's fingers were busy unbuttoning their shirts. With a groan of protest, Chakotay allowed Tom to remove their shirts, breaking their embrace for a moment. Tom took the opportunity to remove slack and boxers from his lover and himself as well. Of course, that meant that he had to kneel before Chakotay, but as Chakotay make to cup the back of his head, Tom whispered,

"No." "No?" Chakotay was a little surprised. "I want you to take me," Tom explained.

"Can't argue with that," Chakotay smiled, and with one move scooped Tom into his arms, carrying him to bed.

Chakotay lay Tom crossways on the bed, and lay down beside him, moving to cover his lover with his body. The skin-to-skin contact was unbearably erotic, the light mist of perspiration forming on both bodies mingling to create delightfully slippery erotic sensations. Chakotay's lips found Tom's again, fastening to his lover's mouth with a building urgency.

Tom wriggled his hips impatiently, and almost screamed as his hard weeping erection brushed Chakotay's hip. Chakotay's deep groan as his hardness brushed Tom's stomach signaled to Tom that they both were as ready as each other.

Without a second thought, Tom fumbled under the pillow for the tube of gel that they kept there. Finding it after several more endless kisses, Tom pushed it into Chakotay's hand. Chakotay's chuckled against Tom's lips, realizing what his lover was hinting at.

"You want something?" Chakotay teased, pulling back for a moment.

"Stop if you can," Tom gave his best flyboy

grin.

"You know damn well that I can't," Chakotay, replied, memory warring with lust, as the Conversation was almost word for word what they had said to each other the first time they had made love. It had been awkward getting past the hostility and hurt feelings of the early days of their journey, but they had done it. The memories evaporated in the flood of sensations, as Tom's gel-coated fingers found Chakotay's hardness. Tom rolled the erection between his fingers, transferring the slick gel to his lover.

Chakotay picked up the gel, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He moved his slick fingers to Tom's body, gently moving a finger inside, stretching the tight muscles. They relaxed instantly, knowing his touch, and Chakotay moved a second finger inside, preparing Tom to open him. He brushed Tom's prostate, and felt his entire body move back onto his thrusting fingers. At Tom's inpatient whimper, he added a third finger, wanting to be sure Tom was stretched enough. Tom was thrusting himself back on Chakotay's fingers, and Chakotay almost came at the sight of his lover so open and abandoned to pleasure. It was a sight to behold, and Chakotay wanted to

see it all.

"I want to see you," Chakotay groaned, removing his fingers to a wail of protest.

Tom turned over impatiently, pulling a pillow underneath his head so that he could see his lover as well.

"Now," Tom pleaded, "Chakotay, I need to feel you in me now."

Chakotay slipped his fingers inside Tom once more; just to be sure he was loose enough.

Tom's pleas had developed into wordless moans, the need for fulfillment overriding everything else. Chakotay positioned himself to enter Tom, slowly easing his way inside his lover.

Tom immediately clamped his muscles on the head of Chakotay's erection, drawing a moan from the older man and a chuckle from the younger one, who released the pressure almost immediately, allowing Chakotay to move deeper inside him until he was sheathed fully in Tom's body. The power of the connection caused both men to shudder in reaction as Chakotay's hardness touched Tom's

prostate.

As Chakotay began to move out of Tom, torturously slowly, he captured Tom's erection in his still slick hand, moving over the familiar flesh, Tom moaning as he played his fingers over him. Chakotay began moving faster, unable to keep going as slowly as he had in the beginning, Tom thrusting up to meet him. A few more strokes of Chakotay's hand, and Tom erupted in orgasm. His cries and the clamping of his internal muscles on Chakotay's erection massaged Chakotay's climax out of him, and Chakotay followed Tom into blissful oblivion.

As Chakotay gently pulled out of Tom, the pilot drew the covers up over them, and, ignoring their mutual stickiness, the lovers curled up together and drifted into sleep.

For the next several days Melody mostly ate and slept. The Doctor came the next day as promised and showed her how to use the walker. Captain Janeway stopped by and helped Melody choose her nightclothes and under things.

One evening while sitting on the couch with Tom, Melody tapped him on the arm.

"Tom," whispered Melody.

Tom looked over at Chakotay working at the desk then back at Melody.

"Chakotay! Melody spoke," said Tom excitedly.

Chakotay left the desk and came to sit next to them on the couch.

"Yes, Melody?" asked Tom.

Melody leaned over to Tom and whispered, "Bathroom."

From the look on her face Tom could tell that she had waited too long and wasn't going to make it by herself.

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll help," said Tom as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Tom waited outside the door, and then helped her back to the couch.

"Melody, do you know where you are?" asked Tom as he sat down beside her.

Melody looked at the men like they were crazy then quietly shook her head.

"Voyager."

"Do you know who we are?" asked Chakotay.

"Tom. Chi...Chakotay," said Melody with a little smile.

"That's right, that's very good. Do you want anything?" asked Tom

"Water, Please?" whispered Melody.

Chakotay got the water from the replicator and then gave it to Melody.

"Thank you."

"The Doctor would like to see you tomorrow," said Tom as he took the glass from her hands.

"Will Kes be there?" asked Melody looking around.

"Yes. Would you like to see her now?" asked Chakotay.

Melody's face lit up and a smile crossed her face. "Yes, please," said Melody.

She had been stuck in their quarters for days now with only Tom and Chakotay and she was dying to see another face.

"Chakotay to Kes," said Chakotay as he tapped

his COM badge.

"Kes here, Commander," replied Kes over the COM link.

"Would you be able to meet us in the airponics bay? Someone would like to speak to you."

After a short pause Kes's voice answered. "I'll be right there. Kes out."

"Do you think you can make it, Melody?" asked Tom.

"I want to try," said Melody as she struggled to her feet.

Tom handed Melody her walker and with Tom and Chakotay on either side of her she slowly make her way to the door. Even with the corridors empty the trip to the airponics bay was a long trip. When they entered, Tom and Chakotay steered Melody to one of the benches. Melody was just catching her breath with she heard to doors open again.

"Melody," said a soft voice from behind her.

Melody stood up and turned around to face the small woman. "Hello, again Kes." her voice weak but Kes heard it.

Kes walked over to the young woman and pulled her into her arms. The two women stood in each other's arms for a few minutes then Kes pulled back wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh Melody, I'm so happy for you." "Can I see your gar...garden?" asked Melody.

"Are you sure you're able to, Melody?" asked Chakotay as he came up beside her.

"I want to try, please?" said Melody with a pleading look in her eyes.

"All right, but go slowly and be careful," said Chakotay as Kes took her arm.

Kes lead Melody down the small path that lead farther into the garden. Tom and Chakotay sat down on the bench that Melody had just left and held hands.

"Do you think she understands where she is?" asked Tom as he looked at the path the two women had just taken.

"I don't know Tom, but I do know that she will need both of us to help her get through the next several days. She has a lot to get used to and more to relearn," said Chakotay as he

looked into the eyes of his love.

The compassion Chakotay saw in Tom's eyes for Melody was like a magnet and he leaned towards that face for a kiss. Their lips almost meet when a voice broke the spell.

"Commander Chakotay, Tom!" called Kes.

They broke apart and raced towards the voice to find Melody leaning heavily on her walker with Kes's arms around her shoulders. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, with a slight wheezing sound.

"I think she over did it a bit," said Kes with concern in her voice.

Chakotay looked at her tired face and instantly scooped her into his arms.

"Kes, would you ask the Doctor to come to our quarters?" said Chakotay, then looked at the small woman in his arms. "It's OK, Melody. We're going home."

"Home?" said Melody as she relaxed a little in his arms.

"That's right Mel, were going home," said Tom as he stroked her hair.

Chakotay carried Melody to their quarters and had just laid her on her bed when the Doctor arrived. After a quick scan, he gave her a hypo spray and she began to breathe easier and relax. With a wave of his hand he motioned Tom and Chakotay to follow him outside.

""Doctor, what happened?" asked Chakotay with concern in his voice.

"My preliminary scans show that Melody has trauma to her lungs. After some research I discovered that she is suffering from twentieth century condition call asthma. I have given her a hypo spray to relive the swelling in her lungs therefore making it easier for her to breath," said the Doctor.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" asked Tom.

"I will have to do some further research, but my preliminary scans show that the damage is to severe."

"Well, thank you anyway Doctor. Will she be all right?" asked Chakotay.

"Just let her rest for awhile, then give her a light meal. She should be fine by in the

morning," said the Doctor, and then left.

Tom replicated a light meal for Melody and took it to her. After she ate, Tom and Chakotay checked on her again to find her asleep. Both men kissed her goodnight, then called for lights out and left her to sleep.

************************************* ***

Melody woke at 1700 and tried to be quiet but she was just too curious. She remembered a man standing over her with thinning hair and a somewhat pleasant face taking care of her. She thought she remembered how Captain Janeway had showed her how to use everything in the bathroom. At least she hoped she did. She really didn't want to have to wait for Tom or Chakotay.

She crawled out of bed and found her walker, then made her way to the bathroom. She sat down on what she figured was the toilet and undressed, then inched her way to the shower. Melody pushed some buttons, then after a few minutes the water came on. Someone had put a stool in the shower and she thankfully sank down to let the water run over her.

It almost seemed like the shower at home but

something was different, she was surprised that she couldn't remember anything past a few days ago. Oh well, the way she was feeling she wasn't surprised. She was so weak; it took a monumental effort to walk across the room.

She shook herself back to the present and washed and dried quickly, then wrapped a towel around herself and started back into her bedroom. She was almost to the bed when a noise caused her to raise her head and she saw Chakotay standing in the doorway.

He had obviously just woken up because all he wore was a robe. Melody took a step forward when the towel slipped from around her and pooled at her feet. She stood for a second them slumped to the floor and scrambled for the towel. She sat shivering on the floor with the towel held tightly in front of her.

Even though he and Tom had just made love, Chakotay could feel the stirring of an erection again. Melody was a nice looking young woman even in her weakened state and it took Chakotay a few minutes to shake himself back to the present. He moved closer to her, draping the blanket around her.

"You sit down on the bed while I get you some

clothes," said Chakotay as he cleared his throat and went over to her closet. "What do you want to wear?"

Melody had made her way to the bed and sat down pulling the blanket tightly around her, "My blue jeans and the cream colored shirt please."

Chakotay looked through the drawers and found everything she needed then returned to the bed.

"I'll just wait...I mean I'll be out in the living area," stammered Chakotay as he left the room.

"Thank you, Chakotay," said Melody as she smiled after him

Chakotay walked across the living area and entered their bedroom just as Tom was coming out of the bathroom. Chakotay sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Chak?" asked Tom as he came over beside the big man.

"I just made a fool of myself in front of Melody," said Chakotay in a weary voice.

"What do you mean?"

"When I went into her room to check on her she was just coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel."

"Oh." "Yeah, well, that's not the worst of it." "It gets worse?" asked Tom skeptically.

"Sure does, she started towards the bed and the towel dropped. I just stood there staring at her like a fool," answered Chakotay softly.

"Yikes? How did she take it?"

"Actually pretty well. After a few minutes I picked up her towel. Got the clothes she asked for and then left. She was smiling when I walked out."

"Oh, look Chakotay. At least she didn't scream. Let's just see how things go when she sees us again. O.K.?" said Tom as he put his arms around his shoulders.

"I guess you're right, Tom. You finish dressing while I grab a quick shower," said Chakotay as he stood up.

Tom stood up with him and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Thanks, Tom," said Chakotay as he gave him a quick kiss and then headed toward the bathroom.

After a twenty minutes Tom and Chakotay came out of their bedroom to find Melody waiting for them on the couch.

"Good morning, Melody. How are you feeling?" asked Tom

"Just fine, but how about some breakfast? I'm starving," said Melody as she stood up.

"Coming right up Mel," said Tom as he headed for the replicator.

Melody made her way to the table as Tom got the food from the replicator.

"See Chakotay, nothing to worry about?" said Tom as he brought their plates to the table.

"I guess you're right, but I still feel bad about what happen," said Chakotay as he helped Melody sit down at the table.

"Feel bad about what?" asked Melody.

"About what happen it your room," said Chakotay, as he turned red.

Melody just smiled and gave a little laugh. "It's all right, really Chakotay.

At Melody's smile Chakotay relaxed and they all finished their breakfast.

At 0830 Melody was sitting on one of the bio beds in sickbay waiting for the Doctor to finish his scan.

"Well Doctor, how's she doing?" asked Tom

"Remarkably well, Lt. Paris. Except for the weakness in her legs she is in fine health," said the Doctor as he closed the tricorder. "Now we need to check your current awareness. Do you know where you are?"

"You guys sound like a broken record. I'm on Voyager," said Melody.

"Do you know what year it is?" asked Tom.

"Oh course, it's 1998. Probably around August or September. Why?"

Tom and Chakotay's face showed their surprise while the Doctor's turned to concern.

"Tom, Chakotay. What's wrong? Tell me please," said Melody as she slid off the bed and stood in front of them.

"Melody, this is 2458," said Chakotay as he took her hands.

"No! You're joking right. Tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could Melody, but you're on the star ship Voyager, in the Delta Quadrant, and this is 2458." said Tom.

Melody looked from one face to another, and then started to back away from then when she saw the truth in their faces. She found herself into the same corner she had been in when she first awoken. The three men slowly came towards her with concern on their faces.

"Melody, listen to me. You're here and you're safe. That's all that really matters," said Chakotay as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me! How much time has passed?" asked Melody.

"I don't think that's really important now, Mel," said Tom.

"How much time!" yelled Melody as she

hugged her arms around her legs.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then back to the Doctor. He quickly scanned her and nodded his head.

"Almost four hundred years," said Chakotay.

The expression of concern on their faces told Melody that what they said was true. Her life, her family was all gone. Everyone she knew was long since dead.

"What has...where is..." said Melody weakly.

For the next several hours Tom and Chakotay told Melody all that had changed. They explained about star ships, replicators, holodecks, and Starfleet. Also explained that computers ran everything now.

"You mean that all the diseases, the global warming and crime and poverty of my time are all gone?" asked Melody.

"Yes Mel, the world has made great progress since your time," answered Tom.

"I think that's enough for right now, Lt. why don't we let Melody rest for a while before we continue the history lesson?" said the Doctor. "Gentlemen, can I see you in my office

please?"

Tom and Chakotay looked at Melody then the Doctor.

"We'll be right back, O.K. Melody?" said Chakotay as he patted her arm.

Melody just nodded her head, then the three men stood up and walked to the Doctor's office. She could not hear what they were saying but right now she didn't care. Her family was gone. Hell her whole way of life was gone.

She was still trying to understand everything they had told her when she heard the sickbay doors open and looked up to see a blue faced man come in. He looked around for a minute then headed towards her. Melody's scream was loud enough to be heard all over the ship.

In a minute Tom and Chakotay were at her side trying to calm her down while the Doctor got a hypo spray sedative.

"Who is it...what is it..." sputtered Melody as the Doctor injected the hypo spray in her neck. The medicine took effect quickly and she slumped into their arms.

"Due to the situation I think it's best if you come back later, Crewman," said Chakotay as he looked at the startled Crewman Chell.

"Yes. Yes, sir," said Chell hastily then left.

"Bring her over to the biobed please, Commander," said the Doctor as he got out his tricorder.

Chakotay carried her over to the bed she was sitting on earlier and the Doctor did a quick scan.

"Considering the circumstances she is just suffering from high anxiety, but I suggest that you take her to your quarters before she wakes up." said the Doctor.

"Will do Doc. Thanks," said Tom as he picked her up from the bed.

"You're welcome Lt. Paris, Commander,"

"Computer, three to beam to my quarters," said Chakotay as they disappeared in the silver beam.

Tom, Chakotay and Melody appeared in their quarters a second later, then Tom placed Melody on the couch and covered her with a

blanket.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Tom as he sat down across from her.

"Now we wait, and pray that she understands what has happen to her," said Chakotay as he sat next to Tom and took his hand.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Ratings: From G to NC-17 depending on where in the story

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied) Feedback: mchakotayparis Summary: See Chapter 1

This story pretty much follows the Star Trek Voyager television story line except that Tom and Chakotay are a couple and have been for five years, and Kes stays longer then the three years and dies not changes into a "light being".

I need to say a Big "THANK YOU!" to all the ladies that helped me write and correct this story. Cathy "Helmboy", Britta, Leone and mostly Joanne (she wrote the sex scenes for me), and my new beta reader Kimbo. Thanks a million ladies, you are the greatest!

Warning: This story is about a relationship between two males. If this offends you don't continue.

Thrown Through Time Chapter 3

Melody came awake slowly, until everything that had happen to her came slamming back into her mind. She sat up with a jolt and looked around quickly.

"Melody," said Chakotay.

The two men were sitting in chairs across from her. Everything they had told her came back in a flash, 400 years gone, on a star ship in the Delta Quadrant; the blue faced man in sickbay.

"It's all true, isn't it?" asked Melody.

"Yes Mel, it's all true," said Tom as he looked at the woman across from him.

"Do you know how I got here?"

"No, we don't. Your escape pod didn't have that information," said Chakotay.

"Is there a way I can find out about my family?"

"Melody, I don't think that's a good idea right now," said Tom

"Why the hell do I care what you think! Less than two hours ago you told me that my whole family is gone. Hell, practically my whole life is gone. Now you're telling me that you don't think! Well, I don't want to think! I just want to go home, but I can't even do that now can I? Just leave me alone, just leave me alone!" screamed Melody as she curled up into a ball and cried.

Chakotay went over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. "It's all right, Melody. It's all right, baby,"

Melody sobbed in Chakotay's arms until her tears subsided to small hiccups, and then raised her head off his shoulder. Tom handed her a glass of water as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, guys," said Melody as she took a drink.

"It's all right, sweet one. I know everything has been a little overwhelming for you," said Chakotay.

"Now that's an understatement. Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure Mel," said Tom.

"Are you guys a couple?" she asked looking them both in the eyes.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other, then back at

Melody. "Does that bother you?" asked Chakotay.

"No, not really. It's just where I...I mean in my time a couple like yourselves would not be as open in the military."

"Starfleet isn't exactly like your military," said Tom "I realize that Tom," said Melody sarcastically.

"Melody, would you prefer if one of us left?" asked Chakotay.

Melody looked at the two men beside her and realized the sacrifice that they were willing to make for her. She smiled and took both their hands.

"Guys, if anyone should be leaving it should be me. I have a feeling you two were a couple long before I came along right?"

"Yes," said Chakotay.

"I thought so. Besides it's sort of nice to know that you two love each other and would never hurt me like..." said Melody as she started off into space.

"Like who Mel?" asked Tom

"Uhh, oh never mind. Does this place have some food? I'm hungry," said Melody as she shook her head and scrambled out of Chakotay's lap.

"Sure, what would you like?" asked Chakotay as he got off the couch.

"How about a grilled cheese and a coke?"

"A what?" asked Tom.

"Never mind, show me the kitchen and I'll make it myself. Oh, hell! I forgot no kitchen. Do you guys have a historical database?" asked Melody as she sat down at the table.

"Sure," said Tom

"Great. Check in the twentieth century under carbonated drinks with caffeine."

"Coming right up, Melody," said Tom as he got up and went to the replicator.

He called up the historical database and found what Melody had asked for. When the items appeared he brought them to Melody at the table.

"Thanks Tom, Uhh guys. I need to ask one more favor," said Melody as she started to eat.

"Anything, Melody," said Chakotay.

"That man in sickbay, with the blue face. Could you ask him to come by so I could apologize?"

"You don't have to do that, Melody. I'm sure he understands."

"Whether he understands or not, it's something I have to do. My grandmother raised me better than that."

"OK Melody. We'll ask him to stop by when he gets off duty," said Tom

"Thanks, guys," said Melody as she finished her meal.

When the door buzzed Melody jumped up from the table and headed toward her room.

"It's all right Melody, it's just the door. Come," called Chakotay as he caught her just before she made it to her room and led her over to the couch to sit beside to him.

When the door opened Captain Janeway walked in. "I heard what happen in sickbay. How are you doing, Melody?"

"Pretty good, I guess," answered Melody shyly. "Melody, I know this is all pretty strange for you. If I can help

in any way please feel free to call me, OK?" said Janeway as she came over in front of her.

"I will Captain. Oh, Captain? How many different aliens are on this ship?" asked Melody.

"Melody, I'm sure that Tom and Chakotay will tell you all about the different people when you are ready. Anything else?"

"No thank you, Captain."

"You know Melody, it might be easier if you start calling me Kathryn when I'm off duty," suggest Janeway.

At Janeway's suggestion Melody's face light up and a shy smile crossed her lips "Yes Cap...Kathryn."

"Good. Well I'll see you later then," said Janeway as she left.

"Tom, Chakotay. Will you show me how to work things around here?" asked Melody.

"Are you sure," asked Chakotay.

"Would you guys quit that! Hell, I'm at least thirty-two. Probably a whole lot older. I can take care of myself. Besides, you both will have to go back to work sometime."

"I'm sorry, Mel. Uhh course we will show you how to use things. We can even show you how to access the database so you can get things from your own time," said Tom as helped her to stand and they walked to the replicator.

"I need to go to my office for a little while, Tom. I'll be back as soon as I can. OK?" said Chakotay.

"Sure. Take your time. We have a lot to cover here," said Tom as he started to show Melody how the replicator works.

Chakotay looked at the two then quietly left for his office.

Later while Melody was reading a PADD about the history of Starfleet the door chimed. Melody jumped but waited for

Tom to come out and answer it, when he didn't she got up and pushed the panel to open the door. There stood the blue-faced man from sickbay.

"Hello, Commander Chakotay asked me to stop by," said Crewman Chell.

Melody took several steps backwards then found her voice. "Oh, of course. Please come in."

Chell stepped forward as the door swished closed behind him He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back not sure what to expect. Commander Chakotay had requested that he stop by his quarters after he got off duty, so here he was. Chell had not known what to expect but the young woman from sickbay had not been it. He had only seen her for a minute before she let out a blood curdling scream. It had been a surprise, but not unexpected. Now he stood and waited to see what happen.

"Did Chakotay...Commander Chakotay, tell you why I wanted to see you?" asked Melody taking a step forward.

"No, ma'am," answered Chell.

"I wanted to...I need to apologize for the way I acted earlier," said Melody, as she looked Chell squarely in the eyes..

"Mel, was that the door chime I heard?" asked Tom as he came into the living area.

What he saw astonished him, here was Crewman Chell standing at attention with Melody standing not far from him looking him straight in the eyes. Tom knew how her first sight of Chell had upset her and he was very proud of her for facing up to her fear like this.

"Lt. Paris, Commander Chakotay told me to come by and I..." stammered Chell.

"I know, Crewman. It was actually Melody that made the request," said Tom as he came to stand beside her.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I accept. Thank you ma'am," said Chell. "Your welcome, and Crewman? May I ask you a question?"

Chell looked at Tom, seeing his nod he turned to Melody. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What is your name?'

"Chell, ma'am. Crewman Chell."

"Well Crewman Chell. How did you come to be on Voyager?"

"I was in the Maquis with Commander Chakotay, ma'am. But I am Bolian from Bolarus IX," said Chell.

"The Maquis with Chakotay? I don't understand?"

"Dismissed Crewman," said Tom quickly as he moved closer to him.

"Yes, Sir. Goodbye ma'am," said Chell as he left.

"Tom, I don't understand what he meant by the Maquis with Chakotay?" asked Melody as she walked over to the couch. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"It's a long story Melody. Maybe you'd better ask Chakotay about it later," said Tom

"God!" said Melody as she sat down on the couch. "I have so much to catch up on."

"Yes, you do. Almost four hundred years, but why don't you wait until tomorrow to start. It's been a rough day and I think you need some rest," said Tom as he pulled her to her feet.

"Your right, I am a little tired. Good night, Tom," said Melody as she gave Tom a quick hug then went to her room.

Tom looked after her, then walked to the desk to finish his reports he had not worked on while he was off with Melody. Tom was just finishing up the last of his con reports when

Chakotay walked in and put his arms around his shoulders. "Where is Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"Asleep in her room. You know that was low leaving me alone with Mel when Crewman Chell came by," said Tom as he turned around in Chakotay's arms.

"So he came by. How did it go?"

"Fine, until she asked how he got on Voyager?"

"Uhh oh. Did he mention the Maquis?" asked Chakotay.

"Yeah. You know your going to have to tell her sometime," said Tom

"I know. I just wish we had a little more time," said Chakotay as he pulled Tom to his feet, draping his arms over Tom's shoulders.

"Not with Melody. She's like a little kid. Curious about everything and asking a million questions."

"In a way she is a kid. Last thing she remembers is 1998. Now she wakes up in 2458, she's going to have to learn a whole new way of doing things. Just like a child learning for the first time. The only difference is that she's got the body of an adult."

"Boy, does she ever," said Tom "Now what does that mean!" asked Chakotay.

"Not jealous are you, big man?" asked Tom as he started kissing Chakotay's neck.

"No. I just want to make sure you don't go back to woman," said Chakotay as he leaned into Tom's kisses.

"Never, Chakotay. After you, I'm spoiled for life." "Just make sure it stays that way."

"You got it big man. Now let's go to bed." "You go on. I want to check on Melody first."

"All right, but don't be to long," said Tom as he left for their bedroom.

Chakotay looked after Tom then went to Melody's bedroom. She was again asleep on top of the covers in the middle of the bed. Chakotay gently pulled the covers out from under her and tucked them around her, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, sweet one," said Chakotay as he turned to go to his bedroom and his lovers waiting arms.

Tom smiled as Chakotay walked into their bedroom, slipping his clothes off. He knew his lover was tired; it had been a very long day, like most of them on Voyager. And although he loved Melody like a daughter, a second full-time job had led to ‚them' being pushed aside a little.

Expected or not, it still hurt sometimes. The one good thing was that it led to the moments that they did have to themselves being more intense and intimate. He supposed that this must be similar to how couples that brought a child into the world feel. From being a unit of two, they had become a unit of three.

The fleeting thought of having his own childhood brushed his mind again, only to meet the resistance of his fears of being like his own father. He pushed the thoughts aside, now wasn't the time to think about that, and noticed that Chakotay winced as he pulled off the gray turtleneck.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"My back's killing me. It was either last night," a wicked smile, "Or the six hours at my desk today."

Tom felt a little guilty; the six hours of paperwork had actually been two days'worth, as he had been going over some flight simulations with Chakotay during the time the First Officer usually allotted to take care of the minutiae of his job. But, he smiled to himself, there *were* ways to

make it up to his lover.

"You know," Tom began conversationally, "I must be able to make it up to you...somehow. Why don't you lie down and I'll rub some of that tension away."

"Would you?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Would I pass up a chance to get my hands on you in any way possible? I think *not*, my love."

"Well...if you insist," Chakotay murmured, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh of relief.

Tom replicated a bottle of pine and herb-scented oil, and moved to the bed. He gently straddled Chakotay's lower back, making sure that he had room to move without hurting his lover, while call for the computer to sound proof the room.

Chakotay groaned loudly as Tom's fingers dug into his shoulders. Tom grimacing at the knots in the muscular flesh.

"What *have* you been doing?" Tom asked, knowing that this wasn't *all* from paperwork or strenuous sex.

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Chakotay looked at his lover, then, chastened, away, "I spent a couple of hours last night in the chair in Melody's room. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to check on Mel. Next thing I knew it was two hours later. I must have fallen asleep watching her."

Tom's touch turned even gentler, while still rubbing the knots out. How could he blame Chakotay for staying with Melody? He'd have done the same thing in the other man's place. The feelings for the young woman who had come into their lives so unexpectedly were almost as overwhelming as their feelings for each other. Without even realizing, they *had* become a family. Maybe not in the biological or physical sense, but in much the same way that Voyager It's

self had become a family. "You love her, don't you?" Tom asked, softly.

"Yes, but Tom...not like I love you. I hope you know that. Melody is like a daughter to me."

"Me too, Big Man. That is exactly how I feel about her. I want to take care of her and protect her and help her, but I *know* I don't want to sleep with her. As beautiful as she is, it just...feels *wrong*, you know?"

"I do know, Tom. I felt almost...criminal...when I responded to her the other day."

"I don't think you need go that far, love. It's not as if she *is* your daughter. But I know what you mean. It just doesn't feel right, and not only because of us, does it?"

"Exactly...oh, yes," Chakotay moaned as Tom's hands worked his bronze flesh, manipulating the pain from the misaligned tissues.

The delicious-smelling oil made Tom's path easier, and he moved his hands lower on Chakotay's back, kneading the muscles back into alignment, causing moans of pain and pleasure from the man below him. As he moved lower, he finally cupped his lover's buttocks in his hands, the oil flowing into the cleft he knew so well. But Tom knew that his lover was not up to going ‚all the way' tonight, whether he or Tom was on the receiving end.

But there were other alternatives; Tom grinned as he brushed the puckered skin with an oil-soaked finger, causing a lush moan from his lover.

"Turn over," Tom whispered.

Chakotay reluctantly turned over, his hard erection belying his reluctance, Tom *knew* how painful that must have been to lie on.

"So," Tom asked, grasping his lover firmly, "How long did you

expect to last?" "About three more seconds," Chakotay admitted sheepishly.

Tom raised an eyebrow, and set to manipulating his lover's flesh once more, although differently than before. Chakotay thrust into the grasping hand, his moans becoming more impassioned as he neared orgasm. A particularly inventive move of Tom's fingers, one more lush moan, and Chakotay was climaxing, yelling prayers to the heavens.

Tom held Chakotay gently as he came back to himself, gently manipulating the muscles that had tensed again slightly from the climax, causing more moans of appreciation from the man in his arms.

"What do you want?" Chakotay asked, feeling Tom's hardness digging into his back as he lay bonelessly atop his lover.

"I want you to stay as relaxed as you are right now," Tom began, forestalling Chakotay's attempt to reach into the bedside stand for the tube of gel they kept there by pulling the hand that was reaching to his lips, kissing the tips of Chakotay's fingers.

"But Tom...what about you?" "I'll keep. Trust me on that."

"No, love. I told you before that I would never allow this to be anything but mutual. I would not take from you like others have."

"Chakotay, it's *not* like that, it never has been and it never could be. You and I both know that."

"I still won't let it happen. Never."

Tom knew that it was impossible to argue with Chakotay, and if he tried, he would undo all the good work he had done earlier in getting the man he loved to relax.

"Okay...let me think. ‚All the way' is out. I know! Just stay

*exactly* where you are."

Puzzled, Chakotay did as he was asked, resting his head on the three pillows Tom placed under him. He wondered for a moment why it was so many, and then realized as Tom straddled his broad shoulders, his weeping erection perfectly aligned with Chakotay's lips.

"Mmmmm...I *do* like the view," Chakotay whispered in appreciation. The sight of an aroused Tom Paris was one to be seen as often as possible and worshipped always, and this angle was a particularly good one for viewing.

Tom sighed and wriggled around on top of his lover, getting to a comfortable angle, then allowing himself to be engulfed by the other man's full lips. Tom screamed when Chakotay's tongue began tracing the underside of his erection, the large throbbing vein was very sensitive to the touch. Or maybe it was Chakotay's intimate knowledge of him, he thought in a final burst of coherence before surrendering totally to the sensations of his lover's tongue on his hot flesh.

Tom's moans were constant, and Chakotay smiled around the member in his mouth, adding a slight touch of teeth when he felt the time was right. That was all Tom needed, and he surrendered to his climax, allowing his seed to slide down Chakotay's willing throat as he uttered a low, deep moan of ecstasy.

He slowly moved off Chakotay, who lay as spent as he was, and moved into the circle of his lover's arms, the circle that had protected him from the worst nightmare he'd ever faced, and the circle that had now grown to include Melody. There was a smile on Tom's face as sleep claimed him.

****************************

Melody's screams broke the stillness of the early morning. Her voice high and piercing, her words mumbled but loud. Tom and Chakotay awoke with a start wondering what had woken them. At first they didn't recognize the noise, then instantly responded when Melody screamed again. They both grabbed their robes, throwing them on hastily as they

reached her room.

She was lying in the middle of the bed; curled in a tight ball, fighting demons only she could see.

"I'll call the Doctor for a sedative," said Tom, as he quickly looked at Melody then left.

Chakotay walked quietly to the bed and sat down beside Melody, resting his hand on her arm.

"Melody."

At his voice and touch, Melody leaped towards him struggling to break loose from his hands.

"No! No.." she screamed at him.

When Tom returned it took both of them to hold her down long enough for Chakotay's voice to penetrate her nightmare.

"Melody. Listen to me, Melody!"

Finally his voice reached her and she stopped struggling against their hands, her eyes were still glazed over but she had at least stopped fighting them.

"Melody, sweet. It's us, Chakotay and Tom. You're safe now," said Chakotay softly as he held her face in his hands.

At the sound of their names, life slowly started to seep back into her eyes. When she finally saw the two men sitting in front of her Melody jumped into Chakotay's arms crying. "Daddy!"

"It's all right baby, we're here...we're here," murmured Chakotay as he stroked her back.

Melody stayed in Chakotay's lap until her sobs slowed down and then stopped. When she had finished crying Tom lifted her chin and wiped her eyes with a wet cloth.

"Can you tell us what it was about, sweet one?" asked

Chakotay gently.

Chakotay felt Melody tense in his arms then she started to shake again sputtering "No, no...Mustn't tell...mustn't tell."

"It's all right Mel, It's all right. You don't have to tell us," said Tom

With Tom's reassurance Melody calmed down again and leaned back into Chakotay's arms. Tom looked at the young girl in Chakotay's lap and then reached for the hypo spray on the nightstand. Melody was exhausted but every time her eyes would close she would force them open again.

"The Doctor said this would help her sleep. He also put in a muscle relaxant," said Tom

"Melody, we're going to give you something to help you sleep, OK?" asked Chakotay.

"No, don't want to sleep...they'll come back...No," muttered Melody against Chakotay's chest.

"Shhh baby, you're safe now. No one will hurt you," reassured Chakotay as he looked over her head at Tom and nodded.

At Chakotay's nod Tom pressed the hypo spray to Melody's neck and she fell into a light sleep. Chakotay turned to lay Melody down on the bed, but she started whimpering in her sleep.

"Well, I guess that ends our night together," said Tom as he looked at Melody in Chakotay's arms.

"I'm sorry Tom. You could always stay here too?" suggested Chakotay.

"No thanks, I think the two of us together might be a little much for her right now. There will be other nights," answered Tom.

"You can count on it. Good night, love," said Chakotay

leaning as close as he could to kiss Tom. Tom met him the rest of the way saying. "Good night Chief,"

A few minutes later Tom reluctantly broke the kiss with a moan.

"I'd better get out of here before I change my mind. Good night," said Tom as he rose of the bed and left for their bed.

Chakotay watched him leave then looked down at the young woman in his arms. He wondered again what her nightmare had been about to get her so upset. He turned length ways on the bed, scooting down until he was laying flat. Melody settled against him with her head on chest and slipped into a deeper sleep.

That night set a pattern that was followed every night for the next several weeks. During the day Melody made great progress on her reading and walking. But a night she would wake up screaming in the early morning hours. Sometimes it would be Chakotay holding her until she fell asleep again and sometimes it would be Tom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Rating: From G to NC-17 depending on where in the story

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (Only once), M/I (Implied) Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Not long after Melody was able to get around and was comfortable with being in Tom and Chakotay's quarters, Tom planned a small outing for the three of them. Melody pretty much knew how to work everything in their quarters, although she still jumped when the door chimed or they received a COM. Tom remember how much Melody had enjoyed the beach house program they had shown her so he wrote a simple program of the California Coast line during her time so she could go exploring. Tom and Chakotay were waiting for her to finish dressing in the living room when she finally came out. She was wearing blue jeans, a sleeveless top, and a long sleeve shirt over it, tied at her waist plus some tennis shoes that they had replicated for her a few days ago.

"Uh, Mel. Don't you think you're a little over dressed for the beach?" asked Tom as he came towards her.

Melody moved back slightly, and Tom stopped. "Umm, I'm sorry. What should I wear?" asked Melody.

"What you have on is fine, sweet. We were just concerned that you might get to hot with that extra shirt on," said Chakotay as he came to stand next to Tom

"No, thank you. I'll be fine, "answered Melody quickly. "All right, then. Let's go!" said Tom as he grabbed Chakotay's

arm and lead him to the door.

Tom knew from previous tries that Melody was still a little uncomfortable with them touching or holding her so they both had decided to let her go at her own pace and not push it.

As they crossed the doorway, Tom glanced back to see Melody give a quick check of the hallway before she stepped out. This would be only the second time for her to leave their quarters, except for her short trips to sickbay, even though she almost knew the whole ship.

She had spent weeks going over the spec's and diagrams of the ship and asking them both questions about things that neither of them had thought of since their academy days.

As they entered the lift they turned to see Melody standing just outside the doors. Chakotay remembered the one other time she ridden in the turbo lift and she had latched onto him like a leech.

"Come on, sweet one. We're both here," said Chakotay softly as he held out his hand.

Melody looked at Chakotay, then over to Tom and saw that he too had his hand out and a reassuring smile on his face. With a weak smile of her own, she took both their hands and allowed them to pull her into the turbo lift. For the short ride to the holodeck Melody stood between Tom and Chakotay gripping each hand tightly. When the doors opened Melody flew out of the lift leaving both men staring at her back with sore hands.

"Looks like she might be slightly claustrophobic?" said Tom as he shook the circulation back into his right hand.

"Might be, or just doesn't like elevators. It's something we need to find out about though," answered Chakotay as he left the lift to catch up with Melody.

They found Melody cured up against the wall just outside the holodeck. It was almost as if she was trying to make herself small enough to fit into the molecules of the wall.

Chakotay looked back at Tom then squatted down in front of her.

"Melody?" called Chakotay softly as he reached out and touched her shoulder.

At Chakotay's touch, Melody launched herself away from the wall screaming, "No, please! I'll be good, I'll be good,"

Melody moved back down the hall until she ran into Tom who was just behind Chakotay. Tom wrapped his arms around her as she continued to struggle until his soothing words and soft voice penetrated her mind.

"Melody, Melody. It's all right, it's all right. You're safe now, sweet, "After a few minutes Melody stopped struggling and cautiously looked up at Tom.

"I'm safe?" asked Melody weakly.

"Yes Mel. You're safe. It's me and Chakotay remember?" answered Tom as he loosened his hold on her and began to stroke her hair.

"On board Voyager, right? I remember now, sorry guys," said Melody as she pulled out of Tom's arms and put a few steps between herself and them.

"Do you want to go ahead with the holodeck or skip it for now?" asked Chakotay with a concerned look on his face.

Melody looked a little better than she had a minute ago, but still looked very shaky.

"I'm fine guys, really. I just don't like elevators, or turbo lifts I guess you call them now. Where are we going in the holodeck Tom?" asked Melody as she quickly tried to change the subject.

Tom and Chakotay both noticed the sudden change but let it slide, for now. She had just been through a big shock and they didn't want to press her about it now.

"The California Coast line," answered Tom as he stepped

closer to the door. "Computer, load. Paris Beach II"

"Program loaded, you may enter when ready," said the computer voice.

"You ready, Mel?" asked Tom. Melody took a deep breath then answered. "I think so,"

Tom stepped forward and the holodeck doors opened. Melody looked at Tom and Chakotay one more time then cautiously moved forward and entered the holodeck. She stood there gapping as she took in the view of the ocean and the beach. Tom and Chakotay moved in behind her with smiles on their faces at the wide-eyed wonder on Melody's face.

"Holy shit, guys. Is this really California?" asked Melody as she spun around trying to take in everything all at once.

"Melody. Language, sweet one," said Chakotay with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry,"

"It's all right," answered Chakotay as the door closed on their private day in California.

For the next several hours Melody ran up and down the beach collecting driftwood, seashells and all kinds of different sea things. Tom and Chakotay had followed her for a while but after an hour had to find a shady spot to rest.

After another forty-five minutes Melody came back to where they were sitting and plopped down on the empty towel.

"So none of this is real huh?" asked Melody as she wiped the sweat from her face.

She was sweating a lot and her face and neck were flushed and slightly red. Tom got up and went to the replicator and ordered some water for them. When he returned he handed

a bottle to Melody. "Here Melody, drink this,"

"Thanks, So?" Asked Melody as she took a large drink of the water.

"Well, yes and no, Mel. It's an exact computer generated replica of the California Coast line from your time. But, in real life we are still on the holodeck,"

"God I envy you guys. You can go so many different places, even to different planets without having to leave Voyager,"

"Well you know, back on earth travel is a lot easier as well now days," said Chakotay.

"I know, with those transporter things and ships that can travel faster than the speed of light. I just wish..." replied Melody as she grimaced and wipped her forehead.

"Melody, why don't you take off your outer shirt? You'll be a lot cooler," suggested Chakotay.

"No! Thank you. I'm fine guys, really," said Melody quickly as she grabbed her shirttails and scrambled to get up. As soon as Tom started to get up Melody started backing away.

"Mel, it's 85 degrees out here. Why don't you..." said Tom.

"No! Guys, I'm..." started Melody then she slumped to the sand.

"Oh, Damn!" exclaimed Tom as he reached her side.

"Computer Emergency Medical transfer. Three to sickbay," called Chakotay and seconds later the transporter beam engulfed them. A few seconds later they reappeared in sickbay with Melody in Tom's arms.

"Computer initiate Emergency Medical Holographic Program," said Tom as he laid Melody down on an empty biobed.

"Please state the nature...Lt. Paris, Commander Chakotay? What happened to Melody?" asked the EMH as he grabbed a medical tricorder and began scanning Melody

"We were in the holodeck at the beach when she just collapsed," answered Tom.

"Well giving the clothing she is wearing I'm not surprised. Heat exhaustion, slight dehydration. I'll fix her right up," said the Doctor as he retrieved a hypo spray, then returned to Melody's side and gave it to her.

"There gentlemen, she should be awake in a few hours. I'll check her before she leaves then she is to rest for the next few days.

"Understood, thank you Doctor," said Chakotay as he came over to Melody's bedside.

"I don't understand, Chakotay? Why wouldn't she let us help her or at least take off her outer shirt?" asked Tom as he looked down at the young woman lying on the bed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. But after Melody's first examination I did some checking in the computer database. Given the extensive scaring her scans showed and the behavior you just described I'd say that Melody was showing the natural behavior of someone who has been abused. Wearing layers of clothing even in hot weather and not allowing anyone to touch her. I believe that she will need extensive therapy before she is comfortable with showing her back and legs,"

"You're right, Doctor. Thank you," said Chakotay.

"Might I suggest myself or Mr. Tuvok when she is ready Commander?"

"We will take that into consideration Doc," replied Tom as he moved to the other side of Melody's bed.

The Doctor stood a few more minutes silently looking at the threesome, then turned and returned to his office. He knew from his research that Melody, along with Tom and

Chakotay, had a long hard road ahead of them.

He debated with himself over the moral issue of letting Melody herself show the two the damage that was done to her or break her confidence and show them himself. On one hand he felt that it was Melody's place to show them but on the other he felt that Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris should be fully informed about what there were about to face.

Someone who had suffered the abuse that Melody's scans showed didn't just suddenly become *all right* with it over night, it took years of therapy and lots of love and understanding. While he didn't doubt that the two men could provide the love and understanding he was concerned that their first reaction to her scars might hurt her emotionally. Making up his mind he turned back towards the two men.

"Commander, Lt. I know this is breaking my Doctor/Patient confidence but I feel it is important that you both fully understand what was done to Melody. Neither of you have seen the scars on her back or legs have you?"

"No, she never let us see..." replied Tom.

"Help me turn her over, Commander," asked the Doctor as he came over to the biobed.

With gentle hands the EMH and Chakotay turned Melody over onto her stomach. He then untied her outer shirt and moved it out of the way, gentle scooting her under shirt up to reveal her lower back. He then moved back so both men had an unobstructive view of Melody's lower back. While her lower back wasn't as bad as her upper back it showed enough of the damage to let anyone who saw it know what had been done to her.

"Oh my, God!" exclaimed Tom "Spirits!" said Chakotay quietly.

"How long was this done to her?" asked Tom after a few seconds as he pulled his eyes off of Melody's back and

looked at the Doctor.

Both men had been staring at the small of her back for a good minute and now it had gotten painful for them to look at anymore.

"From the amount of scar tissue and the severity of the damage I'd estimate that it was done from about the age of five until she was an adult," said the Doctor as he gently pulled her shirt back down.

"Those bastards!" said Tom angrily.

"Thank you, Doctor. Everything that has happened makes more since now," said Chakotay.

"You're welcome, Commander, Lt," said the Doctor, and then he left for his office.

"Chakotay, what are we going to do?" asked Tom as he went into the older man's arms and leaned against the strong chest of his lover.

"We're going to help her deal with this and love her unconditionally," replied Chakotay as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Loving her is the easy part, what I would like to know is how someone could do that to her,"

"We may never know that, Tom. All we can do is help her deal with it and make her life here on Voyager a better one,"

"Well I promise here and now to do everything in my power to make her life here better,"

"So do I, Slim. So do I," agreed Chakotay.

A few hours later Melody sat on the edge of the biobed while the Doctor ran one last scan of her. She was extremely tired and had one hell of a headache but other than that she didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"Well gentlemen, she is allowed to leave, but she is to take it

easy for the next few days," said the Doctor as he closed the scanner.

"And as for you young lady, next time you spend the afternoon on the beach might I suggest you have Mr. Paris turn down the temperature a little and wear a hat,"

"Will do Doc, Thanks," said Melody as she pushed herself off the bed, but just as her feet hit the floor her knees buckled almost sending her to the floor. She caught herself just as three sets of hands came towards her.

"I'm all right, guys. I'm all right, just give me a minute," said Melody as she leaned over the bed and took some deep breathes. Soon her head was lying on the bed too.

"Do you think you can make it to the turbo lift, Mel?" asked Tom.

Both he and Chakotay knew how upset she had gotten by her earlier ride in the lift, and in her present state he wasn't sure she could handle it again.

"I'm not sure guys but there isn't any other way is there?" asked Melody as she raised her head slightly off the bed to look at them.

"Well there is Melody, but it might be worse than the lift," replied Chakotay.

"You mean the transporter?"

"Yes, Doc do you think it would be safe for her?" asked Tom as he looked over at Melody.

She was leaning totally on the bed and was barely able to hold her head up.

"Physically it would be fine, except for some dizziness, but..." replied the Doctor, leaving the sentence open. All three knew what Melody's reaction could do to her emotionally.

"Mel, I know we explained the transporter to you before but it's got to be your choice. Which do you think you could

handle best given the way you feel right now?" asked Tom as he came around the bed to stand in front of her.

She was completely white and beginning to shake from just the effort of holding her head up.

"The transporter will only take a few seconds right? And put us right in your quarters?" asked Melody quietly.

"Yes,"

"Then I'll take the transporter. I don't think I could walk from the turbo lift to your quarters," replied Melody.

"Right, then you can hold onto us if you feel you need two sweet one," said Chakotay as he came over to her side.

Melody took several deep breaths then slowly rose up from the bed and moved over to stand beside Chakotay. After a few seconds she grabbed hold of his arm giving him a weak smile. Tom came around to her left and she quickly latched onto his arm.

"Ready, Mel?" asked Tom.

At Melody's quick nod Chakotay call for the transport. "Computer three to beam to my quarters," a few seconds later the three disappeared in the blue light taking with them Melody's sudden gasp. They reappeared seconds later in the Chakotay-Paris quarters with Melody standing between the two. She released their arms and took two steps forward before slumping to the ground.

"Mel!" cried Tom as he caught her in his arms.

He quickly carried her to her room, laying her on her bed. After a quick scan to make sure she was all right, he covered her with a blanket and left the room. Telling the computer to monitor Melody and sound proof their room, with that done he returned to Chakotay in the living area.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Tom as he sat down on the couch and crawled into Chakotay's arms.

"The first thing we have to do is get her well again. Then I think we need to start introducing her to some of the human crew. See if she can become comfortable around other's than just us,"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Chief. What say we take advantage of the quiet and take a little nape of our own," said Tom with a hint of mischievous in his voice.

"And what about Melody?" asked Chakotay as he looked at the blond man in his arms. He knew full well that sleep was the last thing on Tom's mind.

"Oh don't worry, I've got the computer monitoring her and I've even sound proofed our room. We will know if she needs us but we won't disturb her," answered Tom as he began to nibble on Chakotay's neck.

"As you just said, slim. Sounds like a plan to me," replied Chakotay as he picked up Tom and carried him into their room.

Over the next few days Melody slowly healed physically but quietly retreated into herself. She would spend most of her time asleep or sitting curled up on the couch just looking out at space. The Doctor made frequent visits, all ways coming to her. And it was at his suggestion that they finally asked Captain Janeway to stop by and talk to her.

"How's she doing?" asked Janeway as she entered one evening.

"Physically the Doctor says she's fine, emotionally I just don't know. We've both tried talking to her but all she'll say is she's *OK*" sighed Chakotay.

"Let me see what I can do huh," said Janeway as she patted him arm.

"Melody, we're going out for a bit. You remember how to call us if you need anything, right?" asked Tom.

Melody looked over at the two men and smiled, she knew that she had been acting like a baby for the past few days

but the turbo lift, then Tom trying to get her shirt really shook her up. She had needed some time alone to think things through, so she had gone inside herself to think. That had been the closet anyone had ever come to seeing her back and she just wasn't ready for that, not yet.

She knew they had asked Captain Janeway to come by, thinking that it would be easier to talk woman to woman. Oh well, she was a nice enough person she guessed and if it made them happy. What the hell! So she put on her best smile and turned towards them.

"Yes, Tom. I remember how to use the COM system like you showed me," replied Melody with a smile.

With one more look at Melody, Tom and Chakotay left.

"So, Melody. How are you feeling?" asked Janeway as she came and sat down on the couch.

Melody sighed then turned to face the woman sitting beside her.

"Look, Captain, Kathryn. I'm fine. I know why the guys asked you to come by, they think it will be easier for me to talk to a woman,"

Janeway looked at the young woman beside her and smiled. She was smart, no getting around that. She knew what Tom and Chakotay were up to and made no bones about it.

"Honestly yes, Melody. Can you tell me about what made you so upset?"

"The elevator or turbo lift thing, I've never liked them. Even when I was little."

"And the transporter?"

"Oh that was actually kind of cool," said Melody as she drew up her feet and bounced like an excited child. "Except it made my headache worse and I got sick to my stomach,"

"It does that to a lot of people, it's not uncommon" "And the beach

"I just got too hot, that's all! No big deal," answered Melody casually.

"But if you were too hot why didn't you simple take off your outer shirt?"

"No! I can't. Then they would see... No one must see..." said Melody as she quickly became agitated.

"O.K. Melody, its ok," said Janeway reassuringly.

Melody sat for a few minutes idly picking at the buttons on her shirt, then looked over at Kathryn.

"Kathryn, what is the academy like?"

Janeway smiled at the young women beside her, she knew this was a ploy to get her attention off of her and onto something else. She let it slide this time but she felt that there were some underlining problems that needed to be addressed.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Anything, Everything! Where is it? What is it like? Who can join?" asked Melody excitedly.

"All right Melody. Computer gather all data on the Star Fleet Academy from its beginning to present" said Janeway as she walked over to a computer terminal.

"Gathering information," said the computer, and a few minutes later "Request complete,"

"Display, full audio and visual," answered Janeway as Melody came up beside her.

Melody and Kathryn spent the next several hours discussing all the information that the computer displayed. Several times Kathryn stopped the display to answer Melody's

questions. About halfway through, Tom and Chakotay returned and Janeway quietly slipped away from Melody when she hear the door open.

"Well, Captain?" asked Tom

"All she would tell me was that she didn't like the turbo lifts, but I think there may be more to it than just that," replied Janeway.

"Probably so, and the beach?" asked Chakotay.

"Ah! now there I got a reaction. A very strong one too and something about "No one must see?" said Janeway with a question in her voice.

"She's referring to the scars on her back" answered Tom to Janeway's puzzled look

"Well gentlemen, it looks like you both have your work cut out for you. I suggest you find a counselor for her and soon,"

"The Doctor suggested the same thing, but whom? I would but...and she is just now getting comfortable around us?" replied Chakotay

"My suggestion would be the Doctor or Tuvok. He looks the closet to an African American male from her time and she's adjust to your tattoo hasn't she" asked Janeway.

"That's true, I'll speak to Tuvok. Thank you Kathryn,"

"Melody, Tom and Chakotay are back so I'm going to leave. Talk to you later. All right?" called Janeway as she looked over at the young women.

Melody was so engrossed in the information the computer was displaying that she hadn't even noticed when Kathryn left her side or Tom and Chakotay entered.

"All right, Captain. Thank you," said Melody as she turned back to the computer.

"Good luck, Gentlemen. If you need anything call me," said

Janeway as she left.

Tom went over and sat beside Melody as Chakotay got drinks for them from the replicator. When the information concluded Melody shut off the computer and turned to look at Tom sitting beside her.

"Guys, do you think you could teach me about some of the different races and their planets?" asked Melody.

Tom had seen what she was looking at and knew that eventually she would want to know about the different races about Voyager.

"Don't you think your pushing things a little too fast Melody?" asked Chakotay

"I mean you don't even know what happened to Earth in the last four hundred year much less different planets and their cultures?" replied Tom

Melody sighed then looked over at Chakotay. She had learned that when they both talked like that there was no way to get around them, they had their minds set and nothing she could do would change them. So for now, she would give in and let them have their way.

"All right, I'll wait. But you won't forget will you?"

"Not very likely with you around sweet," said Tom as he reached over and clucked her under the chin.

"Oh stop it!" said Melody playfully as she swatted his hand.

Chakotay can over and handed Tom his drink then sat down on the couch to watch the two. Melody was beginning to loosen up a little and didn't all ways pull back or flinch when either of them reached for her. She still tensed when they pulled her into their arms but after a few minutes she would relax.

After a few minutes of playful banter between the two, Melody started to yawn but quickly tried to cover it.

"I think someone's getting sleepy?" remarked Tom

"Oh really? I didn't know you two had a set bedtime," replied Melody as she looked over at Chakotay.

His sudden intake of breath then cough said she had hit right on target. She looked over at Tom to see the slight red blush that was creeping up his neck.

"All right, all right. I get the picture. You two want to be alone. Good night Chakotay. Good night Tom," said Melody as she got up and headed for her bedroom.

Tom watched her door close then slid over into Chakotay's lap.

"Damn that girl is smart," said Tom as he started nibbling on Chakotay's neck.

Chakotay had to use all his concentration just to keep from spilling his hot tea in Tom's lap. Tom was so intent on his exploration of Chakotay's neck that neither of them heard Melody's door open again. She silently walked up behind them and stood behind the couch for a few minutes then cleared her throat. At the noise Chakotay jumped spilling his hot tea all over his hand and on to Tom's lap and upper thigh.

"What the..." Exclaimed Tom as he jumped off of Chakotay's lap and danced around the room. Chakotay had gotten up and was shaking his hand.

Melody looked at the pair and knew it was a dirty trick to play on them, but she just couldn't resist it. They had been trying so hard not to show their affection for each other openly around her and now had gotten to the point where they were making goo goo eyes at each other.

"Oh by the way guys, I was wondering if either of you could get me some information about the holodeck?" asked Melody as she tried to stop giggling.

"Sure Mel, I'll have it for you tomorrow," said Tom as he

pulled at his pants.

"You might want to do something about that Tom, it looks mighty painful," said Melody with a sly smile, then she turned and went back to her room.

Chakotay walked over to Tom and looked at his pants. There was a small wet spot on each of his thighs and a growing bulge in the middle.

"She's right, Tom. That does look painful," remarked Chakotay.

"I'll show you painful, Chakotay," replied Tom as he took the cup from Chakotay's hand and pulled the older man into their bedroom.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Rating: G – NC-17 (depending on where in the story)

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied) Feedback: mchakotayparis 

Summary: See Chapter 1

Three days later Chakotay put himself and Tom on half- day duty shifts so that one of them could be with her all the time. She was making great progress but still needed someone to watch her occasionally to make sure she didn't over do it.

Earlier that morning Melody had asked Tom about the holodoctor.

"Tom, I don't understand about the man in sickbay?" asked Melody as she looked up from the PADD she was reading.

Tom put down the con report PADD he was working on and looked over at the young woman sitting on the couch. At first glance you could almost believe that she fit right in on board Voyager, although small things such as the door chime, the COM system, and the turbo lifts still bothered her. But for the most part she had taken to everything in the twenty-fourth century fairly easily. But she still had the wide-eyed curiosity of a child, everything was new to her, and although she was smart, some things still easily confused her.

"What don't you understand, sweet," asked Tom as he came over and sat down beside her.

"It says here that he is not a real person but a computer

program?"

"I'll tell you want, why don't we take a break and eat some lunch. Chakotay will be home soon then you can go to sickbay if you like and ask the Doc yourself? All right?" said Tom as he took the PADD from her hand.

"You just side stepped the question didn't you?" asked Melody.

"Your right, Mel. I'm sorry, but the EMH is rather complicated and we just don't have the time right now to get into that. But I promise you can go to sickbay and ask him all the questions you like this afternoon all right?"

"You have a deal, thank you," said Melody as she went to the replicator to order her lunch.

After lunch Melody read on the couch until she fell asleep, Tom left her there not wanting to disturb her and went back to working on his Con reports. Later Tom heard her crying softly. He quickly crossed the room and sat across from her for almost an hour before he clearly understood what she wanted, then spent another hour searching the database for exactly what he wanted. He had found a reference to something that was called "soft sculpture" and replicated a duck for Melody. Tom had left it beside her on the couch, so when she woke it was the first thing she saw. Her soft cries of joy was all Tom needed to hear to know that he had found the perfect thing for Melody.

When Chakotay's shift ended he returned to find Melody sitting on the couch reading a PADD with a stuffed animal in her lap.

He crossed the living area and knelt down in front of her and asked, "Where did you get that Melody?" pointing to the animal in her lap.

"Oh hi, Chakotay. Tom made it for me, or replicated it I guess. I must have been mumbling in my sleep this afternoon about my stuffed animal. Because when I woke up it was laying beside me."

"That's nice, sweet. Where did you get your first one?"

"My grandmother made it for me when I was living with her. It was the only thing that they let me take with me after she died."

"Well I'm glad you have it now. What are you reading?" asked Chakotay as he looked down at the PADD in her lap.

"It's about the immigration from Earth. You're not from Earth are you, Chakotay?"

"What makes you say that?" said Chakotay as he got to his feet and stood with his back to her looking out the small window in their cabin.

"Chakotay! I'm not dumb you know," said Melody as she got up and turned him around to face her. "In my job as a teacher I got bounced around all fifty states, even some of Canada. You may look like our Native American Indians but your customs and mannerisms are all wrong. Besides, I don't remember any wearing a tattoo, at least not the men," joked Melody.

"Does that upset you?" asked Chakotay as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"No! It's a part of you. A part I'd like to learn about and understand if you will teach me," said Melody as she put her hands over his.

"I'd like that, very much, sweet one," said Chakotay as he relaxed releasing the breath he had not known he was holding.

Chakotay didn't know what he would have done if Melody had been upset to found out that he was not from Earth. He wanted to share all about Dorvan V with Melody and teach her all the ways of his people.

"Great," said Melody as she smiled at him. "You got a deal young lady." "Now I have got to go ask the Doctor about a few things I

have been reading about. See you later," said Melody as he headed towards the door.

"Wait a minute young lady. Does Tom know where you are going?" asked Chakotay as he reached for her arm.

"Oh course he does. It was his idea in the first place." "Tom!" yelled Chakotay.

"You called, Chakotay?" said Tom as he came out of their bedroom dressed in his uniform.

"Bellowed is more like it," said Melody under her breath.

"Melody!" said Tom and Chakotay in unison.

"Sorry guys."

"Did you tell Melody that she could go to sickbay?" asked Chakotay

"Do you want to explain the holodoctor to her?" asked Tom.

"Oh, I guess it is better to have him explain, but she's not going by herself," said Chakotay as he looked at Tom.

"Mel! You know I asked you to wait until Chakotay got off duty so he could go with you," said Tom

"Tom! I'm not a baby," exclaimed Melody as she pulled away from both men.

"We know you're not, sweet. But we just don't want to take any chances. You haven't been up and around by yourself for very long. Please, Melody, humor us on this one thing, OK?" asked Tom as he came over to her.

"All right, for now," said Melody as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, Mel. I'll see you later," said Tom as he kissed her on the forehead.

Then turned to Chakotay. "Watch her, Chak. She pushed herself today," said Tom with a kiss then he left for duty.

Chakotay went to their bedroom and changed into civilian clothes. When he reappeared Melody was sitting on the on the couch with her legs pulled up. She looked like she was pouting. It was the only thing that would explain her behavior. Chakotay needed to find out what was wrong so he walked over and sat down beside her.

"Melody, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure Chakotay. I know that I still have a lot to learn and that you're only trying to protect me but you have to understand something. I have been on my own since I was eighteen years old. It's really hard for me to have someone take over my life,"

"I'm sorry, sweet one. I didn't realize that's what we were doing," said Chakotay softly.

At the hurt expression on his face Melody said. "Oh Chakotay," as she put her feet down and moved closer to him.

"I know you both only have my best interests at heart. I'm really flattered that you both even care about someone like me."

"Someone like you? What do you mean!" said Chakotay as he took her face in his hands.

"Chakotay, whether you know it or not, I've done some pretty awful things in my life," said Melody as she lowered her head.

"Now you listen to me, young lady. There is nothing in this world that could make Tom or I feel any different about you. We both love you very much, regardless of your past," said Chakotay as he gently pulled Melody's face up and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" "Positive. Even if we never found out everything about

your past we will still love you, Melody Hanley," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his chest holding her tightly.

"Oh, why aren't you two married?" mumbled Melody against his chest.

"What?"

"I asked why aren't you and Tom married. In my time, it would be the next logical step for two people who loved each other like you to do. So why aren't you two married?" asked Melody pulling away from his chest but not out of his arms.

Chakotay just sat there staring at Melody. He and Tom had never even brought up the subject of marriage so when Melody mentioned it his mind started racing. He could see a green field with a beautiful tree and a clear blue sky. The two of them standing before all their friends exchanging vows of love and rings of gold.

"Chakotay, Chakotay! Are you all right," asked Melody

Melody's voice broke into his dreams and her turned to look at the young woman in his arms.

"Uhh yes, of course. What were we talking about?" "I asked why you and Tom weren't married?"

"Well, sweet one. I've never asked him," said Chakotay truthfully.

"You two do want to get married don't you? I mean you wouldn't do it just because of me would you?" asked Melody.

"No, Melody. I can truthfully say that when Tom and I get married it won't be because of you."

"I'm glad. Now can we eat? I'm hungry." "Now that's, my girl. You go get cleaned up and I'll get us

something to eat."

"Yes sir!" said Melody as she jumped out of his arms and headed towards her bedroom; she was halfway there when she suddenly stopped and came back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" asked Chakotay.

"For being so understanding," said Melody as she left again for her room.

Chakotay looked after her, and then shaking his head went to get Melody a snack from the replicator. A few minutes later Melody returned and they ate a quietly together.

After a snack and another short nap before Melody finally found herself in an empty sickbay with Chakotay.

"Are you sure you want to do this Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"All right. Computer, initiate emergency medical holographic program," said Chakotay

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency...Ahh, Commander Chakotay, Melody. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" asked the Doctor as he blinked into existence.

"Doctor, Melody has some questions for you," said Chakotay as he stepped aside for her.

"You're not...you're not real are you?" asked Melody.

The Doctor looked at Chakotay, then back to Melody. At Chakotay's nod he answered.

"No, I'm not. I'm a hologram." Melody visually paled and both the Doctor and Chakotay

reached for her.

"No, don't please. I'm all right, I just need to sit down for a minute."

"You can use my office," said the Doctor as he led Melody into his office and she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I don't...I don't understand. How can that be? What are you?"

"I'm a holographic program designed to be used as a supplement to Voyager's Chief Medical Officer," explained the Doctor.

"But Voyager doesn't have a Chief Medical Officer."

"That's right. He was killed when a distortion field from the Caretaker brought us to the Delta Quadrant."

"Distortion field...Caretaker? Now I'm really confused."

"I'll explain it all to you sometime, Melody. Let's just leave it at that. We were brought out here against our wishes," said Chakotay as he stood beside Melody.

"OK, so now what? The Doctor is dead and the only medical staff you have is a hologram?" asked Melody.

"That's right. Aside from Kes and Lt. Paris," said the Doctor.

"But how does he...I thought holograms only worked on the holodecks?"

"Ahh yes, well. You see sickbay is equipped with holoemitters that make it possible for my program to run here as well."

"But not anywhere else?" asked Melody. "That's correct." "But what if someone gets hurt and can't be brought to

sickbay?" "Then I use my mobile emitter and go to them." "Mobile emitter? I'm confused, again." "That's another..." said Chakotay.

"I know, another long story. But when I was here before I could touch you. If you're only a computer program how is that possible?"

"I can manipulate my holomatrix to let things pass through me or stay solid." explained the Doctor

"Can you...I mean, may I see? Please," asked Melody. "Oh course. Wave your hand through me."

Melody rose from her chair and walked in front of the Doctor and swung her hand at the Doctor's stomach, but it passed right through.

"Whoa..." said Melody as she sat back down.

"Whoa...indeed," answered the Doctor.

"How much do you know?"

"I am equipped with over 2,000 medical references and the experience of 47 physicians."

"Really, I bet you know every medical breakthrough that has happened since my time."

"I certainly do."

"Can you tell me please? I have always had a fascination with medicine but I never could stand all the blood."

"I would be most happy to."

"Melody, don't you think your getting a little ahead of yourself?" asked Chakotay.

"What do you mean?"

"You still aren't up to date on everything that has happen from your time to ours. How do you expect to understand the entire medical stuff if you don't know what preceded them?" explained Chakotay.

"I guess you're right, but you won't forget will you, Doctor?" asked Melody

"Don't worry Melody, I won't. When you are ready come and see me and I'll be happy to explain everything to you," said the Doctor.

"Oh thank you," said Melody as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Uhh, you're welcome."

"Do we need to turn him off?" asked Melody

"Computer deactivate EMH," whispered Chakotay.

"Good bye Doctor, and thank you. Computer deactivate EMH," said Melody.

"Well, you ready to go meet Tom and have some dinner?" asked Chakotay.

"You bet. Let's go. I still would like to learn more about holograms and holoprograms though."

"Oh I'm sure Tom can tell you all you need to know about them. He wrote the beach house we were at remember?"

"Yes, I do. You think he'll teach me how to write one myself?"

"I think he'd love that, Melody."

"Oh thanks, Chakotay. You're both the greatest," said Melody as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, sweet one. Now how about that dinner?

This old man's hungry."

"Chakotay, you're not that old!" said Melody as they walked out of sickbay and headed to their quarters.

That night after dinner Captain Janeway and Ensign Wildman joined Tom and Chakotay to start discussing Melody's education into the Twenty-four century. The Doctor's scans revealed that Melody had retained a high school education, but it was only up to the twentieth century standards. She would have to be taught everything that a child of the twenty-fourth century would learn.

Ensign Samantha Wildman was asked if she would teach Melody along with her daughter Naomi, while Tuvok would be supervising her progress from a distance. Given her reaction to seeing Crewman Chell, it was agreed that for now, Melody would not meet any of the crewmembers from other races. As she progressed once crewmember would be introduced to her at a time. So Melody would be taught in their quarters or in the Wildman's. It was also agreed that she could spend some time in sickbay with the Doctor and Kes. Melody was introduced to Samantha and Naomi Wildman that night and she agreed to start her reeducation the next morning.

After a few awkward days of the teacher becoming the student, Melody settled into her new schedule so easily that Chakotay put himself and Tom on full duty. With Tom and Chakotay on regular duty again. Melody soon learned that her nightmares were disturbing their sleep and they were becoming very irritable in the mornings after one of them had stayed up with her. So she tried to not cry out in her sleep at night.

Even though she missed their cuddling she knew that they both needed their sleep to do their jobs properly. So at night when the nightmares came Melody would suppress her cry and wake up with a sore jaw and a chewed lower lip. Tom and Chakotay soon noticed her edginess but figured it had do to with everything she was learning. Only when she was with Samantha would she talk about her nightmares.

"Melody, what's wrong?" asked Samantha as they were working.

"I've been having nightmares," answered Melody.

"That's the fourth on this week. You have got to tell Commander Chakotay or Tom."

"No, I can't. They can't stop them anyway. Please Samantha, promise me you won't tell. Please!" plead Melody.

"All right, I won't for now. But you had better tell them soon, or I will."

"I will...I promise," said Melody.

But that night as usual Melody held in her screams and once again awoke with a sore jaw and bloody lip.

Unknown to Melody someone else had noticed the change in her behavior. For several days Lt. Tuvok had been monitoring Melody's achievements. He had agreed to supervise Melody's education from a distance, and for some unknown reason her efficiency was dropping. Tuvok planned to speak to Commander Chakotay or Lt. Paris at the first opportunity to see if they knew the reason.

"Computer locate Lt. Paris."

"Lt. Paris is in his quarters," answered the computer's voice.

"Tuvok to Lt. Paris." "Paris here. Go ahead, Tuvok."

When the com came in Tom was sitting at the desk working on con reports, while Melody was studying on the couch. Melody visually tensed when she heard the com. Samantha Wildman had told her that Lt. Tuvok was supervising her studies and would monitor her progress for Tom and Chakotay. If he was calling now he must have noticed the drop in her grades and attention. She knew that time was short before she would have to explain it to

them.

"Lieutenant, I wish to speak to you on a personal matter," answered Tuvok.

"Be right there. Paris out," said Tom as he closed the link. "Melody, I have to go see Lt. Tuvok for a while. Will you be all right here by yourself?"

"Oh course, Tom. I'm not a baby you know," replied Melody.

"I know, sweet. Chakotay should be finished with his meeting soon. If I'm not back before he is tell him where I'm at, OK?" said Tom as he kissed her forehead and then left.

"Sure," said Melody as she watched the door close behind him.

She tried to go back to reading the PADD she was holding but she just couldn't concentrate. Lt. Tuvok was going to tell Tom about her dropping grades, and then she would have to explain about the nightmares. Tom and Chakotay thought that they had stopped, but they had only gotten worse.

They were more violent and now they were coming even when she was able to snatch a nap during the day. It was almost to the point where she feared going to sleep. She knew the nightmares would come and it was getting harder to hide her sleepless nights from Tom and Chakotay, plus now Samantha had started to notice how tired she was all the time.

Melody had to get out of this cabin. Maybe if she went to Kes's garden she could think of a way to tell them. She took off her COM badge, and left.

It was after shift change so most of the crew had already eaten and gone to their nightly activities. Melody made it to the right level and out of the turbo lift before she realized she was lost. She had only been to Kes's garden once and that had been with Chakotay and Tom. Melody had just started using her walker and had been

concentrating more on walking than where they were going. Now she didn't remember how to get there.

"Damn!" exclaimed Melody. Now she was going to have to ask for help and have to explain to Tom why she hadn't stay in their quarters.

A door slid open to her left and Melody saw that is was the Mess Hall. Maybe she could get something to eat and then COM Tom or Chakotay from here. She entered the empty room only to be greeted by a small hairy man. Melody had seen him once before in Samantha's quarters, and Naomi said his name was Neelix.

"Why hello there. You must be Melody?" said Neelix as he came out of the kitchen.

Several days ago Melody had fallen asleep in Naomi's bedroom when she awoke to voices from the other room. She sneaked to the door and saw Naomi and Samantha talking to the man standing before her. When they pointed towards the bedroom, Melody had run back to lie on the bed. It was later that afternoon when she had asked Naomi about the man.

"Do you have...may I have something to eat please? I'm a little hungry," said Melody softly.

"Certainly you can. Why don't you go sit down and I will bring you a plate. What would you like to drink?" asked Neelix.

"Just water, please."

"Coming right up," said Neelix as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Melody looked around and found an empty table in the corner. Neelix returned carrying a plate of yellowish green food and put in front of her.

"Enjoy," said Neelix as he left.

Melody picked at the food for a few minutes, and then tried a small mouthful. She soon made short work of her

food, discovering that if she ate it quickly it didn't taste that bad. When she had finished her plate, she pushed her tray away and finished her water. She looked around noticing that more people were coming into the Mess Hall.

"Melody!" called a voice from the doorway.

Melody turned to see a small woman with fierce looking eyes and a bumpy forehead coming toward her. From the tone of her voice Melody knew that she was in trouble. Suddenly her fear instincts kicked in Melody had to get out of here fast.

She got up quickly and ran around the table, dodging the woman, and ran out the door. Melody was so intent on getting away from the woman that she didn't see the large chest in front of her until she collided into it. Melody looked up into the face of Lt. Tuvok and let out a startled squeak. The man was greenish brown and had pointed ears. Tuvok grabbed her momentarily but Melody broke free and ran down the hall.

At the same time Melody was running away from Tuvok, Chakotay and Tom were arriving at their quarters.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Chakotay.

"Tuvok asked to talk to me about Melody. I left her inside," answered Tom as he open the door.

Chakotay looked around the room then asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know Chak. She was here when I left," said Tom anxiously.

"Chakotay to Tuvok." "Tuvok here. Go ahead Commander." "Have you seen Melody tonight?" "Yes Commander, she just left the mess hall."

"Damn! Computer locate Melody Hanley," asked Tom "Melody Hanley is in her quarters," replied the voice. "What!" said Chakotay?

Tom walked over to the coffee table and picked up her COM badge. They had just give it to her two weeks ago knowing that it was an easy way to keep track of her. Tom showed it to Chakotay.

"Spirits, she's getting smart."

"Paris to Tuvok. Melody is not in our quarter and she is not wearing her COM badge."

"Understood. Tuvok out."

"We've got to find her Chak, what if she runs into one of the crewmen."

"Don't worry Tom, we'll find her. Where is the safest place she would go?"

"The airponics bay, Kes's garden," replied Tom.

"Chakotay to Tuvok. Meet us in the Airponics bay."

"Aye, Commander."

"Come on Tom, let's go find her," said Chakotay as they both left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Ratings: G – NC-17 (depending on where in the story)

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Melody's stomach was on fire, even lying in the cool grass she still couldn't get comfortable. In the ten minutes she had been here she had moved three times, each time to get away from the stench of vomit.

After she had thrown up her stomach would settle down for a while, only to start again. Now it felt like she was going to throw up again, but after the second time there wasn't anything left in her stomach. But that didn't seem to matter to her stomach because it was about to start again.

Just as the first wave hit her she heard someone calling her name, then there were strong arms holding her as she gave into the feeling.

"Hush baby, it's all right," said Chakotay as he stroked her back.

Melody leaned against the arms and gave into the horrible way she was feeling. She was shaking, but felt hot to the touch.

"Chakotay to Sickbay." "Sickbay here Commander, this is Kes." "Kes could you send the Doctor to the airponics bay. We

found Melody but she is very sick." "Right away, Commander. Kes out."

A few seconds later the Doctor's mobile emitter appeared in front of Chakotay and Tom activated the Doctor's program.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," said the Doctor as he appeared before the two men.

"It's Mel, Doc. We just found her like this," said Tom

The Doctor quickly scanned Melody then retrieved a hypospray from the med. kit and applied it to her neck.

"She seems to be suffering from a severe allergic reaction to something she ate. Has she eaten anything unusual recently?"

"Not with us. Paris to Neelix." "Neelix here. Go ahead Tom."

"Neelix did Melody eat anything when she was in the mess hall with you?" asked Tom.

"Why yes, she did. Why?" asked Neelix "Did it come from the replicator?"

"Why no, I fixed her a plate of my very best food," replied Neelix.

Chakotay looked at Melody and gave a little smile. "Never mind, Neelix. Paris out."

"Suffices to say that was her first taste of Mr. Neelix's cooking?' asked the Doctor.

"Yes, we have been giving her replicated food from her own time ever since she got here," replied Chakotay.

"Well, without examining the actual food, I can't be

certain. But, my best guess would be that Melody is allergic to Mr. Neelix's cooking. I suggest that she only eat replicated food from her own time from now on. I have given her something for the vomiting and fever. We will have to let the rest of the allergens leave her system naturally. I will, of course inform the Captain."

"Thank you Doctor," said Chakotay.

"Computer, transport EMH program back to sickbay," said Tom.

"Thank you, Mr. Paris," said the Doctor as he disappeared.

"I believe it would be wise to take Melody back to your quarters and make her as comfortable as possible," suggested Tuvok.

"You're right, Tuvok. Thank you for everything," said Chakotay as he lifted Melody into his arms.

"Computer, three to beam to my quarters," said Tom

"You're welcome, Commander, Lieutenant," said Tuvok with a nod to both men.

As they disappeared in the transport beam Tuvok wondered about this set back to Melody's progress.

As the three appeared in the Chakotay-Paris quarters Samantha Wildman stepped towards them. Kes had commed her just after they had notified her that Melody was sick. She knew that Tom and Chakotay would need some help taking care of Melody when they got her back to their quarters so she asked Samantha to help. Samantha had left Naomi with Neelix and gladly went to help.

"Here, Commander. Let me take her. You might want to get cleaned up yourself," replied Samantha as she took Melody from Chakotay then carried her into her bedroom.

Chakotay looked down at his uniform and saw a stain on his jacket where Melody had vomited a little on him.

"I guess I'm pretty ripe, huh?" smiled Chakotay.

"Ripe isn't the word for it, love," said Tom as he pushed the older man towards their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Chakotay returned buttoning his shirt as he came out of the bedroom. Samantha was just coming out of Melody's room when he saw her.

"I got her cleaned up and in bed, but it looks like she might have a rough night. I think her fever is rising again,"

"I'll stay with her, Chakotay. You worked late with the Captain," offered Tom.

"Thanks Tom, I'll fix it where you have tomorrow off to sleep," replied Chakotay.

"Well, I had better be going. I left Naomi with Neelix when Kes called," said Samantha.

"Thank you, Samantha. For everything," said Tom as he walked her to the door.

"You're both welcome. She's a very special young lady. Goodnight Commander, Tom," said Samantha as she left.

Tom and Chakotay watched the doors close, then looked at each other.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Chakotay covering a yawn.

"You my big man are going to bed. I'll stay up and watch Melody," said Tom as he pulled Chakotay into his arms.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Goodnight love," said Chakotay as he kissed Tom.

"Goodnight, Chief. Sweet dreams," replied Tom as he watched Chakotay's back disappear into their bedroom.

Tom shook his head smiling, then went to check on Melody. Melody was lying in the middle of the bed with the sheets already twisted around her legs. Tom scanned

her quickly, then went to the bathroom to get a cool towel. Her fever was 103 degrees and rising. If this kept up it looked like it was going to be a long night for both of them.

Melody's temper continued to climb and as it rose, the nightmares started. Between trying to cool her off and hold her down Tom got very little rest.

The next morning when Chakotay came in to wake Tom, they were relieved to find that her fever had broken during the night.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll watch her for awhile. Kathryn informed me that I was working at home today so I could watch both of you," said Chakotay as he brushed Tom's hair from his forehead

"Be sure and thank her for me," said Tom as he crawled off of Melody's bed.

"I already have, slim. Now go."

"Yes. Sir," replied Tom as he stumbled out of Melody's room.

Chakotay looked down at Melody, then went to get another cool cloth from the bathroom. At its touch on her face Melody came wide-awake and grabbed his wrists.

"Tom! Where's Tom!" asked Melody as she looked around the room.

"Shhh... Baby. It's all right. Your safe now," soothed Chakotay.

"No... Got to find Tom...must find Tom," mumbled Melody as she started to get out of bed.

"Melody, listen. Tom's all right. I'll take you to him, OK?" "Got to find Tom," replied Melody weakly.

"All right, Melody. We'll go find Tom," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms and carried her into their

bedroom.

Tom had fallen asleep after taking off his clothes and was now asleep lying on his side. Chakotay knelt beside the bed, and Melody reached over and cautiously touched his check. At her touch Tom opened his eyes to look into the worried eyes of Melody.

"Mel?" said Tom sleepily. "Tom, sick?" asked Melody gently.

Tom sat up and put his hands on her face. "No Mel, I'm not sick. Just tired."

Melody nodded saying, "Night, Tom, I love you." "I love you too, sweet," replied Tom.

At Tom's words Melody relaxed in Chakotay's arms, sighing as she closed her eyes. Tom smiled, then layback down and went back to sleep. Chakotay looked at the two sleeping people before him, then stood up and returned Melody to her room. He tucked her in gently then went to the living area to work on his reports.

Two days later the Doctor pronounced Melody healthy enough to return to her studies. The first night back on her regular schedule Melody awoke to a nightmare and quietly walked into the living area. She had been as quiet as she could be but about 0230 Tom heard a noise and found her sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

"Mel, what's wrong?" asked Tom as he sat down beside her.

"I'm fine, Tom," mumbled Melody with her head down. "Melody, why are you sitting out her in the dark?"

Melody looked up and Tom saw her eyes filling with tears. "I had another nightmare."

"Oh, Mel. How long has this been going on?" said Tom as

he pulled her into his lap. "Almost two weeks." Replied Melody quietly

"Two weeks? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tom as he lifted her head.

"Because I didn't want to bother you. You both work so hard and need your sleep...and I...am sorry. I'll be good," said Melody as she started crying.

"Oh baby, it's all right. It's all right," said Tom, rubbing her back.

Chakotay heard their voices and came into the living area to find Tom sitting on the couch with Melody crying in his lap.

"Tom, what's wrong?" asked Chakotay as he sat down beside them both.

"She's having the nightmares again."

"Because she got sick?" asked Chakotay worried as he sat down behind them.

"No, she says they have been happening for almost two weeks now."

"But we never heard anything. Melody, how..." asked Chakotay as he lifted her head and turn it towards him.

"That's where the bloody lip came from isn't it sweet?" asked Tom.

Melody nodded her head and started chewing on her lip.

"Oh, sweet one." said Chakotay as he pulled both of them into his arms.

"Don't worry, sweet. We're going to get you some help," replied Tom.

"Uhh, Tom. I think we all might be more comfortable if we

went to sleep in our bed?" suggested Chakotay. "I think you're right," said Tom.

"Melody, we're going to get you something to help you sleep. Then you can stay with us tonight. OK?" said Chakotay as he got up went to the replicator.

"I'm sorry Tom, Chakotay," whispered Melody. "It's all right, Melody," said Tom.

Chakotay asked for a sedative hypospray, then followed Tom into their bedroom. Tom had carried Melody into their bedroom and was sitting with her on the edge of the bed.

"Melody, why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares again?" asked Chakotay as he sat down beside them.

"I'm sorry, I've been bad. I'll be good I promise," cried Melody.

"Mel, you've done nothing wrong sweet. Believe me. Shhh... It's OK," said Tom

Chakotay gave her the hypospray and then settled her in the middle of their bed. They quickly took off their robes then climbed in, with one in front and one behind Melody. Melody was tense for a while but slowly relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Tom and Chakotay tried to settle down to sleep.

The first thing Melody felt when she awoke was a pair of strong arms around her. It took a few minutes before she remembered where she was. Tom and Chakotay's bed. Last night she had had another nightmare and Tom had found her sitting in the living area. They had carried her to their bedroom and now were holding her while she slept. Last night had been the first real sleep she had gotten in two weeks. She felt safe with Tom and Chakotay protecting her.

Melody stretched a little, then felt something else.

Something hard was pressing against her from behind. She turned her head to see Tom lying behind her. Looking down his body, she quickly discovered what it was. Checking Chakotay she noticed he was in the same condition. Melody secretly smiled and tried to untangle herself from their arms when Tom opened his eyes.

"Mel, what's the matter?" he asked sleepily. "I think I'd better leave," replied Melody. "No, you're fine Mel. Stay until the alarm goes off."

"Tom, I really appreciate what you and Chakotay did for me last night but I really need to leave. Now," said Melody a little louder.

"I don't understand Mel," said Tom.

Melody sighed then said bluntly. "Tom, do you and Chakotay always wake up with hard-ON's?"

"What! Oh, my god. Chakotay!" said Tom as he shook the older man awake.

"What is it Tom?" asked Chakotay.

"We are...we... Huh," sputtered Tom.

"Oh, Spirits!" said Chakotay as he realized his condition.

"Oh don't worry guys, I take it as a great compliment," said Melody as she sat up against the headboard.

"Melody, I..." said Chakotay. "Mel, we..." started Tom.

"Don't you dare apologize. I realize that this is something that neither of you can control. And like I said, I flattered," said Melody as she quickly kissed both men on the check then climbed over them.

"So I'll just leave you two alone for a while and when you're through we can have breakfast. OK?" said Melody

as she left.

Oh, Spirits," Chakotay hid his face in a pillow.

Then he heard a soft sound. It couldn't possibly be...

Tom was laughing.

"It's not *funny*, Tom!"

"Yes it is," Tom stopped laughing as he caught a glimpse of his lover's face.

"Oh, Chakotay, come on!" "Tom, this was *Melody*!"

"Oh, and your reaction would be different if it were B'Elanna or Kathryn?"

"What?"

"Well, we've slept in very close quarters with them on some of our away missions, you know."

"Well, yes, but at one point we were, if not involved, on the verge of it, with them."

"Yes, but we've also slept like that with them since we got together. And you can't tell me that you haven't at least fantasized about them joining us. I know I have, even though I know it isn't ever going to happen."

"But Tom, fantasies are completely different from what happened here."

"Why?"

"Because Melody is so innocent. She didn't even realize that it wasn't all her being here."

"You can tell her if you like," Tom grinned wickedly.

"I don't think Melody's quite ready for an explanation of morning erections just yet," Chakotay grinned in

response.

"Or is that *you're* not ready to explain them just yet?" Tom teased.

"Instead of explaining," Chakotay smiled, "How about doing something about them?"

"Like this, perhaps?" Tom leaned over Chakotay's erection and took it into his mouth.

"Yesssss," Chakotay hissed, as Tom began working on him with tongue and lips.

Chakotay was able to maneuver Tom and himself so they were lying on their sides. As soon as Tom was positioned to Chakotay's satisfaction, Chakotay began to do to Tom what Tom was doing to him.

As Tom worked on Chakotay, Chakotay moaned around Tom's hardness, which caused Tom to echo the moan around his lover, which caused delicious sensations to radiate into Chakotay's mind. Chakotay increased his efforts, and Tom started to moan around Chakotay's hardness, which led to Chakotay scraping Tom lightly with his teeth.

Almost at the same time, fingers searched for each other's puckered skin, wanting to increase the pleasure, entering slowly, touching the hidden gland, and causing screams around the twin harnesses when the gland was stroked.

Tom finished first, allowing Chakotay to slip out of his mouth, just in case he bit in his climax. Tom's moans increased in volume, which led to Chakotay's mouth moving harder and faster on his straining hardness. Tom's body tensed, then shook as his orgasm hit him with a vengeance.

"Wow," Chakotay said as he allowed Tom to slip out of his mouth, "That sounded like a good one."

"It always is with you," Tom smiled fondly up at his lover, "Now, where was I? Ahh, right about here..." and Tom took

Chakotay into his mouth again.

It didn't take long, Chakotay had been almost on the verge of release when Tom had allowed him to slip out, and a few strokes were all that was needed. Chakotay shouted to the heavens, tremors coursing through his body as he orgasmed.

"Gods, you are so beautiful like this, Chak," Tom whispered as he moved up his lover's body, wanting to hold him.

They rested for a few moments, and then their mutual stickiness prompted them to move out of bed and into the shower.

Melody had finished her shower, dressed, and was waiting for them in the living area. She asked the computer for Tom and Chakotay's favorite foods and then replicated a breakfast especially for them. She was just setting the last of the dishes on the table when Tom and Chakotay came in. They both looked a lot better and she could tell that they had just taken a shower because their hair was still wet.

"Melody, we..."started Chakotay, but stopped when she held her hand up.

Melody crossed the room and took both of their hands.

"I'm only going to say this one more time so I want both of you to listen carefully. I am not ashamed at what happened this morning. If I felt comfortable being with a man like that I would be honored to have either one of you as my lover, but since I'm not I'm glad you have each other."

"I am glad to have you both as my father. I am sorry if you feel your arousal to me is embarrassing, but I have said it before and I'll say it again. I take it as a complement that you both can find someone like me attractive in that sort of way. Now, let's eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving," said Melody as she released their hands and went to the table.

Tom and Chakotay just looked at each other then sat down to eat.

"This looks great Mel," said Tom.

"It's all your favorite dishes. It's the least I could do after last night. Now, dig in," replied Melody as she began to eat.

Tom and Chakotay quietly followed suit and they all ate in silence. When they were done Melody took the plates to the recycler while the men finished their coffee and tea.

"Melody, we really need to talk about last night," said Chakotay as he finished his cup.

"Guys!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not that, Melody. The nightmares, and why you weren't telling us about them?" reminded Chakotay.

"Oh, that. I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that."

"Not likely Mel, especially when it is affecting your health," answered Tom.

"All right, all right. What do you want to do about it?" asked Melody.

"Well first I think we need to take you to sickbay and let the Doctor check you out. If you haven't been sleeping in two weeks there may be some physical damage," said Chakotay.

"OK, then what?"

"I think you should see a counselor. I'm the ships unofficial counselor but I think I'm too close to be much help. Maybe Tuvok or the Doctor."

"Tuvok? That greenish brown man I ran into outside of the mess hall?"

"Yes, he's a Vulcan. He's also a very good counselor

himself," replied Chakotay.

"OK, I don't think I'd feel that comfortable taking to the Doctor about this."

"Because he's a hologram?" asked Tom.

"No, because I only think of him as a medical doctor. Not a counselor or psychiatrist."

"There are sub routines that he can download into his program if you want him to," replied Chakotay.

"I know. I just still wouldn't feel right," answered Melody.

"OK then, why don't you let us COM the Captain, Tuvok and the Doctor and we will let you know when everything is set up?" said Chakotay as he got up and kissed Melody on the head.

"Sure, I'll try and read some of my lessons before I fall asleep again," said Melody as she covered a yawn.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Mel. You've had a rough night," said Tom.

"I won't, Tom. Thanks," said Melody as she got up and went into her room.

Tom finished his coffee, recycled the cup then joined Chakotay at the desk terminal.

"She's quite a young woman isn't she?" remarked Tom. "Yes. She is," answered Chakotay.

Chakotay commed Captain Janeway informing her of after what happened last night and requesting the day off for Tom and himself. Janeway granted it, with the promise to stop by later and check on Melody. They then informed the Doctor and made an appointment later for a complete physical evaluation for Melody.

Chakotay also made arrangement with the Doctor for them to use the room next to his office for the counseling

sessions with Melody. Tuvok agreed that he was the logical choice as counselor for Melody and scheduled a session for 1500 that afternoon. When all the plans were made, Tom and Chakotay went to Melody's room to tell her but found her asleep in the chair.

"Oh, Mel," said Tom as he took the PADD from her hand and shut it off.

Tom reached for her and gently pulled her into his arms. Melody muttered, but didn't wake up.

"Shhh, sweet. It's OK."

He carried her to the bed and laid her down, pulling the sheets over her.

"Good night, sweet one," whispered Chakotay. "Night Mel, sleep tight," said Tom.

Chakotay called for lights out, then they went back to their own bedroom for a nap. It had been a very long night.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: G – NC-17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Part of this is in Melody's mind/past, which will be marked by the following /

Thrown Through Time Chapter 7

After Melody awoke from her nap and ate a snack Chakotay gave her a PADD with some basic information about Tuvok and Vulcan's. He didn't want to get Melody too upset from her first reaction to meeting Tuvok and they both agreed that giving her some knowledge before head was prudent

Melody read over the PADD and asked Tom and Chakotay a few questions about Vulcan's and their planet.

At 1430 Melody was still sitting on one of the biobed in sickbay with Kes standing beside her. The Doctor had scanned, poked and prodded her for what seemed like hours and now the Doctor, Tom and Chakotay were in his office discussing the results.

"Her scans show that she is suffering from a mild exhaustion and several vitamin deficiencies. Due to her recent stomach problems, but those are easily remedied with supplements," said the Doctor.

"What about the exhaustion?" asked Tom?

"I would recommend complete bed rest, but I know that recommendation wouldn't be followed. So instead, I suggest an afternoon nap. With a mild sedative and muscle relaxant to help her sleep at night," replied the Doctor.

"That's fine, Doctor. We'll see that she takes it," said Chakotay. "I will want to see her in three days for a reevaluation," said the Doctor as

they left his office.

Just then the Sickbay doors open and Tuvok entered. He stood at the door looking over at the young woman, with Tom and Chakotay standing on either side of her.

"Tuvok," said Chakotay as he noticed the man.

"Commander, Lieutenant. Ms Hanley," replied Tuvok with a nod to each as he approached.

Melody slid down off the bed and took a few steps toward him.

"Lt. Tuvok, I want...I need to apologize for my actions last time we met," said Melody with her head down.

"That's not necessary, Ms. Hanley," replied Tuvok.

Melody lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, sir. It is. My grandmother would have been very upset with me if she knew that I screamed in your face and ran. She tried to raise me better than that."

"Apology accepted. Are you ready to proceed?" asked Tuvok.

"Yes, sir," said Melody as she followed him to a small room just off the Doctors office.

There were two chairs sitting across from each other. Melody looked at Tuvok, then sat down in the chair closest to her. Tuvok sat across from her with.

Melody turned slightly and looked back at Tom and Chakotay still standing in Sickbay.

"Lt. Tuvok...sir, do you think Chakotay and Tom could be here with me?" asked Melody quietly

"Would you like them here?" asked Tuvok as she looked at the young women in front of him.

She had her head hung down and was wring her hands in her lap. Except for the one time when she had apologized to him she hadn't look him in the face.

At his question Melody raised her head and a look of relief flooded her face.

"Oh yes sir! I'd feel...safer with them both here," answered Melody softly.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. Ms Hanley requests that you be present during this counseling session," called Tuvok

Both men looked at each other then quickly went into the room with Melody, they both knew how upset she was over this but that he would do it because she knew she needed some help. They each pulled a chair on either side of Melody and took one of her hands in theirs. At their reassuring squeezes she smiled and faced Tuvok.

"Do you recall any of your nightmares?" asked Tuvok

"No, all I remember is feeling very scared and small," replied Melody

"Then I suggest we use hypnoses to help you in your recall."

"You mean like a swinging gold watch," asked Melody sarcastically.

"Melody," said Chakotay.

"It's all right, Commander," said Tuvok.

"Are you ready to proceed?"

"Yes, I think so," replied Melody as she nodded her head

"We'll be right here for you Melody. We're not going anywhere?" said Chakotay.

"Promise?"

"You bet sweet, we promise," said Tom as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Are you ready?" asked Tuvok again. "Yes, sir," replied Melody as she took a deep breath. "Doctor." The Doctor entered the room, and placed a small metal device behind her

right ear.

"When Lt. Tuvok told me about the counseling session I did some research in the medical and physiological database. I found a device that when place on a person's head and activated will put you in a hypnotic state so Tuvok can help you recall your dream. I will be monitoring your life signs so if there is a problem we will stop. Ready Melody?" asked the Doctor.

At Melody's nod he activated the device. Melody relaxed, and then closed her eyes.

"Can you hear my voice Melody?" asked Tuvok

"Yes."

"Good, let your mind so back to your nightmare. Can you see yourself?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"In my room, at night."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to go to sleep...Oh, no," cried Melody.

"What is wrong?"

"I hear them, they're coming."

"Who is coming?"

"Momma and my brothers."

"What are they coming to do?"

"They make me watch, please momma. Don't make me, please," cried Melody louder.

"It's all right, Melody. You're sitting above them, looking down. No one can hurt you now, describe what you see."

Melody saw herself sitting on her bed, when the door opens and her

mother and four brothers' walk in and sat down on the end of her bed. /Melody's Past/

"Melody honey, it's time for your lesson's," said her mother as she shook her shoulder.

"No momma, please. Don't make me, please!" cried Melody.

"Do you want to be punished?" asked her mother as she reached for the nightstand. She kept a belt there to remind her what would happen if she wasn't good.

"No! Momma, No! I'm sorry...I'll be good," yelled Melody.

"Good girl, now give us some room," said her mother as she took off her robe and lay in the middle of her bed.

One of her brother's took off his underwear and climbed on the bed between his mother's legs. After a few minutes of foreplay he entered her and fucked her until he climaxed. Then he pulled out and went around to the head of the bed and sat across his mother's face as another brother took his place between his mother's legs.

When each of them had their pleasure they all rose from the bed, and left. Melody's mother pulled on her robe kissing Melody goodnight before she left. Melody sat against the headboard crying, looking at the rumpled sheets and stains in the middle of her bed. Suddenly she threw up, then crawled into a corner of her room crying herself to sleep.

/ The Doctor gently reached over and switched off the device.

"Melody, when I count to three you will awake and remember. One...two...three," said Tuvok.

Melody slowly opened her eyes, looking at the man sitting in front of her.

"Oh God!" cried Melody as she ran to a corner of the small office and started to cry.

Tom and Chakotay went to her and held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Melody. I'm sorry," said Tom

When Melody stopped crying the Doctor handed Tom a wet cloth and he gently wiped her face.

"It's all right, Melody. Are you ready to talk about it now?" asked Chakotay as he took her hands and helped her stand.

"I think so. " "Whenever you're ready," said Tom.

Melody wiped her eyes once more with the back of her hand and returned to her chair.

"Melody, how old were you when this happen?" asked Tuvok "Five."

"What happen if you disobeyed or talk to someone about what was happening?" asked Tom.

"Momma would use the belt on me, and she would say that it was all my fault. That I was a bad girl."

"And how did this make you feel?" asked Tuvok. "Dirty," replied Melody as she lowered her head.

"It wasn't your fault Melody. Your mother and brothers were the ones to blame not you. Do you understand?" said Tuvok as he lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

"It's not your fault, sweet one." repeated Chakotay

"It's not your fault, Mel," echoed Tom.

Melody looked at each man and saw that they meant what they said. They didn't blame her or hate her, even in Doctor's and Tuvok's eyes all she saw was sadness and compassion. For the first time in a long time, Melody maybe started to believe that it wasn't all her fault.

She looked at them, with a small smile on her face and quietly nodded her

head.

"Good, now I want you to go and eat dinner. At 2100 I will meet with you again and teach you some meditation techniques for relaxation. I want you to use them after you experience a nightmare to help you control the fear and help get back to sleep," explained Tuvok.

"Yes, sir. Thank you." "You're welcome, Melody. Commander, may I speak to you privately?"

Melody stood up and Tom helped her as they left sickbay. Chakotay had been pacing the back of the small office since they discovered what Melody's nightmares were about, and now he sat down in the chair Melody had just left.

"Commander, how does this make you feel?" asked Tuvok as he studied the man before him.

Chakotay looked up at Tuvok, "Like I could hurt someone!" he replied angrily as he started pacing again.

"How could a mother do that to her own child!"

"Unfortunately we will never know, but right now we must help Melody deal with this and finally to except that she is not to blame. To do that we must control our own feelings, no matter how strong they are."

"You're right Tuvok, It's just that I..."

"I understand, Commander. I too am affected by what we have just learned. In all my teachings it seems illogical that a parent would knowingly submit their own child to that kind of abuse. If Lt. Paris or yourself every need to talk to someone, my door is all ways open."

"Thank you, Tuvok."

"Commander," said Tuvok as he nodded and left. He needed to meditate and get his thoughts in order before he met with Melody again.

Chakotay watched as Tuvok left, then took a few minutes to compose himself, then started to leave. The Doctor's voice stopped him before he got to the doors.

"Commander, I thought you might need this?" explained the Doctor as he held out a hypospray.

"Yes, thank you," said Chakotay as he took it, then left for their quarters.

The walk from sickbay to their quarters had given Chakotay enough time to compose himself, but when he entered living area he felt it crack. Tom was curled up on the couch, crying. He had forgotten that Tom had taken Melody back to their quarters so did not have the time alone to deal with what they had just discovered. He walked silently to the couch and pulled Tom into his arms.

Holding him as he cried out his pain and frustration.

"It's not right, Chakotay! Things like that shouldn't happen to children like Melody," cried Tom.

"I know Tom, I know," answered Chakotay as he rocked him gently. When Tom's tears stopped Chakotay asked. "Where's Melody?"

"She's asleep. She hardly ate any of her dinner before she fell asleep at the table," replied Tom.

"Do you think we should tell the Captain?"

"I think we almost have to. Melody is going to need all the support she can get."

"All right, I'll talk to Tuvok and Melody about telling the command staff."

"Come on Chief, I think we ought to get cleaned up and get rest some before Tuvok comes back tonight," said Tom as he pulled Chakotay to his feet.

"You're right slim, I have a feeling that tonight's going to be one hell of a night," answered Chakotay as they walked to their bedroom.

At 2100 a more emotionally composed Tuvok rang the chime to the Chakotay-Paris quarters. He had spent the last several hours in mediation trying to understand his emotions concerning Melody.

To have been through that experience once was remarkable, but the Doctor's physical and psychological profiles had shown that she had been

subjected to several years of the abuse. Tuvok was curious to discover what else they would learn about this young woman's past in their future counseling sessions. He understood that this would be a difficult journey for all parties concerned.

The door opened and Tuvok stepped inside. Melody was sitting on the couch, looking more relaxed and calmer then she had last time. Although she still looked tired and a little nervous. She was curled up on the couch with some sort of stuffed animal in her arms. Lt. Paris was sitting next to her on the couch while Commander Chakotay was at his desk. Both had PADD'S in their hands trying to complete something, but their frequent glances in Melody's direction showed that their minds were not on the task.

Earlier that evening Commander Chakotay had COM him telling him that Melody had agreed to let them inform Captain Janeway and the command staff about the nature of her nightmares. He agreed stating that the more support group Melody had the better she would be at coming to accept what was done.

"Hello, Tuvok," said Melody.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tuvok

" A little better, thank you. I was able to sleep a some after dinner."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"That is good, are you ready to learn to meditate?" asked Tuvok as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yes, sir," said Melody as she stood up.

"Melody, Tom and I are going to meet with the Captain. We will be back before Tuvok leaves. OK?" said Chakotay.

"Sure, tell Kathryn hello for me," replied Melody.

"Will do. You be careful and don't push yourself, OK?" said Chakotay as he came over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I won't. I love you." Said Melody quietly into his chest.

"I love you to sweet one," said Chakotay as he released her and left. "Take care, Mel," said Tom as he repeated the hug and kiss. "I will Tom. I love you." "I love you to sweet," answered Tom as he followed Chakotay.

Melody watched as the door closed behind the two men, then went to stand by Tuvok. He had replicated a small squared lamp with a wick in the middle. Tuvok placed it in the center of the coffee table then sat on the floor. Melody followed suit, and for the next hour or so Tuvok instructed Melody in the art of meditation and relaxation.

Tom and Chakotay's meeting with Captain Janeway was short but very produced; they all agreed that for right now the command staff were the only ones to know about the nature of Melody's nightmares. Janeway suggested that she spend as much time as possible with Melody so she could see her a positive female figure.

They agreed that at tomorrow mornings briefing, they would tell everyone what they had discovered. It was also agreed that Kes and Neelix would be present for the news since Melody got along so well with Kes and she had already met Neelix.

When they finally let Janeway's ready room, they were surprised to see that it had been over an hour since they left Melody and Tuvok in their quarters. They were both anxious to see how Melody was getting along.

When they re entered their quarter they only saw Tuvok sitting alone meditating.

"Where's Melody?" asked Tom.

"She started dozing after we finished our meditation so I suggested that she go to bed early. I promised that I would stay until you both returned," said Tuvok as he blew out the candle and rose.

"Thanks, Tuvok," said Tom "You're welcome Lieutenant, Commander," replied Tuvok as he left.

Chakotay and Tom checked on Melody then, Tom went to the desk to work on his reports while Chakotay read on the couch. Several hours later they

cleaned up the living area and went to bed.

That night Melody had another nightmare, but she used the mediation techniques that Tuvok taught her and afterwards she felt calmer. They had set the computer to monitor her so it was Chakotay that came out and sat with her until she fell back asleep in his arms, then he returned to his room.

After breakfast Tom dropped Melody off in sickbay for her counseling session with Tuvok. It decided that for now, she would see him every morning in sickbay just in case the Doctor was needed. When she became stronger and her health was not affected they would move to Tuvok's quarters. Tuvok was waiting in sickbay for her with she arrived.

"Good morning, Melody," said Tuvok as she walked into the small side room.

"Good morning," replied Melody as she sat down across from him. "How did you sleep last night?" "Pretty well, until the dream." "Did you use the meditation techniques I showed you?"

"Yes." "And did it help?"

"After a while. Chakotay played some relaxing music for me and that help too."

"How did you feel about your dream after you meditation?" "Still a little afraid, but not as much." "That is good Melody, Now tell me about your family?" "What do you want to know?"

"How many brother's did you have?" "Four. Chandler, Russell, Douglas and Stuart."

"How old were you're brother's when this began?"

"I think Chandler was thirteen and Stuart was sixteen. They were just a year apart from each other."

"And how old were you when this stopped?'

"Eleven, after Chandler turned eighteen and went to college mother just ignored me until I turned eighteen."

"And then what happen?"

"I got a letter from my oldest brother Stuart, saying that they were coming over that night to give me a "very special" birthday presents. I had an idea what they meant so that afternoon, when I got my high school diploma I took some money out of mother's bank account and left.

"I went as far as the money would take me, then I got a job and put myself through college. After the second year, I discovered the NASA scholarship and applied based on my grades. I was lucky enough to get in."

"After you left, did you ever hear from your family again?"

"I had three letters from them while I was in college, but I never opened them."

They talked for another forty-five minutes about various things until Tuvok called there session to a close.

"I think that is enough for this morning, we will talk more tomorrow. Remember, any time you need to talk, I am here."

"Thank you, Tuvok," said Melody as she stood and left.

All this talk about her family and the past had brought up some bad memories, and after her restless night last night she was tired. So Melody went to go back to their quarters and meditate, then took a nap.

Tuvok appeared on the bridge five minutes after Melody left sickbay, with a nod to Janeway he went to briefing room.

"All senior officers' report to the briefing room," called Janeway over the COM system.

A few minutes later Janeway was sitting at the head of the table as the other's filed in. When everyone had taken their seat Tuvok walked to the computer and activated the Doctor's Emergency Medical Channel.

"As you all know, I have been counseling Melody because of the nightmares she is experiencing. Yesterday we discovered what the nature of her nightmares were. It is the option of Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris, the Doctor and myself that the command staff be informed of the nature of Melody's nightmares," said Tuvok as he walked around the room.

This one little action was the only indication that he was ill at ease. He stopped behind Tom and Chakotay, and took a deep breath, then started again.

"Melody is experiencing flashbacks from the time when she was abused." "Oh my goodness, you mean she was..." asked Neelix

"No, Mr. Neelix. She was not sexual abused. When Melody was five years old she was subjected to nightly exhibitions of various sexual activities between her mother and four older brothers. She was however physically abused,"

"How can a mother do that to her own child?" asked Harry "That's a question we would like answered too, Harry," said Chakotay

"Unfortunately, we will never know the answer. Now, we all must help Melody deal with the repercussions. We have agreed that it would be counterproductive to isolate her from the crew of Voyager since that would only remind her of that time and cause more problems," Explained Chakotay.

"I don't understand, Commander?" said Kes.

"While that...during that time her mother forced her to isolate herself from any friends under the threat of a beating."

"How the hell..." exclaimed B'Elanna. "B'Elanna," said Harry as he put his hand over her arm. "Tuvok feels that if we help her get used to socializing with people it will

help her recovery easier," said Tom. "How can we help?" asked Janeway.

"We would like each of you to spend some of your off duty time with her," said Chakotay.

"What do we do with her?" asked B'Elanna

"Well for some of you, she will ask several questions about your culture and home world. Others could find a mutual activity or teach her something you like to do,"

"Gentlemen, you will have all the help and support we each can give. Agreed?" asked Janeway.

"Agreed," echoed everyone in the room.

Tom and Chakotay smiled and both released a sigh, neither realizing they were holding. Now Melody had an extended family to help her deal with this.

"Dismissed," said Janeway.

As everyone rose to leave, they passed by Tom and Chakotay and patted them on the shoulder, smiling. Janeway watched them all leave, then stood up and walked over to them both.

"If either of you or Melody need anything, give me a call," said Janeway as she put her hand on the arm of each man, then left.

The rest of the morning shift was quiet and uneventful so Tom and Chakotay spent their lunch hour with Melody in their quarters.

"How was your day, Mel?" asked Tom.

"Pretty good, after my counseling time with Tuvok I came back her and meditated then took a nap. I stayed here and work on my lessons. I called Samantha and she said it was all right," said Melody quickly as she ate.

"That's fine Melody, you can do them where ever you are most comfortable," said Tom as he watched Melody's face relax.

They both knew that Melody was still fearful of upsetting them.

"Melody, how would you like it if the command staff came by to visit?" asked Chakotay.

"You mean like Captain Janeway, Tuvok and Harry?" asked Melody. "Yes, along with B'Elanna, Kes and Neelix too." "Guys, you can have anyone you want come and visit," replied Melody "Not to see us, Mel. To come and see you," said Tom

"Why would they want to see me?"

"To get to know you better, would you mind?" asked Chakotay.

"No, I guess not. Might by fun. Oh guys, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Mel. Go ahead."

"I was wondering...I mean since you know all about my past and everything and you are still being really nice to me, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what, sweet one?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be all right if I call you Dad or Daddy sometimes. I mean... If you don't want me to I'll understand it's just that..."

"Oh Melody, we would be honored if you called us that!" said Chakotay as he reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mel. Were sure, you can call us Dad or Daddy whenever you want," Replied Tom.

"Oh, thanks guys!" said Melody as she launched herself into their arms. "Oh, I'd had better go. I promised Samantha that I would work over in her quarters this afternoon. Bye guys...I mean Daddies," said Melody as she finished the last of her sandwiches, then left.

"Well, looks like we have got ourselves a daughter."

"Sure does."

"And I guess we worried for nothing."

"Chakotay, it wouldn't be you if you didn't worry," replied Tom.

"What's that suppose to mean, Slim?" asked Chakotay.

Tom got up, crossed behind him and put his arms on Chakotay's shoulders, nibbling at his neck.

"You know I only meant that in the best way, Chief. You can worry about her all you want."

"Tom...you had better stop or we're going to be late," said Chakotay breathlessly.

"If you insist Chak," said Tom as he stood up.

"Tom! You are evil, really evil," said Chakotay as he got up.

"So punish me," said Tom as he left.

"If I had time, I just might do that," replied Chakotay as he followed him out.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 8

Every morning after breakfast Melody meet with Tuvok for her counseling session. They talked about Melody's dreams and how they made her feel, plus how she was never able to trust anyone when she was younger. As her sessions progressed Tuvok began to research ways that he and the others could build Melody's trust.

Three weeks later, he began to introduce little exercises in which he began to gain Melody's trust. In the first one Tuvok asked Melody to close her eyes and allow him to lead her around the room. If she became uncomfortable or frighten she could open her eyes. Then the next time he blindfolded her, and led her again around the room. Allowing her to stop and take off the blindfold if she became upset.

Melody's next big step was when she allowed Tuvok to blindfold her and led her out of the room and slowly down the hallway. She held onto his hand tightly but didn't ask to stop or take off the blindfold. For the next session Tuvok asked Melody to meet him in the holodeck where they would finish up.

Melody slept fairly well the night before staying wake only for a little while before she was able to relax enough to get back to sleep. The next morning Tom and Chakotay asked her about her plans for the day.

"So what's on your schedule for today, Melody?" asked Tom

as he put breakfast in front of her.

Both Tom and Chakotay knew that Melody had been awake for about an hour earlier this morning since the computer monitor had gone off when she awoke. They were still occasionally setting the computer to monitor her for nightmares even though they were beginning to become less frequent.

Tuvok was keeping them up to date one Melody's progress, and assured them that she was making great progress in trusting him. It had been a shock to both of them when Melody had told them that what they had been doing but they were also very proud. That meant that Melody was truly beginning to trust Tuvok. It was Tuvok's suggestion that they work on the command staff after he had gained her trust.

"Tuvok wants me to meet him on the holodeck this morning. After that I'm spending some time with Kes in the airponics bay," answered Melody as she finished up her breakfast and took her dishes to the recycler.

"Did he tell you what you would be doing there?" asked Chakotay as he watched Melody.

She was becoming more and more comfortable with her life onboard Voyager and was slowly beginning to expand her small group of people she was comfortable with to include more people.

"Nope, just that I should wear comfortable clothes. I'll tell you all about it tonight when you get back," answered Melody as came back to the table.

"Well be careful and have fun if you can," said Tom as he got up and kissed her on the head.

"Thanks, Tom," smiled Melody as he headed out the door.

The turbo lift rides were becoming tolerable with Tom's continued help. He had taught her some deep breathing

exercises so that except for the first moment of panic she didn't have that much trouble with the lifts. Melody left the lift and made it to the holodeck two minutes before her scheduled time. She took a deep breath then pushed the button.

"Lt. Tuvok, I'm here," called Melody with more confidence than she felt.

"Enter, Melody," called Tuvok over the Computer COM.

Melody took another deep breath the moved forward enough for the door's to open. When Melody stepped in she saw Tuvok standing in a gym with the floor covered with large blue mats. In the middle is a four feet wooden beam.

"Are you ready, Melody?" asked Tuvok as he came over beside her.

"I think so, but what do I have to do?" asked Melody as she stood looking at the wooden beam.

"I researched your historical database and found a sport called gymnastics that uses this beam as part of its sport. I thought it would be a good test of your trust."

"I've heard of it, but I don't know anything about the balance beam or gymnastics'" answered Melody.

"All I'm asking you to do is to walk down the beam holding my hand. Do you trust me enough to do that Melody?" asked Tuvok as he held out his hand to her.

Melody stood looking at Tuvok's hand for a few minutes, then with a deep breath took his hand and let him led her over to the balance beam. With one more look at Tuvok Melody stepped on the narrow beam. Slowly Tuvok walked with Melody down to the end of the beam then helped her turn around and walk back to the end. When she reached the end Melody stepped of the beam and turned to Tuvok with a broad smile on her face.

"I did it!" exclaimed Melody happily.

"Very good, Melody. Computer raise beam one feet," called Tuvok.

A few minutes later the holodeck changed and the beam was now one foot off the mat.

"The next step, Melody," said Tuvok as he walked back over to the beam.

Melody took another deep breath and went over beside Tuvok, careful he helped her onto the beam and they slowly made their way down the beam and back again.

For the next hour Tuvok helped Melody walk back and forth on the balance beam as Tuvok slowly raised it until it was at its normal four feet off the ground. On Melody's last pass down the beam Tuvok pulled his hand out of Melody's.

"You can do it, Melody," said Tuvok with confidence.

Melody looked down at Tuvok from her perch on the beam then took one more deep breath then slowly made her way down and back on the beam with Tuvok by her side.

At the end of her second trip back Melody carefully sat down and faced Tuvok with a broad smile on her face. The smile on Melody's face told of her pride and accomplishment. Tuvok stood beside her with quiet pride on his face.

After a few minutes Melody threw her arms around Tuvok's neck while he put his hands at her waist and lifted her down to the mat.

"You have done exceptionally well, Melody." Praised Tuvok as he gently patted her waist.

"Thank you Tuvok," said Melody her smile getting big at his praise.

"We will continue these exercises with Captain Janeway in a few days."

"I look forward to that," answered Melody as she nodded

then headed out the door.

Melody's smile and pride in herself stayed with her the whole day, everyone noticing how much more confident she seemed in herself. That night at dinner Tom and Chakotay brought up the subject.

"So how did your counseling session with Tuvok go today Melody?" asked Tom as he sat down at the table with Melody and Chakotay.

"It went great!" exclaimed Melody. "Tuvok had me walk a balance beam,"

"That doesn't seem so hard Melody?" stated Chakotay.

"Well it is when the beam is only four feet wide and four feet off the ground. I've never really liked heights," explained Melody

"And how did it make you feel, Mel?" asked Tom

"Scared shitless," replied Melody.

"Melody!" said Chakotay firmly.

"Sorry, scared a lot. But Tuvok was beside me the whole time holding my hand and that made me feel safe,"

"So you trust him now?" asked Chakotay

Melody thought for a moment then answered firmly, "Yeah, I guess I do. I got the feeling while I was up there that even when I slipped he would be there to catch me."

"Congratulations, Melody. We're proud of you," said Tom as he got up and kisses her on the head.

"Yes, we're very proud of you, Melody. You have taken a big step," said Chakotay as he put his hand over hers and squeezed.

"Thanks, guys?" asked Melody shyly as she looked at the

two. "Do you think that it will get easier each time to this?"

"I'd say that depends on the level of trust you develop with each person that you do it with. There may be some people that you have absolute trust in, and others that the trust only goes so far," said Chakotay

"You mean like you and Tom? I'm not sure why but I know in my heart that neither of you would do anything to ever hurt me,"

"Why thank you, Mel. And we will both try and live up to that trust," said Chakotay as he got up and pulled her into his arms.

Melody tensed a little as Chakotay's arms went around her back, but with a deep sigh relaxed against his chest closing her eyes. It had been a very emotion day for her and she was being to come down from her emotion high and suddenly getting very tired.

Chakotay looked down at the young women in his arms, then over at Tom. Tom had seen the momentary look of exhaustion that had been in her eyes before she closed them. When Tuvok had told them what he had planned for her they were concerned that he might be pushing her too hard, but he assured them that if she needed more time between each lesson he would allow her the time she needed before they moved to the next step.

And today she had done it; she had become confident and secure enough in her new relationship with Tuvok that the beginnings of trust and bonding were forming. A trust that they hoped would soon include the command staff and a few other people on board Voyager.

But right now she was tired and need rest. Tom looked over at the two most important people in the world to him then quietly came over and put a hand on Melody's shoulder. She tensed for a second, and then relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Mel, sweet. Why don't you go to bed now? You've had a full

day?" said Tom softly.

Melody looked up at Chakotay, then over at Tom and gave both a tired smile.

"I guess you're right, I am sort of sleepy," said Melody as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Good night, sweet one. Remember that we're very proud of what you've accomplished today," said Chakotay as he gave her a quick hug and kiss on top of her head.

"Very proud of you Mel, good night," said Tom as he pulled her into his arms and did the same.

"Thanks guys love you both. Good night," called Melody as she headed towards her room.

When he door closed both men walked over to the couch and collapsed onto the couch falling into each other's arms.

"Well one big hurdled accomplished only 6 more to go," replied Tom as he snuggled down into Chakotay's arms.

"Think we can survive, slim?" asked Chakotay as he gently began to nuzzle the younger mans hair.

"Together we can survive anything, Chak," replied Tom.

For the next six weeks each of the command staff plus the Doctor, Neelix and Kes worked together with Tuvok on Melody's trust exercises. They also came as often as they could on their off duty hours to spend time with Melody. Kathryn, B'Elanna and Kes spent many hours talking, but could never persuade Melody to leave there quarters and join them on the holodeck. She was still too uncomfortable around large numbers of people.

As the days and months past Melody's nightmares became less frequent but Chakotay and Tom still could not bring themselves to make love while Melody was around. So the tension in the Chakotay-Paris quarters increased daily, each carefully dancing around the other so as not to aggravate the situation. One evening while the men were working late

Captain Janeway stopped by to spend some time with Melody.

"Au...I mean Kathryn. Do you know why Tom and Chakotay are mad? Have I done something wrong?" asked Melody.

Kathryn came over and sat down beside her and took her hands in her own.

"Melody, I'm not exactly sure what the reasons are, but I'm sure you're not to blame." Replied Janeway. Even she had begun to notice the tension that was evident in the two men.

"But they seem so upset, and sometimes I can hear one of them moving around late at night."

"I suspect they might not be sleeping that well."

"But my nightmares have all most stopped. Tuvok says I'm making progress every day," replied Melody.

"I'm happy for you sweet, but you're not the only one having to deal with the effects of your nightmares. I suspect that finding out what they were about has upset Tom and Chakotay as much as it did you to remember them."

"I never thought about that. But how can we help them?" asked Melody with concern in her voice. She hadn't thought about her nightmares affecting anyone but her. All though she knew for a while, the nightmares had disrupted Tom and Chakotay's sleep.

"Well, I know that they have both been working very hard lately. How would you feel about a night out on the holodeck?" asked Kathryn.

"Will there be a lot of people there?"

"I don't know Melody, but we will all be there for you if you would like?"

"I'd like that a lot, thank you. Cap...Kathryn. May I ask you a

question?" "Oh course."

"I was wondering if I could...I mean I like you a lot and..." sputtered Melody.

"What is it sweet?"

"I've never had an aunt before and I was wondering if I could think of you as my Aunt Kathryn."

"I would like that very much Melody. We will have to be careful and call me that only when we're off duty, of course."

"I think I can remember that, thank you, Aunt Kathryn," whispered Melody as she hugged her.

"Now, if we are going to plan a proper night out you must have a new dress. Why don't we look in the computer's database for something."

The rest of the night was spent finding a dress for Melody and planning how to get Chakotay and Tom to the holodeck. When the men arrived at their quarters for the night they found a very cheerful and happy Melody and Captain Janeway huddled together on the couch.

"Well, good night gentlemen. I'll let you know when I'm ready to precede Melody. Good night," called Janeway as she headed towards then door, then left.

"Good night, Aunt Kathryn. Thank you," replied Melody "What was that all about Melody?" asked Tom

"Oh nothing. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night guys," said Melody as she got up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

"Chak, I have this feeling we're being set up for something," said Tom

"So do I, but you know she's not going to tell us," replied Chakotay

"I know, and that worries me even more." "Come on, Slim. Let's go to bed."

"Now that's the best offer I've had all day," replied Tom as he followed Chakotay in the bedroom.

*************************************

Two days later Janeway COM Melody that she was ready for their plan. At five minutes before their shift change Janeway left, leaving the bridge to Chakotay and went to her ready room. Just as the ready room door closed the turbo lift opened to reveal a slightly nervous Melody. She took a deep breath then stepped on the bridge.

"Permission to come on the bridge, Commander?" asked Melody as she turned to look at Chakotay.

At the sound of her voice Chakotay rose quickly out of his seat and turned to face her along with the rest of the bridge crew.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" asked Chakotay as he stepped towards her.

"Captain Janeway gave me permission to come on the bridge and escort you and Lt. Paris to holodeck two. Where is Captain Janeway?"

"In her ready room," replied Tuvok.

"Thank you, Lt. Tuvok," said Melody being careful to use their correct rank while they were on duty. She nodded to each man, then quickly walked over to the door and rang the chime. When the door slid open she quickly entered.

Chakotay and the bridge crew stared at the door as it closed behind Melody, and then looked helplessly around at each other.

"Well, she certainly made an entrance," remarked Harry. "Ensign!" exclaimed Chakotay. "Sorry, sir."

A few minutes later the door opened again and Captain Janeway and Melody walked out to stood in front of a still stunned Chakotay and Tom Paris.

"Gentlemen, your shift is now officially over. So I am here by ordering you to return to your quarters, change then escort Melody to holodeck two for a night out," said Janeway.

"But Captain..." started Chakotay.

"Commander, that's an order," replied Janeway.

"Yes, ma'am. Tom," said Chakotay as he came over beside Melody. "You know your going to pay for this young lady. Who's idea was this anyway?"

"I'll never tell. Thank you Captain. I'll see you later?" asked Melody.

"You can count on it Melody," said Janeway as she waved them off the bridge.

Melody put her hands on Tom and Chakotay's arms, and then pulled them towards the turbo lift.

"Well, Sandrine's ought to be interesting tonight," said Harry as the turbo lift closed on the trio.

After forty-five minute stop at their quarters Tom, Chakotay and Melody were on their way to holodeck two. At the door Chakotay put his hand on her arm and asked. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweet one?"

"I think so. Are you sure everyone will be here tonight?" "Yes Mel, everyone will be coming by later," said Tom. Melody gave a nod and the three of them entered

Sandrine's. This would be the first time that Melody had been on the holodeck with one of the general programs running and more than just a few people present. They had asked Tuvok several weeks ago if he thought that Melody was ready to visit the holodeck during its regular use. He assured them that with there support she would be just fine.

So here they were being ordered off the bridge by Captain Janeway to escort Melody to a night out on the holodeck. This smelled of a set up but they couldn't figure out whose idea it was? Janeway or Melody.

"Thomas, Commander Chakotay. Welcome!" greeted Sandrine from behind the bar.

"Hello, Sandrine. I'd like you to meet Melody," said Tom

"Hello, sweet Melody. Thomas, she is very pretty. Are you and the handsome Commander not together anymore?"

"Yes, Sandrine. Melody is our adopted daughter," replied Chakotay.

"Oh well, that is wonderful. This calls for a drink, yes!" said Sandrine as she turned to the bar.

"Just a beer for us Sandrine, and ice tea for Melody," said Tom

"She is not old enough to drink?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. But alcohol puts me to sleep," answered Melody as she came over to stand by Tom.

"She is a smart one, Thomas. You must watch her, yes?"

"We intend to Sandrine, we intend to," said Tom as he took the two mugs that Sandrine had put on the bar and headed towards the table where Chakotay sat. Melody picked up her ice tea and followed Tom smiling at Sandrine as he left.

"Where is this place suppose to be Tom?" asked Melody as she sat down in the chair next to Chakotay.

"Marseilles, France. I was station here during my second semester at the academy," answered Tom.

"Then it's a miracle that you made it through. I thought for sure that seedy places like this would have been gone by this century."

"What do you mean Mel?"

"Look around. A dark seedy bar, with a French lady bartender. A pool hustler and a gigolo. Tom, please,"

"Do you want to leave Melody? We can go somewhere else if you'd like?" said Chakotay.

"No, if this is where you want to go then I will stay. But guys, I may be naive about something's but give me a little credit. Please."

"You're right, Melody, I'm sorry," said Tom as he took her hand.

"It's all right Tom, who knows? I just might enjoy myself here."

Just then the holodeck doors opened and Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Harry walked in. Followed closely by Tuvok, Neelix and Kes.

"Ahh...Captain. I'm glad you came," said Melody as she got up and hugged Janeway.

"We're off duty Melody. It's all right to call me Aunt Kathryn."

"Oh good," said Melody as she sat back down next to Chakotay.

"I hear you made quite a stir on the bridge earlier Melody," said B'Elanna as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"It was Aunt Kathryn's idea. Uhh, oh. Sorry," said Melody as she looked at Janeway.

"It's all right, Melody. They would have figured it out soon enough anyway," answered Janeway.

"You bet we would have. Melody couldn't have thought up something like that on her own," said Tom.

"Tom! You don't know me that well," said Melody. "Sorry Mel, it's just that..."

"You had better give it up Tom, you're only going to make it worse," said Chakotay.

"You're right, sorry Mel," said Tom as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You're forgiven, just remember. You haven't seen anything like the real me, yet."

"Oh Gods," said Chakotay.

"Hey Melody, do you want to play some pool?" asked B'Elanna

"I guess so, you'll have to teach me though," said Melody as she got up and left the table.

"Boy, has she got you two figured out. Come on Starfleet, you can help me teach Melody," said B'Elanna as she pulled Harry towards the pool table.

"Do you think this was a bad idea?" asked Tom

"No, just probably not the right holoprogram to show her on her first time here. We probably should have taken her to the resort first," answered Chakotay.

"Besides Tom, this is part of who you are," said Janeway. "Yeah, but the wrong part."

"Tom, Melody knows we all have our pasts. Besides, like she said. She may be naive about something's but she's not stupid. Don't worry about her, she'll be just fine as long as

she's got one of us with her," said Janeway. "I guess you're right," said Tom as he looked over at Melody.

B'Elanna and Harry were trying to teach Melody how to break. Her first shot missed completely, but her second try hit the balls lightly and they were rewarded with a bright smile.

Melody was really was a conflict of personalities. When she first came on board she was so childlike and helpless. Then as her personalities began to come out, and they discovered that she could cut you down with a smart remark. Now, the two had finally begun to merge until she was the Melody they knew now. Sweet with a child like curiosity, but smart enough to take care of herself in most situations. Over the last few months and with everyone's help Melody had blossomed into a very beautiful young woman, not only physical but emotionally as well.

"If you will excuse me, I think I'll ask Mel to dance," said Tom as he got up and went over to the trio at the pool table. They talked a few minutes then Tom led Melody into the middle of the room and calling for some slow music. A few minutes later they were talking quietly as they swayed in each other's arms.

Chakotay took this opportunity to really look at Melody. She had turned out to be a very good-looking young woman. Her hair was a dark brown with small red highlights. Her eyes were a pale blue, while her skin had a dark golden tan. The peach shirtwaist dress that she was wearing really showed off her features very well.

Enough so, too have several of the male crewmen watching her as she moved with Tom. Chakotay could honestly say that even though Melody was not their daughter biologically, she looked enough liked both of them that most people would think of them as her father's.

Suddenly Chakotay noticed that she and Tom had stopped dancing and Melody was leading Tom back towards the table. She leaned down and whispered something in Chakotay's ear looked back at Tom. Tom stood behind her

shifting nervously from foot to foot. Chakotay looked over at Melody then back at Tom.

"Go on Chakotay, take care of Tom. I'm sure Aunt Kathryn and everyone else will watch after me. I'll be home later, I promise," said Melody.

"Are you sure?" asked Chakotay as he looked from Melody to Kathryn.

"Daddy!"

"All right, come on Tom. Well see you later, thanks sweet one," said Chakotay as he kissed her forehead, and then pulled Tom out of the door.

"What was that all about?" asked Janeway as she came up behind Melody.

"I think I found out what has been bothering Tom and Chakotay," said Melody as she sat down. "It seems that because of their schedules and my nightmares they haven't been able to make love for several days now."

"Oh my! Well, that would explain things. That doesn't bother you does it Melody?" asked Janeway.

"Why should it? I only have a problem with male/female sex, not male/male. Besides, I know it's a part of any intimate relationship no matter what gender of the partners are. I just don't think it's right for them to deprive themselves of that on my account."

"Have you told them this?" asked Janeway.

"I've tried but they all ways change the subject. And you know how stubborn Tom and Chakotay can be."

"I sure do, well maybe this will solve that little problem." "I sure hope so, things are getting really tense at home."

"Well you sure have given them the opportunity to... relieve some of that... ur a tension," remarked Janeway with a sly

smile on her face.

"Well let's just hope that is last longer than just one night," replied Melody.

Janeway looked over at the young women across from her and shook her head; since Melody had started "coming out" so to speak things were certain to become interesting. Not only in the Chakotay-Paris quarter but also aboard Voyager as a whole.

Melody stay at Sandrine's for two more hours learning how to play pool with Harry and B'Elanna, and talking with Kathryn. When she returned to their quarters, she checked on the guys. Finding them naked and asleep, tangled in each other's arms. Melody smiled, and then went to her room to experience the first nightmare free sleep she had since she came onboard Voyager.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 9

Tom and Chakotay's early departure from Sandrine's the night before eased the tension in the Chakotay-Paris quarters for a few days. But it soon returned. They had tried to make love while Melody was in her bedroom but they were afraid of her hearing, even when they soundproofed their room. The feeling that she was near and they might bring back a bad memory hung between them so were never able to finish or if they did they both felt guilty afterwards. If they tried to make love when she was gone they both felt guilty about running her out of their quarters. Melody tried several times to explain to them but they would always find something else to do and leave. After several weeks of this Melody was fed up, she had come up with an idea, and she might as well go for broke doing it.

When their duty shift was over Chakotay and Tom headed to their quarters, and found Melody reading on the couch. Chakotay went straight into their bedroom to change, while Tom tried to keep himself occupied at the desk. His eyes constantly straying to the bedroom where Chakotay was.

In all the studies she had learned how to check the computer for the times when Tom or Chakotay had asked for soundproofing of their room. From the few times that soundproofing was asked for it was easy to guess that they were again not making love that often at night. She knew that very few couples made love almost every night.

But she also knew that once or twice in nearly three weeks wasn't average either. She figured that they were afraid of causing a flashback to one of her nightmares. Melody had brought up this concern to Tuvok in one of her counseling session and even asked the Doctor about it and they both assured her that there was nothing Tom or Chakotay could do that would trigger her nightmares. The tension in their quarters had exulted to the point where it was enough to drive a person insane. When Chakotay reentered the living area she decided to put her idea into action.

"Chakotay, why don't you just fuck Tom so he can stop bouncing all over the place," asked Melody as she looked over at the older man.

"What!" roared Tom. "Melody!" said Chakotay.

"Sorry guys, but it's just that I know you haven't made love that often since you found out about my nightmares. Except for that night out at Sandrine's three weeks ago, and a few other times. You both are about to bust, not to mention driving me insane trying to dance around each other," said Melody.

"But, Melody..." sputtered Chakotay.

"No, listen guys. I've asked The Doctor and Tuvok both about this and they explained that there is something in my subconscious that is triggering the memory. Not anything I'm hearing, or seeing. So why don't you put each other out of misery, not to mention mine. And get on with it!" exclaimed Melody.

"But you'll still be here," said Tom.

"Not if it bothers you both that much. I've all ready eaten dinner, so I'll just go see if Samantha and Naomi are free for tonight. Naomi has wanted to teach me a game called Kadis-Kot for some time. I'm sure Samantha won't mind if I spent the night with them, so you both can fuck each other silly," said Melody smiling.

"Melody!" said Tom and Chakotay in unison.

"Sorry guys. You both are just so much fun to get riled up," said Melody as she quickly kissed each man on the cheek. "Have fun now."

Melody turned and danced out the door leaving the two stunned men staring at the closed door behind her.

"Well." Tom grinned, "I suppose we've been given orders...so maybe we should carry them out?"

"It would be a shame to waste Mel's careful planning, wouldn't it?" Chakotay answered with a smile of his own.

"It would also be a shame for us to waste such careful planning with a quickie, wouldn't it?"

"Tom...what are you thinking?"

"Give me fifteen minutes to make some preparations in the bedroom please? I want to make it special for us."

"Fifteen minutes. No more, though Tom, I think that's about my limit. And that will be a long enough wait."

"Eager, aren't we?" "For you, always."

"Maybe I can do it in ten," Tom mused, halfway through the door.

"I'll make it worth your while if you can," Chakotay replied as the door closed behind Tom.

Tom dimmed the lights, and then added a special program he'd been saving. The bedroom was now bathed in a soft peach light. He replicated a bottle of their favorite wine, and picked up two of the glasses they'd picked up on one of the shore leaves that hadn't gone disastrously wrong. Then he removed his clothes, slipping into a soft silk robe that he'd been saving as well.

Tom had known that there would be a time when he and

Chakotay would need to re-establish their intimacy, and he had wanted to make it special for his lover. He silently blessed Melody again as he replicated some of the pine and herb oil, although he wasn't planning on rubbing Chakotay's back, it could happen, and it was less intrusive to the mood than lubricant. Finally, Tom started some classical music that Harry had introduced him to over the music system. He checked the chronometer, and was pleased to discover that it had taken him exactly ten minutes. Tom moved over to the door, which opened as it sensed his body heat.

Chakotay gasped as he saw his lover, engulfed in a golden light. Oh, he knew Tom was beautiful, but this...spirits! He felt himself hardening in his uniform as his eyes traveled over the other man.

"Come on," Tom whispered, holding out a hand.

Chakotay dazedly stood up, not quite trusting his legs to hold him. They seemed to remember what to do, though, as he moved closer.

Tom pulled him gently across the threshold, and the door swished shut behind them, effectively cutting out the outside world, although, unknown to each other, both men spared a brief moment to thank Melody in their mind before concentrating solely on each other.

They kissed, as if the word was enough for either to describe the connection of mouths. There was no other word that fit, though. Tom gasped, and began to remove Chakotay's clothes. He was surprised when his hand was stilled.

"Not here. I don't want to mess the room up." Tom understood, although he could have lived with it. "Bathroom?" "Yes. And," Chakotay smiled, "Maybe a shower?" "That," Tom smiled, "Is an *excellent* idea."

"Thought it might appeal," both men knew that it wasn't only a shower Chakotay was suggesting.

"Anywhere, any time. I swear, I would let you take me on the bridge if you really wanted me to."

"And that's exactly why I would never do that to you. Except on the holodeck...maybe you could create a program?"

"Let's talk about that later?" Tom suggested as he began to remove Chakotay's clothes.

"Sounds good to me...oh," Chakotay lapsed into incoherence as skin touched skin at last.

Tom drew back after a few moments, reaching to turn on the water. Chakotay followed him, and Tom picked up a sponge, applying it to Chakotay's back in sweeping strokes.

"You are so good to me," Chakotay groaned as Tom washed off the debris of the day.

"It's lucky I stick around, isn't it?" Tom washed Chakotay off.

Chakotay reciprocated the ablutions, causing Tom to gasp once or twice as he hit the sensitive areas.

They stood together, enjoying the warm water raining down on them, kissing and touching. Tom was the first to move, and Chakotay gladly let him do what he would. Neck, collarbone, nipples and stomach were treated to light, nibbling kisses, and Tom knelt in front of Chakotay.

Chakotay gave a deep moan as Tom's mouth engulfed him. Tom made a face as he tasted soap, and washed his mouth quickly. Chakotay groaned at the feeling of the washcloth removing the last of the soap. Preparations complete, Tom returned to his task, taking Chakotay in as deeply as possible.

Chakotay began to thrust gently in and out of Tom's mouth, Tom using his tongue to tease pleasure from his

lover. A few deeper thrusts, and Chakotay was spilling his seed down Tom's willing throat. Tom held Chakotay in his arms as he came back to himself.

"So good," Chakotay moaned as Tom dried them both, "What about you?"

"We're going to bed, love. And I'm going to make love to you. That's what about me. Okay?"

"Oh, I suppose I can be persuaded." Tom grinned, and pulled Chakotay into the bedroom. "How do you want me?" Chakotay asked. "I want to see you."

Chakotay lay on his back, looking up at Tom. Tom couldn't keep from taking Chakotay's mouth again in a deep kiss. Reaching for the bottle of oil, Tom lubricated his fingers, and gently loosened Chakotay. A final twist, and Tom removed his fingers, burying himself to the hilt inside Chakotay. Chakotay bore down on Tom, causing moans from both men. A few thrusts of Tom's hand on Chakotay's renewed erection and the commander was screaming in orgasm, his internal muscles drawing Tom's climax out of him.

Chakotay smiled in the peach light as Tom pulled out of him, reaching to draw Tom into his arms.

"Damn, Melody did good, didn't she?" Tom grinned.

"Tom...how can we...oh, never mind."

"What?"

"How can we teach Melody not to cuss if you do it as often as you do?"

"Do as I say, not as I do?" Tom suggested, mischievously. Chakotay thought for a moment. It would do until

morning.

On that thought, Chakotay pulled Tom into his arms and they snuggled together, luxuriating in the feeling of being close to each other.

Since Melody had forced the issue of Chakotay and Tom's sex life the Chakotay-Paris quarters had settled down a great deal. After a long and sometimes embarrassing discussion Melody had finally convinced both men that they could make love as often as the need arose without upsetting Melody. She still had the odd nightmare once or twice but they were only when she push herself to hard or she felt bad.

She still met with Tuvok every morning for her counseling sessions but they had become more of just a time for them to talk about how her studies where going and how her life on Voyager was than her nightmares. Tuvok had become another person Melody could confide in and trust which made her adjustment to life on Voyager much easier.

Melody was beginning to have the odd night out at Sandrine's with B'Elanna and Harry, but since they had introduced her to the resort she enjoyed going there more. Even though she sometimes felt out of place in her jeans and short sleeve shirts when everyone else was wearing shorts or a swimsuit.

After a week of excitement Voyager was finally traveling through a quiet stretch of space. Without the extra activity the command staff was able to spend more time with Melody helping her on her studies. With the extra time Melody finished her updated education ahead of schedule so they began to introduce her to the different cultures about Voyager.

Melody learned about Dorvan V and the Maquis from Chakotay, Vulcan from Tuvok, Klingon from B'Elanna, Talaxis from Neelix, and the Ocompan Home world from Kes. Tom also began teaching her how to write holoprograms, and she started her medical updates from the Doctor.

Up until then everyone had been very careful not to upset Melody too much or make her mad. Melody still feared that Tom or Chakotay would somehow find a way to send her back to her own time so she tried not to upset them or anyone on the command staff. But when Voyager came across an uninhabited planet Melody's temper and control were put to the test.

She had been helping Harry and B'Elanna run scans on the planet and although there was no animal or people on the planet it seemed perfectly safe. She begged B'Elanna to let her take the report to Chakotay so she could ask him to go down with them.

"Chakotay! Chakotay. Look at this!" exclaimed Melody as she ran into Chakotay's office.

Chakotay was sitting at his desk working on reports when she flew in, and stopped just short of running into his desk.

"Melody, calm down! What are you talking about?" asked Chakotay with a smile.

Melody pushed the PADD towards him on the desk, and then bounced with excitement. "The planet Harry found. The scans show it's uninhabited, but perfectly safe. Harry and B'Elanna both said so. Do you think Aunt Kathryn will let me go down there with the away teams?"

"Now wait a minute, young lady. This report doesn't mean that you can go down to the planet."

"But they said it was safe!" exclaimed Melody.

"Melody, the first thing you are not a Starfleet officer. Second, we don't know for sure what is down there."

"But the scans didn't show anything?"

"That doesn't mean the planet is safe, sweet one. I'm afraid the answer is no."

"But Chakotay!"

"No Melody! You're not going down to the planet and that's finale."

"Chakotay," whined Melody.

"No, Melody. Now I really have to get back to work," said Chakotay as he push the PADD back towards her and returned to the report he was working on.

Melody stood there looking at him then stormed out of his office. After two more days of intensive scans and probes, and silent glares from Melody. Captain Janeway assigned Tom, Chakotay, Neelix, B'Elanna and Harry to the away teams that would search the planet for minerals and food supplies needed aboard Voyager.

Tom and Chakotay were working late trying to get ready to leave the next morning when Melody decided to plead her case one more time. The silent treatment hadn't worked so maybe if she asked nicely one more time it might change Chakotay's mind. She found them both in engineering working with B'Elanna.

"Chakotay, why can't I go down to the planet with you?" asked Melody as she crossed engineering to stand in front of the three.

"Melody, we've all ready discussed this before. It's not safe for you to go down there," replied Chakotay as he looked up from what he was doing.

"Then why are Tom and Neelix going?" "Sweet, Tom and I are Starfleet officers." "But Neelix isn't and he's going!" answered Melody. "Neelix was born in the Delta Quadrant, young lady."

"Mel, why don't we talk about this in our quarters later," suggested Tom when he noticed the attention they were drawing from the others in engineering.

"No! You'll just get busy again and forget," said Melody as

she pulled away from him.

"Melody! Go wait for us in our quarters, now!" said Chakotay quietly, his voice getting softer as his anger rose.

Melody looked at the faces in front of her and decided that pressing the issue here was useless, she would wait until later then try again when he wasn't so mad.

"Yes sir!" said Melody her voice dripping with sarcasm, and then she turned a left.

"Well, sounds like you're going to have your hands full with her. Why don't you both go deal with that while I finish up here." Said B'Elanna as she pointed towards the retreating Melody. "I'll see you in the morning at 0800," she took a PADD from Chakotay then turned to continue working.

Tom and Chakotay looked at B'Elanna then turned and walked to the doors. They had both wondered when Melody's temper would show it's self. She had almost been *to good* towards them recently.

"Come on Chief, we've got an irate young lady waiting for us in our quarters," said Tom as he took Chakotay's hand and left.

They walked from engineering to their quarters quickly and barely made it inside before Melody pounced again.

"Well!" she said as they stepped inside.

"Melody, would you at least let us get inside the door please," said Tom.

"You're inside all ready, and you haven't answered my question," repeated Melody.

"Melody, Neelix is our expert on finding edible plants in this quadrant. Tom and Harry are Starfleet, and B'Elanna and I are ex-Starfleet," said Chakotay.

"But I can take care of myself."

"The answer is still no Melody," said Chakotay firmly.

"Why! Give me one good reason why?" yelled Melody.

"Sweet one, listen to me. We are in the Delta Quadrant, and going down to an uninhabited planet. Even though the scans show it to be safe, we still don't know what kind of hidden dangers could be down there, and you haven't been trained in away missions."

"Then you can train me."

"Mel, there's not enough time. We leave at 0800 in the morning," said Tom.

"You're not being fair! B'Elanna and Harry both said that Voyager has the best scanner in the quadrant and they showed the planet to be safe," exclaimed Melody.

"Fair or not young lady. You are not going!" said Chakotay forcefully.

"That's just...I never," exclaimed Melody as she looked at them both.

Chakotay came towards to her to comfort her but she raised her arms and started beating him on the chest with her fist. She got several good blows in before he was able to grab her hands pinning them to her side and shook her. Melody looked up at him then raised her arms and broke free of his hands.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" yelled Melody as she ran into her room and locked the door.

"Do you think we ought to go after her?" asked Tom.

"No, I'd let her cool off a little first. We can see her before we leave," said Chakotay with a sigh.

"I guess you're right, we had better get some sleep if we can," replied Tom as they both headed towards their bedroom.

Chakotay and Tom both spent a sleepless night worrying

about the heated conversation they had earlier with Melody. They had finally fallen into a fitful sleep when the alarm went off and they had to get ready for the away mission. It took them longer than usually to get ready, so they didn't have time to see Melody before they left.

For the three days that Tom, Chakotay, Harry, B'Elanna and Neelix stayed on the planet, Melody became an almost complete recluse. She still went to see Tuvok for her daily counseling session but only answered when he asked a direct question. For the rest of the time Melody divided her time between the resort program on the holodeck and their cabin. Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Kes and even the Doctor had tried to do things with Melody but she always politely refused.

As soon as the away teams had returned to Voyager Janeway asked Chakotay to meet with her. As soon as the ships business was taken care of Janeway filled Chakotay in on what had been happening with Melody.

"That's fine, Commander. Now I have some personal information for you, about Melody," said Janeway as he looked over at the older man. She had heard about argument that he, Tom and Melody had had before they left and could tell that if had upset him a lot.

"How's she been doing?" asked Chakotay wearily. He had been dreading the confrontation he knew would come once they returned to Voyager.

"Chakotay, she's not doing well. She's spent all her time in the holodeck or locked in your quarters."

"Has she been eating?"

"I've had the computer monitoring her since the first day you left. She's eating, but not very much. She's really upset about this you know," said Janeway.

"I know. I just didn't feel it was safe to take her down to the planet," replied Chakotay.

"Chakotay, was there really any reason why Melody couldn't have gone down to the planet? Even for a little

while?" asked Janeway as she put her hand on his arm.

Chakotay looked at her then sighed. "No, I just wanted to keep her, safe aboard Voyager."

"Well, she might have been better off down on the planet with you. Why don't you go talk to her and see if you can make it up to her? I've tried calling her, but she won't answer my COM."

"Tom and I will check on her. Thank you, Kathryn," said Chakotay as he rose and left her ready room.

"Computer. Locate, Melody Hanley," asked Chakotay as he walked towards their quarters.

"Melody Hanley is in the Chakotay-Paris quarters," replied the computer.

"Computer. What are Melody's life signs?"

"Subjects life signs are weak, but stable," said the computer.

"Computer. Locate, Tom Paris." "Tom Paris is in his quarters," came the computer's reply.

Chakotay arrived at their door and quickly entered the door code, and then walked hurriedly into their quarters. "Tom?" called Chakotay questioningly.

"In here, Chakotay," came the reply from Melody's bedroom.

Chakotay entered to see Melody lying in the middle of the bed silently crying in her sleep, with Tom sitting next to her on the bed trying to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" asked Chakotay as he sat on the other side of her.

"Another nightmare, I suspect. I found her like this a few minutes ago," replied Tom.

"Melody, sweet one. Wake up," said Chakotay as he touched her shoulder.

At Chakotay's touch, Melody sat up and opened her eyes, staring at both men until her vision cleared and she could see who they were.

"Oh, Chakotay!" cried Melody as she launched herself into Chakotay's arms. "I'm so sorry I said those thing. I didn't mean them, I'm sorry..." repeated Melody.

"Shhh baby, it's OK. We know...we know," soothed Chakotay.

"You both forgive me...you don't hate me?" asked Melody as she looked up from his shoulder at Tom.

"No, Mel. We don't hate you, but we were very worried about you," answered Tom.

"I'm fine." Lied Melody as she dropped her head back on Chakotay's shoulder.

"Melody. You're not eating, and your having nightmares again. Please believe us when we say that we aren't mad at you, just concerned. That's all," said Chakotay as he lifted her chin.

"OK," said Melody weakly.

"That's our girl. Now can you tell us what the nightmare was about?" asked Tom.

"Your shuttle had crashed on the planet and the last thing I told you both was that I hated you. I'm really sorry Chakotay, Tom," cried Melody.

"We know, sweet. We know," said Tom as he pulled them both into his arms.

"How about we take you down to the next peacefully inhabited planet that we come to," asked Chakotay.

"Really? You're not joking?" asked Melody as she looked

up at them both.

"No, Melody, I'm not joking. The Captain made me realize a few things about the planet. You were right. It was perfectly safe for you down there. I just didn't want you there because I was afraid I couldn't protect you," said Chakotay.

"But I can take care of myself! You know that!"

"We know, Mel. You'll have to cut us a little slack here. This father stuff is new to both of us," said Tom.

"Well having a father is new to me to you known. I've never had anyone who cared enough about me to want to protect me," replied Melody

"So we're forgiven?" asked Chakotay. "Yes. Just do me a favor and don't to it again. O.K?"

"As long as you promise not to pull this stunt again. You really had Kathryn worried," countered Tom.

"All right, I promise. I'm really sorry for what I said."

"We know, sweet one. We know," said Chakotay as he wrapped his arms around Melody and gently started rocking her.

Tom put his arms around them both and they sat in each other's arms. Chakotay noticed when Melody's breathing slowed down and looked to find her asleep on his chest.

"Tom, when was the last time she ate?" asked Chakotay.

"I don't know? Computer, when did Melody last use the replicator?" asked Tom.

"Melody Hanley last replicated food at 1700 yesterday," answered the computer.

"Damn! That's been all most 16 hours; she needs to eat something before she gets sick. I'll get her something and you try to wake her up," said Tom as he let go of Chakotay

and Melody and left the bed.

"Melody, sweet one. You need to eat something, baby. Come one, please," said Chakotay giving her a little shake.

Melody stirred in his arms but didn't open her eyes. "Melody, Melody! Wake up," repeated Chakotay louder.

Melody's eyes flew open and she stared at the man holding her.

"You all right, sweet one. You had me worried for a minute."

"What...What happened?" asked Melody.

"You fell asleep and we couldn't wake you," said Tom as he sat down on the bed with a tray of food.

"Come on now, you can go back to sleep as soon as your finished eating this food," said Chakotay.

Melody looked at the tray then slowly started eating. Tom had brought her a bowl of chicken noodle soup, with a mug of tea. Her appetite returning at the taste of the food, she finished them quickly then lay back down, and was once again fast asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. Tom picked up the tray and took it to the recycler, returning just as Chakotay was tucking her in. Once she was settled they each kissed her forehead, then left her bedroom setting the computer to monitor her.

They made it to the living area before they fell heavily on the couch.

"God, I hope we never have to go through that again," sighed Tom.

"I know, I was afraid we were going to lose her. After all she's been through to lose her because we didn't take her down to an uninhabited planet," said Chakotay wearily.

"You know, Kathryn was right. We shouldn't really try to protect her from everything. She's had so much forced

isolation in her life all ready," said Tom. "I know, but she seems so helpless sometimes."

"Don't under estimate her, Chief. She's tougher than she looks."

"I know, I guess this is all about being a parent. Learning when to protect them and when to let go."

"You got it, Chak. She'll always need us, but just not in the same way anymore. Our little girl is growing up."

"How did you get so smart, Slim?" asked Chakotay as he pulled him into his arms.

"Lots of watching and reading," answered Tom as he leaned into Chakotay's chest.

"Melody was right. Why aren't we married?"

"What?" asked Tom as sat up pulling out of Chakotay's arms.

"Melody asked me several months ago why we weren't married?"

"And you said?"

"I told her I had just never asked you. Now I'm beginning to wonder why?"

"Do you want to get married, Chak?" asked Tom as he gently put his palms to Chakotay's face.

"More than anything. Tom Paris, will you marry me? Asked Chakotay.

Tom looked in Chakotay's eyes and saw the love shining there and answered. "I'd be honored to my love."

Chakotay pulled Tom closer to him, intent on just a quick kiss. It quickly escalated to something more, because of the emotional scene with Melody and the three days on the planet. Chakotay pulled back reluctantly staring

breathlessly at Tom.

"We had better move this to the bedroom before we end up giving Melody the show of her life," said Chakotay

"You got it, Chief. Let's go," said Tom as he rose and pulled the older man into their bedroom.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Rating: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 10

The next morning Chakotay and Tom were bursting with happiness. While Tom and Chakotay showered, Melody ate and dressed quickly so she could go with them when they ate in the mess hall.

While Tom and Chakotay selected their breakfast choices Melody found a table and watched. The two of them were hiding something. They both were different somehow; more at ease with each other and very happy.

As they sat down Melody pounced with the question that had been on her mind since she first saw them this morning.

"All right guys, give. What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Mel?" asked Tom.

"Guys, you two have been floating on cloud nine since I saw you this morning. Now what has happened? What's changed?" asked Melody.

"All right, Melody. Tom and I are getting married," said Chakotay.

"All right!" yelled Melody loudly as she jumped in her seat

"Mel."

"Shhh... Sweet one, not so loud," said Chakotay as he put a hand over hers

"*What?!* It's suppose to be a secret?" asked Melody sarcastically.

"No, but we have to ask the Captain first," said Tom.

"Oh that's not a problem, I know Aunt Kathryn won't mind."

"Well, until we ask her. We need you to keep this quiet for now."

"Oh sure guys, I understand. Until you're ready only the three of us know."

"Thanks, Melody," said Chakotay.

"Mel, we do need to ask you a favor though. We need you to give us a little time before we plan the ceremony and everything," said Tom.

"Take all the time you need guys. Whenever you're ready though I would like to be a part of the planning, if that's OK," asked Melody.

"I'm sure the Captain and B'Elanna will appreciate the help," said Chakotay.

"Well, I'll do all I can. Oh God, I've got go. I'm late for my session with Tuvok. When are you going to ask Aunt Kathryn?" asked Melody as she stood up.

"Today after the morning briefing," said Chakotay.

"Be sure and tell her I want to help, I'll see you guys this afternoon. Bye," said Melody as she kissed both men on the cheek then left.

"Well, I guess we had better get to the bridge," said Tom as they got up and took their trays to the recycler then left.

When Chakotay and Tom arrived on the bridge for the morning briefing they both had silly smiles on their faces. Before everyone arrived Harry and

B'Elanna tried to get the two to tell them what has up but all the two would do was smile and shake their head. Captain Janeway noticed the Tom and Chakotay were sitting a little closer than usually and were even holding hands under the table. When the ship's business was finished Janeway asked to speak to Chakotay and Tom privately.

"Gentlemen, I'm assuming there is a reason for your happiness. Would care to share it with us?" asked Janeway.

"Captain, Tom and I would like to ask for permission to get married," said Chakotay.

"Oh course, Gentlemen. Congratulations."

"It won't be a problem, Captain?"

"No, of course not. Out here in the Delta Quadrant, I have found it necessary to bend some

of Starfleet's rules a bit."

"I'm glad, Captain. We were hoping to wait a little while so that we can have Melody participate in the ceremony," said Chakotay.

"Participate, how?" asked Janeway.

"We know that it would not be legal, but we would like to formally adopt Melody as our daughter," explained Tom.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Does she know?" asked Janeway.

"No, we were hoping to tell her when we went down to the next inhabited planet," said Chakotay.

"Well, you secrets safe with me gentlemen, and congratulations again," said Janeway as she patted Tom, then Chakotay on the arm.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tom.

"Thank you, Kathryn," said Chakotay.

Tom and Chakotay walked Janeway to the briefing room doors and the three of them reentered the bridge to continue their shift.

Once things had settled down, Melody began thinking about taking the next big step in her trust of Tom, Chakotay and the others. Oh for the most part she completely trusted them, but there were still times when she doubts creep in. She also wanted to feel like she fit in better aboard Voyager. For the most part, everyone had accepted her. Except for the fact that she still got nervous around large groups of new people, she didn't have any trouble going anywhere on board Voyager.

But her times at the resort were becoming the harder and harder for her. While no one stared, or made comments that she could hear she knew that people were watching her. Tom and Kathryn both tried to get her to wear more suitable clothes for the resort but she just couldn't.

They had even tried to get her to try on some twenty-four century clothes but she felt more comfortable in her baggy twentieth century clothes. Even though they weren't flashy by any means they did stand out at the resort amongst the bathing suits and shorts.

During one of her counseling sessions, Tuvok noticed she seemed upset over something and brought it up.

"Melody, you seem concerned about something?" asked Tuvok

He had noted with great satisfaction that Melody was now getting out more and becoming quite capable so going all most anywhere aboard Voyager. He also had noticed that she was spending more time on the holodeck at the resort.

Sometimes with one of the command staff or with Samantha Wildman and her daughter. He knew of Melody's fear of new and large groups of people and was very proud of her for facing her fear.

Tuvok sat and watched her with her head down, wring her hands in her lap while taking deep breaths to calm herself down. He knew that this was Melody's way of getting herself ready to bring up a difficult subject so he stayed quiet and gave her the time she needed. When she was ready she raised her head and laid her hands in her lap.

"Tuvok, can I ask you a question?" asked Melody quietly.

"You may ask me anything, Melody," responded Tuvok.

"I have been thinking that...maybe I was ready too..."

"Yes, Melody?" asked Tuvok gently.

"Well I've been going to the resort a lot and it sometimes gets hot, plus some of the people stare. I was wondering if you could...I mean would you help me try to get used to wearing a bathing suit?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Melody took a deep breath then raised her head to face Tuvok. "Yes, Sir. I want to try and do this."

"Then I will help you, " replied Tuvok as he got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What...what will I have to do?" asked Melody, the fear beginning to creep into her voice.

She knew she had been the one to bring up this subject and if she backed down Tuvok wouldn't push her but she had said she wanted to try and she wasn't going to back down on her word now.

"Well the first logical step would be to go to the resort and confront your fear." Said Tuvok after a short pause. He knew that will this test like the other ones Melody would need to take it in little steps slowly and carefully.

"But I'm not afraid of the resort?"

"Yes, but when you go there how are you dressed?"

"In jeans, a tee shirt and over shirt... Oh," said Melody after a short pause "I understand, you want me to go to the resort wearing a bathing suit."

"That will be our ultimate goal, yes. But the first step can be you taking off your over shirt at the resort. As you progress..."

"Will you be there with me?"asked Melody nervously

"That is up to you, I will if you wish."

"Yes, please. I would like that,"

"Then I will schedule us some holodeck time," answered Tuvok.

"Thank you." Said Melody with a small smile on her face

Two day later Tuvok informed Melody that they had the holodeck two scheduled for that afternoon. He had asked Captain Janeway for some time off for Melody's counseling session that afternoon and she had granted it. He had also informed Tom and Chakotay of the change in Melody's counseling sessions but did not tell them why.

Melody spent a very nervous morning trying to concentrate on her studies and barely ate much lunch. When the time for her counseling session arrived

Melody arrived at holodeck two dressed, as she normally was, blue jeans, tee shirt and a long sleeve over shirt. She entered to find the resort already running but without the holo characters.

"All right Tuvok, what do I need to do first?" asked Melody as she came to stand in front of him.

"First you need to relax," stated Tuvok plainly.

Melody laughed slightly then smiled, "I guess your right, if I tried to do it now I think I would freak."

"Indeed"

Melody went over and replicated a mediation lap then took it to a secluded part of the beach and meditated. Thirty minutes later she returned much calmer and relaxed than she was when she entered.

"I'm ready now, Tuvok," said

Melody

"Very well then, proceed at your own speed and remove your outer shirt."

Melody looked over at Tuvok, then slowly raised her right arm and began to unbutton the cuff. With that one done she slowly unbuttoned the left. With must trepidation she lifted her hands to her waist and slowly untied the shirt then worked her way up the front slowly undoing each button.

"Gods, you would think I'm performing a strip tease as nervous as I am," said Melody with a little laugh. Tuvok raised an eyebrow questionably but didn't respond

When Melody had undone the last button on her shirt her hands dropped to her side, and she looked over at Tuvok.

"Tuvok...I don't think I..."

"You may proceed at your own pace, Melody," said Tuvok softly. He could tell by the struggle on her face that she was having a very hard time with this.

Melody took a deep breath, closing her eyes to center herself before she continued. A few minutes later she slowly opened her eyes to look at the man standing across from her. He was patiently waiting, never questioning, never pushing just giving her his silent support while she did this at her own speed.

Melody closed her eyes once more then opened them after giving herself a mental pep talk. She slowly reached up and took the sides of her shirt in her hands, then slowly pushed them off her shoulders and down her arms. She left the shirt fall to the ground and stood with her eyes closed feeling for the first time in a very long time the sun and wind on her bare shoulders and arms.

After a few minutes Melody opened her eyes to look into the eyes of her mentor and friend. He stood with the equivalent of a Vulcan smile on his face and pride shinning in his eyes for her accomplishment.

"Very good, Melody. Would you like to continue?"

"There's more?" said Melody in a squeaky voice.

"Computer, add holographic characters," said Tuvok

Seconds later the holodeck was filled with people. Melody visible tensed as they milled around her, smiling at her and calling greetings to her.

"Computer, delete holographic characters!" yelled Melody as she dropped to the ground, grabbing her shirt and clutching it to her chest.

Tuvok stood and watched as the once proud young woman was reduced to tears. He had assumed that she understood the next logical step, he had obviously been wrong. He went over and placed his hand on her bare shoulder, she tensed but did not pull away.

"Melody, I have made an error. I apologize, would you like me to call Lt. Paris or Commander Chakotay for you?" asked Tuvok softly.

Melody sat there for a few minutes, her tears slowly subsiding until all she had was the occasional hiccup. The warm hand on her shoulder felt good, after years of no skin-to-skin contact she had forgot how nice it was to feel the warmth of another's touch. She raised her head, wiped her eyes on her shirt then slowly got to her feet.

"No, Tuvok. I'm sorry, I should have asked what the next step was," said Melody as she turned to face him.

"Do you wish to continue?"

Melody once again took a deep breath and closed her eyes to center herself before she opened them to face the man before her.

"Yes, sir."

"Computer, add holographic characters," said Tuvok and once again the holodeck was full.

Melody tensed but was using the deep breathing techniques that Tom had taught her and was soon standing somewhat comfortable with the holo characters around her. They stayed for another hour then closed down the holo deck and left.

Over the next few weeks Tuvok and Melody worked towards her goal of being able to wear a bathing suit at the resort. There were a few minor setbacks but with Tuvok's patience and understanding Melody was able to reach her goal.

On the night before her *coming out* Melody sent a request to each of the command staff, plus Neelix, Kes and the Doctor that they meet her on holodeck two for lunch. Janeway had been about to turn Melody down saying that *someone* had to stay on the bridge when several of the junior officers approached her saying that they would *cover* the bridge while the senior staff was at lunch.

She checked with B'Elanna and Neelix to discover that similar requests had been made with people suddenly agreeing to work while they had lunch on the holodeck. Even the Doctor and Kes had been asked to the holodeck for lunch. Janeway knew Melody was up to something, and it must be important if she wanted everyone there together. So at the appointed hour the entire command staff, plus the Doctor, Kes and Neelix arrived at holodeck two to find the resort program running.

"Melody, we're here," called Janeway over the COM system

"Enter, Captain."

The holodeck doors opened and everyone walked in to be greeted by the maître d'

"If you will all wait at the bar Captain, Melody will be right out," said the waiter then left.

Everyone casually walked to the bar and found stools to sit on.

"Does anyone know what's going on here?" asked Harry as he sipped the water that was in front of him.

"You know as much as the rest of us Starfleet, I guess we will just have to wait for Melody," replied B'Elanna.

Tuvok's "Indeed," caused heads to turn in his direction but each knew that trying to get the Vulcan to tell them what was going on was impossible so they sat quietly waiting for Melody to appear.

In a small back room of the resort Melody was going over her mental mantra *I can do this! I can do this!* When the knock on the door broke her concentration Melody jumped and then calmed herself enough to answer the door.

"They are all here, Melody," said a holographic character.

"Thank you," said Melody then smiled as the door closed once more.

Well it was *show time*, now Melody would see if she had the guts to go out in front of her extended family and reveal the proof of her biggest secret. With one more mental *I can do this!* she opened the door and walked out into the resort to face her new family.

She was wearing a lightweight warm up suit to cover up her bathing suit, and when the others saw her they were afraid that she had regressed instead of making progress.

"Hello, everyone and thank you for meeting me for lunch," said Melody as she came to stand in front of Chakotay and Janeway.

"Melody, what's this all about sweet one?" asked Chakotay as he got off his stool and stood in front of her.

"I'll tell you in a minute, Daddy. Let me do this my way please?" asked Melody as she looked into Chakotay's eyes.

"Sure love, take all the time you need," answered Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"Thanks, Daddy," said Melody with a sigh then leaned into his chest.

After a few minutes, she backed up and smiled at him and he took his seat.

"All of you know that I've been working with Tuvok to accept the abuse that happened to me when I was younger. Well part of that acceptance is not to hide or be ashamed of the scares that that abuse left. Slowly with Tuvok's and everyone's help I am slowly beginning to accept that what was done to me wasn't my fault. I forget it at times but I'm sure you all will be here to remind me."

"You bet we will, Mel," said Tom

"Count on it Melody," replied Harry

"You know it squirt," said B'Elanna.

At there responses Melody smiled and silently thanked each of them with her eyes. "Well, now the big test. I know that the Doctor has seen my back and legs because of when he had to scan me after I got here. And two days ago I showed Tuvok. Now I want too...no I need to show everyone else," said Melody as she slowly reached for the zipper on her warm-up suit.

When the zipper cleared the clasp she pulled her arms out of the sleeves then shrugged the top off her shoulders letting it fall silently to the ground. Then she pushed the waistband of the pants off her hips and they fell to her ankles. Bending over she pulled the pants off of each leg and laid it down on the ground with the top. Then taking a deep breath she turned her back to the assembled audience and waited.

This was the first time in twenty something years that more than one person had seen her back. She expected some gasps and curses but what she hadn't expected was the silence at her back. She cautiously looked over her shoulder to see everyone eyes filling with silent tears.

"Oh guys don't cry. It doesn't hurt anymore," said Melody as she raced into Chakotay's arms.

"That's not why we're crying, sweet one. We are so proud of you for what you just did," said Chakotay as he laid his chin on top of her head.

"Honest daddy, you don't think I'm ugly because of what they did?" asked Melody as she looked up at him.

"No sweet, we both think you're beautiful," said Tom as he came up and wrapped his arms around both Melody and Chakotay.

After a few minutes of family hugging Tom and Chakotay released her and rest of the assembled group added their congratulations and praise of Melody's accomplishment. After a few minutes Melody turned to the group and said laughingly.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I sure could use something to eat and I know a few people who could probably use something to eat themselves as soon as you get back. So how about we eat?" said Melody as she grabbed Chakotay and Janeway's arms and let them toward a table.

"Speaking of that young lady, how did you get so many people to agree to cover for us so we could all be here?" asked Janeway as she sat down across from Melody.

"Samantha Wildman helped me Aunt Kathryn, she told me who to ask and what to offer to get them to agree to *cover* during your lunch shifts so everyone could be here," explained Melody.

"Mel?" asked Tom questionably

"Oh don't worry Tom, it's nothing like that! Just a few replicator rations and some of the fruit Kes and I are growing in the garden. You don't mind do you Kes?" asked Melody as she looked over at her.

"No, Melody, they're mostly your plants I'm just helping. And I'm very proud of you," answered Kes

"Thank you," said Melody shyly.

"Well now. Let's eat, waiter!" called Tom loudly.

At everyone's laugh, they all settled down to decide what they were eating for lunch, after the orders were placed, and the food brought everyone settled in to eating their lunch. While eating her lunch, Melody looked over at Tom and Chakotay and smiled.

"You both knew about my back before didn't you?" she asked softly.

When both Chakotay and Tom stopped mid bite Melody knew that she had hit the nail right on the head. At least they both had the decency to blush a little and look away for a second

"What makes you say that, Mel?" asked Tom

"In the time I've been here I think I've come to know you two pretty well. And I also know how bad my back looks. Now you two had to have seen it before today or there would have been a much stronger reaction than just tears in your eyes." Said Melody as she looked over at the Doctor who was sitting with Kes and Neelix while they eat.

"You're right Melody, I apologize for breaking our patient/doctor confidence but I thought that the Lt. and Commander should be informed of what was ahead," replied the Doctor.

"It's ok, I'm sort of glad you did. Too be honest I was a little afraid of their first reaction when they saw my back," said Melody quietly.

"Afraid of us, Mel? Why?" asked Tom

"Not of you Tom, of your reaction. I knew you both would be mad, and sometimes when *they* were mad they would take it out on me..." said Melody quietly as she hung her head.

Tom and Chakotay both got up and turned her chair around to face them then knelt down beside her each taking a hand.

"Mel, we promise here and now in front of everyone that neither of us will raise a hand to you in anger. I can't promise that we won't ever get mad at you but we would never take out our anger on you," said Tom softly as he kissed her hand.

Melody looked over at Chakotay and saw the same promise and conviction in his eyes.

"I promise, sweet one," whispered Chakotay.

Now it was Melody's turn to cry as she launched herself into arms of the two men she loved the most. They sat on the ground in a three-way hug until Melody finally broke it.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm still hungry," said Melody as leaned back.

"Do you want another lunch, yours must be cold by now?" asked Chakotay as he helped her off the ground.

"Nay... I'm hungry enough to eat it cold and I know some replacements that waiting for you to get back," said Melody as she started eating her lunch.

"Oh yeah," said Tom as he dug into his own lunch.

After that everyone was quiet while they all ate their lunch, then one by one left they holodeck to resume their duty. It wasn't until it was just Tom, Chakotay, Janeway and Melody were left on the holodeck that someone spoke again.

"Well young lady, you've had a very big afternoon. What are your plans now?" asked Janeway as she finished her water.

"Honestly I think I need a nap. I didn't realize it before but I'm worn out," said Melody as she covered her mouth when she yawned.

"Well come one Mel, I'll take you home then head back to the bridge," said Tom as he put his napkin down and stood up.

"You two just go on to the bridge, I'll take Melody home. Now that she's *out* of those jeans and long sleeve shirts I want to discuss some different clothes for her wardrobe," said Janeway as she took Melody's arm and lead her towards the holodeck doors.

"Typical women," whispered Chakotay under his breath.

"What! Commander?" asked Janeway as they stopped just short of the doors and turned on the two men.

"Nothing, Captain. Have fun Melody, we will see you tonight," answered Chakotay and quickly pulled Tom out of the holodeck.

Melody and Janeway both laughed as they watched both men quickly retreat down the hallway, then leaned together and discussed Melody's new wardrobe on the way to their quarters.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story

Feedback: mchakotayparis Summary: See Chapter 1 Thrown Through Time Chapter 11

Compared to the previous months the next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Voyager encountered a space anomaly and numerous alien attacks that knocked out or damaged several major systems. Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tom and Tuvok spent most of their time on the bridge while Harry and B'Elanna were down in engineering. Even the Doctor and Kes were busy in sickbay so no one had much time to spend with Melody.

She had tried to help as best she could,

but mostly she just ended up staying out of everyone's way. She watched quietly as Chakotay and Tom worked 20-hour days, only to return to their quarter to sleep for a short four hours then start it all again. Melody tried to talk to them about her concerns one morning at breakfast.

"Chakotay, Tom. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Melody as she sat down.

"Sure, sweet one. What about?" asked Chakotay as he sipped his tea.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this but I'm getting worried about you both. You're working too hard," said Melody.

"Mel, we're Voyager's command crew. We have to keep the ship going," said Tom.

"Not by spending twenty hours a day on the damn thing."

"Sometimes that's what it takes, Melody," replied Chakotay as he reached over and put his hand over hers.

"Then let me help. I know I can't fly the

ship, but I can help. With reports and stuff like that," said Melody.

"That's our job, Melody." Replied Chakotay softly

"But you're not doing it, are you. You're spending so much time on the bridge and in meetings, or working on repairs that you haven't even looked at your reports or appointments," said Melody.

"That's enough, Melody! If you have a suggestion or complaint go through the proper channels. Right now we have to get to the bridge, we'll discuss this later," said Chakotay as he got up and left.

Tom got up and came over beside her. "I'm sorry, Mel. I know it's been hard on you but it will all blow over soon and things will get back to normal. I promise," said Tom as he kissed her on the head then left.

"Oh hell! Proper channels Huh..." said Melody as she threw down her napkin then went over to the computer.

The rest of the afternoon Melody

researched the computers database for the proper channels, then worked out a plan to help Chakotay. The next morning Melody sent an official request for an appointment with Commander Chakotay at 1800 the next day. Before her appointment Melody worked out the proposals on a PADD with the pros and cons along with her reasons.

She was prepared for any argument that Chakotay could throw at her. But the day of her appointment Melody arrived at his office only to find a locked door, a few minutes later the "red alert" siren went off. She returned to their quarters and rescheduled their appointment.

Again when Chakotay didn't show for their appointment, Melody took the next step. She sent an official request to the Captain to meet with the command staff during their morning briefing to discuss her proposals. Captain Janeway approved and Melody was scheduled to meet with the command staff the next morning.

The Next morning at the briefing

Janeway brought up Melody's request.

"If that's all the ship's business gentlemen, Melody has requested that she speak to us on a matter," said Janeway.

"What does she want, Captain?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but she seemed very concerned about it. Janeway to Melody," called Janeway.

"Melody here, Captain." Replied Melody over the COM system. She had been waiting nervously for her call all morning.

"Report to the Captain's Ready Room."

"Aye, Captain. Melody out," replied Melody

Melody quickly left their quarters and hurried to the turbo lift. This would be only her second time on the bridge and it wouldn't do for her to keep Captain Janeway and the others waiting. So holding the PADD containing her proposals tightly in her hand, she called

for the lift to take her to the bridge. When the turbo lifts opened, she saw new faces looking at her and with a quick breath she crossed the bridge and went to the Janeway's ready room. A few minutes later the ready room door buzzed.

"Come," called Janeway.

Melody entered and stood in front of the table, beside the Janeway.

"Go ahead, Melody." Said Janeway as she watched the young woman beside her.

She knew even though that everyone here was someone she trusted Melody was still nervous. Whatever it was was really important to Melody, and Janeway couldn't help but admire the young woman's courage in standing here before them. Up until now Melody had been trying her best to blend into Voyager and not make waves. Now she was beginning to take tentative steps to try to become a part of Voyager not just Tom and Chakotay's daughter. Even though she wasn't sure how this was going to work

out she was very proud of Melody for having the guts to at least try.

"Thank you, Captain. I would like to put two proposals before you this morning. The first one being that I take on some of Commander Chakotay's non confidential reports and the scheduling of appointments so that he will have more time to take care of his administrative duties. Second, when I have completed my schooling, I would like to learn some of the ship's stations to help when someone is ill or hurt.

"I propose that I temporarily take their place until they are able to come back to work. That way Voyager would not be short handed and fewer people would have to work double shifts."

"That's a good idea, Melody. Why don't you get with Lt. Tuvok when your studies are finished? As far as your first proposal, I think we will leave that in the hands of Commander Chakotay," said Janeway as she looked over at her first officer.

He had sat quietly through Melody's

whole presentation, not making a sound or facial gesture but she knew him well enough to know that this was something that had upset him. She just hoped Melody had the guts to face up to him if this was something she really wanted to do. Janeway had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy on either of them.

"Agreed, Captain," said Chakotay as he looked at Melody.

Melody had seen Chakotay cringe when she made her first proposal and the look on his face now told her that he was mad. She hadn't wanted to go over his head but she was worried about him. Janeway look at the people before her and said. "Dismissed,"

Harry, B'Elanna, Kes, Neelix and Tuvok rose from their seats and left the room quietly smiling briefly at Melody as they passed.

"Melody, I think this subject is best discussed in our quarters. Please go, and wait for us there," said Chakotay quietly.

"Yes, sir," said Melody as she looked at

both men then left.

"Tom, I think you should go to our quarters and wait for me there," said Chakotay as he rose and faced the window.

"Chak, why don't we..."

"Tom, if I talk to her now I'll say something we will both regret later. I need to calm down before I see her again,"

"All right, Chak," said Tom then he left.

Chakotay sat back down in his chair and tried to calm down. Melody had gone over his head and spoken to the Captain about something that should have been taken care of by him. He knew he had to get his temper under control before he saw Melody. Ten minutes later Chakotay had himself under control enough to leave the ready room and go to their quarters. Tom was sitting at their desk when Chakotay came in.

"Where is she? Tom," asked Chakotay as he sat down on the couch.

"In her room. Now look, Chakotay. She only did this because she cares about you," said Tom as he came over beside him.

"I know that, Tom. It's the way she did it that I object to. Melody, come here," called Chakotay.

Melody walked slowly out of her room and sat in front of both men on the coffee table.

"Melody, do you understand why I'm upset with you?" asked Chakotay.

"I think so. You're mad because I went over your head and talked to Aunt Kathryn," replied Melody.

"Why, Melody? What made you do it?" ask Chakotay. "I know you learned about Starfleet's protocol and procedures."

"First of all, I tried all your damn Starfleet regulations and they didn't work. Second, if you would look at you appointments register once in a while you would have seen that I followed your stupid protocol. It was you that

broke our appointments, Twice. And third, third. I only did it because I was worried about you and I...I love you," cried Melody as she looked at both men, then ran out of their quarters.

Tom and Chakotay watched as the doors closed behind her. Tom got up and went over to the computer terminal. He punched some buttons, with a groan at the computer terminal he sat down in the chair.

"Chakotay, I think you ought to come take a look at this," called Tom.

Chakotay looked up at the man then slowly walked over to the desk. He looked at the computer screen, and then leaned heavily on the desk.

"Oh spirits, she was right. Melody scheduled two appointments with me before she made the request to the captain."

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" asked Tom.

"No, I think I'd better do this myself. Computer. Locate Melody Hanley?"

asked Chakotay.

"Melody Hanley is on holodeck three," said the computer voice.

"Good luck, Chakotay. Remember, she did it because she loves you," said Tom as he put his arms around Chakotay.

"I know, Tom. Sometimes I just wish all this was easier on her," answered Chakotay as he leaned in towards Tom.

"She's adjusting quiet well, for the most part."

"Let's just hope we can do as well as she seems to be. I'll see you later," said Chakotay as he leaned in for a quick kiss then left. He went to holodeck three, to Tom's beach house program.

Melody sat pushing more sand into the pile she all ready had. She had been here for almost ten minutes and she all ready had a pile that was as tall as she was. Melody set the shovel and pail down then started beating the sand with her fists. She had messed up big this time.

Tom and Chakotay had been working too hard for the past few weeks. She had tried to talk to them, but all they would say was that it was their jobs then leave. We'll it wouldn't help Voyager any if they worked themselves sick. The only solution she could think of was to talk to Captain Janeway.

She had told Melody that she would not order Chakotay to let her help, but she would allow her to bring her proposal before the next staff briefing. If Melody made the suggestions in front of others maybe Chakotay would see what good idea it was and let her help.

Well that had backfired royally. Instead of seeing it as a good idea he had taken it as a slight on his position. Chakotay had all but accused her of taking his job away from him. When the pile was beaten down to nothing, Melody started pushing it into another.

Chakotay had searched the house and was now searching the beach outside. He had been looking for ten minutes and he was beginning to get worried. The computer had insisted that Melody was

on holodeck three, he was about to ask again for Melody's location when noticed her digging in the sand. She looked like she was really intent on finding something.

Chakotay walked over to watch her. Now that he took the time to think about it he realized that Melody was right. He and Tom had been spending too much time on the bridge and he was getting behind on his reports and appointments. He got up and walked over behind her.

"Melody," said Chakotay softly.

Melody stopped digging and just sat there with her head down; Chakotay came around in front of her and squatted down.

"Sweet one, I need to talk to you," said Chakotay as he lifted her chin.

"Why, so you can yell at me some more?"

"I'm sorry about that, Melody."

"Oh, Chakotay. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again," cried Melody.

"Sweet, I hope you never stop caring about Tom and I."

"I don't understand. I thought you were mad about what I did?"

"I'm not mad at what you did, sweet one. Just the way you did it."

"But I followed regulations!" said Melody.

"I know sweet, it's not about whether or not you followed the regulations. It's about how you did it. Melody, you have to understand. Here on Voyager I am the one the crew comes to with a complaint or suggestion. By going to the Captain with your proposals it looked like I couldn't handle my job," explained Chakotay.

"Oh Chakotay, I sorry. I didn't mean to circumvent your authority," said Melody as she got up.

"It's all right Melody, I know you were just concerned about me," said Chakotay as he came over beside her. "Sweet one, Tom and I have been talking about something for several weeks now and

well this is probably as good a time as any. Melody, Tom and I would like you to be a part of our wedding?"

"Chakotay, that's wonderful, but don't you think B'Elanna or Harry would be more appropriate?" asked Melody.

"We're not talking about the best men, Melody. Tom and I want you to take part in the ceremony."

"What other part is there?"

"We want you to become our daughter. I know that it's not going to be legal, but as far as Voyager is concerned you would be our daughter," said Chakotay as he took her hands.

"Oh Daddy! I would be honored to become your daughter, legal or not," replied Melody as she hugged him.

"Good. Now how about we go find Tom and let him know."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you and Tom had discussed this all ready?" said Melody as she stepped back.

"We have, sweet one. Kathryn informed

me before I came to find you that Tom and I have the next forty-eight hours off. She said we needed to rest and make up for all the time we were away from you."

"Wonderful. Can we stay here? I know you both need some time alone but..."

"Melody, we can spend it anywhere you like."

"Thanks, Daddy. You're the greatest," said Melody as she hugged him again. "Come on, I'll race you. Last one home cooks dinner."

Melody released Chakotay and ran towards the beach house as fast as she could. She almost made it to the patio door before Chakotay grabbed her and picked her up.

"Got you," yelled Chakotay as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Chakotay! Put me down. You don't play fair!" exclaimed Melody as she grabbed the back of his uniform.

Chakotay opened the doors of the holodeck and carried a kicking and

laughing Melody down the corridors to their quarter. The startled crewmembers they past just smiled and quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

Since Melody had come on board Voyager Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris had become a lot more openly affectionate and playful. It was a nice change in their First Officer and Con Pilot. Even Captain Janeway and Lt. Tuvok had changed. One thing was for certain; the young lady was definitely good for Voyager.

Thirty minutes later the trio returned to the holodeck and settled in for some quiet quality time. After a light meal, Melody went out on the beach to play in the sand, while Chakotay and Tom took the opportunity to cuddle on the couch. Several hours later when Melody returned they were still lying in each other's arms asleep.

"You know you guys do have a room for that," said Melody as she lightly shook them.

At her voice Tom and Chakotay jerked

apart, sitting up suddenly.

"Oh come on guys, Surely you're not that embarrassed to be caught cuddling," laughed Melody at the expressions on their faces.

"We're sorry, Mel. We must have been more tired than we realize," said Tom as he rubbed his eyes.

"Would you two quit apologizing for everything? Go to bed, and we'll talk tomorrow."

"But, Melody..." said Chakotay.

"Chakotay! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now go to bed, unless you want to sleep on the couch. Because if you fall asleep again I'll be damned if I'm going to carry you two to your bedroom."

"Melody!" exclaimed Chakotay.

"You know I am old enough to cuss, Chakotay," replied Melody as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips

"Not around us, sweet one," he replied

softly "All right, I'll try to remember." "Are you sure, Mel?" asked Tom "Tom!"

"All right, all right. Come on Chief, let's go to bed," answered Tom as he stood and pulled Chakotay off the couch.

"Good night, guys. Sweet dreams," called Melody as they left the living room.

Melody watched their door close, and then went to retrieve the puzzle she had replicated several days ago.

Tom and Chakotay slept until the middle of the morning, only to find Melody lying in the middle of the living room floor with a puzzle half finished. Chakotay smiled, walking over to her and shook her gently.

"Now look who needs to be carried to bed," said Chakotay jokingly.

"What time is it?" asked Melody sleepily

as her rolled onto her back.

"1020. Did you spend the whole night on the floor?" asked Tom

"I guess I did, I sort of lost track of the time."

"Do you want to eat first, or go back to bed?" asked Chakotay as he helped her up.

"Eat first," said Melody wincing as she rose from the floor. "Maybe by then my back will stop hurting."

"We could get a muscle relaxant from the Doctor for you," said Tom.

"No, thanks. I think food. Then maybe a swim will help," replied Melody.

"All right, let's go," said Chakotay.

Tom replicated a breakfast of fruit, breakfast rolls, and coffee for them, plus a coke for Melody. After a quick shower Melody and Chakotay came out of their rooms and sat at the table.

"Are you ever going to show me how to help with your reports?" asked Melody as

she ate.

"As soon as we get back. This is supposed to be a relaxing holiday remember?" answered Chakotay.

"OK, I'll hold you to that."

"You can count on it. Now why don't you and Tom go get ready while I clean up," said Chakotay as he took the plates to the recycler.

"All right, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Laugh at what, Mel?" asked Tom.

"My swim suit. The last one I wore was on the holodeck. I asked Aunt Kathryn to help me replicate this new one."

"We promise, sweet one. Now go get dressed so we can swim before it gets too hot," replied Chakotay.

"Yes sir!" answered Melody as she hurried to her room.

Tom followed slowly, while Chakotay put the last of the dishes in the recycler then followed him. Twenty minutes later

Chakotay and Tom were waiting in the living area wearing their swimming trunks with towel wrapped around their necks.

"Remember, guys. You promised," called Melody from her room.

Then Melody stepped out, wearing a dark blue swimsuit with extra material gathered around her hips to form a little skirt. Tom and Chakotay just stood staring, unable to believe this was Melody. She was still small, but in that suit you could definitely tell where all her curves were. God she looked beautiful.

When they had seen her on the holodeck they had been looking more at her back and legs than her overall appearance. Now that they had excepted her scares, they could honestly say she had a great body.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Melody, as she looked at both men slightly embarrassed.

"I Um...I think you look wonderful, Melody. Why were you afraid that we would laugh? We didn't before?" asked

Chakotay as he came to stand in front of her.

"I know, but except for that one time I haven't had a swimming suit on in a very long time. And the last place I was at the weather wasn't warm enough," answered Melody.

"You look great, Mel. Maybe we ought to take you to the resort and show you off," teased Tom.

He knew that except for that one time, Melody had only worn shorts and a sleeveless shirt to the resort, still not quite secure in a bathing suit around new people.

"Not right now, OK?" answered Melody quickly.

"Don't worry, sweet one. We won't go until you're ready," replied Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

Melody hugged him back, and then leaned back to look at them both. "All right, guys. I'll race you. Last one in is a rotten egg," said Melody as she raced

out of the house.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then took off after her.

Several hours later it was three very tired and refreshed people that trotted out of the water and flopped down on their towels. They lay in the sun until they were baked dry. After a while Melody sat up and looked at the two men beside her.

"That was fun guys, but I sure wish we had a sailboat. We could have gone further out and explored."

"Maybe you should ask Kathryn to show you her lake George program," said Chakotay.

"Maybe I'll ask her sometime. How's your back Chakotay?" asked Melody.

Chakotay had hurt his back while he and Tom were wrestling with Melody in the water and while it felt better, it still was a little sore.

"It's fine Melody," said Chakotay as he turned over, grimacing a little at the

movement.

"*Yeah right*, Now turn back over so I can give you a back rub," said Melody as he got up and walked over to his towel.

"Melody, I really..."

"Chakotay, don't you trust me. My roommate in college used say I gave killer back rubs."

"All right, Melody," said Chakotay as he flipped on his back.

Melody grabbed the bottle of lotion from her towel and then sat down on Chakotay's legs. She poured a generous amount on her hands then rubbed it into his back, starting at the shoulders. Melody evenly worked each shoulder until she felt his muscles relax then worked her way down his back until she was sitting on his buttocks kneading his lower back.

Slowly Melody became aware of the heat radiating from under her and the small movement Chakotay was making unconsciously with his hips.

"Uhh Chakotay, I think I'd better..."

"No sweet one, please. It feels so good," moaned Chakotay.

Melody worked his lower back for a few minutes more, then suddenly stopped and got up quickly.

"I can't...I have to go," said Melody as she raced towards the beach house.

Chakotay rose up on his arms and looked at Tom. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I don't know, you stay here and I'll go find her," said Tom as he got up and went to look for Melody.

She was half way to the beach house before Tom caught up with her.

"Melody, wait. Mel, come on sweet. Talk to me. Tell me what that was all about?"

"I can't Tom, please. Just go back to Chakotay and take care of him."

"Mel, stop," said Tom as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I thought you said you weren't

embarrassed by our reactions to you?"

"I'm not. Now please Tom, leave me alone!" said Melody as she pulled out of his grip and headed towards the house again.

"Then explain it to me, Mel. What's wrong?"

"Tom, please! Just drop it, OK," asked Melody.

"No! It's not OK. Now tell me!" yelled Tom in frustration.

"All right! I was getting aroused! Are you satisfied now?" said Melody loudly.

Tom just stood there, trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

"Mel, I...I don't know what to say," said Tom finally.

"Don't say anything. Just go back and take care of Chakotay. When I left he was getting very uncomfortable," replied Melody.

"But sweet, I can't leave you like this. I

mean...we need to talk about this."

"I know what you mean, Tom and I appreciate your concern but this is something that I'm going to have to work out myself," said Melody

"If it makes you feel any better, it's a normal physical reaction," said Tom as he put his hands on her arms.

"I know, that's what Aunt Kathryn said to. It just doesn't make me feel any better knowing it. Now go back to Chakotay and help him. We'll talk when you both get back," said Melody as she kissed he cheek then ran inside the house.

Tom looked after her then slowly made her way back to where Chakotay was waiting for him. Chakotay hadn't move from his back and Tom could tell that he was still in some discomfort. Tom walked over and sat crossed legged beside him on his towel. When he touched his shoulder, Chakotay flipped on his back.

"Did you find out what was wrong?" asked Chakotay as he looked up at the

younger man beside him. "Yes, and you're not going to believe it."

"Why? What happen?" asked Chakotay as he sat up and started to rise.

Tom stopped him with and hand on his arm and he sat back down beside him.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"Chak, you remember how we would react when we were dancing or cuddling with Melody?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked the older man.

"Well now, she knows how we felt," explained Tom.

"What! I..." said Chakotay, then he looked down at his lap and suddenly understood.

Melody had felt his arousal and became aroused herself. No wonder she took off like she did. She must be terribly confused.

"Oh spirits...we have to help her..."

started Chakotay.

"We will, Chief. But first we need to take care of something else," said Tom.

"What are you talking about?"

"Chak, I don't think either one of us are in any shape to talk to Melody right now," smiled Tom.

Chakotay looked over and noticed that Tom was in the same shape he was. "Besides, Mel gave me strict instructions to take care of you first," smiled Tom as he pushed the older man back down on the towel.

"Oh she did, did she," said Chakotay smiling.

"She sure did," replied Tom as he lay down over the bigger man.

"We can hardly not do what she asked," Chakotay groaned as their erections met through the cloth.

Tom quickly undressed himself and pulled Chakotay's shorts off. They didn't have much time; they wanted to talk to Melody, so Tom went for quick but

satisfying. He laid his body back on top of Chakotay's, making sure that their erections touched. Chakotay moaned, moving under Tom. Tom began thrusting against Chakotay, moving quickly. It didn't take long; both men were close to the edge before they began. Tom exploded first, thrusting against Chakotay with a moan, hearing Chakotay's groans of release as he flew from where they were to touch the stars.

After the Tom and Chakotay returned to the beach house they showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. They found Melody sitting on the couch with her duck. Tom and Chakotay sat down beside her then brought up the subject they all had been dreading.

"Melody, I think we need to talk about what just happened," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his lap. "What happened between us was a normal biological reaction between a woman and a man."

"I know that, I talked to the Doctor about it before you both came home and he told me the same thing. It's a

perfectly normal reaction, but that still don't make me feel any better knowing it though."

"Why, what is different? Asked Tom.

"Because it's both of you! I don't think of you in that way, but my body seems to. It's almost like it has a mind of its own," said Melody as she lowered her head on Chakotay's chest.

"Do you remember telling us both once that you were pleased that we have that reaction to you?" asked Chakotay as he lifted her chin.

"Yes."

"Well the same applies here, Mel. It just means that your body is getting over the trauma that your mother and brothers put you through. If you can react that way to being close to a man then it means you're getting better," said Tom.

"It doesn't mean that I'm perverted? Asked Melody as she leaned back to look at both men.

"Spirits, no sweet one. If you never any

physical reaction to a man then we might need to start worrying. All this means is that you are one step closer to getting over what happened to you," said Chakotay as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Thank you. That makes me feel better," replied Melody as she returned his hug.

"Mel, we can't promise that a situation like this won't ever happen again. But we will try to limit the possibilities as much as possible," said Tom.

"Thank you, both," said Melody as she reached over and hugged Tom.

"Now, how about some dinner. I don't know about you, but I seemed to have worked up quite an appetite," said Chakotay.

"I'll just bet you two have," said Melody as she got out of Tom's arms and went to replicate dinner for them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback:

mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 12

After Melody, Tom and Chakotay returned from their short holiday things aboard Voyager slowly returned to normal. All the damage had been repaired and the systems checked and double-checked to make sure everything was running smoothly. When they discovered how far along in her progress she was, they suggested to

Tuvok that he might add Starfleet survival and field training to her studies. Melody was a quick study and impressed everyone she worked with her knowledge and understanding.

Tuvok and Tom were soon ready to give Melody her repelling test when Melody's next mini crisis accrued. Tom had made a holoprogram of the Osana Caverns, with several different levels to descend. The three were standing at the top of one of the medium levels ready to repel.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, Tom?" asked Melody as she looked over the side.

"You'll do fine, Melody. Are you ready?" said Tom as he gave her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"As I'll ever be, let's do it," said Melody as she threw her line over the edge, then slowly

started her descend down the cavern. Tom was only thirty meters behind her when they heard a soft pop and Melody suddenly felt her lines loosen and she started to fall.

"Melody!" yelled Tom as she fell in front of him.

She quickly descended fifty-five meters but even with the safeties on Tom knew that the impact of her sudden stop and the twisting of the rope around her arms and legs would do some damage. She hung tangled in her rope until Tom and Tuvok came down beside her.

"Are you all right, Mel?" asked Tom anxiety.

"I don't think so. My shoulder hurts and I'm having trouble breathing," replied Melody weakly.

"Hold on, Melody. We will get you out. Tuvok, can you grab

hold of her while I untangle her line," said Tom.

"Yes," answered Tuvok as he took her by the waist and held her while Tom untangled her line.

Tom tied her safety line to his and said. "All right, Tuvok. I've got her."

They slowly descended the rest of cavern and untied her once they reached the bottom.

"Emergency Medical Beam out, three to sick bay," called Tom as the transport beam caught them up.

They reappeared a few seconds later in sickbay to find the Doctor and Kes waiting for them.

"What happen, Mr. Paris?" asked the Doctor as he quickly scanned Melody.

"Her safely ropes slipped and

she fell about fifty-five meters before the safeties kicked in," said Tom as he laid her on the biobed.

"Yes, I see. Multiple fractures to her arm and wrist, plus a dislocated shoulder and six broken ribs. Kes prep her for immediate surgery. If you will excuse me gentlemen," said the Doctor as he left to prepare for surgery.

"Oh God, I knew I should never have suggested this to Melody," said Tom as he sat down in a chair.

"Mr. Paris, blaming your self will not help matters," said Tuvok.

"Then who the hell am I suppose to blame, Tuvok. Melody?! She's the one that got hurt!" yelled Tom.

"I believe that no one is to blame. This is one of those accidents that just happen. But I will check the equipment and

the program to see if there is another explanation," said Tuvok.

"You do that, Tuvok."

Tuvok looked at the younger man, then left. He himself was worried about Melody, but knew that she was in the best hands and his presence in sickbay was not required. So he placed all his time and energy into finding out what had happened and correcting it so it never happened again.

Tom rose and went over to the biobed where Melody was lying. She looked so still, and quiet. Almost like she was asleep, but he could see lines of pain on her face even when she was unconscious. Tom leaned over and lightly brushed the hair from her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Mel. I never should have taken you there," whispered Tom.

"Not your fault. My line slipped," rasped Melody as she opened her eyes.

"Mel?"

"Don't blame yourself, Dad. Not your fault," whispered Melody.

"Mr. Paris, we need to get Melody into surgery," said The Doctor from behind him.

"I love you, Melody," whispered Tom.

"I know, Dad," said Melody as she closed her eyes.

The Doctor erected a privacy shield and began the surgery to heal Melody.

When Tuvok returned to the bridge he informed the Captain of the accident on the holodeck. Chakotay thought his heart would stop when he heard that Melody was hurt. Janeway dismissed him from duty and he flew to the turbo lift for the long

ride to sickbay. When he entered Tom was sitting in a chair near an empty biobed.

"Tom?" asked Chakotay nervously.

"Oh god, Chakotay. I'm sorry!" cried Tom as Chakotay pulled him into his arms.

"Hush love...it wasn't your fault. Tuvok said that her pillion malfunctioned. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

"Yes love; you know how thorough Tuvok is."

"I guess you're right, but I still feel it's my fault somehow."

"I'm sure, Melody doesn't blame you for what happen."

"She doesn't. She told me before the Doctor took her back for surgery."

"Well then, there you are. Now stop blaming yourself and lets both concentrate on helping Melody get better."

"You're right."

"Any news so far?" asked Chakotay as he looked over to where the Doctor and Kes were working on Melody.

"No, not a thing."

"Well now, I guess we wait," said Chakotay as he sat down beside Tom and took his hand.

News of Melody's accident traveled quickly around Voyager and several people stopped by or commed to see how Melody was doing. Captain Janeway left Tuvok in charge of the bridge and came to sickbay to take care of Chakotay and Tom, while Harry stayed with B'Elanna in engineering so she wouldn't hurt someone.

Several hours later an

exhausted Kes emerged from behind the privacy shield and smiled at the group waiting.

"Kes, how is she?" asked Chakotay as he came over beside her.

"She's fine, Commander. The Doctor can tell you more," said Kes as she left for her quarters.

A few minutes later the Doctor disengaged the screen and stepped towards the waiting group.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Captain Janeway.

"She's fine, Captain." "Thank god," said Tom

"There was extensive damage to her shoulder and wrist, but nothing medical science and time can't heal. We regenerated the muscle and ligament damage, but because of a vitamin and calcium deficiency I

researched the data medical database and discovered that the best way for her bones to heal was slowly over time instead of quickly as if we used the regenerator. I discovered a removable cast for her wrist, which can come off at night for bathing. She will need physical therapy for her wrist and shoulder after they have healed to regain her full mobility but she will make a full recovery," said The Doctor.

"Can we see her now?" asked Tom

"Oh course. This way," said the Doctor as he headed towards her bed.

Chakotay looked back at the Captain and she smiled. "You go ahead. I've got some very anxious Aunts and Uncles to inform," said Janeway.

"Thanks, Kathryn." "Don't mention it, Chakotay.

She's special to all of us. Now go," said Janeway as she shooed him towards her bed.

Janeway took one more look at the two men then left to fill in the rest of her extended family. Chakotay arrived at Melody's bedside just as she opened her eyes.

"Hi Dad, Daddy," whispered Melody weakly.

"How you feel sweet?" asked Tom as he stroked her forehead.

"Like I feel down a cavern. Are you and Tuvok OK?" asked Melody.

"Yes Mel, were fine."

"Good. Can't have you two getting hurt. Oh, Daddy. Tell Aunt Kathryn that I'll have to cancel our holodeck date. I don't think the Doctor's going to let me out of here for a while," said Melody.

"Your right young lady, She needs her rest gentlemen," said the Doctor as he came up behind them.

"We'll talk again later. Good night, sweet one," said Chakotay as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Daddy. Dad," said Melody as she closed her eyes.

The Doctor scanned Melody one more time, then motioned for them to follow him to his office.

"She is sleeping now, and I have given her something for the pain so she will be out for several hours."

"When can we take her home?" asked Tom.

"I'd like to keep her at least one more day to make sure there are no complications with her shoulder or wrist. If all goes well she will be released to your quarters day after tomorrow,"

replied the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor," said Chakotay.

"I suggest that you both use this time to get something to eat and then rest. I will call you when Melody awakens," suggested the Doctor.

"Sounds like shades of an earlier time," replied Tom laughingly "Thank you Doc, we will do that," said Tom as he took Chakotay's hand and led him to their quarters.

Five hours later a feed and rested Tom and Chakotay sat in chairs near Melody's biobed waiting for her to awake up. When they heard a noise they were at her side instantly.

"Hi, sweet. How you feeling?" asked Tom

"Better. Have you both eaten?" asked Melody.

"Yes, love. We're here to take care of you remember?" said Chakotay.

"I know. But you tend to forget to take care of yourselves, sometimes."

"Well don't worry about that. Kathryn has been looking after both of us," said Tom

"Good, I'm glad somebody has while I'm stuck in here. When can I go home?" asked Melody.

"The Doctor wants to keep you here tomorrow, just to be sure. Then you can go home," said Chakotay.

"I guess I have no say in the matter?" asked Melody.

"None what so every, young lady. Now if you will excuse me. I would like to examine, Melody," said The Doctor as he came up beside them.

"We'll be right back, Melody,"

said Tom as he kissed her forehead then left.

While the Doctor was examining, Melody B'Elanna and Harry came in and went over to Chakotay and Tom.

"How's she doing?" asked B'Elanna as she looked over at the Doctor and Melody.

"The Doctor said she's healing nicely, but I think she's all ready bored with being stuck in sick bay," answered Tom.

"I know how she feels. Well maybe we can cheer her up. I promised her I would explain the shield harmonics to her," said B'Elanna

"Oh, that ought to cheer her up," said Tom sarcastically.

"Watch it, flyboy. I could get her to do a whole lot of damage to your computer system if you're not careful," replied B'Elanna

"All right, I give. Just don't tire her out OK, the Doctor said she'll need to take it easy for a while."

"We won't Tom. Come on B'Elanna. Let's go see how Melody is doing," said Harry as he pulled her toward Melody and the Doctor.

Tom and Chakotay watched as the two walked over to Melody's biobed, then started up and conversation. It was good that she had so many different people in her family watching over her. They both had a feeling that in the coming months they would need everyone's help to keep Melody from over doing it and injuring herself again.

For the next six weeks Melody healed while learning to do things one handed. She spent most of her time in sickbay with the Doctor, but was allowed into engineering twice a week with

B'Elanna. It was during one of those outings that B'Elanna discovered another planet.

The planet was a pre-warp so they planned very carefully how and where to go down. Three days later it was decided that Tom, Chakotay, Harry and B'Elanna would take a shuttle down to a deserted part of the planet and look for minerals.

Too keep Melody busy while Tom and Chakotay were gone Janeway allowed Melody on the bridge and had Tuvok show her the OP's station. Melody really enjoyed her time on the bridge with Janeway and Tuvok, not just because she was close to them but ever since she had gotten hurt on the holodeck they had cut back on some of the things she had been learning. She had gotten her cast permanently off two days ago but they still hadn't let her help with much, now she was getting some real hands on

experience again.

"Anything on the scanners Tuvok?" asked Janeway.

Melody looked at Tuvok, and at his nod answered.

"Scanners are clear, Captain." Responded Melody in her best Tuvok imitation.

At her voice Janeway turned and looked over at Melody and smiled.

"Good. Keep an eye on them." Replied Janeway with a slight smile on her face

"Aye, Captain."

A few minutes later the silence was broken by the Doctor's comm.

"Sick bay to Melody."

Melody looked over at Tuvok and Captain Janeway, and then answered.

"Melody here, Doctor. Go ahead."

"You are late for your physical therapy, young lady."

"OOP's, sorry Doctor. I'll be right there, Melody out. Captain?"

"Your dismissed, Melody," smiled Janeway as she looked back.

"Aye, Captain," said Melody as she smiled, then rushed to the lift.

"She would make a fine Starfleet cadet," said Janeway as she watched the turbo lift doors close.

"Indeed," answered Tuvok.

An hour later the Doctor released Melody from sick bay she rushed to their quarters. She had overheard Tuvok COM the Doctor that the shuttle was back on board and that Tom and

Chakotay were in their quarters and would report to sickbay later. The two and a half days that they were gone had been hard on Melody. For some reason she had the feeling that something might happen to them on this away mission and she wanted to make sure that they both were all right.

But as soon as the doors open she knew something was wrong. Even when they were exhausted they still always waited up for her, but now they weren't there. She quickly checked with the computer to make sure that they were in their quarters then headed towards their bedroom. The door was closed; so knocking quietly then pushed it open. Tom and Chakotay were lying on the bed. She went over to the bedside and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Tom, Chakotay! Wake up guys!" cried Melody as she touched Tom's shoulder. "Oh

damn! Melody to Sick bay."

"Sick bay here," answered the Doctor.

"Doctor, something is wrong with Chakotay and Tom. I can't wake them up, and they both feel really hot!"

"Slow down, Melody, calm down and start again."

Melody took a deep breath, and then began again.

"Tom and Chakotay are asleep and I can't wake them. They also feel like they have a high fever."

"Were they like this when you arrived?" asked the Doctor

"Yes! I just got here a few minutes ago."

"All right Melody, I'll be right there. Sick bay out," said The Doctor as he closed the link.

A few minutes later the door

chimed and Melody walked into the living area.

"Come."

The Doctor and Captain Janeway entered and came over beside her.

"Where are they?" asked the Doctor.

"In there," answered Melody as she nodded towards their room.

The Doctor glanced at Captain Janeway then went to the bedroom; Janeway came over to Melody and pulled her into her embrace. At her touch Melody's composure crumbled and she began to cry in Janeway's arms.

"Don't worry, Melody. The Doctor will find out what's wrong," soothed Janeway as she rubbed her back.

A few minutes later the Doctor returned to the living area and motioned to Janeway.

"I'll be right back, Melody. OK?" said Janeway as she walked over to where the doctor was standing.

"All right," said Melody as she sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Report, Doctor."

"I've examined Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris and my scans show that they are both suffering from a viral infection."

"Viral infection? Is it contagious?" asked Janeway.

"Unknown. I will have to do more tests. But my first scans show that it is from some kind of insect bite. I'll have to take them to sick bay for more test to determine..."

"No!" yelled Melody as she jumped off the couch and ran over to them. "Captain, please. You can't let him take them!

Please, don't let him take them. Please!" cried Melody as she grabbed hold of Janeway's arms.

"Melody, calm down," said Janeway as she tried to loosen Melody's hold.

"You know that sick bay is the best place for them," said the Doctor as he came to stand in front of her.

"No, No! If you take them, I'll lose them. Why can't they stay here? I can take care of them," said Melody.

"Doctor?" asked Janeway as he moved him away from Melody. "Do you think she can take care of them?"

"If she follows my instructions exactly, and sends me daily scans. I don't see any problems," said the Doctor.

"Good. Go get whatever you need ready and I'll explain

everything to Melody," said Janeway as she looked over at Melody.

She was standing in the middle of the room with tears in her eyes and her shoulders quivering. Janeway knew that she could do this. She just needed to pull herself together. Janeway walked over to where Melody and gently grasped her shoulders.

"Melody, Melody listen to me!" said Janeway with authority.

Melody looked up in her face, quickly wiping her eyes and nose. "Yes, ma'am."

"The Doctor has agreed to allow Chakotay and Tom to stay here and let you take care of them. But you have to follow the Doctor's instructions exactly. Do you understand?" asked Janeway as she put her hands on Melody's face.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Melody.

"Good girl. Now go and let the Doctor explain everything to you so you can get started," said Janeway as she looked over at the Doctor.

Melody followed her eyes, then looked back at her. "Thank you, Aunt Kathryn. I won't let you down," said Melody as she smiled, then left to follow the Doctor into their bedroom.

Janeway smiled as she watched Melody and the Doctor enter the bedroom and hoped that she was right about this.

At 0330 the computer registered a raise in Chakotay's temperature and signaled Melody. She had been dosing and was jerked awake at the beep. She quickly scanned Chakotay and noticed that his temperature was up to 104 degrees.

"Damn," mumbled Melody as

she went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth.

She sat down on the side of the bed and wiped his face and chest.

"Hush, Daddy. It's all right, I'm here," said Melody as she continued to wipe his forehead. Chakotay quieted a bit but continued to mutter every once in awhile. Melody washed down his chest until she came to his underwear. She looked at the muscular arms and chest and took a deep breath and went on. This was one time she wished she were comfortable around men sexually.

Except for the few times they were dancing or cuddling she had not thought about Tom or Chakotay in that way. But she had to admit they were both good-looking men. The few times that they had gotten aroused around her had left her feeling strange and very

confused, and then there was the time that she had reacted to Chakotay. That episode had made her feel very vulnerable and until their talk she hadn't understood.

She was brought out of her day dreaming by a small gurgling sound from the bed. Melody looked over to see Chakotay choking. She quickly ran to the bathroom and got a bowl and returned to his bedside gently turning him on his side and holding his head as he vomited. When he was finished she wiped his face and laid him back down on the bed.

Melody quickly cleaned up the mess and then returned to the chair to watch and wait. She was afraid to sleep in her own room, afraid that she wouldn't hear one of them if they needed her so she had been spending all her time, eating and sleeping in the chair in their room. At 0800 a persistent beep awoke

Melody again, so she stumbled to the COM unit in the living area to answer the call.

"Melody, here. Go ahead."

"Good morning. How are Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris this morning?" asked the Doctor

"Chakotay's fever rose this morning at 0330. Then after I had cooled him off he threw up. There has been no change in Tom yet," replied Melody.

"Have you done their scans yet?" asked the Doctor.

"No not yet, hang on please." Said Melody as she returned to the bedroom and did a quick but through scan of Chakotay and Tom. On her return to the she went over to the desk and up loaded the information from the medical tricorder.

"I'm sending them now," said Melody as she started to send

the information the Doctor requested.

After a few minutes he answered, "I have them," replied the Doctor. "I'll send Kes with an anti fever medication for when their temperature rises again. Also try to get them to eat or drink as much fluid as possible so they don't become dehydrated."

"I was just going to try to get them to take some broth," replied Melody.

"Good, keep me informed. Sick bay, out," said the Doctor as he signed off.

Melody walked to the replicator and ordered two bowls of broth, then carried them on a try back to the bedroom. She placed the try on the nightstand and after much pulling and pushing she finally got Chakotay sitting against the headboard.

"Chakotay, Chakotay wake up.

It's Melody," called Melody as she gently tapped his cheek. He opened his eyes for a minute, shaking his head.

"Melody?"

"Come on Daddy, you need to eat something," said Melody as she held a spoon to his lips. Chakotay drank a few sips then turned his head.

"Come on Daddy, please. Just a little more," coasted Melody.

Chakotay took half of the bowl before his eyes closed and his head sagged to the side. Melody wiped his face, then laid him down. She moved over to the other side of the bed and repeated the procedure with Tom, getting him to eat a little more before he fell asleep again.

Two hours later the alarm signaled that it was Tom's fever that had risen. Melody quickly gave him the hypospray the

Doctor had sent. Wiping him down until he cooled off, then cleaning him up when he lost everything he had eaten. Every two hours Melody would give Tom and Chakotay some more broth. At 1200 the Doctor commed again and Melody up loaded Tom and Chakotay's recent scans to him in sick bay.

The rest of the afternoon was a carbon copy of the morning until 1700 when the door chimed.

Melody stayed in their quarter, taking care of all of Tom and Chakotay's need barely taking time for herself. Tuvok had COM twice to check on how she was doing and had informed the Captain that he didn't believe she was taking very good care of herself. Janeway said that she would check in on Melody after her duty shift was over. Now she stood at the door of the Chakotay-Paris quarters hoping that Tuvok had exaggerated.

"Come in," called Melody as she stood in the doorway of the guy's bedroom.

Captain Janeway entered and stood looking at the tired young woman leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you all right?" asked Janeway as she walked over and lead Melody to the couch.

"I'm fine, Aunt Kathryn. Just a little tired that's all," replied Melody.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No. I'm really not very hungry," said Melody flatly.

"Well, you're going to eat now. Whether you like it or not," said Janeway as she got up and walked to the replicator.

"But Captain..." sputtered Melody.

"No buts, young lady. Either you eat or I'll call the Doctor and tell

him to transport Chakotay and Tom to sick bay," replied Janeway as she turned and order Melody's food from the replicator.

"You don't play fair, Aunt Kathryn." Said Melody weakly.

"I don't have to. I'm the Captain. Remember, now come on and eat."

"Yes, ma'am," said Melody as she got up and went to the table.

Melody sat down and ate all her food while Janeway watched.

"You're not eating anything?" asked Melody as she began to eat.

"I've already eaten in the mess hall. All I need is my coffee," replied Janeway as he lifted her cup.

"I never could get the taste for that. I guess that's why I like

cola's so much. You still get the caffeine but it tastes a whole lot better."

"How are Tom and Chakotay doing?"

"About the same. I've been giving them some broth every two hours, but when their fever rises they throw it up," said Melody.

"Has the Doctor sent something by for the fever?"

"Yes, Kes brought it by late this morning. But I'm not sure it's helping," said Melody as she finished her food. "Thank you, Aunt Kathryn," said Melody as she covered a yawn with her hand.

"Why don't you lie down for a while and rest," suggested Janeway.

"I can't. Every time I try to go to sleep I dream that something will happen to one of them while

I'm not there."

"Don't worry, sweet. I'll be here if something happens. You go lie down and get at least a few hours sleep."

"But you just got off duty," said Melody.

"I don't' mind, Melody. Now go and rest," said Janeway as she helped her up then lead Melody to her room.

"Are you sure?" asked Melody.

"Melody!" replied Janeway as she put her hands on her hips.

"All right, all right. I'm going, though I don't promise I'll sleep," said Melody as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Janeway heard her moving around and then got very quiet. Janeway got up and walked to the doorway to see Melody laying on the bed crossways sound asleep. She smiled and

gently turned Melody around pulling the blankets out from under her and tucking her in. She smiled once again at the young woman and then went back to the couch to read her reports. Close enough so she could hear if Tom, Chakotay or Melody needed her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 13

That day set a pattern that Melody followed for six more days. Except for when she was answered the Doctors COM or was eating dinner with Janeway Melody spent all her time in Tom and Chakotay's bedroom chair. At dinner on the fourth day Janeway told Melody about Harry and B'Elanna.

"How are thing around the ship?" asked Melody as she ate.

"Not real good. Harry and B'Elanna seem to have developed the virus," said Janeway.

"I thought the Doctor said that it wasn't contagious?"

"It's not. It seems to have lain dormant in their bodies until now."

"Then why were Chakotay and Tom affected so fast?"

"The Doctor thinks it because their immune system was lower when they were on the planet."

"I knew they had been working too hard!"

"Don't blame yourself, Melody. There is nothing you could have done. Right now you need to concentrate on getting them better."

"You're right, I'm sorry,"

"Oh course, I am. That's why I'm the Captain. Now if you're finished you need to get some rest young lady," said Janeway as she took Melody's plate.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Melody as she stood up and headed towards her room. "Will you keep me up to date on how Harry and B'Elanna are doing?"

"Sure, sweet. Now go, and rest," said Janeway as she watched Melody shuffle into her room.

She looked exhausted. Janeway was almost certain that she wasn't eating or sleeping very much when she was by herself. After a few minutes she went to check on her and found her asleep in the middle of the bed. Janeway covered her with a blanket then returned to the living room. Kathryn sat down on the couch, reaching for a PADD, then stopped.

"Janeway to Sickbay."

"Sick bay here, Go ahead Captain," replied the Doctor over the COM link.

"How are Harry and B'Elanna doing?"

"There has been no change in their condition Captain."

"Acknowledged, keep me informed. Janeway out," said Janeway as she sighed and reached for the PADD.

When the computer beeped at 0300 on the sixth

day Melody was all ready awake. She had been awake for several hours and couldn't get back to sleep. Even Tuvok's meditation techniques hadn't helped this time so when the alarm went off Melody just reached for the medical scanner and went to their bed. She quickly scanned Tom, and then scanned him again. His fever had finally broken some time during the night.

"Thank God. You're going to be all right now, Dad," said Melody quietly as she looked down at the man. He looked pale and thinner, but nothing more noticeable than that. She walked around to the other side and scanned Chakotay. The results were the same, both of their fevers had broken sometime during the night and they were going to be all right. She quickly kissed his forehead then went into the bathroom.

She had only allowed herself a quick towel bath, because she was afraid to be away from them for too long. Now that their fevers had gone, she could relax and have hot shower and a change clothes. After taking care of herself she decided that the guys needed a bath as well. They had been stuck in bed for almost a week now going from a very high fever to chills. She had washed them off as best she could when their fevers were high but now they needed a real good bed bath.

When she had gathered everything she needed she returned to their bedroom. The first thing she did was to take the sheets off the bed and throw them into the recycler. This turned out not to be as easy as it sounded. Even though Tom and Chakotay were on their way back to health, they were absolutely no help at all. Melody had to push them onto their sides and then pull the sheets under them. She had always thought that Chakotay and Tom were big men when they were awake, but now that they were asleep they were absolutely huge. When she finally got the bottom sheet tucked in she put a towel under

Tom's legs and gave him his bath.

Melody did just fine as long as she stayed on his legs or arms, but after all the safe places were washed she had to take off his underwear. Melody knew what a man looked like; the Doctor had showed her a holographic image of an anatomically correct male when she was studying biology. But this was somehow different; this was Tom and Chakotay. Well, she had always been curious as to what they both looked like and now was as good a time as any.

It was not like they were going to parade around for her once they were back on their feet. Taking a deep breath Melody pulled down Tom's underwear, then took them clear off. Tom was of average size when not aroused, but to Melody it still looked huge. It was lying soft against his left leg and Melody reached out cautiously to touch him. He was soft and slightly hairy but not all that bad.

She quickly shook her head and reached for the washcloth. Cleaning him quickly, she pushed his legs apart and began to clean between his legs. His balls were two medium size sacks of skin that held his sperm making equipment. They were lightly covered in reddish blond hair and right now we're hanging very low.

She wondered if they got hard when he was aroused, but knew she would never find out. Washing them quickly, she dried Tom off and rolled him onto his stomach. Melody made quick work of his back and soon had him clean and dry.

Next she moved over to Chakotay and repeated the same procedure on him. When she got to his private parts she noticed that Chakotay was a little bigger and had less hair. She guessed that had something to do with his Indian blood. When they were both clean and dry she put on the top

sheet and covered them with the blanket.

All that work had gotten her hungry, so after she cleaned up the room she went to the replicator and got some orange juice and toast. Sitting in the chair, she ate quickly then read until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Tom was the first to come back to awareness. His head hurt, his back hurt, hell everything hurt. The next sensation he felt was that he had to get to the bathroom. He rose up slowly onto his elbows and looked around. Tom struggled out of bed and head toward the bathroom, when he spied Melody asleep in the chair.

"Melody?" whispered Tom as he leaned over the chair touching her hair.

At his touch Melody jerked awake quickly standing up.

"Tom! What are you doing out of bed?" As she put her hand to his forehead. Tom pushed her hand away and took both of hers in his.

"I need to use the bathroom, Mel. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Let's take care of you first," said Melody as she put her arm around his waist and helped him into the bathroom. She waited outside until he was finished then helped him return to bed. Once he was settled she sat down beside him on the bed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Melody.

"Chakotay and I went down to the planet to look for minerals. We were down there two and a half days, and then we came back. Melody, what happened?" asked Tom as he ran his hands

through his hair.

"Something down on the planet infected you and Chakotay with a viral infection. I found you both passed out running a high fever just after you came back."

"What about B'Elanna and Harry?"

"They weren't infected right away. They're in sick bay now."

"Who took care of us?" asked Tom as he noticed Chakotay lying beside him.

"I did! The Doctor let me keep you both here. Why don't you rest now, and we'll talk some more later," said Melody as she gently pushed Tom back against the covers. She tucked him in, and then kissed him gently. "Good night, Dad."

Melody looked back at the bed one more time then called for nights out quietly closing the door as she left.

Two days later the Doctor released Tom and Chakotay to return to full duty. Melody tried to hide the fact that she was still having trouble sleeping but Tom and Chakotay were beginning to notice. Several times one of them heard her moving around in the living area, and one night they woke to find Melody asleep in their chair. At breakfast on the third morning Tom voiced his concern.

"I'm worried about Melody, Chakotay. She doesn't seem to be sleeping that well," said Tom as he carried his tray to a table and sat down.

"Maybe we should talk to her," said Chakotay as he sat down.

"Good morning, gentlemen. You're both are looking well," said Janeway as she came over to

their table. "Captain," said Tom.

"Captain, how are B'Elanna and Harry?" asked Chakotay.

"They're both fine. The Doctor will release them for duty tomorrow. Talk to who, Chakotay?" asked Janeway as she sat down across from him.

"Melody. Something is bothering her enough that she's not sleeping well at night again," said Tom as he looked at Janeway.

"Well I know she was really upset when the Doctor tried to take you both to sick bay," said Janeway.

"When was that?" asked Tom.

"Just after she found you. Didn't she tell you what happened?" asked Janeway as she put her cup down.

"She only told us that we had gotten infected by something on the planet and she took care of us in our quarters," replied Chakotay.

Janeway gave a little laugh. "Boy did she gloss over the high points."

"What do you mean, Captain?" asked Tom.

"As soon as the Doctor released her from her physical therapy she went straight to your quarters and found you both out cold, running a high fever. She commed the Doctor, then he called me and we found her nearly hysterical. When he suggested we beam you to sick bay she started screaming that we couldn't take you away or she would lose you. We finally got her calmed down, and I convinced the Doctor to let

her take care of you both in your quarters."

"Melody spent seven days locked in your quarters taking care of you both. I checked on her every night, but I don't think she got much rest."

"We had no idea she did all that!" said Chakotay as he looked from Janeway to Tom.

"You should read the Doctor's report. He was very impressed with the care Melody gave you both. Don't under estimate her, Chakotay. She's a strong young woman," said Janeway as she put her hand over his.

"I guess we really do need to talk to her," said Tom as he heard Chakotay's COM badge beep.

"Sick bay to Commander Chakotay." "Chakotay here, Go ahead."

"Commander, you and Lt. Paris are needed in sick bay," said the Doctor. Both men looked at Janeway as they rose to leave.

"Go ahead, I'll handle the bridge until you get through. Now go," said Janeway as she waved both men away.

"Thank you, Captain," said Chakotay as he followed Tom out of the mess hall.

Tom and Chakotay arrived in Sickbay only minutes after the Doctor had called. As they entered they saw Melody laying on a biobed with Kes standing beside her. Tom headed towards her, as Chakotay went to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"Commander, Tuvok found Melody in the observation lounge and could not wake her,"

replied the Doctor. "Doctor," called Kes.

The Doctor and Chakotay went over to her bed to find Melody in a small seizure. The Doctor quickly snatched a hypospray from the nearby tray and injected the medicine into Melody's neck. After a minute the seizure stopped and Melody slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, Mel. How do you feel?" asked Tom as he gently stroked her forehead. Melody looked up at the worried faces of the two men standing above her and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." started Melody

"No. Listen to us, Melody. You need to take it easy and rest," said Chakotay as he took her hand.

"I can't, you and Tom will..."

"We're fine, sweet. The Doctor checked us both over, remember?" said Tom

Melody looked at Chakotay, then at the Doctor.

"They're fine, Melody. Thanks to your excellent care," said the Doctor.

"He's right, Melody. We're fine. You took care of us. Now let us, take you care. OK?" said Chakotay as he stroked her forehead.

"You promise?" asked Melody weakly.

"Yes love, we promise. Now you rest and we'll take care of you now," said Tom.

Melody gave a sigh then closed her eyes as she felt Chakotay rubbing her forehead. Both men

looked down at Melody then at the Doctor.

"She's just asleep, Commander," said The Doctor.

"When can we take her home?" asked Tom as he looked back

"I'd like to run a few more test on her to make sure she is stable. You should be able to take her home tomorrow morning." replied the Doctor.

"Take care of her Doctor," said Chakotay as he walked back over beside her bed. He looked down at the young woman on the bed then leaned down. "I love you, sweet one," he whispered.

He looked at Tom and said. "I'll go tell the Captain what happen," then he left. Tom walked back over to the biobed and sat down.

The next morning Chakotay and Tom took Melody home to their quarter, settling her on the couch.

"Guys, you don't have to fuss over me," said Melody as Chakotay tucked a blanket around her.

"Yes we do. You spend six days taking care of both of us and now it's our turn. So be quiet and enjoy it," said Tom as he handed her a mug of hot tea.

"All right, all right. I won't argue this time. But what happens tomorrow?"

"Kathryn said we could each work half a day shifts until you're better," replied Chakotay.

"And when will that be?" asked Melody.

"When the Doctor says so," replied Tom.

"Melody, what did you mean when you said that you couldn't go to sleep or something would happened to us?" asked Chakotay as he stood at the edge of the couch.

"Oh, I had hoped you'd forgotten about that," said Melody with a smirk.

"No, such luck. Now come on, sweet. What did you mean?" asked Tom.

"When you were both sick I dreamed if I fell asleep something would happen to both of you and I wouldn't hear you and you both would die."

"Oh, sweet. I'm sorry," said Tom as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you get any sleep at all, Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"A little. When Aunt Kathryn was here I didn't have the dreams. I knew she couldn't stay all the time so the rest of the time I was alone."

"I'm sorry, sweet one," said Chakotay as he started to rub her back.

"You know I wish I could promise you that nothing would ever happen to us, but I can't."

"I know, Daddy. I really understand. It's just that you both have always been the strong ones. Then when you both got so sick, I guess I panicked," explained Melody

"Well do us a favor. Next time ask for help. There are a lot of people on this ship who care about you. OK?" said Chakotay as he pulled back to look at her face.

"I will, I promise," said Melody as she leaned over and kissed both of them on their cheek.

"Good. Now, how about some dinner?" asked Tom.

"Great. I'm starving."

"What would you like?" asked Chakotay as he stood up.

"How about some macaroni & Cheese with a soda."

"Make it milk and you've got a deal," said Tom as he started towards the replicator.

"Tom!"

"It's either that or water, Melody. The Doctor said you hadn't been eating right either," replied Chakotay.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Melody. "Fair or not, that's the deal," replied Tom.

"All right, all right. I give," said Melody as she took the blanket from around her waist.

Chakotay helped her to the table, while Tom got her food. When she was halfway finished Melody looked up from her plate.

"Guys, I've been thinking about something Aunt Kathryn said while you were sick."

"What Mel?" asked Tom as he continued to eat. "She asked if I was keeping a personal log?" "Well, are you?" asked Chakotay. "Yes, but I think I might need to let you both see

it." "Why's that, sweet one?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, some of the things I talk about on it are things you both really need to know, but I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about them."

"Well, if you're sure that's what you want Mel," said Tom

"I am, I don't have the guts to talk to you about it to your face."

"Then I suggest that you finish you food and go to bed so we can watch it tonight," said Chakotay as he saw Melody covering a yawn.

"Yes, sir."

A few bites later Melody rose from the table and walked to her bedroom.

"Good night Tom, Chakotay." "Night, Mel." "Good night, sweet one."

Tom watched her leave then cleared the table as Chakotay got Melody's log disk and set up the vid player on the coffee table.

"I'm going to check on her. I'll be right back," said Tom.

He went into her room to find her curled up, all ready asleep. Tom tucked the blanket around her, and then returned to the living area.

"Is she all right?" asked Chakotay. "She's all ready asleep," answered Tom as he sat

down beside Chakotay on the couch.

"Computer start playback," said Chakotay, then the screen came to life.

****Personal Log; Melody Henley*****

A picture of Melody appeared on the screen. She was sitting at the desk, with her hands in her laps.

"Tom and Chakotay showed me how to use this thing today and said that I should start keeping a log in it. I think they meant like a diary or journal but instead of writing things down you talk to this thing. I really would be more comfortable writing things down but Tom says that I've got to start getting used to doing things their way now. I guess it's the old saying, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Anyway, this is my first log since I've gotten here. I have no idea what month or day it is. Chakotay tried to explain the way they keep the dates here but I just don't understand.

"Well, I guess the first thing I should do is explain how the hell I got here. I'm not totally sure I understand it all but here goes. My last memory was of the shuttlecraft Phoenix. We had just completed our last orbit around the moon when all of a sudden all hell broke loose. Lights started flashing and alarms blaring. NASA called saying that they showed us suffering complete system failure, and we would have shut down in five minutes. David tried everything he could to abort the shut down but nothing helped. Finally NASA ordered us to abandon the shuttle and get to the life pods. Since there were seven of us and only five life pods we all knew that someone would have to stay behind."

"I guess the old saying is true, the Captain always goes down with the ship because the next thing I know David and Peter are keying up

the life pods. They ordered Larry, Joe, Thomas, Scott and I into the pods and launched us into space. I'm pretty sure they activated the homing beacon so someone from earth could pick us up. The last thing I remember is seeing David's face as he closed the lid to my pod. He gave me a *A-OK* sign, then the gas started hissing in and everything went blank after that."

"It turns out that somehow my life pod was caught in some sort of spatial anomaly and I was thrown through time and ended up in the twenty fourth century in the Delta Quadrant. Not only the wrong time, but the wrong place as well. Can you believe that! Any way, it seems I'm in some strange place called the Delta Quadrant, 70 thousand light years from earth. Wouldn't you know it? I guess my mother was right, she always told me that if it weren't for bad luck I would have no luck at all."

"But I think that might have change when I found Voyager, or better yet. Voyager found me. Harry said that I showed up as a strange reading on one of their scans. It's a good thing Captain Janeway is a scientist and was curious or I still would be floating around in that little life pod."

"Anyway, they found me, brought me on board and figured out how to wake me up. At first I was scared to death. You know how you feel when you wake up from a long sleep, still a little fuzzy; well that's how I felt for a long time. I could hear, see and sort of understand what they were saying to me but I couldn't seem to say anything."

"When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was three faces standing above me. The next thing I know I'm on the floor. I guess my self- preservation instincts kicked in after that because I was in huddling in the corner before anyone could touch me. But I will say one thing; I really surprised them with that move.

Surprised the hell out of me too, for that matter."

"I had hoped that those instincts had been forgotten, or at least unlearned a little, but I guess not. Any way that's when I met Chakotay. I didn't know who he was at first but from the look on his face I could tell he was concerned about me."

"Captain Janeway, The Doctor and Kes were there to but it was Chakotay who first approached me. He was holding out a blanket for me and saying something about how I seemed cold. I have to admit I must have looked frightening. Mornings are not the best time for me anyway, and sitting huddled in that corner I must have looked awful. Anyway, I let him come close to me and he put the blanket around my shoulders then held his hand out to me."

"My first instinct was to slap his hand away and stand on my own, but by then I was starting to get dizzy and sleepy so I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. The next thing I know I'm on my way down again, damned if I keep forgetting about my blood pressure. I'm sure that little roll off their bed dropped it to rock bottom."

"Any way the last thing I remember was seeing him reach for me before I hit the floor. He must have caught me because when I woke up again I was on the bed and I didn't have any bruises."

"Well, that's all for now. End Log"

Tom and Chakotay sat there looking at each other, when the screen blinked again.

"Stop playback" said Tom as he leaned over and turned off the vid player.

They rose from the couch and together went to

Melody's room. She was lying peacefully asleep with her duck. Tom remembered replicating it for her the first week she started having nightmares. She had been asleep on the couch and he heard her mumbling something about a stuffed duck. He searched the historical database for nearly an hour before he found the reference that he wanted. Tom replicated her one and left it on the couch beside her. When she woke up, she was clutching it in her arms. The look on her face when she realized what it was, was priceless.

He wished again that they could always make her happy. Since then she always slept with it. Later Melody had told her that her grand mamma had made it for her while she was living with her. She died when she was four and a half, and it was the only thing her mother let her bring.

It was really a shame that she had only four years of happiness before the abuse started, but now she was finally getting over that. Her nightmares have almost completely stopped, and with the help of everyone she was slowly working her way back into the world of people. Melody had a lot to be proud of and Tom and Chakotay were perhaps the most proud. Even with everything that has happen to them, all the good and the bad, Melody has proven herself to be strong.

Chakotay quietly went to the side of the bed and straightened the covers. "Sleep well, sweet one. Always know that we love you," he said as he lightly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you, Mel," whispered Tom as he kissed her forehead.

They looked once more at the young woman asleep in the bed then turned and left for their

own bed.

"Tom," Chakotay whispered as they undressed, "Let's make it quick tonight. Just in case Mel wakes again."

"Okay, Computer sound proof this room," Tom agreed. Chakotay engulfed Tom, as they lay on the bed, tongue and lips busy. Tom gasped and thrust into Chakotay's mouth. After a few moments, Tom's body shook as he emptied himself down the willing throat of his lover, stifling his moans of release.

"You taste good," Chakotay whispered to Tom.

"Thank you," Tom whispered, moving to grasp Chakotay's erection. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Just keep doing that if you like...ohhhh,' Chakotay moaned. Chakotay thrust into Tom's grasp, loving the play of Tom's fingers over him. Tom did something creative, and Chakotay groaned, quietly, with his release.

Chakotay looked at Tom as he came back to himself, seeing the expression of peace that he loved on his lover's face. It had been a hard road to get Tom to this place, but he had done it. It would be much easier for the two of them to do it for Melody, because they would be together.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 14

With Tom and Chakotay back and Melody healthy once again everyone started planning for Tom and Chakotay's wedding. Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Melody made plans for the wedding and bachelor party. They managed to keep most of the arrangements a secret, and the night of the party it was Melody's job to get Tom and Chakotay to Sandrine's at 1800. Tom and Chakotay had just gotten off duty and were in their room changing while Melody paced nervously out in the living area. It was getting close to the time they were supposed to be at Sandrine's and they were taking a long time.

Melody paced the living area for a few more minutes then headed towards their bedroom.

"Would you guys come on! You promised me a night out," exclaimed Melody as she entered their bedroom.

Tom had just left the bathroom and was pulling up his pants as Melody walked in.

"Melody!" yelled Tom. "Oh come off it, Tom. I've seen you in the buff

before. Remember, now hurry up," said Melody as she sat down on their bed.

"What's all the rush, sweet one? I thought you didn't really like going to Sandrine's?" asked Chakotay from the bathroom.

"I promised Aunt Kathryn that I'd meet her there," replied Melody.

"What are you two planning young lady?" asked Tom as he came over and stood in front of her.

"I'll never tell, but I can promise you this. If you both aren't ready in thirty more minutes Aunt Kathryn's going to see you as you are." said Melody as she got off the bed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chakotay from the bathroom doorway.

"Computer, initiate transporter lock and transfer Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris and Melody Hanley to holodeck two with a thirty minute time delay. Commencing now." said Melody as she turned, and left.

"Confirmed. Thirty minute countdown and counting,"

"Melody, you wouldn't!" said Chakotay as he followed her into the living area.

"I would, and I have. Now, I'd hurry up if I were you Daddy or Aunt Kathryn will get an eye full." Said Melody as she glanced at him with a meaningful look in her eye

Chakotay looked down at himself, and then back at his daughter, "Melody!" he yelled.

"Yessssssssss?" purred Melody seductively leaving no doubt in Chakotay's mind that she

would do exactly what she promised.

At her answer Chakotay turned and ran back in to their bedroom. Tom and Chakotay returned to the living area with seconds to spare before the computer replied. "Countdown complete."

"Energize," said Melody as they were caught in the blue lights of the transporter beam, materializing outside of holodeck two.

"You are getting a little too smart young lady," said Tom as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"So, sue me. Now come on," replied Melody smugly as she stepped forward enough for the doors open. This was supposed to be a big night for the guys so Melody gotten really brave and dressed in a blue and white sheath with white heels. She had to admit even to herself that she didn't look half bad.

Tom and Chakotay followed Melody in only to be greeted by the entire Alpha shift along with other crewmen who were off duty.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone.

"Melody?" said Tom and Chakotay as they turned on her.

"We couldn't let you guys get married without a bachelor party now could we. So come on, lighten up. And that's an order," said Janeway as she pulled both men further into the bar.

Melody stood at the bar, apart from the crowd watching as both men mingled with the crew.

"What's wrong moppet? You look sad," asked Sandrine as she handed Melody a drink.

"Nothing really, I'm just lonely I guess. I never

really thought about being alone before. I'd always had my teaching and the kids, but now..." sighed Melody.

"Don't worry moppet, there is someone out there for you."

"I don't know, I just wish..."

"Hey, Melody," called Harry as he came over towards her.

"See, the young ensign. He likes you."

"Harry, get real Sandrine. He's more of an uncle than anything else," replied Melody.

"Come on, Melody. You're missing all the fun," Said Harry as he came up beside her.

"OK, Harry. Lead on," Said Melody as she took his arm and lead him back to the middle of the group.

The rest of the night was spent roasting and toasting two very embarrassed men, ending only at 0330 with both of them returning to their quarters very drunk.

The next morning a very subdued bridge crew came across another M-Class planet.

"Captain, the scans show the planet to be an M- Class, with oxygen-argon atmosphere," Said Harry.

"Are there any life forms?" asked Janeway.

"Yes, Captain. I'm picking up a warp technology civilization."

A few minutes later Harry's console beeped. "We're being hailed, Captain,"

"Open a channel." "Channel open. Captain," replied Harry.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"Greetings, I am head magistrate of the planet Terrella. What can we do for you?" asked the alien on the main view screen.

"We are on our way home to the Alpha Quadrant. We were hoping to discuss some sort of trade agreement with you," replied Janeway.

"We would be happy to discuss a trade agreement with you Captain. We will be awaiting your arrival," said the Magistrate as the screen went blank.

"Well, that went well. Commander, assemble an away team and meet me in transporter room three."

"Tuvok, Paris. You're with me," said Chakotay as he stood and left the bridge.

News of the planet traveled quickly through Voyager and soon Melody was looking for someone to fill her in on the details. She knew that Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok and Tom were down on the planet so she decided to grill Harry. He was standing at his station when she got off the lift.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Relax, Harry. Captain Janeway said I could visit the bridge if we were in orbit of a friendly planet. Do you know where Tom is?" asked Melody as she came over beside him.

"He's on the planet with Captain Janeway and

Commander Chakotay. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask him something. I guess it can wait till they get back. What's the planet like down there?"

"It's an M-Class planet, very rich in plant and animal life with a warp technological civilization."

"Do you think Captain Janeway will let us spend some time down there?" asked Melody hopefully.

"I don't know, she's talking to the head magistrate now."

"I hope so; I would really like to see their culture."

"Why don't you check out the cultural database? They just uploaded all the information on their culture and customs," suggested Harry.

"Really! Thanks, Harry. I will, bye," said Melody as she left

Harry watched Melody as she left, and smiled. He had seen through her motives right from the start, but he had to hand it to her. She certainly was a curious one; Tom and Chakotay are going to have their hands full with her.

Later that night Captain Janeway and the away returned with the plans worked out for a ship wide shore leave, plus an invitation to a formal reception two nights from now. Melody had spent most of the morning absorbing the Terrallan cultural database. She had found a tradition that she just couldn't wait to surprise the head magistrate and Captain Janeway with.

Chakotay had been teaching her how to carve in stone and since the Terrallan's loved flowers so much she was going to try to carve a quarts rose. Melody spent most of the next two days

working in Stellercartography and late at night to get it finished. She was in Stellercartography putting the finishing touches on the rose when Chakotay found her.

"There you are Melody. I've been looking all over for you," said Chakotay as he came in.

"Oh hi, Chakotay. I've been making something for the Terrallan head magistrate," said Melody as she looked up.

"The magistrate? Why?"

"It's an old tradition, I checked the database and it said..."

"The database, how did you know about that?" asked Chakotay.

"Harry. He said..." "And when did you talk to Ensign Kim?" "When you and the Captain were on the planet."

"Melody, you know that you're not allowed on the bridge unless Tom, I or the Captain is there," reminded Chakotay.

"But Aunt Kathryn...I mean Captain Janeway said that I could visit if we were in orbit of a friendly planet."

"At the time we didn't know if it was friendly or not. We were still talking to Terrallan's."

"I'm sorry, Chakotay," answered Melody quietly.

"It's all right, sweet one. Just be more careful next time, OK? Something could have happened and you might have gotten hurt while you were on the bridge," responded Chakotay with a

smile. "I will."

"Now what have you been making for the magistrate?" asked Chakotay.

Melody instantly smiled and continued. "Well, according to their customs before a trade delegation leaves they must present the head magistrate with a gift to show their gratitude. I thought that since the Terrallan's enjoy flowers so much that I would make them one."

"That's very nice, sweet one. But they already have a very beautiful garden full of flowers," responded Chakotay.

"Oh, but they don't have a quarts flower. I've been practicing my carving and I think I've almost got it done. What do you think?" asked Melody as she held up a delicately carved, medium sized white quarts rose.

Chakotay took it from her and held it up to the light. When the light hit the rose the beam refracted and danced through each of the delicately carved pedals changing the flower from white into a multicolored blossom.

"Oh, Melody. It's beautiful. I didn't know you could carve like this?" exclaimed Chakotay.

"Neither did I. Ensign Paks was kind enough to let me use the rocks that they couldn't use to practice on. I've been working on it at night."

"What's wrong, sweet one? Nightmares again?" asked Chakotay with concern.

"No, just a little insomnia. I guess I'm worried about the wedding."

"Melody, Tom and I are getting married. Not

you," chuckled Chakotay.

"I know that! But I don't want to mess up my part of it either. I guess I'm afraid you'll both change your minds."

"Not a chance Melody. You're stuck with us for life," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"I can live with that. Now when can you give the magistrate his gift?" asked Melody.

"Why don't you give it to him yourself tomorrow night," said Chakotay

"You mean it! I can go down to the planet!" exclaimed Melody.

"You bet, sweet. We told the magistrate all about you and he's very interested in meeting you."

"Oh, Chakotay! Thank you." Exclaimed Melody as she once again through her arms around his neck.

"Well don't thank me, thank the magistrate. I'll see you tonight at 1800. Oh, be sure and eat something before you go. The Doctors not certain about the Terrallan food."

"I will, thank you," replied Melody as she hugged him again, and then left.

Chakotay smiled, and then left to make last minute preparations for the night.

At exactly 1800 Melody entered the transport room one. She had carefully gone through the Terrallan cultural database again to make sure that she didn't offend anyone with her dress. She ended up choosing a peach knee length skirt, with a matching blouse made out of a

matching floral print.

"You look very pretty Melody," said Harry as he stepped forward and presented his arm.

"Thank you Harry. Are we ready to go?"

"Ready," replied Janeway as they all stepped on the transporter pad. "Energize."

They disappeared and then reappeared just outside the magistrate's house. They were welcomed by an aide and ushered into a large hall filled with food and festive decorations. The magistrate was sitting in a chair near the front of the hall when then they entered.

"Ahh, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. So good of you to join us tonight," said the Magistrate.

"It is our honor Magistrate. May I present the rest of my crew? My Chief of Security, Lt. Tuvok. Our Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres. Ensign Harry Kim and Lt. Tom Paris." said Janeway as she presented each person to the Magistrate.

"And this is our daughter, Melody Hanley," said Chakotay as he presented Melody.

Melody looked at Captain Janeway and Chakotay, then made the elaborate bow and greeting in the Terrallan custom. The Magistrate rose from his chair and walked to where Melody was still bowing and stood in front of her.

"You do me a great honor by knowing our ways," said the Magistrate as he helped her rise.

"It is I who am honored to greet you. I wish to present you with a gift of our gratitude," said Melody as she pulled out the quart rose and offered it to him.

"What is it?"

"It is a quarts rose. Held up to the light, it changes colors."

The Magistrate took it from Melody then walked over to the west windows and held it up to the light. The late evening light refracted its beam into all the colors of the rainbow, shining through the rose. The room filled with OHHH's and AHHH's as he held it up to be seen.

"This is a most remarkable flower, perhaps we could..."

"I'm sorry magistrate, but it's not a flower. I carved this from a rock," explained Melody.

"You made this beautiful flower?" exclaimed the Magistrate.

"Yes, Magistrate. Commander Chakotay has taught me how to carve from his native culture."

"You must be very proud, Commander," said the Magistrate as he looked at the man.

"Yes, Magistrate. We are," replied Chakotay as his eyes showing with love. Melody had made him very proud tonight. All of Voyager could be proud of her. Because of her, they now had one more allies in the Delta Quadrant.

"Come, let us eat and drink, to celebrate our new friends," called the Magistrate, clapping his hands. The music started and people started mingling and admiring the Magistrate's quarts rose.

The reception lasted well into the early hours of the Terrallan morning, which found Melody, curled up on a window couch asleep. One of the Magistrate's aides noticed her and informed him

of her condition.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. I fear that your daughter Melody may have become ill?" said the Magistrate as he approached them.

"Mel, where?" asked Tom quickly.

"She is on the couch by the windows," said the Magistrate as he pointed in her direction.

Tom and Chakotay looked over to see Melody curled up asleep on the couches. They turned and smiled at the Magistrate's concern.

"She's not ill, Magistrate. Just asleep, she has recently been ill and I'm afraid she may have work to hard on preparing your gift," explained Chakotay.

"Then you must take her back to your ship and let her rest. You and your companion are welcome to stay the night here," replied the Magistrate.

"Thank you, Magistrate. I think we will stay, I'll inform Captain Janeway of our plans," said Chakotay.

"I'll get Mel. Excuse me Magistrate," said Tom as he walked over to where Melody lay sleeping.

She looked so young asleep; it was hard to imagine she was as old as she was. Tom gentle picked her up murmuring soothing words when she stirred then carried her out of the hall to the gently good nights from the guest that were left. Chakotay meet him at the door and a few minutes later they were beamed about Voyager.

Tom put Melody to bed while Chakotay packed a small bag for the two of them. Since Melody had gotten hurt it had been hard for the two of them to be alone together. Tonight was to be a pre-

honeymoon for them, and Tom and Chakotay planned to enjoy every minute of it.

No one on Voyager had been able to take shore leave in quite a while. It would be good to feel firm earth beneath their feet. Chakotay told the computer to contact them when Melody awoke, then went in to the living area to wait for Tom. He came out a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"She's all tucked in Chak. You ready?" asked Tom.

"More than ready. Let's go."

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" asked Tom once more.

"Tom, we told the computer to notify us when she wakes up. She'll be fine. Having second thought, Slim?" asked Chakotay as he pulled Tom into his arms.

"Nope, it just feels funny leaving her on Voyager while we're down on the planet," answered Tom.

"You know if she could stay, we would have let here. But we're not sure if she can eat any of their food. It's safer for her here with the replicators."

"You're right. Let's go Chakotay," said Tom as he ground his hips against the older man.

"Oh Tom, we had better go fast before we end up spending the night here ourselves," responded Chakotay as he moved out of Tom's embrace and pulled him out the door. A few minutes later they found themselves back on Terrallan in a beautiful room, with a huge soft bed.

"This is nice," Tom said as he shed his clothes,

helping Chakotay with his, as the other man seemed rather mesmerized by his fiancé's nakedness.

"Mmmmm," Chakotay agreed, as he was rendered as naked as the man he loved.

"Gods, I cannot believe how beautiful you are at times like this," Tom murmured as he kissed Chakotay.

Chakotay lifted Tom up, carrying him to the huge soft bed, laying him crossways on top of the covers, moving to join his lover quickly.

Chakotay began a hot, sweet exploration of Tom's body with his lips and tongue, causing loud moans whenever he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

This was a rare treat for them, their lovemaking was often...not hurried, but it was more difficult for them to let themselves take their leisure at it now. It was never unsatisfying, of course, but their jobs and Voyager's situation were the major reason for the sense of needing to spend more time sleeping or on other things. It had been rare, since the early days of their relationship, for Tom and Chakotay to spend time just on themselves.

Some leaves and a few nights Melody had arranged for them being the only times recently, without having to think of other things at the front of their minds. Of course Melody was in the back of their minds, as were the rest of their Voyager family, but for now, they put those thoughts away and concentrated on each other.

Tom roused himself from the languor that Chakotay's touch aroused in him, not wanting to be a passive participant. He flipped the bigger man onto his back, causing a gasp and a chuckle

from his lover.

"What?" Tom asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Did I ever tell you that I love it when you get forceful, Tom?" Chakotay asked, moaning as Tom's tongue bathed his tattoo in liquid heat.

"No, but I'm glad to hear it," Tom grinned as he began to drive Chakotay wild. He began by caressing his lover's face with his lips, moving gently over his beautiful features. Tom smiled against the smooth bronze skin of Chakotay's cheekbone as he felt the heat of his arousal dig into his hip. Tom moved slightly to accommodate both his and Chakotay's growing erections, moaning slightly as the cool air caressed his hot flesh, feeling a matching groan in Chakotay's chest.

Tom moved to straddle his lover, kissing his neck and further down, moving to kiss his collarbone, thrilling to the sounds of arousal coming from below him. He still felt such a sense of grateful wonder that the gods had let him find this man, and Melody, to find the family he had been lacking for so much of his life, that every time he made love to Chakotay, he tried to make it more special. Tom laved one of Chakotay's dark brown nipples, playing with the little nub of flesh that he knew was extremely sensitive, and his other hand busy with its twin. Chakotay had devolved into being able to do nothing more than moan helplessly as Tom worked his magic on his willing and responsive body.

Tom moved down Chakotay's body, tasting the firm bronze skin, until he reached the proof of Chakotay's arousal. Chakotay moaned deeply as Tom licked from the base to the tip of his hard, weeping erection, then took as much of it as he could into his mouth. Tom relaxed his throat

muscles and took all of Chakotay inside his mouth. He looked up at his lover's face; eyes closed in wordless ecstasy, and began to move. His mouth stroked the hot piece of flesh, massaging with his tongue and lips, caressing over the vein. Tom took it in just a tiny bit more, stroked creatively with his tongue, and Chakotay's orgasm spurted down the back of Tom's throat.

Tom released Chakotay, moving up the sweaty, relaxed body until he could hold his fiancée in his arms.

"Damn," Chakotay whispered.

"What?"

"How does it get better every time?"

"Luck?" Tom asked, grinning wickedly.

"Perhaps..." Chakotay trailed off suggestively, "Now...what can we do for you?"

"I suppose it's too much to hope that lubricant is a standard feature of Terrallan bedrooms," Tom mused, reaching out a hand to search in the bedside stand, and not finding anything.

"Seems so. You didn't happen to bring some down?"

"No, remember, we didn't have a chance to think of it. You were too...impatient."

"Oh, yeah. So...what now?" Chakotay asked, stroking Tom's erection lightly.

"Th - that's a start," Tom gasped, thrusting into Chakotay's grasp. Chakotay grinned more wickedly than Tom, and began an exploration of Tom's body, much like Tom's exploration of him

earlier.

"Oh, Yessssssssss," Tom moaned as he was kissed everywhere that Chakotay knew drove him wild. Chakotay lingered over his nipples, making the little pink nubs hard and red with arousal. Chakotay continued his exploration of the flushed skin, tracing the sweep of Tom's ribs with his tongue, then moving lower, taking Tom into his mouth. Tom screamed and began thrusting gently into Chakotay's mouth, stopping when he felt that Chakotay was taking him in deeper. Tom didn't move, he just let Chakotay do what he wanted, letting the tension build, and finally coming under the strokes of Chakotay's talented tongue, so hard that he could see stars.

Chakotay walked into the bathroom, emerging with a warm damp cloth. He gently cleaned Tom and himself, and then placed the cloth on the nightstand.

He then lay down again beside Tom, kissing him gently, feeling Tom's gentle touches. Chakotay pulled the covers over them, and they drifted to sleep, still caressing gently.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC –17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback:

mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 15

Tom and Chakotay awoke to the late morning sun coming through the window.

"Good morning, love," said Chakotay as he reached over and kissed Tom.

"Hmm... Good morning? What time is it?" asked Tom as he stretched.

"By the sun I'd say all most

1200." "Has Melody woken up yet?"

"Haven't heard from the computer yet, do you want to check?" asked Chakotay as he got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Good idea. Computer, life signs on Melody Hanley?" asked Tom as he picked up his COM badge.

"Melody Hanley is still asleep," replied the computer.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Tom

"The Magistrate would like for you to have the first meal with him on the balcony," replied the voice.

"Tell the Magistrate we will be ready shortly," said Tom

"Yes sir."

"Chakotay, we've been invited to eat breakfast with the Magistrate." called Tom

"Great, be out in a minute. How's Melody?"

"Still asleep."

"She must have worked harder than we thought, we'll have to watch her when we get back." suggested Chakotay as he came out wearing only a towel.

"Oh Chak, If only we had time," said Tom suggestively.

"What's wrong didn't get enough last night. Slim?"

"Oh if you only knew..." said Tom as he kissed him then disappeared into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later two freshly washed and dressed men were being escorted out to a table where the Magistrate waited.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Magistrate. We were checking

on Melody," said Chakotay as they both sat down.

"How is your daughter?" "Still asleep," replied Tom. "She is not ill, I hope?"

"No, just very tired. She has been helping a lot on our ship. Plus working very hard on your gift."

"That is good, if she is able might I be allowed to show your daughter our planet?" asked the Magistrate

"I'm sure she would love to when she wakes up, Magistrate," replied Chakotay.

"Good, good!" said the Magistrate as he clapped his hands.

Two young women entered carrying several plates of different fruits and breads. They placed them on the table, then

left.

"Eat, eat. Our wakita fruit is very good and sweet this year," said the Magistrate as he began to eat.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then picked up a piece and began eating. When the meal was almost finished Chakotay's COM badge beeped.

"Melody Hanley is now awake," said the computer.

"Excuse me Magistrate," said Chakotay "Chakotay to Melody."

When there was no reply Tom tapped his badge. "Paris to Melody, Come in Melody."

"*Groan*...Do you two know what time it is?" replied Melody very sleepily.

"Good morning, Sweet one. Or should I say, good afternoon," said Chakotay.

"What time is it?" "Almost 1300" replied Tom

"Damn! I didn't sleep that long did I?" exclaimed Melody. She heard some muffled laughter in the background and knew they were with the Head Magistrate.

"Language, sweet one," replied Chakotay.

"Sorry Chakotay, and tell the magistrate hello for me."

"She has good hearing," said the Magistrate laughing.

"Yes, she does. The Magistrate has asked if you would like to come down and go on a tour of the planet with him," said Chakotay.

"Is Captain Janeway finished with ships business?" asked Melody.

"Yes love, Captain Janeway and I are all finished with Voyager's

business."

"Then tell him I would love to, if it's all right with you both?"

"It's fine Mel. Eat breakfast then meet us down here in an hour. Paris out."

"You are most blessed to have a daughter as considerate and thoughtful as Melody. Are there any more?"

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other quickly then replied.

"No... We" "No...I"

"When the time is right, the gods will bless you with more. May they be like your first. Now come, my aide tells me that you wish to know of a person who works in metal?" said the Magistrate as he rose and walked into the gardens.

Tom and Chakotay quickly followed him, each thinking

about what he said. While they were waiting for Melody to get ready, the Head Magistrate took Tom and Chakotay on a tour around his gardens, filling them in on their bazaars and metal smiths. One hour later Melody transported down to the surface to find Tom, Chakotay and the Magistrate waiting for her.

"Hello head Magistrate. Afternoon guy," said Melody as she hugged them both. "Tuvok asked me to give you this," as she held out a PADD.

"Thank you Melody. You have fun and remember. Don't eat or drink anything?" reminded Chakotay as he took the PADD.

"I remember."

"May I ask why?" said the Magistrate.

"Melody is very easily taken ill when she eats or drinks unknown food Magistrate,"

explained Tom.

"Then we shall keep her safe for you. Come. Let us go."

"Thank you Magistrate," replied Chakotay as he watched the Magistrate and Melody headed down the city streets.

He knew that she would be safe with the Magistrate, but he still couldn't help worrying a little.

"Come on, Slim. Let's go look at some rings," said Chakotay as he took Tom's hand and they headed to the metal smith the Magistrate had told them about.

By early evening Tom and Chakotay had finished their business with the metal smith, he had promised that the three rings would be delivered before they left Terrella, and went to explored two neighboring settlements. They were waiting for Melody and the Magistrate outside his offices when they saw them returning in a crowd

of people. Melody looked tired, but happy and the Magistrate was bursting with pride.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. Your daughter is most amazing. I hope all your children are blessed like her. The gods have blessed you all!" said the Magistrate loudly as he bowed to the trio and left.

Tom turned to Melody and pulled her to a bench. "What happened Mel?"

"I'm not sure, he was showing me a garden when all of a sudden a cloud of color surrounded me then it disappeared."

"Are you all right?" asked Chakotay

"Yes, I'm fine. Just surprised, I guess."

"Well I want you to tell Tuvok and the Doctor when you get

back to Voyager." "Guys!"

"Melody, we're on an alien planet in the Delta Quadrant. Humor us OK?" said Chakotay.

"All right, it just looked like a rainbow to me."

"Well better safe, than sorry," replied Tom.

"All right. Are you both coming back up tomorrow?"

"No, we've got two more days of shore leave scheduled. Why don't you meet us after breakfast and we all can go explore the hills farther east of here," said Tom.

"I'd love to, but I promised I'd help B'Elanna in Engineering before she started her shore leave. She's going to show me how to run a diagnostics on the gel packs."

"Sounds like fun," said Tom

sarcastically.

"Well maybe not for you, but it is for me. Now I really get to help."

"All right, sweet one. We'll see you when we get back. Don't work too hard," said Chakotay as he kissed her check.

"I won't Daddy, love you. Bye, Dad. Love you too. Melody to Voyager, one to beam up." Said Melody, and then she disappeared.

The Doctor's scans showed nothing out of the ordinary, but he insisted that Melody wear wrist monitors just encase. Tuvok contacted the Head Magistrate, who explained that it was a blessing from their gods. When someone is judged pure of heart and soul they are engulfed in a cloud of shimmering colors. It seems that their god had judged Melody worthy of the blessing.

Melody doubted the Terrallan's god would think her worthy is they knew about her past, but she didn't say anything to the Magistrate.

After Tuvok made his report to the Captain, he found Melody in the observation lounge. She was curled up on one of the couches watching the Terrallan night sky. When she heard the hiss of the doors, Melody sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

"Melody?"

"Over here Tuvok," replied Melody quietly.

He crossed the room quietly to stand in front of her. "Are you all right? You did not answer the Doctor's com?" stated Tuvok.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear him."

"Are you concerned about what happen on the planet?"

"No, I was just thinking about

the guys and their wedding."

"Are you having second thoughts about Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris?"

"No, Tuvok, does your culture allow for same sex marriages?"

"It is not unknown, just has not been done for many centuries."

"But it's not forbidden. Not against the law?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"In my century it was illegal for two males or females to get married. Now it's a common practice. I just can't help but wonder what cause the change?"

"It's hard to tell, but if you have concerns you should speak with Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris."

"I will, thank you. Tuvok, do you have children?"

"Yes, I have four children. Three sons and a daughter. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if children come out of every marriage, or can a couple truly be happy without them?"

"I would say that depends on the couple, Melody. If you asking about Lt. Paris and Commander Chakotay, you will have to ask them yourself." Replied Tuvok.

"Thank you again, I have a diagnostics with Lt. Torres tomorrow morning. I think I'll turn in early. Good night," said Melody as she rose and left.

"Good night, Melody." Responded Tuvok puzzled about the reason for her questions.

For the next two weeks the crew rotated down to the planet for shore leave. Melody spent most of her time in sickbay with the Doctor or with Chakotay

learning the boring details of reports. While Chakotay was down on the planet one afternoon Melody took the opportunity to talk to the Doctor about something that had been bothering her since her time of the planet.

"Computer Activate Emergency Medical Holographic Program" said Melody as she entered sickbay.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," replied the Doctor as he appeared.

"Hello Doctor."

"Oh, hello Melody. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with a hypothetical question."

"Oh course, what is your question?"

"Well, suppose that there is a

male couple who wants to have a child. I know you told me that it was possible now, right?"

"Yes, there are actually several options that the so called couple could take. First they could use a cloning technique using DNA from one of the males. Second, one of them could undergo hormone treatments that would allow a fertilized egg to be carried in a false uterus. Or third, a donor egg could be fertilized with sperm from both parents and implanted in a surrogate who would carry the child to full term."

"If they used the last two, would any of the genetics from the egg be present in the child?"

"Only if that is what they wanted. Normally we would change the genetic structure of the egg to completely match the male's sperm."

"So it would be just theirs, there

wouldn't be any of mi...I mean the donor wouldn't know if their egg had been used or not," replied Melody.

"That's right, it was used as a blind by fertility banks in the late twenty-second century."

"Thank you Doctor, you have told me all I need to know," said Melody as she rose from the chair and started towards the door.

"Melody, can I ask what brought this on?" asked the Doctor as he stepped out of his office.

Melody stopped and slowly turned around to face him. "Uhh, oh. Something the Head Magistrate said."

"Melody, I really think you should discuss this with Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris."

"Oh I will, thank you Doctor. Computer deactivate EMH," said

Melody as she left.

For the next few days Melody was kept busy helping with things around Voyager that she gave little thought to her conversation with the Doctor. She spent time helping B'Elanna run computer diagnostics on all Voyager's systems, and even spent some of her time with Neelix sorting and cataloging all the food supplies they had brought up from the planet. As the last of the away teams were transported back to Voyager, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay meet the Head Magistrate at the transporter site.

"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. I hear that you are ready to leave our planet?"

"Yes Head Magistrate, we have a long journey ahead of us and need to get back on our way. I want to thank you again for the hospitality you have shown my

crew, and myself" said Captain Janeway.

"You are most welcome Captain. Commander, I have the rings you bought. The metal smith regrets that he could not get them to you sooner, but believes that you will be pleased with the end results," explained the Head Magistrate as he stepped forward and handed Chakotay a small wooden box.

Chakotay opened the box to find three rings laying on a piece of soft red cloth. The first band was made of gold; the second was made of silver, while the third was a combination of two. Thin strips of silver and gold interwoven together to make a ring.

"Oh Magistrate, it is beautiful," replied Chakotay as he held up the third ring.

"The metal smith said he saw this ring in a dream after you

and your companion left his shop. It is an interweaving of both of you to make another. Give it to Melody with our blessing."

"We will, thank you," said Chakotay as he gently placed the ring back in the box."

"Janeway to Voyager, two to beam up," said the Captain.

As they disappeared in the blue beam, the Head Magistrate looked up at the sky.

"May the gods watch over you, Captain," as he turned and left.

Since Voyage was traveling in friendly space Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Melody secretly made final arrangements for Chakotay and Tom's wedding. Since Melody was to take part in the ceremony they all agreed that the plans should include parts from all three of their cultures.

Chakotay made the holoprogram where the wedding would take place while Tom wrote their vows. Melody made a special holoprogram for their honeymoon and helped Neelix with the reception. When they showed her the setting she made one change adding a rose arbor for the two to stand under while saying their vows.

The night before the big day, Melody informed them that there was one more old earth custom they were going to follow. She had made arrangements for Tom to spend the night with Harry, while Chakotay was to sleep on B'Elanna's couch.

"Oh come on guys, it's only one night. It's not like you haven't been apart before," said Melody.

"That's not the point Melody, it's a ridiculous custom," exclaimed Tom.

"Yes, but it's one of my customs. We all agreed to use one custom from each of our cultures. If we were really to do this *old fashion traditional* way you two wouldn't have even been allowed to plan the wedding, the bride's family is suppose to do that," explained Melody.

"She's got a point Chakotay," replied Janeway.

"All right, all right. We'll will give in for tonight," said Tom.

"Good, and remember. No late night calls or visits. Starting now you both are not to see or talk to each other until 1000 tomorrow," said Melody.

"You can't do that Melody, you'd need command codes for that?" said Chakotay.

"She's got them, at least for tonight any way. I have given her use of my command codes,"

replied Janeway. "Captain!"

"Spending one night apart won't hurt either of you," said Janeway.

"Come on Tom, the sooner you get this started the sooner it will be over," said Harry as he pulled Tom out of their quarters.

"You might as well give in Chakotay. You're not going to change her mind," said B'Elanna

"And what are you going to be doing?" asked Chakotay.

"I'm going to have a quiet night, then give you two away tomorrow," answered Melody.

"Kathryn, would you make sure she..."

"Chakotay!" exclaimed Janeway and Melody together.

"Come on Chakotay, if you don't leave now you're not going to

make your own wedding," said B'Elanna laughing as she pulled a sputtering Chakotay out the door.

"Well, Melody. Is everything settled for tomorrow?" asked Janeway as she turned to look at the young woman standing beside her.

"Just about. I have a few more little things to do before I can call it all finished."

"Need any help?"

"Thanks. Aunt Kathryn, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" asked Janeway as she sat down on the couch.

"Have you ever thought of having children?"

"Yes, I would like to have a child someday," replied Janeway as she turned to face Melody.

"Do you think that it's wrong for

a woman to not want to have children of her own? Or use herself as a surrogate for another person's child?"

"What brought this on sweet?"

"Something the Head Magistrate said. He told Chakotay and Tom that they would have children when the time was right. I know that male couples can have children now, but I just don't see either of them carrying a child. Do you think they might consider letting me carry a child for them?"

"Oh, Melody, that's an awfully big step to take, sweet?" said Janeway as she hugged the young woman. "Are you sure about this?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I think so. I really want the guys to have a child, but I don't think I could do it alone."

"If that is what you really want to do Melody then I think you

need to talk to Tom and Chakotay about this," answered Janeway.

"But do you think they would consider me? I mean since I'm going to be there daughter and all?"

"Just their adopted daughter Melody, remember that genetically you have no ties to either one of them. As for if they would consider it, I honestly don't know. That's something you three will have to discuss,"

"Thank you, Aunt Kathryn," said Melody as she hugs her back then hands her several PADD's.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback:

mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 16

The next morning a very nervous and anxious Tom and Chakotay made their way to holodeck 2. Captain Janeway, Lt. Tuvok and Neelix were waiting in the holoprogram when they arrived.

"Where's Melody?" asked Chakotay as he entered the

holodeck.

"Don't tell me she chicken out," said Tom.

"That's not funny Tom. She's worked very hard to help make this wedding special for both of you," replied B'Elanna as she came up beside him.

"I know B'Ela," said Tom.

"Computer, locate Melody Hanley?" asked Chakotay.

"Melody Hanley is in her quarters," replied the voice.

Inside the Chakotay-Paris quarters, Kes was helping Melody put the finishing touches to her hair. Together they had searched the historical database then replicated and old twentieth century "Gunny Sax" dress made out of pearl white satin. To finish off the dress Kes had given her on of her prized white roses to wear in her hair. Together they found a string of

pearls and matching shoes to complete Melody's outfit. Kes was pinning the last of the baby's breath in Melody's hair when they heard the page.

"Oh my god! It's time," replied Melody as she jumped slightly and turned to face Kes.

"Calm down Melody. You'll do just fine." Said Kes reassuringly as she put her hands on Melody's arms.

"I hope so. Melody here." She answered with a slightly shaky voice.

"Where are you, Mel. I thought we had a date with the Captain?" said Tom over the COM system.

Melody smiled quietly as his question and replied. "I'm on my way, Tom. Is everyone else there?"

"All except you, Kes and the

Doctor," answered Chakotay.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Melody out," replied Melody, she took a deep breath then looked Kes, "Well, here goes nothing."

Melody gently squeezed Kes's hand then walked to into the living area to find the Doctor waiting for her. He was in his formal uniform, with a small white flower on his breast pocket.

When she first appeared in the room, he was stunned. You would think that since he was used to working so closely with her that he would be used to her appearance but today she looked beautiful. He once again hoped that Lt. Paris and Commander Chakotay appreciated what a wonderful young woman they had in Melody.

"You look wonderful, Melody. So do you Kes." the Doctor said

once he found his voice.

"Thank you, Doctor," Answered Melody shyly "I guess you heard the call?"

"Yes, I think it's about time we put them out of their misery," replied the Doctor as he walked over and extended his arm to Melody.

Melody took his arm and smiled brightly. "I think your right."

At the holodeck doors Melody paused and gave a weak smile to Kes and the Doctor.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm not the one getting married."

"No, but you're getting a new family. One that loves you very much," replied Kes.

"I know. I'm grateful to you both for helping me through this." Said Melody as she smiled at both of them. They were as

much a part of her family as Tom and Chakotay were and she didn't know what she would have done without all of them to help her.

"We will be here whenever you need us," replied the Doctor.

"I know, and I love you for it," said Melody as she gave them both a quick hug.

"Are you ready to start your new life?"

"I'm ready," said Melody as she took a deep breath, the holodeck opened and with a gently squeeze the Doctor lead Melody in.

Chakotay had chosen a green clearing for the setting of their ceremony. The sky was a clear blue with a large tree providing shade. Melody had talked them into adding an arbor with white roses intertwined within the wood. Tom and Chakotay were standing under the arbor with

the whole command staff and several more crewmembers milling about. Captain Janeway was wearing her formal uniform, while Tom and Chakotay both wore dark pants and white shirts. B'Elanna stood next to Neelix wearing a lime green dress and leggings. Harry stood on the other side wearing his uniform.

When the doors hissed open everyone turned to see Melody, the Doctor and Kes enter. As the three entered the holodeck everyone fell silent, the only sounds to be heard were the soft footsteps on the grass as the three approached. As they neared, the group in front parted, watching as they passed.

"You look beautiful, sweet one," said Chakotay as he found his voice and walked over to face Melody.

"Oh, Mel," said Tom

Melody smiled and quickly kissed and hugged them both, "I hoped you'd like it."

"It's perfect, Thank you," said Chakotay.

"Are you ready gentlemen?" asked Captain Janeway as she neared to group.

"We're ready Captain," said Tom as he took Chakotay's hand and they walked to the arbor.

Melody followed taking her place at Chakotay's right just behind B'Elanna.

"We are gathered here today to join these two men in the bonds of marriage. If anyone knows any reason why these two shouldn't be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace," said Captain Janeway as she quickly looked over the assembled crew. She also knew that the ceremony was being

broadcasted and video was being sent to all station so the crew who were still on duty could be a part of the ceremony.

A quick glance around the assembled crew stopped any objections so Janeway continued. "We have known Tom and Chakotay for several years now and although their journey has not been an easy one it has ended as many of us had hoped. Gentlemen," said Janeway as she turned to face the men and took a few steps back.

"Tom, I believe you have written your own vows?" said Captain Janeway.

Tom stepped forward and gently took both of Chakotay's hands in his.

"Chakotay, I have loved you for a very long time. At first it was as the Maquis/ Commander, because you represented

everything that I wasn't. Strong, responsible, trustworthy, loyal to your friends and crew.

"Then when I got to know the man. I fell in love with you for your humor, your serenity and stability. Next I met the lover and fell in love with you all over again.

"Now I want to know you as my husband. Someone I will wake up with every morning and go to sleep with every night. The person I want to have my children with and raise them to know both of our worlds. The one I want to grow old with and when my time comes the last person I wish to see before I go."

"Chakotay, I believe it's your turn?" said Janeway.

"When I first meet you Tom I thought you were a smart- mouth, selfish brat who didn't care for anyone or anything. But

getting stuck here in the Delta Quadrant has changed that.

"I have seen you grow up and mature, becoming a responsible, reliable member of this crew. Along the way I got to know Tom Paris the man. I soon discovered that underneath all that cocky, loudmouth image beats the heart of a sweet, unselfish man. Someone who would be willing to sacrifice himself for his ship or Captain.

"Then I discovered Tom the lover, someone who would give of himself completely to please his partner.

"Now I want to get to know you as my husband. The person I will spend the rest of my life with. The first thing I see every morning and the last thing I see every night until my time in this world is done."

Captain Janeway stepped toward them and they turned to

face her.

"Do you Thomas Eugene Paris; take Chakotay to be your husband. To love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" asked Janeway.

"I do," replied Tom

"Do you Chakotay; take Thomas Eugene Paris to be your husband. To love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" repeated Janeway.

"I do," said Chakotay. "Who has the rings?"

Harry and B'Elanna stepped forward and gave their ring to each man.

"Tom, this ring is a symbol of your love for Chakotay. Solid and perfect, with no beginning or ending. Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," said

Tom as he slid the silver ring on Chakotay's finger.

"Chakotay, this ring is a symbol of your love for Tom. Solid and perfect, with no beginning or ending. Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Chakotay as he slid the gold ring on Tom's finger.

"By the power given me as the Captain of the Star Ship Voyager, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom," said Captain Janeway to thunderous applause.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then took each other into their arms. The kiss was deep and longing and after a few minutes they had to break for air.

"Everyone, I would like to present to you Commander

Chakotay and Lt. Thomas Paris, husband and husband." Said Janeway as she turned the two men to face the crew.

The field was filled with shouts of approval and applause as everyone came forward to congratulate the new couple. After a few minutes Captain Janeway called for silence again.

"May I have your attention please! I have been asked to officiate one more ceremony this afternoon. Although it will not be legal in the eyes of the Federation, I have been asked to conduct the adoption ceremony of Melody Elaine Hanley by Tom and Chakotay.

"Normally adoptions are just a legal mater to be taken care of by courts and judges but since we are out her in the Delta Quadrant we thought we would hold something different.

"Who gives this woman to be

adopted?" asked Janeway.

"I do," says the Doctor as he stepped beside Melody.

"Do you come into this adoption of your own free will?"

"I do," said Melody.

"Very well, gentlemen," said Janeway as she and the Doctor take a step back.

Chakotay and Tom move in front of her, taking each of her hand in their own.

"When I first saw you, you were lying unconscious in sick bay. We didn't know who you were, where you came from, or even how you had gotten here. When you finally opened your eyes I saw in them the fear of a child. A child who has seen and experienced too much pain and heartache.

"As you became accustom to the crew and life aboard Voyager we

began to see the adult Melody. Strong, independent, stubborn, but with a wisdom and compassion well beyond her years.

"Now standing before us is a mixture of the two. A strong, independent young woman who still has a childlike curiosity and joy for life and knowledge." Said Chakotay softly.

"Melody, Chakotay and I both know that we can never undo all the pain and heartache that has happen to you in your past. But it is our sincere hope that with us, you will find a happiness that you didn't have before." Said Tom as he looked into her eyes.

"Who has the ring?" asked Janeway.

The Doctor stepped forward and gave Tom Melody's ring.

"This ring is a symbol of our love for you. Solid and perfect,

with no beginning or ending. A combination of the two of us blending together to make a new beginning for you, from this day forward until we are no longer on this earth," said Tom.

"Do you Melody Elaine Hanley, take these two men to be your legally adopted father's. To love, honor and cherish them both for as long as you live?"

"I do."

"Tom and Chakotay, do you take Melody Elaine Hanley to be your legally adopted daughter. To love, honor and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"We do," said Tom and Chakotay in unison.

"Then place the ring on her right hand and repeat after me. With this ring. We three, become one."

"With this ring. We three,

become one," said Tom and Chakotay together as they slid gold and silver entwined ring on Melody's finger.

"By the power given me as the Captain of Federation Star ship Voyager, I know pronounce you father's and daughter. Gentlemen, you may kiss your daughter."

"Don't you dare!" replied Melody sharply, as she took a step back.

At Melody's reply everyone broke into laughter, then applause as the men pulled Melody into a three-way hug. When they broke the three turned to face the crowd Tom and Chakotay's arms still around Melody's waist.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you Commander Chakotay, Lt. Thomas Paris and Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris."

At Captain Janeway's words

Tom and Chakotay turned to look at Melody with surprise on their faces.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Melody.

"No, sweet one. Thank you," replied Chakotay as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm honored, Mel," said Tom as he kissed her to.

"Good, I figured I have the ring. I might as well have the name to go with it. Thank you both for this. It means the world to me," said Melody as she hugged them both.

"Come on you three, we have a party to attend," said B'Elanna as she came up behind them and pulled Melody towards the door.

Tom and Chakotay smiled, and then followed looking forward to when they could sneak away

again.

The party was in full swing when Tom, Chakotay and Melody finally made their entrance to thunderous applause and cheers. As the small crowd closed in on them Melody took a small step closer to Chakotay and Tom. She still felt a little uneasy in large crowds, but the feel of Chakotay's hand on the small of her back helped calm her fears.

"Relax, Mel. It will be fine," whispered Tom as he led her through the crowd.

"Good of you to join us gentlemen," said Captain Janeway as she took Melody from Tom's arms.

"Thank you, Captain. This is very nice. Whose idea was it?" asked Chakotay.

"Melody and Neelix. I think she even talked him in to letting her replicate some food so she could

eat," said B'Elanna.

"Yes, you must try some of this Captain. They're delightful!" exclaimed Neelix as he came over holding out a tray.

Captain Janeway gingerly reached out and took a small brown lump, popping it into her mouth. A moment later her face lit up.

"Oh, Melody. This is wonderful. Chocolate covered cherries. I haven't had these in years!" exclaimed Janeway.

"I figured as much. There are strawberries and pineapples somewhere on there. For a while, at least, Neelix was nice enough to let me take over his kitchen to make these," explained Melody.

"Anything you want, sweet. It's yours," said Neelix as he hugged her then left.

"Well, looks like you've made

this a big hit," said Tom.

Everyone mingled and talked as the crew, drifted in and out of the reception. Several hours later Tom noticed that he had not seen Melody is a while. He found her curled up in a window seat staring out at the stars. She was unconsciously fingering the silver and gold ring on her right hand.

"Are you all right, Melody?" asked Tom as he sat down in front of her.

"I'm fine, Dad. I was just thinking about what my life would have been like if I'd stayed in my own century?"

"What brought this on, sweet?" asked Chakotay as he knelt down beside her. He had noticed Tom looking for her earlier, and then she disappeared from the crowd.

"You two and the ceremony earlier. If I'd stayed back there,

I would probably be alone. But now I don't think I could go on without you two or everyone else."

"Well you don't have to Mel. We'll all be here for you for the rest of your life," said Tom as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Daddy. That's just what I needed to hear," replied Melody as she hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good, and don't you forget it. Young lady," said Chakotay as he pulled her into a hug.

"I won't."

"Mel, I think it's time for us to leave now. Are you sure you'll be OK?" asked Tom as he looked at the young woman. In the last hour or so she had gotten awfully quiet and he was worried about leaving her.

"Would you two quit that,

Please! I am an adult, remember."

"Yes, sweet. We've noticed."

"Good, now go. So I can give you two my second gift, here," said Melody as she held out a small silver disk.

"What is it?"

"It's your honeymoon. It's a special program that I've been working on for the two of you. Aunt Kathryn says that you both have the next three days off, so enjoy," said Melody as she stood up, kissing both of them on the cheek. "Oh, and don't worry. Aunt Kathryn and Tuvok promised to watch me while you were gone. I'll be fine, really."

"Thanks, sweet one," said Chakotay as he stood up.

"Now go, time's a wasting," said Melody as she pushed them towards the door.

With one last look at their new daughter Tom and Chakotay headed off to holodeck to find out what kind of honeymoon Melody had planned for them.

Tom and Chakotay stood at the doors of holodeck four waiting for the program to load.

"Program complete. You may now enter when ready," said the computer voice.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Chakotay.

"I'm not sure," replied Tom as the door slide opened.

They only made it a few steps in before they were struck in amazement at the program that they were in. Melody had outdone herself this time.

"This is wonderful!" said Chakotay as the doors slid closed and locked behind them for their three days of a

honeymoon in paradise.

"Wow," Tom was almost speechless, something that would have amused Chakotay more if he weren't in almost the same state.

The program was beautiful. The theme was a deserted island, a thought that caused a mental chuckle from both men, as they had lamented on separate occasions to Melody about wishing to spend a few weeks on one with each other. Of course, she had not forgotten, and when planning for the honeymoon, she had known the program she wanted to create. She couldn't ask Tom, of course, but the Doctor, B'Elanna and Harry had been of great help to her.

"Does that young lady have an eidetic memory or are we just very lucky?" Tom asked, kissing the top of his husband's head as Chakotay took a seat on a rock

that did not feel at all like a rock to sit on.

"Um...both?"

"Spirits, this is gorgeous," Chakotay said, almost forgetting the previous conversation.

"Yes, and I *know* where some of the touches came from," Tom replied, remembering a few late-night conversations with Harry and B'Elanna about places he would *really* like to make love to Chakotay.

"The hut over there seems to be the only livable habitation," Chakotay added, avoiding the clasp of his husband's hands.

Yes, but if it lived up to Tom's ‚specifications' there would be a hot tub, a waterbed, a non- water bed and a very comfortable couch, as well as a rug in front of a roaring fireplace. Tom's tastes tended toward the traditional, but he'd never had any complaints about

that. Right now, though, Tom wanted nothing more than to feel his husband buried deep inside him. And, he grinned as he rummaged in the hollow of the rock Chakotay was sitting on.

It seemed that the preparations were going to be a lot easier than he had thought. He hoped that this had been Harry's work, but he rather suspected that it was their adopted daughter who had thought to do this for them. Not that he was complaining.

"This is wonderful," Chakotay whispered as he finally gave into the caresses Tom was endeavoring to bestow on him.

"And the sand is non-stick, too. Don't you just *love* the holodeck?"

"It does have a few advantages on the real thing. Of course, there's always that...sense of it *not* being the real thing, too,"

Chakotay was surprised that he could still manage a conversation with his husband.

"Well, as long as you are the real thing, and I know that you are, I don't care about the rest of it. We could be in an empty holodeck, and if you were there, that would be enough. This wonderful program is just the icing on the cake," Tom's hands had been busy as he had talked, and Chakotay was unable to do more than moan in response to his words and caresses.

Tom decided that talking was not something that he needed to continue doing either, so he put his mouth to a different, and much more pleasurable use, kissing Chakotay's neck, then turning his husband around to join their lips. Tom smiled as he felt Chakotay removing his clothing. Then he helped Chakotay do the same. Chakotay's hands found the sensitive places on Tom's body,

driving his husband wild. The touches were familiar and new at the same time, and Tom surrendered to the feeling of his husband's love.

Chakotay's lips, tongue and fingers burned over Tom's skin, stopping to lick, nibble, suck or touch particularly sensitive areas. Tom writhed as Chakotay's mouth engulfed his throbbing need, his tongue tasting the salty musk leaking from the tip. Chakotay relaxed his throat and allowed Tom to thrust into the warm haven of his mouth. Tom's moans and gasps increased in volume, Chakotay's tongue moving more quickly. Tom stiffened, cried out and emptied himself into that warm haven, shaking with passion.

"That was...could it possibly have been better than it's ever been?" Tom asked, half- insensible from the intensity of

his climax.

"I think...maybe it *feels* different, because we have the sense of things being more intense now. Of course," Chakotay smiled, "I think it gets better every time anyway...Ohhhh."

The groan as Tom started stroking his hardness was soon lost in another endless kiss, a part of Chakotay's mind noticing that Tom had thrust a tube into his hand. The part of his mind that could wonder where it had come from was soon eclipsed by the part that gentled Tom into readiness to accept his love. He stretched Tom carefully; adding plenty of the softly scented lubricant to ease his path, and then lay Tom down on his back. Tom looked up at his husband with complete trust and love, waiting to embrace Chakotay in his body.

Chakotay smiled, and gently

stroked Tom's renewed erection as he eased inside the tight heat. Oh, so slowly, but he was eventually buried inside Tom, angled so he could hit the spot inside Tom that made him buck and growl with each thrust. The pace turned frantic for a few moments, and then the need to take it slowly reasserted itself. Then Chakotay changed his angle once more, brushing Tom's swollen prostate with the head of his aching need and causing long strings of nonsense, mixed with a few recognizable endearments to emerge from Tom's lips.

Even this slow lovemaking could not hold back the inevitable finish for long, and Chakotay began to shudder at the feeling of his approaching orgasm. He needed to bring Tom off first, so he increased the pace of his stroking hand until Tom cried out a curse/blessing in Romulan. Chakotay wondered for a second

where he had heard it to know the meaning, and then Tom exploded over both of them, triggered Chakotay's monumental climax with the internal contraction of his muscles.

It took a long time for them to recover, gently kissing and caressing each other, but eventually they were able to rouse themselves from their languorous stupor and explore the rest of the program that would be their refuge from reality for the too-brief days of their honeymoon.

While Tom and Chakotay were in paradise, Melody and the crew of Voyager hit a bit of a snag. They were traveling through pretty calm part of space, then all of a sudden all hell broke loose.

"Captain, I've got a level eight ion storm approaching," said

Harry.

"Helm, change course and go around it," answered Janeway.

"No can do, Captain. The storm is to wide, there's no way around it," said Harry.

"All hands, brace for impact. Tuvok, raise shields and increase power to main engines."

"Aye, Captain," said Tuvok.

A few seconds later Voyager came in contact with the storm and the bridge crew were thrown from their seats and stations.

"Shields are holding, Captain," said Tuvok as he resumed his station.

"Helm, plot the quickest course out of here," said Janeway.

"Aye, Captain," came the response from the woman at the

Conn. "Warp six, engage."

On the holodeck Tom and Chakotay had finally made it to the hut and after another bout of lovemaking were just settling down to sleep when they felt the ship rock beneath them. Tom knew that he felt his and Chakotay's lovemaking was earthshaking but he didn't think it extended to the ship. He looked over at Chakotay and saw that the older man had felt it too. Something was going on with the ship. Tom sat up just as Chakotay reached for his COM badge.

"Chakotay to Bridge"

At Chakotay's COM Janeway sat up straighter in her chair. "Commander! Just what do you think you are doing?" asked Janeway with mock sternness in her voice.

"Ahhhhhh... Captain, the ship..."

"The ship is fine, Commander. We have just encountered a level eight-ion storm. Nothing to worry about except maybe a few minutes of a bumpy ride. I would hate to think that you weren't properly appreciating Melody's gift." Replied Janeway trying unsuccessfully to keep the laughter from her voice.

She knew exactly how long and hard Melody had worked on their honeymoon program, and that both men would do anything not to disappoint her. And besides knowing Melody like she did she could almost bet that they hadn't fully discovered all the *special things* Melody had added for them. She almost wished she could be a fly on the holodeck wall.

"Aye, Captain."

"Oh Commander, You and Lt. Paris are *NOT* to call the

bridge again, understood?" once again trying to gain control of her voice.

"Aye, Captain. Chakotay out,"

Janeway turned in her chair just in time to see Harry duck his head to his console, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on his face. She looked over at Tuvok to see him raise an eyebrow but otherwise remain silent. She turned back toward the helm and rode out the rest of the storm with a knowing smile on her face. Twenty minutes later Voyager cleared the storm.

"We've cleared the storm, Captain," reported Harry.

"Good. Damage report," said Janeway.

"No damage to the major systems, but several of the minor ones are off line. Minor damages to decks eight and five, with several crewmen

reporting minor injuries," reported Tuvok.

"Get B'Elanna to start working on getting the systems back on line, and have maintenance repair the damage."

"Aye, Captain," said Harry.

"I'll be in my ready room," said Janeway as she left the bridge.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback:

mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 17

When Voyager finally stopped rocking Melody made her way down to Engineering. B'Elanna had her crew plus several new people running around working on various consoles.

"Hi, Aunt B'Elanna. Can I help?" asked Melody as she came over to where the young woman was.

B'Elanna turned around at the voice and saw the large bruise on the side of Melody's temple. She gently took her face and turned it towards the light. The bruise was large, and all ready turning an ugly shade of purple but it looked worse than it was.

"What happened to you?"

"I lost my balance and fell against the wall."

"You should go to sick bay, and have the Doctor take a look at it."

"I've had worse, I will after I'm finished here. I promise."

"Yeah, I guess you have. All right. How would you like to help with maintenance in the jefferies tubes?"

"Great! Thanks, Aunt B'Elanna!" said Melody as she hugged her.

"Don't thank me yet. You just might change your mind after

you're finished."

"Never, at least I'm getting to help."

"Well, if you're sure. Ensign Daniels, come here. Please," called B'Elanna

A young man in his early thirties with light brown hair and green eyes approached Melody and B'Elanna.

"Yes, Lt. Torres."

"Ensign, I want you to take Melody to jefferies tube 48a and show her how to replace the gel-pack that's blown out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks, Aunt B'Ela. I'll see you later," said Melody as she followed the Ensign out.

They quickly left engineering and made their way down the corridor to the access panel they needed.

"The panel we need is right over here, ma'am."

"My name is, Melody. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am, at least not from you," said Melody with a smile.

"Oh, yes, ma'am...I mean Melody. My name is Ian, Ian Daniels."

"Hello, Ian Daniels. I think we're here?"

"You're right, very good," remarked Ian as he opened the panel. "After you."

"Thank you." Said Melody with a shy smile.

As she opened the access panel and crawled in she soon realized what B'Elanna had meant. Although she was wearing a skort, which covered the back of her, legs while crawling around in the cramped spaces of the jefferies tubes they afforded little protection to her knees.

When they both had entered the access panel, Ian turned around and closed the door. They crawled down the tube until they came to a juncture.

"It's the tube on your left."

Melody climbed into the small tube and was making her way on hands and knees when Ian came up behind her.

"Now I know why, Aunt B'Ela said I might be sorry I volunteered for this. I should have worn pants, my knees are killing me," said Melody as she looked down at her knees.

"I'm afraid pants aren't much protection either," replied Ian

A few minutes later they were at the gel-pack connection and Ian began to explain the procedure of changing the bioneural gel- packs. Just as they were testing the last connection, the ship rock again and Melody lost her balance hitting her head. She

slumped down in the confined space just behind Ian.

"What the...!" said Ian, then he looked back at Melody "Oh hell...Ensign Daniels to Engineering."

"Torres here, Ensign. Go ahead."

"Lieutenant, we need an emergency transfer to sick bay. Melody has hit her head again," explained Ian.

"Acknowledge. Get ready for transfer. Energizing."

A few seconds later the blue beam surrounded them and moments later they appeared in sickbay.

"Please state the nature...Melody, what happened?" asked the Doctor as he helped Ian put her on an empty biobed.

"She hit her head in one of the

jefferies tubes when the ship rocked," replied Ian.

"What about the bruise on her temple?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Lt. Torres."

"*Groan*...Oh hell, what hit me?" asked Melody.

"You hit your head in one of the jefferies tubes," replied the Doctor

"Ian?"

"Ensign Daniels is right here, Melody," said the Doctor as he motioned for Ian to come up beside the biobed, into her line of sight.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help," said Melody.

"That's OK. You did just fine."

Melody leaned up on one elbow, and then suddenly put her hand to her mouth. "I'm going to be

sick."

Ian quickly reached for a waste receptacle and held it in front of her while she lost all she had eaten. When she finished the Doctor handed her a towel and a glass of water.

"Quick thinking, Ensign," replied the Doctor.

"I have four sisters; I know the signs of when someone is getting sick."

"How do you feel, Melody?" asked the Doctor as he ran a scanner over her head.

"Not so hot. My head is pounding."

"I'm not surprised. You have a mild concussion. How did you get the bruise on your temple?"

"I met up with a wall in our quarters. You won't have to tell Chakotay and Tom, will you?" asked Melody nervously

"They will be informed, but not right now. I think we can wait until they get back," said the Doctor.

"Thank you. How long do I have to stay here?" asked Melody as she sighed and lay down.

"Just over night, until I'm sure you've suffered no further injuries. I'll give you something for the pain, then you need to sleep," said the Doctor as he put a hypospray to her neck. As the pain subsided she closed her eyes.

"Ian, would you tell, Aunt B'Elanna what happen and that I'm fine," asked Melody as she opened her eyes again.

"Sure thing. I'm glad you're OK too."

"Thanks," said Melody as she closed her eyes again.

Ian looked at her then turned and started to leave but stopped

at the Doctors voice. "Oh, Ensign?"

"Yes, Doctor," replied Ian as he turned around.

"Well, done. You did a fine job."

"Thank you, sir," said Ian as he left sickbay.

The Doctor looked at Melody once more then went into his office to make his report to Captain Janeway.

When Melody awoke again the lights in sickbay were dimmed, and Captain Janeway was sitting in a chair beside her bed. When Janeway hear the noise, she got up and stood by Melody gently stroking her forehead.

"Hi, sweet one. How do you feel?" asked Janeway as she smiled when Melody opened her eyes again.

"Hi, Aunt Kathryn. A little

better."

"You know we're going to have to tell Chakotay and Tom about this?"

"I know, but can we wait until after they get back?" asked Melody.

"I think it can wait until then, but you know they're going to ask with that bruise," said Janeway as she turned her head to look at the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much." "Can't the Doctor regenerate it?"

"He said that because of my physical make-up he would rather let it heal naturally," repeated Melody.

"Well, I guess he knows best. Are you ready for some food?"

"Yes, I am a little hungry." "Coming right up," said Janeway

as she walked over to the sick bay replicator and got Melody something light to eat. When she returned Melody was sitting on the side of the bed.

"Do you want to try and eat here, or at the desk?" asked Janeway as she held the tray.

"Here, I don't think I can go as far as the desk," said Melody as he took the tray and started eating. Melody was able to eat only half of the food, before she pushed it away. Janeway looked at her with concern on her face.

"I can't eat anymore. When can I go home?" asked Melody.

"Right now, as long as someone agrees to stay with you tonight," said the Doctor as he came out of his office.

"Don't worry, Doctor. She won't be alone," said Janeway.

"Good. Then you may go. But you are to take it easy for the

next twenty-four hours. Then I want to reevaluate your condition."

"Agreed, Doctor. Come on, Melody. Do you feel up to walking?" asked Janeway.

"I think so, I just might be a little slow," said Melody as she slid of the bed. She swayed for a second until Janeway's hands steadied her.

"As slow as you need to sweet" said Janeway as she put her arm around Melody's waist.

"Thanks Aunt Kathryn," said Melody as they made their way slowly out of sickbay. When they entered their quarters, Janeway leaded Melody to her bedroom. She helped her change out of her clothes, and then put her to bed. Melody was fast asleep before Janeway called for lights and left the room.

The two days later Melody was

pronounced healthy enough to return to helping with the repairs. Most of the damage had been repaired, and now they were running complete diagnostics. Melody has been helping B'Elanna in Engineering all day, and she had just gotten back to their quarters and was getting something to eat when the doors opened again. She had told B'Elanna that if she needed anymore help just to come by or call, so when she heard the door open she had expected it to be B'Elanna.

"Aunt B'Ela, If you need..." started Melody but stopped when she looked up and saw Chakotay and Tom standing in the doorway. She knew they were coming back from their honeymoon today, it's just with everything going on she had forgotten what time.

"What's all this about B'Elanna?" asked Tom as he came over and hugged her. Tom's eyes

widening as they took in the slowly fading bruise on her forehead.

"I've been helping Aunt B'Elanna in Engineering and I..."

At Tom's wide eyed look Chakotay came over and reached for her chin, turning her face towards him into the light.

"Melody, what happened to your face?" he asked harshly.

Melody pulled her chin out his hand, and took a few steps back. "Nothing, really. I just fell."

"Mel!" warned Tom.

"All right, all right. But you both have to promise not to get upset."

"I'll make no such promise, Melody. Now tell us," replied Chakotay.

"All right, Voyager encountered an ion storm just after you both

left on your honeymoon. Harry said that it was too big to go around so the Captain decided to take us through it. It got really bumpy for awhile and I lost my balance and hit the wall."

"Did you go to sick bay?" asked Tom.

"Not right then, Ian... Ensign Daniels beamed us there after I hit my head again in the jefferies tube."

"Jefferies tube! What were you doing in a jefferies tube!" asked Chakotay loudly.

"Helping B'Elanna. The storm knocked out several of the minor systems, and I was helping her get them back on line."

"But you could have been hurt worse!" exclaimed Tom.

"Dad! I've had worse! Besides this is what I've been working

towards all along helping Voyager."

"But not at the expensive of your health."

"You both have crawled around in those tubes before. How is that different from me? Hell, the Captain has even said she's done it before."

"Language, Melody," reminded Chakotay.

"No. Tell me how it's different!" she knew that he was trying to change the subject but this time she wasn't going to let them.

"It just is, Mel," said Tom as he reached for her arm.

"Why!" yelled Melody as she pulled out of his grasp and stepped backwards.

"Because you're our daughter, that's why!" said Chakotay.

"Oh so now just because I'm your daughter I can't take care

of myself anymore. Guys, listen. I told Chakotay earlier that I wasn't used to someone trying to run my life and I meant it.

"I would never knowingly put myself in danger, but I can't just sit around doing nothing either. We all agreed that I would learn all the stations on Voyager, and then help out when I could. Well, B'Elanna needed help and I wasn't about to tell her no just because neither of you were around to ask permission.

"I really can take care of myself you know. It was just one of those freak accidents that happens. The Doctor made a full report to Aunt Kathryn if you want to read it. He reevaluated me this morning and said aside from the bruise, I'm fine,"

"I'm sorry, sweet one. You just scared us when we saw the bruise," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"Now you know how I feel every time one of you goes out on an away mission. Frightening, isn't it?" Asked Melody as Chakotay released her.

"Sure is, Mel. We're sorry," said Tom as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

Melody leaned into his chest and sighed. "Don't be sorry, just have a little more faith."

"We do, love. We do. Why don't you go to bed now? You look exhausted," said Chakotay.

As Melody pulled out of Tom's arms, she covered a yawn. "Sounds like a good idea. Good night, Dad, Daddy. Welcome back," said Melody as she went into her bedroom.

Tom and Chakotay watched Melody enter her bedroom then sat down on the couch in each other's arms.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the

welcome home I envisioned," said Chakotay.

"I know, what you mean. Maybe we ought to check with Kathryn to see what really happened?"

"Maybe later, slim. Right now I just want to relax and enjoy your company."

"After three day, you'd think you'd have gotten enough of me," said Tom teasingly.

"Never love, never," replied Chakotay as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh Chak..." moaned Tom.

With that sound, Chakotay picked up the young man and carried him to their bedroom. Intent on continuing their honeymoon one more night.

Tom clung to Chakotay, more to keep from falling than out of any concern that the other man would drop him. Still, his weight

could shift and be dangerous for either of them, and that was *not* the effect that either of them wanted to achieve right now.

Tom grinned as he ground a little into the hard erection he could feel starting to poke into his side, causing a gasp and an answering grin from his husband.

"You are *so* going to be sorry for that, Tom," Chakotay mock- threatened as he lay Tom on the bed, removing their clothes as quickly as possible.

"Hurt me," Tom teased back.

"One of these days..." Chakotay couldn't keep the banter up any longer, there was only one thing on his mind, and it was *not* teasing. He began exploring Tom's body, the familiar path new again as it was every time. Tom gasped under the assault on his senses, feeling the heat

of Chakotay's body as it moved over him, finding the places that his husband had learned so many times, feeling anew the tingling that arose in his skin as Chakotay teased his neck with his teeth.

"You feel so good," Tom moaned, feeling the teeth at his neck travel over his shoulder and toward his aching nipples. Tom groaned as Chakotay stopped his ministrations before his teeth could bite the aching nubs. "What are you *doing*?"

"I want you to take me, Tom. And if I went any further, I couldn't resist sucking you," Chakotay explained.

"Well...I don't suppose I can argue with that," Tom grinned, flipping Chakotay onto his back. Chakotay grinned at the show of force. It had taken a long time for Tom to feel comfortable doing things like this with him, and each time he did, Chakotay

felt it was another step toward putting the bad times further behind them.

Chakotay moaned as Tom began following the torturous path he had followed on Tom, teeth nipping at his neck, then lower, until Tom took an aching nipple between his teeth, exerting just the right amount of pressure to drive Chakotay wild. Tom's fingers traced patterns over the skin of Chakotay's back as Tom kissed and licked his way down Chakotay's taut stomach, stopping just above the dark curls that surrounded the proof of Chakotay's desire.

Tom found the lubricant in the bedside stand, squeezing some onto his fingers. He breached Chakotay's core with a slick finger, feeling the tightness relax at his touch. He added a second finger, then a third, twisting them inside Chakotay, coating him with the lubricant to make the path easier for him.

As he brushed against Chakotay's prostate, Chakotay groaned loudly, begging him to hurry. Tom grinned and slicked some lubricant over his own straining need, allowing Chakotay to rise to his hands and knees in front of him. His erection jumped at the sight of his husband before him, waiting to be taken. He did not resist the invitation offered by the firm brown cheeks that he longed to be buried between, and slowly eased himself inside Chakotay.

Tom rested for a moment, feeling the heat around him increase to a slight burn, and began to move, slowly. He thrust inside his husband, finding the familiar rhythm as the thrusts grew more and more frantic, finding Chakotay's burning arousal with one hand, stroking the hot velvety flesh as he thrust into the tight heat. Soon he felt the hot fluid of Chakotay's release over his

hand, and he was lost as he felt himself empty inside the body of his husband.

The room was quiet as they lay together, feeling the afterglow of their loving. Chakotay moved first, almost startled.

"What?" Tom asked, half-asleep.

"Just thought I heard Mel. I'm probably worrying too much."

"I know you do, Big Man. That's why we both love you so much."

"Yeah?" said Chakotay as he moved off the bed and went to the bathroom. He returned to the bed to see Tom's eyes just beginning to close. Chakotay smiled at the sight of his husband and climbed back in bed to clean him up.

"Yeah," Tom agreed as he was wiped clean with a warm cloth.

After Chakotay had cleaned himself and Tom he threw the

cloth towards the refresher then climbed back in bed pulling Tom into his arms.

"I'm a very lucky man, then," Chakotay whispered as he held Tom close as they drifted to sleep.

With all of Voyager's systems back on line, and Chakotay and Tom back from their honeymoon things settled back to normal. Melody spent most of her days bouncing around the different stations learning and helping the crew. During one of Melody's nights off the thought of children came back to her while she was spending time with Naomi and Samantha.

"Sam, do you ever think of having another child?" asked Melody.

"Well, my husband is back in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. I meant maybe as an option for a couple

who...like the guys."

"You do know that now males can carry a child themselves?" replied Samantha.

"I know, but I just can't see Chakotay or Tom being pregnant?" said Melody as she imitated what she thought they would look like. "Can you imagine Chakotay's temperament with all the mood swings? He'd be a walking basket case within the first month. I don't think Tom would be much better, No. For those two, I think adoption or a surrogate mother would be best," Said Melody as her laughing calmed down. "I'm sorry, Samantha. I love them both dearly but the thought of one of them pregnant, with swollen ankles is too much," said Melody as she started another fit of laughter.

Samantha had to admit that the thought of their stoic First

Officer or beautiful Con Officer eight months pregnant with swollen ankles was rather funny. Soon, she was joining in Melody's laughter.

Naomi entered the living area of her quarters to see her mother and Melody Chakotay-Paris sitting on the couch laughing. She liked it when her mother and Melody were happy. Naomi knew that Melody was somehow special from the bits of conversation she had over heard from her mother and Uncle Neelix.

When her mother had told her that Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris were adopting Melody Naomi had been very happy. When she first met Melody she had seemed lonely and sad, but now that she had a family she was really happy. She stood watching for a few more minutes then walked up in front of them.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Samantha and Melody sobered up quickly when they heard a voice, and looked up to see Naomi standing in front of them.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart. Melody and I were just talking," said Samantha quickly.

"What about?"

"Having children," answered Melody.

"Are you going to have a baby Melody?" asked Naomi excitedly.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Chakotay and Tom about it first."

"That's great! But why would you need to talk to them?"

Melody looked over at Samantha and smiled nervously. Samantha returned the smile reassuringly and pulled Naomi down beside her on the couch.

"You know that Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris are both men right?"

"Oh course, I know that!" replied Naomi.

"Well, even though it is possible for a man to carry a baby it isn't always allowed or convenient. So Melody was thinking of asking them if she could carry the baby for them," explained Samantha.

"It would be your brother or sister right?"

"Well, yes. I guess it would," replied Melody.

"I still think it's great! Then I won't be the only kid on Voyager anymore. When are you going to do it?" she asked excitedly.

"Now wait, Naomi. I haven't even talked to Chakotay or Tom about it yet."

"OK, but when you do. I want to help OK?"

"You can count on it. Now, how about a game of Kadis-Kot before bed?" asked Melody. Naomi had taught her the game only a few months ago and the closest game from her time she could think of it was checkers only the board was standing vertical not laying flat.

"You're on. I'll even let you win this time," said Naomi as she danced into her room.

"Oh, you're getting really smart now," said Melody as she followed the young girl into her room.

Several hours later Melody stood at the door of the Wildman's quarters.

"I'm sorry if I forced the issue of children with Naomi, Samantha. I didn't know she would walk in on us."

"It's all right, Melody. She's at the age where she's asking a million difficult questions."

"I guess you're right. She just seems to be so grown up sometimes."

"I know. Just remember what I said. Talk to them about it."

"I will, Samantha. Thanks," said Melody as she stepped out the door.

Back in their quarters, Melody watched as Tom and Chakotay spent the rest of the evening together on the couch. They were supposed to be reviewing the reports that Melody had worked on while they were on their honeymoon, but they were spending more time cuddling and kissing than working. When she got ready to go to bed, Melody had decided that she was going to let the guys watch her personal logs concerning them having children.

TBC


	18. Chapter 19

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC –17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 19

Four weeks later a very amused Melody and two very nervous men met the Doctor in sick bay.

"How do you feel Melody?" asked the Doctor as he scanned her.

"I feel fine, you might need to sedate these two though," replied Melody pointing towards Chakotay and Tom.

"I see what you mean, gentlemen. You can relax, I am happy to report that Melody is now four and a half weeks pregnant. Oh, I had not counted on that..." said the Doctor as he checked the tricorder again.

"What Doc! What's wrong!" asked Tom anxiously

"Nothing's wrong, Mr. Paris. Too ensure that at least one of the eggs successfully implants in the uterine wall I introduced three fertilized eggs into Melody's womb. It seems that two of the three have successfully implanted. Congratulations, gentlemen. You are the proud parents of twins," explained the Doctor.

"Twins! But I can't...we weren't..." started

Melody then stopped. Her whole world seemed to be closing in on her. She could see Chakotay and Tom's mouths moving but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She was carrying twins; this was more than she had ever hoped for.

"Doctor, does this pose a greater threat to Melody's health?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, yes it does. With the additional fetus her heart and lungs will have to work harder," explained the Doctor.

"What are our options?" asked Tom

"I see three options available. First we could let her carry the babies to term, monitoring her vital signs carefully. Second, we could remove the second fetus and have it develop in a false uterus here in sickbay. Third, we could terminate the second fetus."

They had been discussing the babies and Melody like they weren't even in the room. When the buzzing stopped and her hearing finally returned she heard the Doctor tell them they could terminate one the fetus.

"No!" yelled Melody.

"But, sweet one. If it's dangerous to your health," said Chakotay.

"No!" repeated Melody as she slid down off the biobed. "I have thought about doing this for a long time, and now just because there's one extra you change your mind and want to kill it. The answer is no!" yelled Melody as she stood in front of them.

"Melody, if it..." started Tom. "No! I won't do it, Tom. I won't..." cried Melody

as she rushed passed them, out the doors. "Melody!" called Chakotay.

"She's right, Commander. It is her choice. Even though we manipulated the egg, it is still her body. So it is her choice."

"How high are the additional risks involved?" asked Tom.

"Actually no more than a ten percent increase. We will need to monitor her activities closely and she will need more neonatal appointments, but unless other complications arise she should be perfectly safe."

"Then I guess we need to go find Melody and tell her," said Chakotay.

"I think that would be wise. In her condition it is not healthy for her to get so emotionally upset," said the Doctor.

"You got it, Doc. Thanks," said Tom

"Don't thank me Mr. Paris, you three did all the work. I merely helped things along," replied the Doctor.

"Well, thank you anyway," said Chakotay.

"You're welcome, Commander. I'll need to see Melody again in four weeks and I will be monitoring what she eats," said the Doctor.

"Understood," said Chakotay as he and Tom left.

They returned to their quarters expecting to find Melody in her room but she wasn't there.

"Computer, locate Melody Chakotay-Paris," said Chakotay.

"That information is not available," replied the computer.

"What! Tom, you try?"

"Computer, locate Melody Chakotay-Paris," said Tom.

"That information is not available," replied the computer.

"Why?"

"That information is classified. Authorization required."

"Authorization Chakotay Alpha 1171," replied Chakotay.

"Access denied, unable to comply," responded the computer.

"Damn! She's lock us out somehow. Chakotay to Janeway."

"Janeway here. Go ahead Chakotay."

"Captain, can you get Tuvok to take a security team search deck by deck for Melody. She's locked us out of the computer somehow and we can't locate her," explained Chakotay.

"Tuvok?" said Janeway as she looked over at him.

"Aye, Captain," said Tuvok as he left the bridge.

"Harry, see if you can get a lock on her?" asked Janeway.

"On it, Captain. He's right; she's set up some kind of dampening field around her COM badge our sensors can't penetrate. I could adjust the sensors, but it will take some time," replied

Harry.

"Do it, and get B'Elanna to help you. Maybe she knows how she did this?"

"Aye, Captain," said Harry as he left for engineering.

"Chakotay, we can't locate her either. I've got Harry and B'Elanna working on it, and Tuvok's searching every deck," said Janeway.

"Acknowledged. Chakotay, out." "Damn it, Chakotay. Where is she!" yelled Tom.

"I don't know, love, but we'll find her. We've got to," said Chakotay as he pulled Tom into his arms.

Thirty minutes later Harry and B'Elanna were finally able to break through Melody's dampening field and locate her.

"Torres, to Janeway." "Janeway, here. Go ahead, B'Elanna."

"Captain, we've found her. She's in holodeck one," replied Harry.

"Good work. Meet us down there. Janeway, out. Janeway to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, Captain. Go ahead." "She's in holodeck one, Chakotay."

"Acknowledged, were on our way. Chakotay out. You heard?"

"Let's go," replied Tom as they left their quarters.

A few minutes later six very anxious people were standing outside the doors of holodeck one.

"Computer. Open holodeck doors," said Chakotay.

"Unable to comply, authorization required," said the computer.

"Damn!" said Tom.

"Computer override lock on holodeck doors, authorization Janeway, Pie, Zeta One"

"Authorization confirmed, lock disengaged," said the computer voice.

"Computer. Open holodeck doors," said Chakotay

A few minutes later the doors swished open.

"She's a smart one, I'll give her that," said B'Elanna as they walked in.

"What is this place?" asked Harry shivering as a blast of cold air hits them.

"It looks like an old fashion ice skating rink, but I don't see Mel," said Tom.

"There she is," said Janeway pointing to the center of the ice.

Melody was out in the middle of the ice building up speed to make a jump, when she heard their voices she lost her concentration and landed hard on her right shoulder.

"Melody!" yelled Tom and Chakotay as they raced down to the edge of the ice. Just as they reached the edge of the ice Melody got to her feet and glided towards them. Chakotay held out his arms and Melody went meekly into them.

Tom wrapped his arms around both of them and they all three stood there for a few minutes before breaking the embrace.

"Are you all right, sweet one? We saw you fall," said Tom as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really. I just lost my concentration that's all," said Melody as she stepped back. As she moved Tom's hand fell from her shoulder and she winced.

"Fine Huh, I think we need to have the Doctor take a look at that young lady," said Chakotay

Melody turned and saw the other four people standing behind them.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" asked Melody softly.

"Let's just say, I'm not please. You are to make a full report to Lt. Tuvok, and show B'Elanna and Harry just how you set up the dampening field and managed to locked us out of our own computer," said Janeway as she stepped forward. "Melody, what happened to make you run like that?"

"You mean you haven't told them?" asked Melody as she turned back to look at Tom and Chakotay.

"We were so worried about finding you that we forgot to mention it," said Tom.

"The Doctor just told us that I'm four weeks pregnant."

"Congratulations!" said Janeway. "With twins," added Melody. "Twins...how..." sputtered Harry.

"Starfleet, don't tell me you don't know about the birds and bees," teased B'Elanna.

"Oh course, I know. But Tom only said they were having only one."

"That's what we thought to, Harry. It seems the Doctor introduced three fertilized eggs into Melody's womb to ensure that at least one successfully implanted, well instead of just one, two of the three implanted. Now we are having twins," explained Tom.

"You mean I can keep both of them?" asked Melody.

"Yes, sweet one. The Doctor said that a multiple birth would only add a ten percent additional health risk."

"Of course that means you'll have to cut out all the risky programs you've been running," said Tom.

"Ice skating not dangerous." returned Melody quickly.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now you need to go see the Doctor about your shoulder," said Chakotay as he steered her towards the door.

Tom and Chakotay accompanied Melody to sickbay while the other's returned to their duties. The Doctor examined Melody and said she was fine, but was to rest for the remainder of the day. The next day Melody spent the morning in engineering showing B'Elanna and Harry how she had set up the dampening field around her COM badge. That afternoon, she wrote her report for Tuvok and gave it him before dinner.

For the next four months Melody's pregnancy progress uneventfully except for the normal

occurrences that happen during the first trimester of any pregnancy. Because Melody was carrying twins the Doctor scheduled weekly checkups and during one of her scans in her third month he was able to discover the sex of the twins.

"Everything looks fine, Melody. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" asked the Doctor as he helped her rise from the bio bed.

Given her stature and size, and because she was carrying twins Melody was all ready beginning to show signs of her pregnancy. Melody looked over at Chakotay and then back to the Doctor.

"It's up to you sweet, but Tom and I would rather wait until they're born," replied Chakotay as he came up beside her.

They had discussed this on several nights while lying in each other's arms before falling asleep until finally they agreed to wait.

"Then I guess I will too. They are both healthy though right?" asked Melody as she put her hand on the small mound that was her stomach.

"They are both perfectly healthy. But you, young lady need more rest. Too eat more too. You are still ten pounds under your normal weight gain." Replied the Doctor.

He knew that Melody had developed a serious problem with morning sickness for the first month and a half of her pregnancy but now had no more problems. He continued to monitor her eating habits but found that she could not gain any extra weight so he continued to carefully monitor her. As her pregnancy progress word spread until Tom and Chakotay made a ship wide announcement in her fourth month.

Very soon after that B'Elanna discovered another

M-Class planet, which was peacefully habituated. Captain Janeway sent a standard hail, and then made arrangement for the crew to take shore leave.

On Tom and Chakotay's last day of leave, they both were called back to Voyager for a meeting so Melody spent the day with Harry, Samantha and Naomi Wildman. They were walking through the open market when a young child ran up to Melody and tugged on her hand.

"Are you having a child?" asked the boy.

Melody smiled looking down at the young boy. She was just barely four months pregnant and was all ready had the beginnings of a small stomach. She had started wearing larger clothes thinking that they would cover her stomach.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Is he your mated one?" he asked again pointing to Harry.

"No, he's not. I'm not married...or mated, as you call it."

"Then who is the father of your child?" asked another child as he approached.

"My father's. I'm carrying..."

"Stambombla!" yelled someone in the crowd and suddenly a large group of people pressing towards Melody, Samantha and Naomi. Harry was slowly pushed to the edge of the crowd. Then he heard Samantha cry out. "No!" and then saw Melody fall to the ground.

"Voyager, Emergency Medical beam out. Three to sick bay," called Harry as the crowd moved away from around Melody. She was lying on the ground bruised and bloodied. As the transporter

beam took them away Harry heard someone yelling "Stambombla," again.

When they materialized in sickbay the Doctor quickly rushed towards them.

"Get her on the biobed quickly," said the Doctor as he and Harry lift her up. They laid her on the bed and the Doctor began working on saving her life. She had lost a lot of blood and the wound was in her abdominal area, very close to her heart and the babies. He worked frantically, preferring not to have to choose between them.

On the bridge a very angry Head Chancellor appeared on the main view screen.

"Captain Janeway, you and your crew have polluted our planet. Release the Stambombla to us or we will attack and destroy you."

"Excuse me, Head Chancellor. But I don't know what you are referring to," said Janeway.

"The Stambombla, the one who carries her father's child. Release her to us or we will attack!"

"Melody!" said Chakotay as he sat down in his chair heavily.

"Head Chancellor, we have no intention of releasing Melody to you. If you could just listen..."

"Then prepared to die. We will attack in six of your hours," said the Head Chancellor as the screen went blank.

"Janeway to sick bay. Report, Doctor."

"Sick bay here, Captain. The Doctor is a little busy right now working on Melody," replied

Harry. "Report, Mr. Kim."

"We were walking through their open market when a young boy came up and asked Melody if she was having a child, and if I was her mated one. She tried to explain to them, but when she mentioned that she was carrying Tom and Chakotay's child someone yell Stambombla. They surrounded her and started beating her before I could call for a beam out. The Doctor's working on her now but it doesn't look good Captain."

"Oh, god," said Tom quietly.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. I want you to check their cultural database and see what you can find out about the Stambombla," said Janeway.

"Aye, Captain."

"Chakotay, Tom. You're with me. Tuvok, you have the bridge," said Janeway as the three hurried towards the lift.

"Aye, Captain," responded Tuvok as the turbo lift doors closed.

The ride in the lift actually only took a few seconds, but to the three inside, it seemed like a lifetime. As they entered sick bay Janeway could see the flurry of activity going on. The Doctor and Kes were frantically working on Melody, while Ensign Wildman held a sobbing Naomi. She walked over to them and put a hand on Samantha's shoulder. When she looked up they could see the worry and pain in her eyes.

"What happened Samantha?" asked Janeway.

"I'm not sure, Captain. One minute this young boy was talking to Melody, and then they started

surrounding her and screaming this horrible name."

"Yes, Stambombla. Do you know what it means?" asked Chakotay.

"No, Commander. But from the tone of their voices I gathered it wasn't every good."

"Samantha, why don't you call Neelix to take Naomi back to your quarters," suggested Janeway.

"That's a good idea, Captain. Ensign Wildman, to Neelix. Could you come to sick bay?"

"On my way, Samantha. Neelix out."

A few minutes later Neelix appeared and came over to the group.

"Any word?" he asked cautiously.

"Not yet. Naomi, why don't you go with Neelix back to our quarters?" said Samantha.

"I want to stay with Melody and the babies," replied Naomi.

"There's nothing anyone can do right now Naomi. We will call you as soon as we know something," said Tom

"You promise?" asked Naomi.

"I promise sweetheart, the minute we know something."

"All right. Don't worry, Commander, Tom. The Doctor will take good care of her," replied Naomi as she left with Neelix.

"I know he will, sweet," replied Chakotay softly.

Harry walked over to the group just as Neelix and Naomi left sickbay. The front of his shirt was covered in blood, as were his sleeves. He had washed his hands and arms but the blood was still on his clothes.

"I think I found something, Captain. It seems that the word Stambombla is the equivalent to our word whore. In their culture it is a sacrilege for a female to lay with her father or any elder member of her family. Any one accuse of being one is considered a pollutant to their planet and must be put to death along with the child," explained Harry.

"Kathryn!" exclaimed Chakotay.

"Relax, Chakotay. I have no intention of releasing Melody to them. Is there a way to explain our situation to them?" asked Janeway.

"I think so, Captain. Any one accused of being a Stambombla has the right to Etacna. That's when she goes before the Head Chancellor to explain why she must be allowed to keep her father's child."

"Can someone do this for her?" asked Tom.

"No. It must be her and her alone. If they do not except her reasoning she and the child will be put to death."

"Then it's all up to Melody," said Chakotay quietly.

"I'm afraid so, Commander," said Harry as they all glanced over to where the Doctor was still working on Melody.

Two hours later the Doctor came from behind the surgery screen and over to the group.

"Well, gentlemen. I've repaired the damage and

the babies are safe, but I'm afraid Melody has slipped into a coma."

"No! Isn't there something you can do!" exclaimed Tom.

"Lt. Paris, I have done all I can. Now it is up to Melody."

"Tuvok, report," called Janeway as she touched her COM badge.

"The Saterian ships are taking up an offensive stance surrounding the ship, Captain," responded Tuvok.

"How long till the dead line?" "Four hours, thirty seven minutes," said Tuvok. "Can we go to warp speed and just leave?"

"No captain, the Saterian ships have us completely surrounded, if we attempt warp speed we would damage Voyager and take out several of their ships," replied Tuvok

"All right, Lt. Keep me posted." "Aye, Captain."

"Harry, I need you to dig deeper into this Etacna. Surely there is some way someone else can speak for her."

"Aye, Captain," said Harry as he walked away. "Captain?" asked Tom.

"Don't worry, Tom. I'm not going to give up Melody without a fight. You two stay here and take care of the Saterian's."

TBC


	19. Chapter 20

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (Implied)

Ratings: G – NC-17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 20

Captain Janeway and Harry poured through the Saterian's cultural database trying to find a way to let Janeway speak for Melody. But it was no use; the Saterian's were a very old and traditional culture. If she tried to speak on Melody's behalf it would offend them even more, but if they didn't release her to them they would start a war.

Either way it was not good for Voyager. Janeway told Tuvok to access the Saterian's battle capabilities just in case. She didn't want to fight them over Melody but she would if it meant giving her to them. Melody had become important to her and Voyager and she wouldn't give her or any crewmember up without a fight. After four hours of extensive research she was no closer to an answer.

Her only option was to try and talk to them for Melody and hope they didn't take offense too much. As she gathered her thoughts she needed to see Melody. Maybe some of the young woman's insight would rub off on her if she talked to her. Sighing deeply, she rose from the console.

"I'm going to see Melody. The only option I see is to talk to them on her behalf and hope they don't take offense to much," said Janeway as she rubbed her neck.

"I'm going to keep looking, Captain. Maybe there's something we over looked," replied Harry.

"I hope your right, Harry. I hope your right, keep me informed," said Janeway as she patted his shoulder then left.

She walked slowly to sickbay. By now the whole ship knew about the situation and there was an eerie silence to the ship. Hours earlier she had been informed that the whole ship was willing to stay and fight if it meant keeping Melody with them. She hadn't realized, until that point how much Melody had come to mean to the crew. Starfleet and Maquis alike were willing to fight and possible die for this young woman. She wasn't just Chakotay and Tom's daughter anymore; she belonged to all of Voyager.

A few days after Melody's *coming out* Janeway had started a discreet little rumor about Melody's past abuse. Her hope was that if the crew knew about the scars than they would be less likely to ask questions that might upset Melody, and it had worked. Everyone onboard Voyager now looked out for Melody. Giving her support when she was down and space when she needed to be alone. Now they faced losing her and no one wanted to do that without a fight.

If it hadn't been for the damn "Prime Directive" and the prior good relations they had build up with the Saterian government she just consider leaving the planet. But Tuvok's report had stated that the Saterian ship could possibly do some substantial damage to Voyager and right now they needed all the allies in the Delta Quadrant they could get. So it was her job to try and find

a peaceful way out of this without sacrificing Melody. God! Some day's she *hated* being Captain.

As she entered sickbay she noticed Chakotay had set up his medicine wheel over her biobed. Janeway knew that Chakotay had been teaching her the ways and beliefs of his people. She didn't know if Melody believed in them or not but at least she was willing to learn. As she neared the bed, she saw the steady lights that indicated she was still alive.

"Where's Tom?"

Chakotay looked up, laying her hand down by her side. "The Doctor gave him a sedative and told him to rest. We're staying with her in shifts so she won't be alone."

"You know the whole crew informed me that they are willing to stay and fight for her."

"And, Tuvok?"

"He feels that it is logical to sacrifice the many for the good of one. She has become a valued member of this crew," said Janeway.

"Tell them thank you, that means a lot to both of us," said Chakotay.

"She's very special to all of us Chakotay. Can I talk to her? I don't know if she can hear me or not but..."

"It's all right, Kathryn. I've been talking to her since Tom left. Call me when you're through," said Chakotay as he left her bedside.

Janeway looked down at Melody and sighed, if she didn't know better she'd swear she was just asleep and would wake up any minute with a wise crack. She must have picked some of that

up from Tom. Janeway was going to have to remind Tom to watch his mouth in the future or they'd have all three of the Chakotay-Paris children running around with smart mouths. She gently picked up Medley's hands and held it between her own.

"Melody, I don't know if you can hear me sweet, but I need to talk to you. Were in a bit of a mess here. It seems that you have offended some old Saterian custom by carrying Tom and Chakotay's child. I know we don't believe in that, but the Prime Directive says that when we are on a planet we have to abide by their laws and customs.

"So now they say we have to turn you over to them or they will attack. Harry has found a way for us to defend you but it can only be done by you and you're stuck here. So that's not a viable option at the moment.

"You ought to know that the whole crew as voted to stay and fight if we have to. I know it's probably not very logical but you have grown to mean a lot to all of us. After all you've been through we can't just give you up because of some stupid misunderstanding. I'm going to try and talk to the Head Chancellor and plead your case for you. I don't know if it will help, but I've got to do something. I can't just give you up without trying everything I can.

"Well, that's how we stand sweet. In two hours or less I'll let you know how it turned out. Either way remember one thing, you are dearly love by a lot of people," said Janeway as she laid her hand down and gently kissed her forehead.

She turned to see Chakotay sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. The slight shaking of his shoulders were the only indications that he was crying. Janeway walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chakotay looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Chakotay. I won't let them take her from you."

"I should be..."

"No, your place is here with Melody. Let us handle the Saterian's."

"Thank you, Kathryn. For everything."

"You're welcome, you just take care of our girl," said Janeway as she patted his shoulder, then left.

She was heading to the bridge to fight for her daughter. Melody might not be hers biologically, but in hers and the hearts of everyone one on Voyager Melody was their daughter. When the turbo lift doors open, Janeway stepped off to a hushed and tense bridge. Everyone knew what it had come down to, and they knew what was at stake if they lost. This was a last ditch effort before the inevitable happened. They would go to war with a planet over a single person. Janeway slowly made her way to her chair and sat down.

"Mr. Kim, open a hailing frequency to the planet."

"Aye, Captain. Hailing frequency open."

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager."

"Ahh, Captain. You are calling to release the Stambombla to us," said the Head Chancellor.

"Her name is Melody Chakotay-Paris and we have no intention of giving her up."

"Then we have nothing to speak about," replied another Chancellor.

"I believe we do gentlemen, we have been studying your database and we found a reference to the procedure called Etacna. I now wish to invoke that in Melody's name."

"What! You have no right..." sputtered one of the Chancellors.

"You are wrong, she has every right. Under our most sacred law she has the right to ask for the Etacna in someone else's name. We will allow this Captain Janeway. Bring forth the girl," said the High Chancellor.

"Well, you see High Chancellor. She is not here, but as the Captain of this ship I am responsible for her actions."

"You see, High Chancellor! They claim to know our ways but will not follow them. I say we blast them and their Stambombla out of our skies," cried another Chancellor.

"If you will just..."

"Sick bay to Janeway," called the Doctor over the COM.

"What is it Doctor! Were a little busy here," answered Janeway sharply.

"Captain, you asked to be informed of any change in Melody's condition. She is now awake and insisting on speaking to you."

"Put her on, Doctor."

"Captain, is it too late to speak to the Council of Chancellors?" asked Melody weakly.

"Melody, I don't think..."

"Please, Captain. I have to. I can't let you do this because of me, please. Aunt Kathryn?"

"Doctor, what do you think?"

"I don't recommend it, but then when have any of my recommendations ever been followed."

"Very well, Doctor. Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. Help prepare Melody for transport to the bridge."

"Aye, Captain," replied Chakotay. A few minutes later his voice returnes "Ready Captain,"

"Mr. Kim, beam Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris and Melody directly to the bridge."

"Aye, Captain, energizing," said Harry as he got a lock on the three and beamed them to the bridge.

As they materialized Janeway could see that Tom and Chakotay each had an arm around Melody's waist holding her up. She smiled at them, and then took a small step forward to stand on her own. Far enough where it was evident that she was standing on her own but close enough they both could catch her if she started to fall. When she swayed a little, and they both moved a step closer to her.

"I'm OK, guys." said Melody as she looked over her shoulder at the two behind her. "High Chancellor, my name Melody Elaine Chakotay- Paris and I wish to invoke the Etacna."

"It has been granted young one. You may speak your reasons for carrying your father's child," said the High Chancellor.

Melody took a deep breath, and then began."

High Chancellor, I am not from this quadrant or even this time. I come from a planet called Earth in the twentieth century. On my planet I was a teacher and had the privilege of being chosen to go into space, but my ship was damaged and we were forced to abandon our ship. The escape pod that I was in was caught in a spatial anomaly and thrown into this quadrant in this century.

"Captain Janeway and Voyager found me and nursed me back to health then taught me everything I would need to know to survive in this time. During that time Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris came to care for me as their daughter and asked me to become their adopted daughter.

"In our culture, it is permitted for two males to marry. But because the males of our species can't produce children the couple has to look to other methods for having children. One of the options is for the couple to find a female who is willing to carry their child and give birth. After the birth the child is given to the couple to be raised as their own."

"And you are doing this for this couple?" asked one Chancellor.

"Yes, Chancellor. I am the surrogate female that carries their child," replied Melody.

"And you are not biologically related to them in any way?"

"No, our Doctor can send you a copy of our genetic makeup. It will confirm we are not related."

"That will be permitted."

"Doctor." Said Janeway as she looked over at the EMH who was monitoring the scene over the

Emergency Medical Channel

A few minutes later the High Chancellor walks in front of the table and stands in the middle of the screen.

"We will review this information, please wait for our decision," he replied as the screen went blank.

Melody turned to look at Chakotay and Tom, but swayed on her feet. Chakotay reached her just as her legs buckled.

"Shhh, baby...it's all right. I've got you now," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms and sat down in his chair.

"Why don't you take her in my ready room where she can lay down, she'll be more comfortable," suggested Janeway.

"No, please. I've got to stay here until..." whispered Melody.

"Shhh, Mel. It's all right. We'll stay right here until he calls again," said Tom as he stroked her forehead. "Chak, she feels a little hot? Sick bay to Paris."

"Sick bay here, Mr. Paris. Go ahead," answered the Doctor.

"Doc, could you come to the bridge? I think Melody has a fever."

"On my way, Mr. Paris. Sick bay out."

A few minutes later the turbo lift doors opened and The Doctor comes on the bridge, walking straight to where Melody is. He scanned her quickly then turned to Tom and Captain Janeway.

"Captain, Melody has developed a low grade fever. I recommend that she be returned to sick bay."

At his voice Melody stirred in Chakotay's arms raising her head off his chest. "No, please. I have to stay here."

"But, Melody. If you're sick."

"Please, Daddy. If I leave they might take it as in insult and change their decision."

"All right. Doctor, can you give her something?" asked Chakotay.

"Yes, but I want it noted that this is against my recommendations," replied the Doctor as he gave Melody the hypospray.

"So noted, Doctor," replied Janeway as she looked over at the young woman in Chakotay's arms.

Melody sighed and settled back into Chakotay's arms, falling into a light sleep. Tom sat down next to him and they both watched Melody as she slept while they waited for the High Chancellors decision.

An hour and a half later, and no one had left the bridge. They still had not heard from the planet and everyone was getting anxious. Melody was the only one who seemed oblivious to the tension that filled the bridge and that was only because she was asleep in Chakotay's arms. Finally a beep sounded signally an end to their waiting.

"Captain, were being hailed?" said Harry from his station.

"Melody, sweet one. The High Chancellor is

calling," said Chakotay as he stroked her cheek.

Melody softly moaned, then opened her eyes to look at Tom and Chakotay. She smiled weakly, then moved off Chakotay's lap and stood in front of the view screen. Captain Janeway came up to stand beside her.

"Open a channel, Mr. Kim."

"Aye, Captain. Channel open."

"Captain Janeway, The Council of Chancellors has made their decision. We feel that Melody Chakotay-Paris is innocent of the accusation of being a Stambombla," stated the High Chancellor.

At his announcement Melody released her breath, and visible sagged. Tom and Chakotay got up quickly to stand behind her supporting her weight against them.

"Further more, since you were gravely injured. Endangering both your health and the health of your unborn child we will begin an investigation to discover the person or persons responsible for your injury and punish then as our laws see fit."

"No!" exclaimed Melody as she pushed herself off of them to stand on her own. "High Chancellor, please. All this stemmed from a misunderstanding on both our parts. I'm sure that whoever is responsible for this is sorry for what has happened now that the truth is known. Can't we just leave it at that, please?"

"You my young one are a most extraordinary person. I hope your father's appreciate that."

"I'm sure they do, High Chancellor. May I present my father's to you? Commander Chakotay and Lt. Thomas Paris," said Melody as

Tom and Chakotay stepped up behind her.

"I am honored. You both are most fortunate men."

"Yes, we are High Chancellor," replied Tom.

"We would be honored if you three would return to the planet for a banquet tonight?"

"Under the circumstances High Chancellor I'm afraid we'll have to decline," said Chakotay.

"I understand, Gentlemen. Take care of your daughter and child," said the High Chancellor, as the signal was broken.

"Well, Commander. I suggest that you take Melody to your quarters to rest," said the Doctor as he looked over at Melody. She was once again leaning totally against Tom with her eyes closed.

"Computer, three to beam to my quarters," called Chakotay, and then a few minutes later they disappeared to reappear in their quarter.

Tom picked up Melody and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. Chakotay gently covered her with a blanket then they activated the computer to monitor, and then left.

Over the next several weeks Melody regained her health as Tom and Chakotay kept and eagle eye on her. Melody had not suffered from morning sickness for several months but because of the severity of her wounds and the weight she had lost they were pestering her to eat every morning. Melody had discovered early that if she waited until 1000 she didn't lose her breakfast an hour later.

One morning while Tom and Chakotay got ready for their duty shift Melody stumbled into the

living area and headed straight for the replicator.

"One large, cold cola," said Melody, when the glass appeared she took it to the table. This morning her head and back hurt, while her stomach was threatening to come up through her mouth. She put her head against the glass and then laid it down on the table.

Tom and Chakotay entered the living to see Melody sitting at the table with her head down. Chakotay came over to her and put his hand on her neck.

"Is that all you are eating? Melody."

"I'm not very hungry, Chakotay," replied Melody as she lifted her head.

"Melody, you know what the Doctor said" "Chakotay, if I eat now I'll get sick."

"Mel, humor us please," asked Tom as he brought a plate to the table. "Just eat something to keep us happy."

"All right, but don't be surprised when the Doctor calls you later."

"But you haven't been sick in months?" said Chakotay

"And how would you know that?" asked Melody as she started eating. She looked at both men then realized what they had done. "You've set the computer to monitor me haven't you?"

"We've been worried about you, Mel," countered Tom.

"Suit yourself, guys. I just hope you don't have a busy day," sighed Melody as she finished her food then took her plate to the recycler. "I'll see

you both, later," she said as she kissed them both then left.

Two hours later Melody was transported to sickbay just in time to make it to the bathroom.

"Sick bay to bridge. Could Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris come to sick bay?" asked the Doctor.

At the Doctor's call both Tom and Chakotay turned in their chairs to look at Janeway.

"They are on their way, Doctor," replied Janeway as she smiled at the two men who raced towards the turbo lift.

When they entered sickbay they could hear someone vomiting in the bathroom. The Doctor pointed towards the bathroom and a few minutes later Melody stumbled out of the bathroom. She was pale with a light film of sweat across her forehead. Tom met her and took her in his arms. "Are you all right? Mel."

"I tried to tell you that if I ate..." started Melody then she pulled out of his arms and ran back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she reappeared and Tom helped her to a biobed.

"Is she all right, Doctor?" asked Chakotay as he came over beside her.

The Doctor was running a scanner over Melody's head, and then put a hypospray to her neck. "She's fine. Commander. This is just a form of morning sickness."

"But she hasn't been sick in months, and when she did it was always in the morning," replied Tom.

"During a pregnancy the woman can experience different forms of morning sickness any time

during the day," replied the Doctor.

"I tried to tell them that if I eat first thing in the morning I would get sick," replied Melody as she tried to sit up. Chakotay reached over and helped her.

"Well then I suggest that in the future you eat something light in the morning and then eat a regular breakfast later," said the Doctor.

Melody looked over at Tom and Chakotay with a look that told them both that they were in big trouble. "You both do realize that you will pay for this."

"Melody, why don't you go back to your quarters and rest until you feel better. When you feel able I suggest you eat a light meal." suggested the Doctor.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," said Melody as she swung her legs over the bed, and then slid down. Chakotay took her arm and helped her down. "I will deal with you two later," said Melody as she walked slowly out of sickbay.

"Gentlemen, I think that in the future it might be wise to listen to Melody. She is the one who knows her body best," replied the Doctor as he left.

Both men looked at the Doctor, and then back at the sick bay doors, wondered what Melody would do later.

Later that evening Melody made arrangements with Neelix to fix Tom and Chakotay a *special* dinner. She had spent most of the morning searching the medical database and had finally found just what she wanted. She had sent them a message asking them to meet her in the mess hall for dinner.

After their shift was over they both showered and changed quickly hopping they could somehow make it up to Melody for this morning. They both knew that they shouldn't have pushed her about eating first thing in the morning but the Doctor had told them that she was still underweight and the resent incident had left her with several vitamin deficiencies. When they entered they got their food from Neelix then went to the table where she was waiting for them with Harry and B'Elanna.

"How you feeling, Mel?" asked Tom.

"What's wrong with Melody? Is she still sick?" asked B'Elanna

"Just a misunderstanding, B'Elanna. How's dinner?" said Chakotay as they sat down.

"Edible," replied Harry.

Tom and Chakotay both started eating, but stopped after a few bites and looked at the two.

"I thought you said this was edible?" asked Chakotay.

"It is, it's actually one of his better meals. Why?" asked B'Elanna.

"Nothing," said Tom. As he and Chakotay started eating, when they were finished they took their trays to the recycler.

"All right, Mel. You've done something to their food haven't you?" asked B'Elanna as she leaned closer .

"Let's just say that they will listen to me from now on," replied Melody as she stood up. "I've got to go, see you both later," she said as she left.

"You know I'd really hate to be those two tonight?" replied B'Elanna as she started eating again.

"Just remind me never to get Melody mad at me," said Harry.

At 0530 Melody's revenge kicked in leaving Chakotay and Tom heaving over the toilet in their bathroom. They were both still sitting on the floor when Melody found them there later.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Melody as she stepped into the doorway.

"Don't come any closer, Mel. I think we've picked up some kind of bug," said Tom, and then leaned back over the toilet.

"Melody to Sick bay." "Sick bay, here. Go ahead," replied the Doctor.

"Doctor, Tom and Chakotay seem to be sick," Said Melody innocently.

"I'll be right there. Sick bay out."

While they were waiting for the Doctor, Melody helped Tom and Chakotay to bed and had just finished making them comfortable when the door chimed. "Come," called Melody as she stood in the bedroom door way.

The Doctor walked into the bedroom to find both men curled up on the bed. He quickly scanned them then walked over to Melody and smiled. "Congratulations, gentlemen. You are both eight weeks pregnant." Reported the Doctor with a smirk on his face.

"What!" yelled Chakotay as he sat up and then quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Melody!" said Tom from the bed.

"Oh don't worry, Tom. You're not really pregnant. I've just introduced a simple medication that mimics the systems of morning sickness. You both should be as good as new by tomorrow. "

"Melody Elaine, you are in big trouble for..." said Chakotay from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't move quite so fast if I were you Daddy. I'll go get some crackers to help settle your stomach," said Melody as she left the room.

"Doc, you've got to do something? We can't spend the day like this," said Tom.

"I tried to tell you to listen to Melody. She is the only one who knows her own body, but you wouldn't listen," reminded the Doctor.

"All right, all right. Just give us something to stop this," said Chakotay as he stood in the doorway.

"Maybe next time you will listen to me," said the Doctor as he gave each of them a hypospray. "If you aren't feeling better by tomorrow come and see me again," he said as he turned to see Melody enter carrying a tray of tea and crackers.

He looked at both men then turned to leave. "Remind me to never get you angry at me, young lady," whispered the Doctor as he passed her to leave.

"Oh, what every do you mean, Doctor?" asked Melody innocently.

The Doctor looked back at Melody, smiling at her innocent expression, then left. Medley sat the tray on the nightstand then helped Chakotay

back into bed.

"I've commed, Aunt Kathryn and explained that you both aren't going to be able to come on duty until l200," she said as she handed each a mug of tea and crackers.

"What exactly did you tell her, Melody?" asked Chakotay as he sipped his tea.

"Only that you and Tom were suffering from sympathetic morning sickness, and that you both would be fine by later this morning," explained Melody.

"Melody, you are a vicious young woman," replied Tom.

"And don't you forget it, either. Now eat you tea and crackers," said Melody as she kissed him on the forehead then left.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then started laughing. Melody had gotten them back really well this time and they couldn't really fault her for it either. They both had been royal pains every since she had gotten hurt. Well now they knew a little of what she was going through. If being pregnant was this hard it was a miracle that any woman wanted to have children at all.

Melody stood just outside their bedroom door waiting to see what would happen. When she heard their laughter, she knew that they had forgiven her. She sighed, releasing the breath she had been holding.

Poking her head around the doorway she asked. "Am I forgiven?"

"That depends, is what you told the Doctor true. Can you get rid of this now?" asked Tom

"Yes, but it will still will take a few hours to fully

work," replied Melody as she walked over to the bed and first injected Tom then Chakotay with a hypospray. As she straighten up Chakotay pulled her down across both of them.

"Whatever gave you the idea for this, Melody Elaine," said Chakotay as he began tickling her gently.

"Oh stop, Daddy! Please, stop!" screamed Melody.

"I don't know Cha, I think a good old fashion spanking might do better," replied Tom.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Melody.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't, young lady," Said Chakotay.

"Because I could tell Aunt Kathryn and B'Elanna what really happen."

"She's got us, Cha. Unless we want the whole ship to know about our morning in the bathroom," said Tom.

"All right, you're forgiven. Just don't do it again!"

"Yes, sir!" said Melody as she sat up between them both.

"Mel is it like that all the time. I mean the upset stomach, cramps and vomiting?" asked Tom.

"No. The morning sickness usually last only for a couple of months. I only got sick in the morning, but I have heard of some woman getting sick at night or all day long."

"Then why do you do it?" asked Chakotay.

"You have to look at the end goal. It's like almost everything in life. There has to be some

hardships to make the end reward worthwhile."

"Were sorry we've been so over protective of you Melody, but we were just trying to take care of you," replied Chakotay.

"I know guys, but in this instance. I know what's best."

"All right, this one time. We concede," said Tom. "Victory, at last!" said Melody triumphantly.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other, and then started in again tickling her. Melody screamed and started squirming around until all three of them were rolling around on the bed.

"Janeway to Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris."

Chakotay stopped long enough to reach for his COM badge, but Tom and Melody's laughter could still be heard.

"Chakotay here, Captain. Go ahead."

"Do you think that you and Lt. Paris might be able to make it before 1200?" asked Janeway.

"We'll see what we can do, Captain," Said Tom breathlessly as he continued to tickle Melody.

"Are you two all right?" "Just fine, Captain. Chakotay out."

"Do you think she heard?" asked Tom as he lay back against the pillows.

"Tom, I think the whole bridge crew heard," replied Chakotay.

"Serves you both right for starting it. Now if you two are going to the bridge you both need a

shower," replied Melody as she rolled off the bed and stood up. She stopped at the edge, swaying a little and instantly Tom and Chakotay were at her side.

"Melody?" they asked together.

"I'm fine, guys. I just keep forgetting that *I am* the one who's pregnant. And no offense guys, but you both reek. Go take a shower and I'll have some fruit and coffee waiting for you when you get out."

"Thanks love," said Tom as he kissed her forehead, and then headed towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're OK, sweet one? I could call the Doctor," asked Chakotay as he took her hands.

"Chakotay!"

"OK, OK. You just take it easy, all right?" said Chakotay, then followed Tom into the bathroom.

Melody looked at the closed door, then smiled and left the room. Thirty minutes later two clean and freshly dress men reentered the living area to find Melody sitting at the table.

"That's more like it, you know I could write a note to Aunt Kathryn explaining why you were late," said Melody as they both sat down.

"I think we'll do our own explaining. Thank you," replied Chakotay.

The three ate quickly and then left for their morning duties. Five minutes later the turbo lift doors opened to a quiet bridge. As they made their way to their stations they couldn't help but notice the knowing smirks from Janeway and

Harry and the raised eyebrow from Tuvok.

"I'm glad you both made such a speedy recovery, gentlemen," replied Janeway as they both sat down.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tom. "Captain," replied Chakotay.

The rest of the shift was uneventful except for the glances from Harry, Tuvok and Captain Janeway.

TBC


	20. Chapter 21

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G –NC-17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 21

For Melody the next few weeks past with very little complaints or suggestions from Chakotay or Tom. They still watched her carefully, but voiced most of their suggestions to the Doctor, who brought them up at Melody's prenatal appointments. Because Melody was carrying twins she had started to showing during her third month, and by the fifth month she was forced to start wearing maternity clothes.

As she got bigger she started spending a lot of her time in the Astronomic Lab and in Sickbay. One day, while she was working in sickbay with the Doctor she felt the beginning flutter of the babies' movements. She was helping categorize planet samples from a resent away mission, when she suddenly cried out, dropping the sample in her hand.

"Are you all right, Melody?" asked Kes and the Doctor as they rushed to her side.

"I'm not sure... I think the babies just moved?" replied Melody.

The Doctor ran a scanner over her and smiled.

"Congratulations, Melody." "Will they do it again?"

"Almost, certainly. They will become more active as they get bigger."

Melody had her hand resting on her stomach, when she soon felt another movement. "Oh, Kes. Feel this?" said Melody as she took her hand and placed it beside hers. A few seconds later both woman were laughing and grinning with joy.

"Now, Melody. Now that the babies are becoming active you will have to be careful when you use your exercise holoprograms. I'm afraid the ice skating is out for now," said the Doctor.

"Oh, that's OK. I haven't been able to skate since I started having to wear maternity clothes. I'm to heavy in front," laughed Melody.

"Well you need to continue exercising, just use caution and common sense now."

"I will, Doctor. Thank you," said Melody as she threw her arms around him hugging his neck.

"Well, you're welcome," replied the Doctor.

"I'm going to see if I can show Aunt Kathryn, thanks again," said Melody as she left.

Melody was half way down the corridor when she remembered that Captain Janeway was on the bridge right now so she hit her COM badge to call her.

"Melody, to Captain Janeway."

The bridge was quiet and no one expected the COM, so when it came Janeway jumped slightly

at the voice. "Janeway, here. Go ahead, Melody."

"Aunt... I mean Captain Janeway. May I speak to you on a personal matter?"

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged looks, while Tom turned in his chair to face them.

"Ohhhh, of course, Melody. Meet me in my ready room."

"Aye, Captain. Melody out." "Captain, If..." started Chakotay.

"Don't worry, Commander. If it's really important I'm sure Melody will tell you and Tom about it. It's probably just girl talk, relax," said Janeway as she left the bridge for her ready room.

A few minutes later the turbo lift doors opened and Melody stepped off. She gave both of them a quick smile then crossed to the Captain's ready room. Just as she pushed the call button Janeway called. "Come" and the doors opened, then closed behind her.

As the doors slid closed Chakotay got up and crossed over to Tuvok's station. "Tuvok, has Melody said anything to you about being upset or unhappy?"

"No, Commander. In our discussions she has seemed extremely happy with her life here on Voyager and her impending motherhood."

"Oh."

"Perhaps the Captain is correct in her assessment that it is just girl talk and if it is

important she will tell you herself later."

"That's easy for you to say, it's not your child she's carrying," replied Chakotay.

"Indeed," responded Tuvok.

Inside the Captain's ready room a nervous Kathryn Janeway was facing a literally bouncing Melody.

"Melody, sit down and explain to me what's the matter," said Janeway as she came over to her and took her hand leading her to the couch.

"Nothing's wrong, Aunt Kathryn. Come here, please?"

Janeway stepped closer to her, and then sat down on the couch beside her; Melody took her hand and placed it on her stomach. A few minutes later Janeway felt the small kick.

"Oh, Mel. It that...?"

"Yes, the Doctor said the babies are moving," replied Melody happily.

"That's wonderful, sweet," said Janeway as she pulled the young woman into her arms. "Have you told Chakotay or Tom yet?"

"No, not yet. They just started this afternoon."

"You know you had me worried there for a minute, young lady. I'm sure your father's are frantic out there," said Janeway smiling. She knew just how upset Chakotay and Tom were and frantic didn't even cover it.

"Oh my god, I never thought of that. I can't show them on the bridge, so I guess I'll have to make it up to them tonight. Will you help me

Aunt Kathryn?"

"Oh course I will, love. What do you want me to do?"

"For right now, just keep this a secret for me. You can tell B'Elanna and Harry, but make sure they don't say anything to the guys. OK?"

"You know, young lady. I think Tom and Chakotay were right. You are an evil person sometimes."

"Hey, that just keeps their life from getting dull," replied Melody.

"All right, Melody. I'll keep your secret for now, but you had better tell them tonight."

"Oh, I plan on it, thanks Aunt Kathryn," replied Melody as she left.

When she passed through the bridge she gave each man a smile, a quick kiss then whispered. "I'll explain it tonight," then left. The turbo doors were just closing as Janeway came back on the bridge.

"Captain, I..." asked Chakotay.

"Sorry, gentlemen. You will have to wait until later," replied Janeway as she sat down.

Tom and Chakotay tried to turn to their concentration back to their duties but found it hard with Melody's whisper still ringing in their ears.

That night Melody went all out for them, when Tom and Chakotay returned to their quarter it seemed like a totally different place. Melody had cleaned the whole cabin and put candles on every flat surface. The lights were down low letting the candles cast a warm glow all over the

room. The table was set with good china along with candles and a bottle of wine sitting in an old fashion wine bucket beside the table.

"Melody, sweet one. Where are you?" called Chakotay as they both stood just inside the doorway.

At Chakotay's voice the vid player flicked on. "Hi, Daddies. I know I got you both worried with that little stunt I pulled today, so I'm going to make it up to you. Go get showered and change into something comfortable, and then meet me back in the living area in twenty minutes. Believe me, it will be worth the wait. Bye." Said Melody as the vid player shut off.

"Well, what now?" asked Chakotay.

"Looks like we go shower and get changed then meet Mel back here if we want to find out what going on?" said Tom.

Tom and Chakotay looked at Melody's closed door then went into their room. The computer had signaled Melody when Tom and Chakotay had entered their quarters, so she knew that she had twenty minutes to finish getting ready before the big surprise. Melody took one more look at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had never been a raving beauty but now, she just hoped Chakotay and Tom didn't mind her looking like she had swallowed a beach ball. One last tug on her dress, then she went to make sure that the living area was ready.

She knew that just being upset didn't really cover the way that Tom and Chakotay probably felt when she came on the bridge. She had to admit that since the morning sickness episode they both had been very good about not being too overly protective. So tonight would be her way of making it up to them. She looked around one last time as she lit the rest of the candles

then sat down in a corner to wait. In less than twenty minutes it would be show time.

With four minutes to spare Chakotay and Tom re-entered to living area. They had both showered and changed into a pair of soft dark slakes and a white shirt. All the candles were lit giving the room a soft warm glow, but the still couldn't see Melody.

"Melody, where are you?" asked Tom.

"I'm right here, Tom," said Melody as she got out of her chair and stepped out of the corner that was hidden in shadows. She was wearing a pale peach dress with three-quarter sleeves and an empire waistline, which softly fell, over the small mound that was her stomach.

"Oh, sweet one. You look beautiful," replied Chakotay as he came over to her.

"Thank you, are you ready to eat?"

"What are we having? Maybe we can..." said Tom.

"Oh, no you don't. This is my night remember. You both go sit down and I'll get your dinner," said Melody as she pushed them both towards the table. They were both just sitting down as Melody was bringing two plates of vegetarian lasagna to the table. She returned to the replicator and got a bowl of salad and a breadbasket then returned to the table.

"Hmm...This smells great Melody, but you're not eating?" asked Chakotay.

"I ate before you got home. You two enjoy while I finish up the second part of your surprise," said Melody as she turned to leave.

"But Mel..." said Tom.

"Don't worry, guys. I promise, you'll enjoy it, now eat before it gets cold," replied Melody as she went into their bedroom and closed the door.

They both looked at their closed door them shrugged and began to eat. Twenty minutes later Melody opened their bedroom door and stood there with a big smile on her face. She deliberately closed the door and walked over to the table.

"Are you two ready for desert?" she asked as she picked up their plates and carried them to the recycler.

"Oh, Mel. I don't think I could eat another bit," said Tom as he pushed back his chair.

"Don't worry, Tom. I'm sure you two will find some way to work it off," replied Melody as she returned with three pieces of chocolate swirl cheesecake. She sat down and began eating, and soon Tom and Chakotay followed. When they were finished Melody took their plates to the recycler, then took both of their hands, pulling both of them to their feet.

"Computer play Melody beta 23, continues play," As the music started Melody pulled both Tom and Chakotay to the middle of the room and put her arms around Chakotay's neck, then laid her head on his chest.

"Ahh, Melody. I don't think..." started Chakotay.

"Please, Daddy. Just hold me. I won't be about to do this for very much longer," whispered Melody.

"Cha, I..." said Tom.

"Oh, no you don't. I want both of you to hold me. I know you promised that we would try not to put each other in this position, but I really need both of you to hold me now. Please?"

"All right, sweet one. This time," said Chakotay as he pulled her closer, and Tom put his arms around her waist.

They danced like that with Melody sandwiched between Chakotay and Tom for twenty minutes, just swaying to the music when all of a sudden Chakotay stopped and looked down at Melody.

"What was that, sweet one?"

"That was your surprise; your children are beginning to get more active."

"Oh, Mel. This is great! When did this start?" asked Tom.

"This morning while I was in sick bay helping the Doctor. I wanted to tell both of you but you were on bridge duty."

"So you told, Kathryn and made us worry. You are truly mean, sweet one," said Chakotay.

"Oh come on guys! I've made it up to you haven't I?" exclaimed Melody with a little pout.

"Yes, sweet. You did," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for sharing that with us, and all of this."

"You're welcome, Daddy," said Melody as she covered a yawn.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep, young lady," said Tom as he took her into his arms. "Good night, sweet. And thank you."

"You're welcome, Tom, Chakotay," said Melody

as she left the living area.

Tom and Chakotay watched Melody disappear into her room then turned to face each other.

"Well Cha, now that we have been wined, dined and danced. What do you suggest we do with the rest of the evening?" asked Tom as he slipped into the older man's arms.

"Well, Slim. I can think of a few things," answered Chakotay as he nibbled on the young man's neck.

"Oh, Cha. I think we need to take this to a more private place don't you?" asked Tom with a moan.

Chakotay growled softly in his chest then picked Tom up and carried him into their bedroom. When Chakotay got the door opened he stopped just as he crossed the threshold, gently letting Tom slid down his body. At Chakotay's expression Tom turned slowly in his arms to survey their room. Melody had placed candles in their room to giving it a warm passionate atmosphere.

"Oh, Mel," said Tom softly.

"Now I know we are going to have to make this up to her somehow," replied Chakotay as pulled Tom into the room.

Melody had changed the sheets on their bed, to where it was a soft and warm haven of comfort and love.

"Later, Chief. I don't think we should let all of her hard work go to waste. Do you?" asked Tom

"No way, come here love," said Chakotay as he pulled him into his arms making both of them

fall on the feather soft white sheets.

Tom moaned into Chakotay's mouth, feeling his arousal grow as his lover worked to arouse him.

Chakotay made all the moves he'd learned in their time together, the movement of his fingers on Tom's skin, his lips over the column of his neck, moving down to the nubs of his nipples, then rubbing over the soft skin of Tom's abdomen, reaching further, to the patch of golden silk that lay between Tom's legs, and further down to the already hard and dripping erection.

Chakotay loved that he could arouse Tom so easily, not that Tom was any slouch in *that* department when it came to him. It seemed that when they were together, it took less and less time to make each other ready for loving. Not that it made the loving last any shorter a time.

Chakotay found the lubricant under the pillow, drawing back from Tom for a moment, preparing himself to take Tom.

Tom watched, eyes half-closed, and darkening with passion, as Chakotay's fingers found their way inside him.

As Tom positioned himself to be taken, Chakotay moved behind him. Probing a little, making sure he was ready.

Chakotay entered Tom slowly, long moans coming from both men.

Tom pushed back impatiently as Chakotay began moving slowly. Chakotay smiled, although Tom couldn't see it, and began moving faster. He'd been waiting for the sign.

The light of the candles flickered over Tom's back as Chakotay looked down on it, seeing the

glisten of sweat.

That was the last barrier to break through Chakotay's control, and he plunged more deeply inside Tom, filling his lover with his seed.

Chakotay collapsed on Tom's back, spent. He rested for a moment, and then carefully pulled out. He turned Tom over gently, taking the quivering erection in his hand. A few strokes, and Tom was crying out in orgasm, his creamy liquid covering Chakotay's hand.

Chakotay licked the sharp essence of his lover from his fingers, smiling down at the beloved features.

"I love you," they murmured to each other. "Mel outdid herself, didn't she?" Chakotay asked.

"So did you, my love," Tom replied, cleaning them up and pulling the covers over them.

Since Melody had stopped using her ice skating program in her fifth month, Chakotay showed her his favorite hiking program. Melody showed Tom and Chakotay a fishing program that she had written in which she introduced them to the fun of pier fishing. One day while Tom and Melody were spending some time in her fishing program the red alert klaxons broke through their peace.

"Mel, can you get back to our quarter by yourself?" asked Tom as he helped her to her feet.

"Sure Dad, go on. I'll be all right."

Tom was racing out of the holodeck before Melody had finished her sentence. Melody ended the program and carefully made her way to their quarters. The dim red lights and the blaring siren

making it hard for her to see, when she stumbled against the wall. She was trying to regain her balance when a pair of strong hands closed around her waist.

"What the..." started Melody, but stopped when she turned to see Ian Daniels standing behind her. Ian had been on his way to his duty station when he saw Melody stumble and fall against the wall.

"It's all right, Melody. Do you need some help?" he asked just as another blast threw them across the hall.

"Yes, thank you. I can't seem to keep my balance," replied Melody as she grabbed hold of his arms.

"That's OK, I'll help. Here, lean on me if you have to," said Ian as he put his arm around her waist and lead her to the turbo lift. Once inside the trip to their level was short, then a few steps to their quarters and Melody was safe.

"Are you sure you'll be OK here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. Ian," said Melody as she key in the entry code then entered her quarters.

Ian watched as the doors closed then quickly headed to his station. Once Melody was inside she was once again thrown to the floor and decided that it would be safer to crawl than to try stand up again. So on hands and knees Melody made her way over to the couch, and then lay down.

Twenty minutes later with the alien ship retreating Captain Janeway canceled the red alert.

"Damage report, Mr. Kim?" called Janeway as

she straightens her uniform.

"Minor damage to the outer hull. I'm showing several conduits fires on decks six and ten."

"Get repair crews on them right away."

"Aye, Captain. Commander, I'm also showing a conduit fire in your quarters."

"Melody! Chakotay to Melody."

When the console in their quarters exploded Melody had been laying on the couch. She had just fallen into a light dose when the blast knocked out the panel and threw her to the floor. She looked over and saw the fire and quickly got up to put it out. Tom and Chakotay had showed her earlier how to put out fires so she grabbed the extinguisher and pointed it at the console. She had been able to put out the fire but didn't notice until after the fire was out that she had gotten to close and burnt her arm and wrist. When Chakotay's call came in she was standing, by the panel staring at her arm.

"Daddy," answered Melody, the fear and pain evident in her voice.

Tom and Chakotay both were out of their seats and heading towards the turbo lift without a backwards glance at anyone.

"Hold on, Melody. They're on their way," said Janeway as she sat in her chair.

The ride in the lift took only a few seconds but to the two men inside it seemed like a lifetime. When the doors opened, they raced to their quarter finding Melody still standing holding her arm. When the door opened she turned to look at them and they saw the fear and pain in her eyes mixing with the tears running down her face. Chakotay rushed over to her and carried

her to the couch while Tom checked out the damage and replicated a bowl of ice water. He returned to the couch and gently placed her hand in the water. Her hand and fingers were only slightly red, while the rest of her arm looked severely burned.

"Melody, can you tell us what happened?" asked Chakotay.

"When the red alert klaxons sounded Tom and I were in my fishing program and he told me to go to our quarters? I couldn't make it on my own so Ian helped me."

"Ian?" asked Tom.

"Ensign Ian Daniels from the Astrometrics Lab," replied Melody.

"OK, go ahead," said Tom.

"Well, we got here and I finally made it inside, I must have fallen asleep on the couch because the next thing I know I'm thrown to the floor and one of the panels exploded. I got the extinguisher and put it out like you showed me but I must have gotten to close because next thing I know my arm is hurting. Then you called."

"How bad it is, Tom?"

"Pretty bad, Cha. We're going to have to take her to sick bay and let the Doctor look at it."

"Do you think you can walk, Mel?" asked Chakotay.

"I think so," replied Melody as they helped her to her feet. She swayed a little, but with their help steadied herself.

"You OK?" "Yeah, let's go."

When they entered sick bay the Doctor was just finishing regenerating a bruise on an ensign's forehead when he turned to see them enter.

"Your fine, Ensign. Bring her over her, Commander," said The Doctor as he gathered his tricorder and quickly scanned her arm. "What happened?"

"There was a conduit fire in our quarters," replied Chakotay as he helped her onto the biobed.

"She's got multiple burns on her upper arm and wrist with first degree burns on her hand and fingers. She also has plasma fumes and smoke in her lungs. I will need to sedate her before I can start the treatment."

"No!" screamed Melody as the Doctor brought the hypospray towards her neck.

"It's all right, sweet one. Were here, we won't let anything hurt you. Just go to sleep and let the Doctor make you better. OK?" soothed Chakotay as he rubbed her back.

"You promise, you promise you won't let them hurt me again?" whimpered Melody.

"Yes, sweet. I promise, now go to sleep. We'll be right here for you. We promise." crooned Chakotay as he nodded at the Doctor over Melody's head, then he gave her the hypospray. She quickly closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. Chakotay laid her down on the biobed and stepped back so the Doctor could start to work on her. He called maintenance to fix the damaged panel, then commed the Captain and

Tuvok to tell them what had happen.

Chakotay left Tom watching Melody while he went to report to the Captain. Several hours later he returned to find and exhausted Tom sitting beside her bed. The Doctor had regenerated most of Melody's burns leaving only a few lighter colored spots on her upper arm. Chakotay walked over and leaned down placing a kiss on the blond head.

"Hey, how's she doing?"

"The Doctor was able to regenerate most of the burns, she lost some of her tan on her upper arm though"

"How about you?" asked Chakotay as he pulled Tom into his arms.

"I'm fine, it's just..." "What, tell me?"

"When I heard her voice calling for us, I thought my heart was going to stop. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost one of you," said Tom crying softly.

"I know what you mean, Tom. I felt the same way," replied Chakotay as he held the man in his arms, letting him cry away his fears. Sometime later a soft clearing of the voice brought them apart. But they still held hands, gathering strength for each other's touch.

"Gentlemen," said the Doctor as he stepped closer .

"How is she, Doc?"

"She's fine, Lieutenant. I was able to repair and regenerate all of her burns leaving her with no scars. I would like to keep her over night just to

monitor her because of the gas she inhaled. You should be able to take her home after dinner tonight."

"Thank you Doctor. Come on, Tom. Let's go get something to eat and rest a little," said Chakotay as he pulled the younger man to his feet. Tom followed without protest and after a quick meal in the mess hall they returned to their quarters falling asleep in each other's arms.

The repair crew and finished with the repairs to their quarters before Tom and Chakotay brought Melody back that night. She paused briefly; looking at the panel then went into her room. After she was settled in bed Chakotay and Tom brought her some soup and tea for her to eat.

"Here, sweet one. Try and eat something?" said Chakotay as he placed the tray on her lap.

Melody reached out and picked up the spoon, but only played with the food not eating it.

"Come on, Mel. You need to eat," said Tom as he picked up the spoon and held it out to her. She looked at the two men sitting on her bed them began to eat. When she had finished Tom took the tray away as Chakotay pulled her into his arms.

"Can you tell us what made you so afraid, Melody?"

Melody took a deep breath then looked up at both men before her. "When I was little and momma said I had been bad sometimes she would hold my hand or arm over a candle or lighter. At first she only made me keep it there until it got hot, but then later on she..."

"Shhh...Baby. It's OK. No one's going to hurt you again, we promise," said Chakotay as he pulled her closer to his chest, rubbing her back

softly. Soon Melody had fallen asleep and Chakotay laid her down then both left her room, setting the computer to monitor her again.

In the weeks that followed Tuvok worked with Melody, Tom and Chakotay to come to grips with this latest abuse from Melody's past. It took Melody several weeks before she could see a flame or hear an alarm without getting panicky but with Tuvok, Chakotay and Tom's help she overcame her newest fear and soon returned to her normal life aboard Voyager.

During Melody's seventh month Captain Janeway, B'Elanna, Kes and the other females on Voyager threw her a baby shower. Tom and Chakotay were to bring Melody to the mess hall after dinner.

"Come on guys, what's going on?" asked Melody as they lead her toward the mess hall. Melody had all ready eaten dinner and was really looking forward to a quiet night at home when Tom and Chakotay and informed her they were all going to.

"You'll see, Mel. Trust us," said Tom.

"*Yeah, right!*. With you two, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Melody Elaine! I'm shocked!" exclaimed Chakotay.

"Sure you are, and I'm little red riding hood. Now give, what's up?" replied Melody.

Just then the mess hall doors opened and they pushed her inside. The lights were out, when suddenly someone yelled "Surprise!" and everyone jumped out from behind chairs and tables.

"Welcome sweet, come on in and enjoy your

baby shower," said Janeway as she took her arm and pulled her towards a table covered in presents. The rest of the evening was spent opening presents and exchanging baby secrets.

After the cake and presents Melody found herself sitting on a couch at the edge of the mess hall with Samantha Wildman. Samantha had seen Melody begin to distance herself from the general group and move towards sitting by herself on the couch. All though Melody general didn't have that much trouble with large groups and knew most of the crew pretty well she still sometimes felt uncomfortable around certain groups. Several people had noticed Melody's distance and the crowd was thinning out to where it was mostly just Melody and Samantha left.

"Are you all right Melody? I could call Commander Chakotay or Tom for you if you need them?" asked Samantha as she sat down beside the young woman.

"No thanks, Samantha. I'm fine. Samantha...can I ask you something?" asked Melody as she looked at the other woman.

"Sure, anything"

"Were you ever afraid? I mean when you were carrying Naomi?"

"All the time. You see I didn't have my husband with me. Even though we had been trying for a while I didn't find out I was pregnant till after we were stranded here in the delta quadrant."

"Yes but you had Captain Janeway and the others..."

"Yes I did, but even though they tried their just not the same as my family. Oh I've come to

think of them as my family now but at first..."

"I know what you mean, even though I think of Tom, Chakotay and everyone else as my family I still sometimes wish I could talk to my grandmamma about this and ask her questions"

"But didn't you tell me that when you were a teacher you traveled a lot and stayed in some very small towns?"

"Yes, a few of the town were so small they didn't even have a doctor or a hospital. Just a healer or a midwife. I think I learned more about kids and babies staying with them than I ever did in college."

"Than just use what you learned from them. Plus if there were any problems I'm sure Captain Janeway, Kes or the Doctor would be more than glad to help. I know it sounds funny but kids don't come with instructions, it's usually a learn as you go process"

"Well as long as I'm not alone I think I'll be all right"

"You're never alone, Melody. You have the whole crew of Voyager to help any time you need it." Said Samantha as she pulled the young woman into her arms.

"Thanks Samantha" said Melody as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Samantha looked down at the young woman in her arms then smiled. "Come on Melody, I think we had better get you back to your quarters to rest before we have an irate Commander and Con pilot on our hands." Said Samantha softly as she started to rub Melody's back. She could feel the tension in Melody's back and knew she was getting tired.

Just then Tom and Chakotay appeared and helped Melody returned to their quarters with arms full of presents and several promises to help Melody get ready for the twins. B'Elanna and her engineering crew had come together and promised Melody that they would work on combining part of their living area into a small room for the twins. The Astrometrics lab had made two small mobiles of earth's solar system for them, while Tom and Chakotay gave Melody two hand carved cribs. Tuvok had searched through the database and replicated an old fashion rocking chair for Melody and the twins. Captain Janeway and Samantha had promised to help her sew the baby items for the cribs and their room, while everyone else gave them toys, stuffed animals or clothes. Melody had enough stuff for the twins until they turned teenagers.

TBC


	21. Chapter 22

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 22

Two weeks later Voyager discovered another planet, this one was uninhabited by people but had plenty of animal and plant life. Captain Janeway sent Chakotay, Harry and several members of Tuvok's security team down to the planet to survey it and search for minerals they might use.

As it turned out the planet had a population, but it also had developed some kind of shielding that blocks Voyager's scans from detecting them. The planet was embroiled in a civil war and it was during one of their food gathering expeditions that they were attacked. Suddenly they were surrounded by a group of angry looking aliens.

"Commander?" Harry called as he noticed the men.

"Nice and slow, Harry. Hello, I am Commander Chakotay of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. We don't mean you any harm," said Chakotay as he took a step forward.

One of the aliens mistook his gesture and opened fire-hitting Chakotay in the stomach.

"Voyager, emergency beam out!" Harry called.

One of the men ran over to where Chakotay lay and placed a small device on his arm. Just as the transport beam took hold of them Harry noticed that Chakotay stayed behind.

"Captain, we've got all but Commander Chakotay. I can't get a fix on him," said the man in the transporter room.

"Try again, find him!" yelled Janeway.

"Aye, Captain," he replied. A few moments passed as he tried to find the Commander. Finally, he commed Janeway. "Captain, I can't find Commander Chakotay. He's gone," the man reported.

Janeway looked over at Tom as his face paled at the news.

"Don't worry, Tom. We'll get him back," said Janeway as she came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will, Captain. I'm just worried about Melody. She expects him back tonight and in her condition..."

Melody was in her seventh month now and she had begun to have some difficulties with her blood pressure and asthma when she got excited or upset. Everyone was trying to keep her stress down to a minimum by telling her only what she absolutely needed to know. The Doctor had been monitoring her heart and lungs weekly and had voiced concern over wither Melody would be able to deliver the twins naturally as they had planned.

"Do you want me to talk to her, maybe if I..." "No thanks, Captain. I'll tell her, computer.

Locate Melody Chakotay-Paris?" asked Tom.

"Melody Chakotay-Paris is in holodeck two," replied the computer.

"Chakotay's hiking program, she been spending a lot of time there recently. Oh, well. Might as well go get it over with," said Tom as he stood up.

"Don't worry Tom, we'll get him back."

"I know you will, Captain," said Tom as he left the bridge.

Tom took longer than necessary to reach the holodeck, not because the corridors where crowded he just didn't know what to tell Melody. This had been one of his biggest nightmares finding love and happiness with someone then having them snatched away from him. He didn't really know if he could live without Chakotay but he had to a least try for Melody and the twins. She had all ready had so much taken away from her, he didn't know if she would make it through this if they lost Chakotay. He had to be strong for her no matter how much he was hurting.

Tom opened the holodeck doors to find one of Chakotay's favorite programs running. The hiking trails of New Mexico so much like him you could almost feel his presence here even when he wasn't. The scenery was so strong and wild, but it also had an underlining beauty to it that sometimes took you breath away if you saw it in all its glory. Tom looked around, then walked over to an overhanging rock and called out.

"Melody! Where are you, sweet?"

A few minutes later she appeared walking up the path. Even though she was seven months pregnant she still looked good. Except for her protruding stomach she looked just like she did

when they had first found her. She had gotten her golden tan back and in the last few weeks she had began to gain weight again. According to the Doctor she was still dangerously underweight but except for her recent problems she had had a problem free pregnancy. Her feet swelled at night and her back hurt occasionally but she rarely complained.

As Tom looked at her now he saw the glow of impending motherhood on her face and hated to break her mood. He and Chakotay had promised each other and Melody that no matter what happen they would always tell her the truth. She'd had so many people lie to her in her life that she deserved nothing less. So as Melody neared Tom her took her hands and led her to a rock to sit down and rest.

"How you feeling, Mel?" "I'm fine, a little tired but OK. Why?"

"Maybe you should come home and rest for awhile," Said Tom as he pulled her to her feet.

"Tom, what's wrong. Something's happen hasn't it!" said Melody excitedly.

"Now calm down, Mel. You know what the Doctor said," replied Tom as he reached for her.

"No! Tell me, Tom. You promised, remember?" yelled Melody.

"All right, Mel. There was an accident on the planet and Chakotay..."

"He's not dead is he?" asked Melody weakly.

"No, Mel! He's not dead, but he had been hurt and captured by a group of natives on the planet."

"But I thought you said the planet was uninhabited?" exclaimed Melody.

"That's what we thought, it seems they have some kind of shield our scans can't penetrate."

"So now they have Chakotay, you've got to find him, Tom. You can't leave him there!"

"We're not going to Mel. Harry and B'Elanna are working on finding him right now," explained Tom.

But Melody wasn't listening, she had retreated into herself and was mumbling about being bad and losing him. When Tom touched her shoulder she exploded with rage.

"You lied! You both lied to me! You promised that you would never go away. You lied!" yelled Melody.

"Mel, listen!"

"No!" yelled Melody as she broke out of his grip and ran off down the path.

"Melody!" called Tom as he followed her. Even in her condition she managed to stay ahead of him for a good fifty yards, and then she stopped and knelt by a big boulder clutching her knees and crying. Tom stumbled over to her side and took her into his arms.

"Oh, Mel. I'm sorry. I'm know we promised, but things like this happen," said Tom as he held her gently rocking her in his arms adding his tears to Melody's.

"It's not fair, I knew something was wrong. She told me... but I didn't understand. She told me..." cried Melody softly.

"Shhh, baby...it's OK. It will be OK," crooned

Tom.

When both Tom and Melody's tears were spent he called for a sight-to-sight transport and put Melody to bed.

That night neither Melody nor Tom got much sleep, but when Melody finally drifted into a restless sleep Chakotay's spirit guide visited her. She found herself in some thick woods with a clearing nearby but she couldn't find her way out of the trees. Melody could see the outline of a gray wolf on the edge of the trees and followed it until she found her way out of the trees, standing in a peaceful green clearing. It was so calm and peaceful that she laid down and fell asleep instantly. After a while she felt a cold wet nose on her leg and shifted slightly hearing a little laugh.

"Why are you frightened young one. I will not harm you?" said a voice in her mind.

Melody sat up to look straight in the face of the gray wolf. She was beautiful, she mostly gray with spots of white intermixed. Melody slowly backed away until she heard the voice again.

"Don't be afraid, young one. I will not hurt you."

"Who..." started Melody, then she discovered that all she had to do was think the words and the wolf would hear her.

"Who are you?"

"I am a friend; I have come to tell you not to fear. Chakotay is alive."

"You... you can feel him?" asked Melody.

"Touch my fur and you will feel his presence," replied the wolf.

Melody slowly reached out and laid her hand in the wolf's thick fur. In that instant she could feel all of Chakotay's pain and fear as if it were her own. He was worried about Tom and her, and the twins.

"He's in pain?"

"Yes, he is worried about you and his mate and the unborn children you carry."

"Will we see him again?" "When the time is right, you will find him."

"I wish I could let him know we're all right and how much we love him?"

"You can, think of him and he will feel your love."

Melody scooted closer to the wolf and concentrated on Chakotay and how much she loved him.

"That is enough, young one. You need to rest." Said the wolf nudging her hand away. "Lay your head on my back and sleep, young one. I will protect you."

Melody lay down with her head lightly rest on the wolfs back and drifted into a restless sleep.

It took two more days for B'Elanna and Harry to break through the planets shielding and find Chakotay. He was being held in a small underground complex on the northeastern most part of the planet. Janeway, lead the rescue team of B'Elanna and Harry that found Chakotay.

"Rescue team to Voyager, Four to beam up," called Janeway as she stood over the beaten

body of her First Officer.

"Acknowledged, Captain. Transporter room, lock on rescue team and beam them directly to sick bay."

"Aye, Captain. Energizing. Lt. Tuvok, we have them," replied the voice from the transporter room.

"Lt. Paris, I believe you are needed in sick bay," said Tuvok as he watched the young man leave the bridge.

When Tom entered sickbay he could see the Doctor and Kes working frantically over Chakotay. His face and chest were all bloody and it looked like several of his fingers had been broken. His right leg lay at and awkward angle to his body and his feet were covered in cuts and burns.

"Tom, I don't think..." said Janeway as he started towards the bed.

"Captain, I have to know. How was it down there?" asked Tom.

"Pretty bad, Tom. This planet may have a planetary shield that our scans can't penetrate, but their methods of fighting are barbaric," replied Janeway. "Does Melody know we've got him back yet?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell her as soon as I'd seen him myself."

"Tom, I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now. Maybe later..."

"No, Captain. I promised her that as soon as we had him back I'd call her. Paris to Melody."

"Melody here. Go ahead, Tom." "Mel, we've got him back. He's in sick bay." "I'm on my way. Melody, out."

A few seconds later the doors opened and Melody rushed in. She had headed straight for his bed, but stopped when she saw what condition he was in.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Melody as she covered her mouth and ran to the sickbay bathroom.

The Doctor had seen Melody enter, then turn and run to the bathroom. "Mr. Paris, would you take care of Melody while I finish with Commander Chakotay?" asked the Doctor as he looked over his shoulder at the two. They could hear Melody vomiting in the bathroom even now.

"Sure, Doc," said Tom as he disappeared towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later a severely pale and trembling Melody was lead to an empty biobed. Captain Janeway helped Tom lift Melody on the bed and rubbed her back while Tom gave her a sedative. Soon Melody was sleeping peacefully under sedation and they turned their attention back to the Doctor who was working on Chakotay.

Several hours later an emotionally exhausted Tom sat watch between two biobeds. He sat closest to Melody but within site of Chakotay. The sight of Chakotay had really shaken Melody when they first beamed him aboard and he'd had to give her a strong sedative to calm her down enough to sleep. Now only time would tell who woke up first Melody or Chakotay?

The Doctor finished working on Chakotay and told him that he was stable but critical. He

quickly scanned Melody and found that except for her emotional state she was not harmed. They both decided that it was best to let her sleep.

A noise from Melody's biobed launched Tom towards his daughter. She was whimpering softly in her sleep and trying to get comfortable.

"Shhh, Mel. It's all right, I'm here," said Tom as he climbed on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He sat with his back to the wall and let her rest against his chest. She snuggled into his arms and quieted down into a peacefully sleep. Tom looked down at the young woman in his arms then closed his eyes as exhaustion over took him he closed his eyes and fell asleep against Melody's head.

Several hours later Chakotay awoke to find the Doctor standing over him. "Welcome back, Commander. How are you feeling?" asked the Doctor as he ran a tricorder over him.

"Like I've been beaten and tortured for two days. How are Tom and Melody?" asked Chakotay as he looked over and saw the pair asleep on another biobed.

"Melody's fine, Commander. I have not examined Lt. Paris," replied the Doctor.

"Tell them..."

At Chakotay's voice Tom was instantly awake and tried to scoot out from under Melody without waking her. At his movement her eyes popped open. "What's happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Chakotay's awake. Do you want to see him?" asked Tom.

"Yes, Tom. Please."

Tom got off the bed, and then helped Melody down and together they walked over to Chakotay's side.

"Hey, love," smiled Tom as he kissed Chakotay lightly on the forehead.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" asked Chakotay weakly.

"Were fine, Cha. You rest now; we'll talk later. OK?" said Tom as he saw Chakotay's eyes close.

"Love you, Daddy," whispered Melody as she kissed his cheek then felt Tom pull her away.

"Mel, why don't you go home and get some real sleep. I'll call you when he's ready to come home."

"Tom, I want to stay. Please."

"There's nothing you can do here, Melody. He's on the mend now and you need to get some rest. I promise we'll call you. OK?"

Melody looked back at Chakotay, then over at Tom. She knew that there was nothing really that she could do here but she hated to leave him. But her back was beginning to hurt and maybe lying down on her bed would help some, and she was still a little tired.

"All right, but you promise just as soon as he can come home. Right?" said Melody covering a yawn.

"I promise, Mel. Now go and get some rest," said Tom as he kissed her head then pushed her towards the doors. Melody looked back once then stumbled out heading towards their quarters. Tom watched as the doors closed then followed the Doctor into his office. The Doctor

was sitting at this desk waiting for Tom. "All right, tell me the truth. How bad is he?"

"I told you the truth about his physical injuries before, but what I didn't mention in front of Melody was the psychological state his brain is in."

"Psychological state, he seemed fine to me when we talked to him?" said Tom.

"That was because I had him full of anti toxins. But they seem to be no longer working and his brain is converting to the state he was in when he first arrived."

"Which was?" exclaimed Tom.

"Highly agitated and very aggressive. It seems that he has a large amount of psychological altering drugs in his system. They are making his aggressive and very unpredictable."

"Do you think he could be dangerous?" asked Tom.

"I don't know, given the state he is in I would prefer to leave him here in sick bay. But I know if I do that would put undue stress on Melody because she would be spending all her time in sickbay and given her condition right now that is not best. So I will agree to you taking him to your quarters. I suggest that he not be left alone and watched very carefully."

"Fine, when can we take him home?" asked Tom.

"Tomorrow morning. I want to run a few more test to see if I can identify the drug."

"I'll tell the Captain, then pick him up tomorrow," said Tom as he looked back at the

biobed that held Chakotay then left.

After breakfast the next morning the Doctor transported a very agitated and incoherent Chakotay to his quarters. He left detailed instructions for his care and said that there must always been two people with him, and when he became very agitated he was to give a sedative. Captain Janeway reworked the duty shifts where there was at least one person from the command staff with Melody at all times.

Most of the day Chakotay spent ranting and shouting at his alien captures, not realizing he had been freed. At times he would throw things that were within his reach against the walls, and then he would curl up into a ball and be absolutely silent. Melody spent most of the day sitting in the chair dodging the thing he threw her way. When he finally quieted down she carefully crept over to the bed and crawled on the end. She made her way carefully to his side.

"Daddy, Chakotay. Are you all right?" asked Melody as she reached for his arm. Instantly she was grabbed and thrown off the bed while he sprinted towards the open door. "Chakotay, stop! Daddy, Please!" yelled Melody as she got up and raced after him.

Chakotay made it halfway to the doorway before Harry was able to stun him. Melody was coming out of their bedroom when she saw him fall.

"No!" yelled Melody as she ran over to his side." "I had to, Melody. I'm sorry," stammered Harry.

"I know, Harry. I know," cried Melody as she cradled his head.

Harry looked down at the young woman holding Chakotay then punched his COM badge. "Kim to

Paris" "Paris, here. Go ahead Harry."

"Tom, I think you need to come to your quarters," replied Harry.

"I'm on my way. Paris out."

A few minutes later Tom entered to find Melody and Chakotay still on the floor.

"What happened, Harry?" asked Tom as he came over to them.

"I had to stun him, Tom. I heard a thud in your room then he came running out of your bedroom heading for the door," explained Harry.

"It's all right, Harry. You did the right thing, now help he get him back into the bedroom," said Tom as he reach for Melody's arm and pulled her to her feet. When Tom touched her arm, he put his hand on the same place where Chakotay had grabbed her throwing her to the floor. Melody flinched a little pulling back. Tom released her arm but turned her gently to face him.

"What's wrong, Mel? What happened?" asked Tom with concern.

"Nothing, Tom. You just startled me that's all," said Melody as she stepped back.

"Mel!" warned Tom as he gently pulled her closer and pushed up her sleeves to relieve a large purple bruise on her upper arm. It was just forming but you could see the unmistakable impressions of fingers on her arm.

"Did Chakotay...did he do this to you, Mel?" asked Tom.

"He didn't mean to Tom...I startled him, he

didn't know what he was doing," cried Melody quickly.

"It's all right, sweet. It's all right. I'll deal with that later, right now I need to get him back to bed before he wakes up again. Come on, Harry. Help me carry him," replied Tom as they lifted him up and carried him back into the bedroom. Tom settled him under the covers, and then turned to look at the door. "I think we are going to have to keep the door closed for now on. Maybe even restrain him if this keeps up," said Tom with a sigh.

"Good luck explaining it to, Melody. Do you need me for anything else?" asked Harry.

"No thanks, Harry. I can take it from here," said Tom as he sat down and stared at the man on the bed. Looking at him now he didn't look any different from the Chakotay he knew four days ago. But with all those alien drugs in his system he was a totally different person. Unpredictable and violent, Tom wasn't sure that if was safe anymore to let Melody help take care of him. In her condition he could easily hurt her without meaning to. The first thing he had to do was take care of Melody, he stood to find Harry still standing in front of him. "I'm all right, Harry. Really."

"All right, If you're sure. Call me if you need any help?" said Harry as he left.

Tom looked one more time at the man lying on their bed, and then went to face the young woman waiting for him in the living area. Melody had gotten an ice pack from the replicator and was sitting on the couch holding it to her arm when Tom came back in. He walked over beside her and sat down, taking the pack out of her hand and looking at the bruise.

"I don't think it's too bad, I could use the..."

"No, thank you. I've had worse than this before," said Melody as she took the pack from him and reapplied it to her arm.

"Mel, I'm sorry if I sounded angry before. I was just worried about you, he could have hurt you."

"Oh, Tom. You know Chakotay would never hurt me," said Melody as she leaned against his arms. Tom shifted his body so Melody was leaning against his chest, and then looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"Normally, yes I know that. But Chakotay's body is full of alien drugs and it's those drugs that are making him so unpredictable."

"But we can help him, I know we can. Please, Tom. Let me keep trying, please!"

"All right, Mel. But I'm going to have to insist on a few restrictions."

"Like what?" asked Melody as she sat up. She didn't like the way this was sounding.

"I want him restrained, Melody. And an open COM links so someone can monitor you too make sure you're all right. Plus I don't want you left alone with him, someone will be with you at all times"

"All right, but I still want to stay in the room with him. I'll stay in the chair, when he's violent and you can shorten the chains so he can't reach me."

"Are you sure, Mel? It may get pretty rough?"

"I have to Daddy, somewhere in there is our Chakotay and I have to help him to find his way

out."

"OK, I'll call the Doctor and tell him what has happened? Why don't you go rest while he's asleep, I'll call you when he wakes up," said Tom as he kissed her head.

"It will be OK, Daddy. You'll see, he'll be just fine," said Melody as she turned in his arms and gave him a hug, then got up and went to her bedroom.

Tom watched as she went to her bedroom knowing full well that he had only compromised and not really solved the problem. If he told Melody that she could no longer take care of Chakotay then she would get upset. And if he let her stay there was still the chance that the emotional strain of taking care of him would affect her.

The only thing he could hope for was that two people together would be able to control Chakotay until those drugs left his system. Right now it was a no win situation both ways but this seamed the leaser of the two evils.

Chakotay awoke to find himself chained to the bed. Whatever they had knocked him out with left his head hurting and him very angry. He sat up looking around and noticed that his arms were chained to the headboard while his leg was in an iron cuff on a long chain. He pulled on the chain trying to get it lose but it held tight. Then he saw the girl asleep in the chair; she looked like she had swallowed a beach ball. Chakotay moved off the bed towards her when he saw her awaken. She stretched slightly, and then looked at him with big gray-blue eyes.

"You might as well forget it, Chakotay. There's no way you're going to break that chain," replied Melody as she saw him pulling on it. He stopped, but sat glaring at her with his brown eyes full of

hate.

"I'm sorry we had to do that, Daddy. Tom was afraid you were going to hurt yourself or me, so we didn't have much of a choice."

Chakotay scooted back onto the bed to ease the tension on the chain, but still sat glaring at her.

"Hopefully the Doctor can find something to counter act the drugs that are in your system. Until then, I'm afraid you stuck with me," said Melody.

Chakotay reached over and threw a pillow at Melody, then curled into a ball mumbling. In the corner sat B'Elanna Torres ever watchful just encase Melody needed help.

TBC


	22. Chapter 23

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 23

For the next several days Chakotay switched between cussing and throwing thing at Melody, to lying curled in a ball not making a sound. At night Chakotay would have such violent dreams and flashbacks that Tom had taken to sleeping on the living area couch. During the first night he woke up to find Chakotay's hands around his throat. It was only that fact that Melody had heard his cries and been able to sedate him that Tom was able to get away. After that Tom would sit in the chair and help watch Chakotay, but never go near him. So it was Melody and whoever was with her that would end up wrestling him down until he could be sedated and she boar the bruise to prove it.

One the third day the Doctor stopped by to check on Melody and inject Chakotay with a new counter agent he had just developed. During her prenatal examines the Doctor had noticed that Melody was showing signs of sever bruising on her arms and shoulders and the Doctor had informed whoever was with her to watch her carefully. But she still continued to do most of the working taking care of Chakotay. When they entered they found her asleep in the chair while Chakotay was curled into a ball on the bed. They

stood in the doorway watching for a minute then walked quietly towards the chair. It was Harry's time to help with Chakotay and all though he wasn't much help with the Commander he did watch out for Melody.

A few hours earlier Harry had finally convinced Melody to try and take a nap in the chair since Chakotay seemed to be quiet right now. She was beginning to show signs of exhaustion and everyone was worried that if this lasted much longer they were going to have to send Chakotay back to sickbay regardless of Melody's protests.

"How is she doing Harry?" asked Tom as he looked at Melody

"You know Mel, Tom. No complaining but I scanned her just after she went to sleep and she's getting worse," said Harry as he handed the Doctor a medical tricorder.

He took a few seconds to look over the readings on the medical tricorder then handed them to Tom.

"Hummm, I'll see if I can't slip a tranquilizer into her food. Maybe that will help," replied the Doctor.

"Good luck" laughed Harry as he looked over at the young woman.

Tom squatted down and gently reached for Melody's hair. Chakotay had been quietly watching the pair ever since they entered the room. The young man sitting in the chair had been watching him with a mixture of rage and concern on his face. While the young woman always looked at him with love. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the young woman but right now everything was so confused that he just didn't know who was who. But he could

tell by the way she watched him and by the way the others watched her that she was someone very special to a lot of people.

At the blond mans movement towards the young woman, Chakotay moved further onto the bed rattling his leg chain as he moved. He knew that she was the one person who was nice and gentle with him. Never yelling or hurting him and he was afraid that the two men were going to take her away. That small sound was enough to wake Melody and she sat up wincing a little. She looked quickly to the bed, then at the two men that stood before her.

"It's all right, Mel. We didn't mean to wake you. The Doctor wants to check you out and try something new on Chakotay. How's he doing?" asked Tom.

"He's quiet now, but I don't know if he'll let you near him. Do you want me to try?" asked Melody.

Tom looked over at the Doctor who nodded. "If he is used to Melody touching him, then we should let her do it. Proceed," he said as he handed her the hypospray.

"How long will this take?" asked Melody.

"I don't know, he will need to be monitored for the next twenty four hours at least," replied the Doctor.

"Well, here goes nothing," replied Melody as she got up and went around to the edge of the bed.

She slowly climbed onto the bed then made her way towards him. Chakotay saw her and tried to move away, but the chains would let him go very far. "It's OK, Daddy. I'm not going to hurt you. This will make you feel better," said Melody as she reached for him with the hypospray in

hand.

When Chakotay saw her pointing something at him, he started to raise his arm. Harry was quickly at her side grabbing his arm before it came in contact with Melody. She looked over at Harry then quickly administered the hypo spray.

"Shhh, Daddy. It's Melody, remember. Your daughter," His eyes widened in shock, then quickly closed as he slumped against the headboard. "It's OK, Daddy. Sleep now. You'll feel better soon," said Melody as she gently stroked his forehead then moved off the bed.

"How long before we notice any change?" asked Melody as she covered a yawn and put her hands to her back.

"Several hours at least," said the Doctor.

"Enough time for you to get some more sleep. I will have the computer monitor him and notify us if there is any change," said Tom.

"OK, you win. Good night, Tom. Doctor," said Melody as she yawned again then left the room.

"I'm worried about her Mr. Paris. All this stress is not good for her," said The Doctor as he watched her leave.

"I know, Doc. But what can I do, you know how stubborn she can be," replied Tom.

"Indeed, I do," said the Doctor as the two men set the computer, then left.

Chakotay was on fire; his whole body felt like it had hot lava running through his veins. He tried to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. He could feel cool sheets against his heated skin. A small moan escaped his lips and a soft cool hand was instantly on his cheek. The hand

gently caressed his cheek for a minute then was replaced by a cool towel. Soon a soft voice made its way into his haze of pain.

"Shhh, Daddy. It's OK, were here...were here," soothed Melody as she washed his face. Tom was sitting on the other side of the bed watching Chakotay and Melody. He remembered vaguely her gentle touches during the last days of their illness. They both had been awoken at 0400 by the computer indicating a change in Chakotay's condition. Now he and Melody were sitting on the sides of their bed trying to calm him down as his fever increased. Melody scanned Chakotay and noticed that there were only traces of the drugs still in his system.

"I think the last one worked, Tom. The last scan shows most of the drugs are out of his blood stream."

"But why does he have such a high fever?" asked Tom.

"It's probably a side effect from the drug, the Doctor said he had to mix several drugs to find a compound that would work."

Chakotay started thrashing around on the bed and both Tom and Melody moved to hold down his arms. After five minutes, he stopped struggling and fell into a restless sleep.

"Mel, are you sure you can handle this?" asked Tom as he looked at the young woman across from him.

"I took care of both of you before didn't I?" reminded Melody.

"Yes, sweet. But you weren't seven months pregnant either."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. You can restrain him if you

feel you need to."

"I think it would be best, Melody," said Tom gently.

"All right," said Melody with a sigh "I wish you could stay with us today?"

"I'll see what I can do, sweet one," said Tom as he got up from his side and came around and sat down beside her. "I hope you know what you're doing?"

"I'm sure we can reach him, Tom. It will just take time."

"I just hope you have the time."

"I will Daddy, you'll see. We'll get him back before the twins are born."

"I hope so sweet, I hope so," said Tom as he kissed her head. "I'm going to check with the Doctor, then I'll be right back. OK?"

"Sure, we'll be fine," said Melody.

Tom looked back at the two most important people in his life then left. Melody crawled over Chakotay and gently locked each of his wrists in the padded cuffs. Both cuffs were fastened to the bed rail with an eight-inch chain so he was comfortable without being able to hurt himself or her. When Chakotay was secure Melody laid her head on his chest, the steady beating of his heart soothing her into a peacefully sleep.

Chakotay was in his spirit place, but it was somehow different. He was not alone with his guide; there was someone else here. A presence he could feel but not see. Soon his guide appeared and they sat down together.

"Don't worry, Chakotay. She is safe; nothing will

harm her while I watch over her?" "Who?" "The young one, she who bears your children." "Melody! She is here?"

"Yes, we have visited her many times when she needed our strength or guidance. She is strong of courage and heart. You have chosen wisely for her to be your daughter."

"But where is she now...why can't I see her?"

Just then Melody stepped out of the trees and walked slowly towards them. She looked like she had when she first came aboard Voyager. Slim with a light brown tan.

"Melody?"

"Shhh, Daddy. It's all right. I'm here now," said Melody as she touched his cheek. "I love you Chakotay," Then she started to fade into a light mist.

"No!" Chakotay cried loudly.

Melody heard his scream and sat up with a start; she put her hand to his forehead and noticed it was cool. His fever must have broken, but he was mumbling loudly and thrashing around.

"Shhh...Daddy. Shhh... It's all right. Were both here, were both right here," said Melody as she took his face in her hands. She held his head murmuring reassuring words until his eyes opened and focused on her.

"Melody?" asked Chakotay weakly. "Yes, Daddy, it's me."

"Where's Tom?" "Melody to Paris." "Paris, here. Go ahead, Mel." "Dad, he's awake," said Melody quietly.

"I'm on my way," said Tom, a few seconds later the door opened and Tom entered. "Cha?" He said breathlessly.

Chakotay looked over at the young man in the doorway and smiled, a moment later Tom was unlocking the restraints and hold him in his arms. "Oh, Cha. I thought we'd lost you," cried Tom, as he held on tighter.

"You know it would take more than this to get rid of me. I'm sorry you had to go through that though...both of you," said Chakotay as he looked over at Melody.

"It's all right, Chakotay. You're worth it."

"Melody, I need to..." said Chakotay, and then he broke into a hug yawn.

"I think the first thing you need to do is sleep. We can talk later," said Tom as he leaned back to look at the older man. Chakotay's eyes were getting heavy and starting to drop.

Melody moved off the bed and came around to the other side. "Why don't you both get some sleep? said Melody as she moved Tom's legs onto the bed." in bed this time, not on the couch"

At Melody's words Chakotay opened his eyes again. "On the couch?"

"It's a long story, Chakotay. Well tell you later. I'll see you both later," said Melody as she kissed

them both then left.

"What did she mean, Tom?" asked Chakotay quietly.

"It's a long story, Cha. Right now you need to sleep."

"Hold me."

"With pleasure," said Tom as he settled in the older man's arms and they drifted off to sleep.

The next day the Doctor examined Chakotay and said he was healthy enough to be let out of bed. He was still on a twenty four-hour medical leave, but he was no longer confined to bed. Tom was back at the Con while Melody was at one of her prenatal appointments.

Chakotay had tried all morning to meditate but there were too many questions in his mind. Why was his spirit guide watching over Melody and when had she started visiting her. He had tried to talk to her yesterday but he had been so tired that he kept falling asleep. Now that they were alone, he was going to corner her and have a little talk. He still had a lot of pent up energy so Chakotay decided to do some easy exercises to release some tension. He was still on the floor when the doors swished opened to let Melody in, but she stood glaring at him in the doorway.

"Chakotay! What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled Melody as she came over to him.

Chakotay stopped and sat up smiling at the angry look on the young woman's face. Even at seven and a half months pregnant she could still swear like he never heard before. "Language, Sweet one."

"The hell with language, Chakotay. What are you doing! The Doctor just released you from

complete bed rest this morning and now you doing exercises on the floor."

"I needed to relax, get centered."

"There are much easier ways of doing that you know?" replied Melody.

"I know, but I have this extra energy I needed to burn off and this was the first thing that came to mind."

"Why don't you try meditating, that all ways seemed to work before?"

"It's something about my meditation that I'm concerned about. Melody, I need to talk to you about something important," said Chakotay as he reached up for her.

"Sure, Daddy. You know you can all ways talk to me," said Melody as took his hand and sat down beside him.

"Mel, right before I woke up for the last time I was talking to my spirit guide and she said that she had visited you before. Is this true?"

"Yes, I know I'm not suppose to know anything about her. But she came to me... I didn't mean..."

"It's OK, sweet one. If a spirit guide crosses over into another's dreams they have no control over that." explained Chakotay.

"So you're not mad?" "No, just curious. When did she first visit you?"

"Well, I could feel her presence when I was having the nightmares but I couldn't see her. I only started seeing her recently after we decided

to have the twins."

"What do you mean you could only feel her presence? How does she appear to you?"

"At first it was like a pair of loving arms around me. I felt warm and safe and nothing could hurt me. But recently she has appeared as a gray wolf."

"That's her, she said they had been watching over you."

"I guess she had been, because every time I fell asleep I felt loving arms around me. Like yours or Tom's "

"I do love you, sweet one. I want to thank you so much for taking care of me," said Chakotay as he pulled her between his legs.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Oh..." said Melody as she felt one of the babies kick. Chakotay moved one of his hands around to her stomach and waited for the next one. Two seconds later he was rewarded with several kicks in concession.

"Looks like someone is getting anxious to come out," replied Chakotay laughing.

"No more than I am, but the Doctor says I still have a while to go."

Just then the door opens and Tom is greeted with the site of Chakotay and Melody sitting in the middle of the floor laughing.

"And what are you two doing down there. I distinctly remember the Doctor telling both of you to take it easy and relax," exclaimed Tom as he entered and walked towards them.

"Uhh oh, busted!"

"Looks that way."

"Come on, Mel. There are far more comfortable places to sit than on the floor," said Tom as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. Chakotay put his hand on her waist and pushed from behind as she made it to her feet.

"If you guys don't mind I think I'll go lay down for awhile."

"Are you all right, Mel?" asked Tom.

"I'm fine, guys. Just a little tired that's all. Call me when it's time for dinner OK?" said Melody as she left for her room.

When her door closed Chakotay pulled Tom into his arms. "I've missed you. You know you never did tell me why you have been sleeping on the couch?"

"It's a long story, Cha. Maybe later..."

"Tom!"

"All right, but you're not going to like it," said Tom as he pulled Chakotay to the couch, then they both sat down.

"Tell me anyway," answered Chakotay.

"When we finally got you back you had been pretty badly beaten. It seems the inhabitants of that planet may have advanced technology but their interrogation methods were right out of the Stone Age. You had been beaten, cut, limbs and fingers were broken and there were even places where you had been burned. But mostly the Doctor found you system full of psychologically altering drugs. Powerful ones, some he'd never

seen before.

"They changed you, Cha. Made you violent and unpredictable, after we brought you home you tried to escape and Harry had to stun you. That's when I insisted that you be restrained, Melody didn't want to at first but after you..."

"I didn't hurt her did I?" asked Chakotay as he turned to face Tom on the couch.

"Not intentionally no, but you did leave several bruises on her arms and shoulders," replied Tom.

"Oh, spirits!" exclaimed Chakotay as he stood up and walked over to face the window. "How can she stand me now, knowing what I did to her," he said with his back to Tom.

"Because he loves you, Cha. Just like I do. We know you would never hurt us intentionally," said Tom as he got up off the couch and put his arms around the older man's waist.

"Did I hurt you too?" asked Chakotay as he turned in Tom's arms.

"A little, you were having a nightmare and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry!" cried Chakotay as he pulled him to his chest.

"I know Cha, it wasn't you. You could never hurt us."

"Gods, I wish I could believe that," said Chakotay as he pulled out of Tom's arms.

"You can, Chakotay! You are a good man! A man, who would never use his anger to hurt someone he loves," said Tom as he took Chakotay's face in his hands. "You have proven

that many times." "I do love you, Tom," replied Chakotay quietly. "I know."

"Then prove it to me. Make love to me tonight like there is no tomorrow," said Chakotay breathlessly.

"You got it, Chief," said Tom as he led Chakotay to their bedroom.

"Tom..." Chakotay knew they would soon have other things on their mind, but he needed to say this to Tom or it would always stand between them, even if he brought it up again later.

"Yes, love?" Tom stopped his movements as he reached for the fasteners of his uniform.

"What did I do to you? How...how did I hurt you?"

Tom sighed inwardly; he'd hoped to avoid this conversation.

"It wasn't that bad, Chakotay. You had your hands around my neck. Melody heard us before anything happened and sedated you. That's all. I've been hurt worse playing Parrises Squares with Harry. I swear, love, that was all. I would tell you if were anything else. I know you weren't lashing out at *me*. It felt nothing like...before," Tom's eyes were haunted, remembering his past.

"Dammit! I never wanted to make you think of what your father did. I'm sorr-" Tom cut off the apology with a finger over Chakotay's lips.

"You *didn't*. I've told you before, I can't just forget it. But you don't make me think of it. You never could. Not even then. Please, Chakotay,

can we talk about this tomorrow? I don't want to forget it, but I've missed making love to you. I have to be up early tomorrow, and you need your rest. I think it would be best if we left this discussion for a time when we can finish talking it out, and I want you, love. Now."

Chakotay nodded, reluctantly. "We *will* discuss this further, Tom. I need to talk about it. But you're right; we only have so much time alone together now. And I want you, too."

"Good," Tom smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here if I recall correctly," Chakotay murmured, pulling Tom into his arms.

Clothes were removed as quickly as possible, and both men lay down together, reveling in the feelings that they aroused in each other.

Chakotay reached to caress Tom, and his hands were gently pushed aside.

"It's all for you this time, love. I know that you want to please me, and you will, but let me do this my way, please. I'd only be too distracted that you were trying to do more than you were ready for. Please?"

Chakotay smiled and lay back, allowing Tom access to him to do as he wished.

Tom began licking and nipping at Chakotay's smooth skin, soothing the muscles that had so recently ached from the alien drug with his gentle touches. Chakotay gasped as Tom hit his sensitive places, reassuring his lover with a glance as he looked up, making sure that the gasp was of pleasure.

Chakotay sighed as Tom gentled him into readiness for making love. The touch of Tom's long fingers were comforting and exciting at the

same time. Tom finished the careful preparations, making sure that Chakotay was open for him.

Chakotay thrust down on Tom's fingers, wordlessly begging him to take him. Tom gave him one last glance, catching the glint of impatience in his lover's eyes, and realized that the time for delay was over.

Tom entered Chakotay slowly, not thrusting. Chakotay grinned up at him and gently squeezed his internal muscles around Tom's erection. Tom moaned, and began stroking Chakotay's hardness gently. He moved just a little inside Chakotay, seeking and finding the small nub with the tip of his erection, just massaging it a little. Chakotay gasped, wanting to move into the teasing fingers or back onto the hardness, but Tom wouldn't let him, gently controlling the lovemaking so that it was pleasurable for both, but not allowing Chakotay to exert himself.

Even the gentle movements eventually concluded in the inevitable waves of release, Chakotay moaning as he coated both of them in white fluid, Tom letting out a quiet gasp as he emptied himself inside Chakotay.

After a moment, Tom moved out of Chakotay, and then he walked to the bathroom to find a towel. He gently cleaned Chakotay and himself, and then returned the towel to the bathroom.

All either man was capable of after that was a last gentle kiss and a whispered goodnight before they turned out the lights and went to sleep.

During the last six weeks of her pregnancy it was a tossup between who it was the hardest on. Chakotay and Tom because they hovered over her and watched every little thing she did. Melody because she was struggling through the

last months of a multiple pregnancy and she was trying very hard not to hurt their feeling. Captain Janeway and the rest of the command staff took pity on Melody and tried to keep them out of her hair as much as possible.

Melody worked on the reports for Chakotay most nights but the closer she got to her due date got the harder it was for her to concentrate. As her due date grew closer so did Chakotay and Tom's protectiveness. Just about two weeks before her due date Tom and Chakotay pushed Melody's patience to the limit.

"Mel, are you sure you're going to be all right? Maybe you should take some time off until the twins are born?" said Tom.

"Would you two stop it! I have done my best to be nice to you both because of the uniqueness of our situation but this has gone far enough! I want both of you to finish getting dressed and get the hell out of here before I have Tuvok come and toss you out!" yelled Melody as she slammed down the PADD she was looking at and went back into her bedroom.

"Well, I guess she told us. Huh," said Tom as he stood in amazement at Melody's outburst.

"Have we really been that bad?" asked Chakotay.

"I think so, Cha."

"We really should apologize to her," said Chakotay quietly.

"Why don't we let her cool off for a while, we can talk to her at lunch. OK?"

"You're right; we had better leave before she comes back out."

"Good idea, in her frame of mind I wouldn't put it past her to do just what she threatened," said Tom as they both left.

Melody stayed in her room for the next hour alternating between crying and cussing out Tom and Chakotay. She knew they were just worried about her because she was so close to delivery but right now every little thing got on her nerves.

She was beginning to have serious doubts about whether she could go through with this but it was a little late to back out now. She knew the twins were healthy and that except for her back hurting most of the time now and her getting tired very easily she was in good health.

Even though Tom and Chakotay had said they didn't want to know what she was carrying she had asked the Doctor to tell her the sex of the twins. They had spend hours watching the scans of the twins while they were growing and now she felt like she knew them intimately and not just because she was carrying them either.

After about an hour and a half her emotion had finally calmed down enough to where she felt she could face the crew. She had told Ian that she would help him with the planetary survey they had scheduled this morning and now she was an hour and a half late. She knew that he hadn't really expected her but she had said she would help and she had meant it.

So with a little struggle Melody made it off the bed and into the bathroom to make some repairs on her face. When she went out she had started wearing just a little bit of makeup so she didn't look quite like *death warmed over*. After about ten minutes she had repaired her face and hair and left their quarters to head to the Astrometrics lab.

TBC


	23. Chapter 24

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC –17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 24

Several hours later while Melody was still in the Astrometrics Lab, Voyager was once again rocked by a level six-ion storm. They had been orbiting a deserted planet for several days when the storm suddenly appeared around them.

"Shields, Mr. Kim," said Janeway as she regained her balance.

"Aye, Captain." "Mr. Paris, can you move us out of this storm?"

"I'll try, Captain," said Tom as he turned in his chair. "Negative response, Captain. We seem to be caught in some sort of gravity field. I can't break us free."

"Harry, reroute all power to main engines." "Aye, Captain."

"No effect, Captain. I still can't break us free," said Tom.

"Captain, the warp engines are reaching critical

mass," called B'Elanna over the COM system.

"Shut them down, Harry. Looks like we have to ride this storm out. Harry, how long do you estimate this storm to last?" asked Janeway.

"If these reading are right, I estimate another 6.4 hours, Captain."

"All hands, this is the Captain speaking. We are caught in an ion storm surrounding this planet. I suggest everyone go to yellow alert and brace yourselves for a bumpy ride. Janeway, Out."

As Janeway finished her announcement Melody doubled over crying out in pain. "Damn!"

"What's wrong, Melody?" asked Ian as he ran to her side.

She had been helping with the planetary survey most of the morning, but he knew she really should have been resting. She had been very touchy for the last six weeks or so he was afraid to try and push her into resting. Her temper tantrums and paybacks had become almost legendary around Voyager and he was leery of getting her made at him.

"The twins, I think it's time," gasped Melody.

"Oh my god, we need to call Commander Chakotay or Lt. Paris," exclaimed Ian excitedly.

"What we need to do is to get me to sick bay, Ian! Listen to me. Neither of them could make it down here before I can get to sickbay on my own. So help me, please."

"All right, all right. You're right let's go. Do you need any help?"

"Ian!" yelled Melody as she looked over at a female crewmember that was sitting near and

smiled. "Now I know why I never got involved with men before. Would you call Ensign Wildman and have her meet us in sick bay?" asked Melody weakly.

"Sure thing, Melody. Good luck," called the woman.

"Thanks, Tara. Come on, Ian. We might as well start," said Melody as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. The door closed on a smiling Tara who was calling Samantha Wildman.

Ian and Melody made their way slowly to the turbo lift and called for the lift. After a few seconds Ian pushed again. "Damn! Must be down because of the storm. Looks like we're going to have to make it the hard way."

"Let's get going, I think these kids are suddenly in a hurry to arrive," said Melody breathlessly.

Melody and Ian made their way to an access panel and opened it up.

"Can you make it, Melody?" asked Ian as he looked at the young woman.

"*Do I have a choice!* remarked Melody sarcastically.

"No, sorry," said Ian as he helped Melody scoot into the access panel on her back. She turned around and slowly made her way down the access way on her bottom sending her feet out first at the juncture. When Ian arrived she was resting against the wall. "Oh god, this hurts!" yelled Melody in-between the pains.

"I'm sorry, Melody. Is there anything I can do?" asked Ian as she looked up.

"No, how much farther do we have to go?" "Six levels up, I'm afraid."

"Then let's get this show on the road. I'll be damned if I'm having these kids in an access way," said Melody as she stood up and started climbing.

Thirty minutes later, they had only gotten one level higher, and Melody was quickly losing her breath and having to stop frequently. Three and half-hours later an exhausted Melody and a very haggard Ensign Ian Daniels made it to sickbay. Samantha was waiting by the doors and grabbed Melody's arms while Kes helped Ian over to a biobed.

"Where have you been?" asked the Doctor.

"The turbo lifts and transporter are down so we had to crawl through the access ways," replied Ian as Kes helped him onto the bed.

"Do you know how dangerous that was!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"There was no other way...sir!."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Thank you, Ensign for getting her here safely."

"You're welcome sir, will she be all right?"

"I don't know, I haven't examined her yet. Here let me look at you. Hmm...Four broken fingers and several torn ligaments. Very impressive Melody," said the Doctor as he scanned Ian's hand and arm.

"I aim to please," said Melody as she gritted her teeth.

"Very funny, Melody," replied Ian.

The Doctor ran the regenerator over Ian's hand then replied. "There you are, Ensign. I suggest you go back to your quarters and rest, if possible. We can take care of Melody from now on," he said as he closed the scanner.

"Thank you, Doctor. Good luck, Melody."

"Thank you, Ian," said Melody as she double over in pain again.

"You really must sit down and relax Melody," said the Doctor as he came over by her.

"No! I need to keep walking. It will help speed things along."

"Melody, there is no medical..."

"Doctor! Why don't we let Melody do what she feels like doing," replied Kes.

"I guess you're right, but I still see no medical point."

"You don't have to Doctor, it helps Melody. Not you," replied Samantha as she helped Melody walk around sickbay.

The Doctor huffed off to his office, waiting until his services where needed. Two hours later it was an exhausted Melody was lead to one of the biobed.

"Doctor," called Kes as she and Samantha helped Melody lay down.

The Doctor came out of his office and quickly made his way over to Melody. She was in more pain, but she didn't look like she had progressed any further along. His scan confirmed it. Melody was only dilated four centimeters even though

her contractions were already five minutes apart.

"I think it is time that we called Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris," said the Doctor as he closed the scanner.

"No! There is nothing they can do," said Melody.

"They can at least offer comfort, Melody. Let us call at least one of them," said Kes.

"All right, but only one," said Melody.

"Sick bay to Bridge."

"Bridge here. Go ahead," called Janeway.

"Captain, Melody is in the first stages of labor. She is requesting one of her father's presence."

"Only one?" asked Chakotay.

"One of you needs to stay on the bridge with Aunt Kathryn," replied Melody.

"I'll go, Chakotay. Since I'm not flying anyway I'm really of little help. I'll keep you posted on how she's doing," said Tom as he stood up. "Captain?"

"Doctor, Lt. Paris is on his way," replied Janeway.

"Tell them about the lifts," yelled Melody from her bed.

"Captain, Melody wishes to inform Lt. Paris that some of the turbo lifts are not working," said the Doctor.

"Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain."

"B'Elanna, Melody says the turbo lifts are off line."

"Then how the hell did she get to sick bay? She didn't call for a site to site transfer?"

"It's a long story Aunt B'Ela. Let's just say I'm now very familiar with the inside of your ship," said Melody over the COM link.

"Oh my god," exclaimed B'Elanna as the realization of what Melody had just said hit her. "I'll get right on it. Captain. Torres, out."

"Mr. Kim, transport Lt. Paris to sickbay. And keep us posted Tom."

"I will, Captain."

"Aye, Captain. Energizing," said Harry as he watched Tom disappear.

A second later Tom materializes in sickbay, then rushed to Melody's side.

"I'm here sweet, how you feeling?"

"Like I'm pregnant how else would I feel," snapped Melody.

"Well, her mouth isn't affected. How's she doing, Doc?"

"She's having contractions five minutes apart but is only dilated five centimeters," said the Doctor.

"Isn't that a little slow?" asked Tom as he took Melody's hand.

"First births are often long, Lt. Paris. Being a

multiple birth might also slow it down some."

"Great, if I had known all this earlier I wouldn't have volunteered for this job," said Melody

"Well it's too late to back out now Mel," said Tom with a smile.

"No shit, Sherlock! Oh..."cried Melody as she squeezed Tom's hand in pain as the contraction got stronger.

"I might mention that Melody broke four of Ensign Daniels fingers while he was helping her to sickbay," said the Doctor as he saw Tom flinch.

"Thanks a lot, Doc!" said Tom as he pulled his hand out of Melody's grip and rubbed it. "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

"If I give her anything now it will slow down the process of labor even more."

"Like hell you will!" yelled Melody. "Mel, sweet. Your mouth."

"Don't worry, Mr. Paris. I don't think there is anything that Melody could say that would shock me. All though her choice of phrases..."

"Doc!"

"Sorry, Mr. Paris. Why don't you try rubbing her back? That might help relax her."

"All right, Mel. I'm just going to rub your back. OK?"

"Get on with it, Tom. I won't bite," yelled Melody.

"I'm not so sure about that," whispered Tom. "I heard that!"

"Sorry, Love," said Tom as he began to rub Melody's lower back until he could feel her relax.

Two hours later Captain Janeway commed sickbay for a progress report.

"Janeway to Sickbay."

"Sick bay here Captain. Go ahead."

"How's Melody doing?"

"There has been no change."

"Doctor, can I speak to Tom," asked Janeway.

"Oh course, Captain. Hold on. Lt. Paris," Said the Doctor as he went over to Melody's side.

"Paris, here Captain."

"Tom, I hate to ask you this but the storm is about to break up and we need you at the con."

"Now! Captain..." asked Tom, he had been down here for over two hours and he was tired. Melody had gone between squeezing the hell out of his hand to cussing a blue streak. If he was tired, she must be exhausted.

"I wouldn't normally ask Tom, but you're the best pilot we've got," replied Janeway.

"He'll be there Aunt Kathryn," called Melody. Tom walked over to her bedside and looked down at the young woman lying there. She was covered in sweat and her face was marked with pain lines. "Mel, I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Go take care of Voyager then

bring Chakotay back with you," replied Melody weakly as she looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you get the hell out of here!" yelled Melody.

"Captain, request site to site transfer to bridge," said Tom

"Acknowledged Mr. Paris. Energize, Mr. Kim," said Janeway.

"Aye, Captain."

Tom disappeared in the blue beam then reappeared a second later on the bridge. He quickly took his place at the con. Twenty minutes later after a slightly bumpy ridding Voyager was clear of the storm and in calm space. As soon as everything was secure Tom and Chakotay left their seats and headed towards the turbo lifts.

"Keep us posted, gentlemen," called Janeway as the turbo lift doors closed.

The lift had only moved for a minute before it jerked and stopped dead. Chakotay reached over and pushed the panel again, but nothing happened.

"Damn! Chakotay to Torres." "Torres, here. Go ahead." "B'Elanna, were stuck in the turbo lift."

"I know, Chakotay. They just went off line again. I'm working on getting them back up again. Give me twenty minutes," replied B'Elanna.

"Great! Paris to Sickbay."

"Sick bay here, go ahead," replied the Doctor.

"How's Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"There is still no change, Commander," replied the Doctor.

"Understood, tell her that we will be a little longer than we thought, but we are on our way."

"Aye, I'll inform Melody of your delay," said the Doctor as he signed off.

"Well, Chakotay. Looks like we're stuck here for a while. What do you suggest we do?" asked Tom.

"Tom! Would you get your mind out of the gutter for once? Melody needs our help," replied Chakotay.

"What can we do for her while were stuck in here?" asked Tom as he smiled and leaned against the turbo lift wall with his arms crossed.

In this confined space Tom's mind was going wild with ideas that he wished they had timed to put into action. With Melody's impending delivery, Tom and Chakotay had had very little time to themselves.

It turned out to be thirty-five minutes before B'Elanna got the turbo lifts running again. In the time that they were waiting their imaginations had gone wild and it was a frantic Tom and Chakotay that raced into sickbay only to be stopped by Melody's screams.

"Doctor, report!" ordered Chakotay sharply as he watched his daughter in the throes of a hard contraction.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. It's about time you both got here," said the Doctor as he came over by them.

"How's she doing Doc?" asked Tom.

"Her contractions are three minutes apart and she is now eight centimeters dilated," reported the Doctor.

"Can she deliver yet?" asked Chakotay.

"No, and at her present rate it will be another eight to ten hours before she is able to begin delivery."

"Can she last that long?" asked Tom as he looked over at the young women on the bed. She was lying on her side shaking slightly for pain and exhaustion. Tom went over and gently started rubbing her back.

"I'm not sure, she is very near total exhaustion. We have to help her hold on as long as she can until she's ready to deliver."

"Can't you just take the babies?" asked Chakotay.

"As you know she has requested that the twins be delivered naturally if possible. If a problem with her heart or lunges arises we will take the babies, but it's really for the best to see if she can deliver the twins naturally," replied the Doctor.

"Don't worry, Doctor. We'll help her," said Chakotay as he walked over to her bedside and took her hand. "Shhh, baby. We're here now, we're here."

Melody turned on her back and looked up at the two men standing over her. "Hi, Daddy," she

said weakly. "Hey, sweet one. How you doing?" "I've been better."

"Just hang on a little longer love, it will all be over real soon," said Tom as he and Chakotay started rubbing her back and legs.

For the next nine and half-hours Tom and Chakotay alternated between holding her hand and holding her down. Captain Janeway and Tuvok stopped by sickbay to check on Melody's progress during her ninth hour and noticed that Melody was no longer screaming when the contractions hit. She would just clinch her jaw and squeeze whoever hand she was holding.

"How's she doing, Chakotay?" asked Janeway.

"I'm worried about her Kathryn, she's not screaming with the contractions anymore. It's almost like she's afraid the scream anymore," said Chakotay as he came into the waiting room. It was Tom's turn to spend some time with her while he rested and got away from all her pain.

"In her early counseling sessions she said that she was not allowed to scream or make noise while she was being punished. Because of the pain she might have reverted to that time," said Tuvok.

"That's not good, she needs to release the pain before she hurts herself," said Janeway as she stepped toward her bed.

"Melody, sweet one. It's all right to scream when you're in pain," said Chakotay as he took her into her arms.

Melody only mumbled softly shaking her head. "No, can't. Momma will hear me. Mustn't let her

hear me"

"No, sweet one. It's all right. She won't hear you. You can scream," said Tom.

"Let me try, Commander," said Tuvok as he stepped forward and took Melody's face between his hands and turned her face toward him. "Melody, look at me. Focus on my voice."

Melody shook her head, then locked eyes with Tuvok. "Listen to my voice, Melody. You are safe here. No one will hurt you. Do you understand?"

Melody's eyes focused on his face then her eyes darted to Tom and Chakotay. "Yes sir, I'm safe here. Oh god it hurts!" cried Melody as she looked at all three men.

"Doctor, is she ready to deliver?" asked Chakotay as he saw her face draw up in pain.

The Doctor quickly scanned Melody then smiled. "Yes, Commander. She is fully dilated now. Mr. Paris, if you would support her back while Commander Chakotay coaches her. Melody, you can push now."

"No! I can't, it hurts!" cried Melody.

"You have to sweet one, come on. One big push," said Chakotay as he took her hand and helped her lean forward bearing down, until she fell back against Tom.

"That's good, Mel. Now one more. Push!"

Melody repeated the process again until she fell back panting.

"I can see the head, Melody. One more push, and were done," said the Doctor.

"Come on, Melody. One more," coaxed

Chakotay.

One finale time Melody leaned forward bearing down and pushes with all she has left. Just as she falls back against Tom the cry of a newborn is heard.

"It's here, Melody! Congratulations, it's a boy!" announced the Doctor.

"You did it, sweet one. Thank you," whispered Chakotay as he gently kissed her cheek.

Melody turned towards him to say something, but stopped in mid word her breath gasping in pain.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor quickly gave the baby to Samantha then scanned Melody. "I was afraid of this, Kes. Prepare the transport," said the Doctor quickly.

"What! What's wrong!" yelled Tom.

"Melody labor was so long that her heart and lungs can't handle another delivery. We will have to take the other baby or lose her," explained the Doctor.

"Take it, now!" decided Chakotay.

"Aye, Commander. If you gentlemen would go to the waiting room," said the Doctor as he turned to help Kes prepare Melody for surgery.

Tom and Chakotay looked once again at the young woman laying on the biobed, and then headed out to the waiting room. Captain Janeway and Tuvok meet them halfway there.

"Chakotay, what happened? We heard a baby's cry. Are they all right?" asked Janeway.

"The first one is here, it's a boy, but Melody can't deliver the second one naturally. Oh my god, Kathryn. We're going to lose her!" cried Chakotay. Janeway lead him to a chair in the waiting room, and then sat down beside him.

"No! You won't Chakotay. You know the Doctor won't let that happen!" said Janeway as she saw Tuvok sit down an equally stunned Tom.

"Commander, Lieutenant. Would you like to hold your son?" asked Samantha as she came over to them. Tom and Chakotay stood up and slowly walked over to stand in front of her staring at the small bundle in her arms. This was their son.

"Is he...is he all right?" asked Tom.

"He's fine Tom. Healthy as a horse and wanting his father's," replied Samantha as she put the squirming bundle in Tom's arms. Tom held the baby away from his body for a minute then gently drew him closer until he rested against his chest. Chakotay reached out and gently stroked his cheek with the tip of his finger, until he opened his eyes.

"Oh Cha, he's got your eyes," said Tom softly. "Hello, little one," said Chakotay.

A few minutes later Kes came over holding another bundle. "Would you like to meet your daughter, Commander?"

At her voice Chakotay turned to see the young women hold his other child. "Is she...all right?

"She's fine, Commander. The Doctor says she's small but healthy. Would you like to hold her?" Before Chakotay could say a word Kes transferred the small bundle into his arms, then left.

He looked down at the squirming bundle in his arms. "Hello, sweet one," The baby sighed, then opened her eyes. "Tom, her eyes are blue," he remarked.

Tom carried his bundle over beside Chakotay and looked down at his daughter. She looked like a mixture of Chakotay and himself. With Chakotay's hair and a dark skin, but his blue eyes and smile. The boy was just the opposite with his light hair and skin but Chakotay's eyes and dimples. They were blessed to have two beautiful and healthy children.

"Gentlemen, on behalf of the entire crew of Voyager congratulations on your additions," said Janeway as she came over and looked at both men holding their newborn child.

Just then the Doctor entered the waiting room and Chakotay quickly transfer his daughter into Janeway's arms.

"Doctor, how is Melody? Can we see her?" asked Chakotay as he approached the Doctor.

"She's fine, Commander. Weak from the delivery but otherwise healthy."

"Can we see her?" asked Tom as he stepped beside Chakotay.

"Yes, this way," said the Doctor as he turned and returned to Melody's bedside.

"Here, Tom. Let he hold him for you," said Samantha as she came over and took the baby from Tom. He smiled at her, and then quickly followed Chakotay to Melody's bedside.

"We have her heavily sedated so don't talk to long," said the Doctor as he put a hypospray to Melody's neck. A second later her pale hazel eyes opened to see the two men standing beside

her.

"Hello, sweet one. Thank you for our son and daughter," said Chakotay as he kissed her pale cheek.

"Are they both all right?" she asked weakly.

"Yes, Mel. They're both beautiful. Just like you," said Tom.

"I want..."

"Shhh, sweet. We'll talk later, rest now," said Chakotay as he stroked her forehead.

"No, please. I want to name the boy Garrick Kolopack."

"Thank you, Melody," said Chakotay softly. "And the girl?" asked Tom.

"I was thinking... Alaina Kaitlin," whispered Melody.

"That's beautiful, Mel. You rest now, we'll talk again later," said Tom as he kissed her forehead as her eyes closed.

"Sleep well, love. And thank you," whispered Chakotay as they both left.

Tom and Chakotay both left Melody's bedside with tears in their eyes as they walked over to their new son and daughter's cribs.

"Captain, I would like to introduce you to Garrick Kolopack Chakotay-Paris," said Tom as he put his hand on his son's stomach.

"And Alaina Kaitlin Chakotay-Paris," said Chakotay as he put his hand on his daughter's

stomach.

Janeway looked down at the two newest members of the Voyager family and smiled. "On behalf of the whole crew I'd like to welcome you both aboard. Congratulations, Gentlemen. How's Melody?"

"The Doctor says she's weak but will recover," said Tom as he looked back to Melody's bed.

"Well, you both are now officially on maternity leave. Get some rest and take care of your new family," said Janeway as she smiled at them then left.

Tuvok stood looking at the two men that stood before him, then turned to face them. "I would like to add my congratulations Commander, Lieutenant. May your family live long and prosper."

"Thank you, Tuvok," said Tom.

Tuvok bowed to both men, then turned and left returning to the bridge. When the ship wide announcement was made a loud cheer carried throughout the ship with numerous people leaving messages of congratulations.

TBC


	24. Chapter 25

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback:mchakotayaparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 25

The next day the Doctor released Garrick and Alaina from sickbay and a very proud but nervous Tom and Chakotay brought them home to their quarters. B'Elanna and her engineering crew and already turned part of Melody's living area into a small room for them and her, Captain Janeway and Samantha had finished

decorating the room several weeks earlier. Now that they had the baby's home it seemed somehow different without Melody there. The Doctor wanted to keep her another day for observations and test because the labor had been so long and hard. As they each laid their bundle in their crib they looked around and saw how much Melody had become a part of even these two.

"It's going to be strange not having her here today," said Tom as he looked down at the two sleeping children.

"I know, but the Doctor just wants to make sure she's all right before we bring her home. She's had a really hard time," reminded Chakotay.

"Yeah, I know. You know I wonder if she ever regrets do it?" asked Tom.

"I've thought that myself when I

saw how long her labor was. But when it was over and she asked about the babies I could see the love that was in her eyes. I think she might have been right when she said you have to look past all the pain to the end product."

"All I know is that I would have died if we'd lost her yesterday. I never really knew until that moment just how much she's has come to mean to me," said Tom as he leaned into Chakotay's arms.

"I know, Tom," replied Chakotay as he looked at the man in his arms. "Let's let these two sleep and go check on Melody."

They walked out of the baby's room arm in arm and went start to the COM system.

"Commander Chakotay to sick bay."

"Sick bay here, Go ahead."

"How is Melody doing?" asked Tom.

"She is fine, she's sleeping right now," informed the Doctor.

"OK, keep us posted if there is any change."

"I will, Commander. Sick bay out," said the Doctor as he signed off.

He had been wondering how long before they would call to check on Melody and they had lasted all of thirty minutes. Those two were going to drive Melody crazy if they keep this up, but he could understand. She had been through a great ordeal and they both needed to reassure themselves that she was all right. He went over and scanned her once more, just to be safe before going into his office to work on his reports.

The rest of the day past fairly uneventful except for the times when the little ones were

hungry. Since her pregnancy and labor had taken a toll on Melody the Doctor had suggested that the twins be put on a formula supplement that could be given in bottle form. They had tried to get Garrick to drink from the bottle but all he would do was move his head around and cry louder until finally they ended up calling Samantha to come and help.

She spent the day teaching both men the finer points of taking care a newborn baby and even talked Tom into holding Alaina once while she took her bottle. She stayed until after they were both feed and bath for the last time that night before leaving the two new fathers to fend for themselves.

Everything went fine until 0200 when Alaina and Garrick both woke up for their 2 am feeding.

"Chakotay! Chakotay, the kids are crying," said Tom as he

shook the older man.

"Let Melody or Samantha get them," replied Chakotay as he rolled over.

"Chak, Melody's not here and Samantha went back to her own quarters. We're on our own remember," said Tom as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh yeah, I'll get the bottles while you get the kids," said Chakotay as he got up and headed into the living area.

A few minutes later Tom came out of the nursery holding a squirming bundle in each arm. "Here, take one before I drop them," said Tom as he passed Alaina to Chakotay then sat down with Garrick.

Chakotay handed him a bottle and he held it in front of Alaina's mouth. "Come on, little one. I know you're hungry. Take the bottle," She rutted around for a few seconds more then latched

onto the nipple and started sucking greedily.

Tom was having a similar problem with Garrick but soon he too was sucking away greedily at his bottle. "You know, I think they miss Melody."

"They're not the only ones, Tom," replied Chakotay as he looked down at his other daughter in his arms.

An hour later Tom and Chakotay had both Alaina and Garrick fed, burped and changed and had them back asleep in their cribs, then stumbled back into their room.

At 0700 the next morning both men were waiting in sick bay while the Doctor finished his last scan on Melody. They had asked an eager *Aunt Kathryn* to watch the babies as they went to pick up Melody from sickbay. As he closed his tricorder they both neared her bed.

"Well Doctor, how is she?" asked Chakotay.

"Aside from having just have given birth to twins and total exhaustion she is fine, gentlemen. She is to have complete bed rest and sleep as much as possible," answered the Doctor.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Doc. You ready to go home, Mel?" asked Tom.

"You bet, no offense intended. But I'm ready to get out of here, Doc," said Melody.

"None taken, Melody. I'm glad you are able to go home. I'll need to see you next week for a reevaluation."

"OK, let's get this show on the road guys," said Melody as she swung her feet off the side of the bed them slide down. As soon as her feet hit the floor he knees buckled almost sending her to the floor. Tom and

Chakotay grabbed both her arms and held her up. "I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was. Sorry guys."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Melody. Remember you just gave us two beautiful babies. Now let us take care of you too," said Chakotay as he scooped her into his arms.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"None what so ever, young lady. Now lean back and enjoy," said Chakotay as he started out of the door.

"Mr. Paris, here is a list of things that will need to be done for Melody while she recuperates. Some of them you might want to get Captain Janeway or Kes to help with," suggest the Doctor as he handed the PADD to Tom.

Tom took the PADD from the Doctor then read it over quickly.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks, Doc. I think we will," said Tom as he left to catch up with Melody and Chakotay.

When they got into the turbo lift Melody was all ready asleep against Chakotay's chest.

"Uhh, Cha. We may have a problem with taking care of Melody," said Tom when the doors closed.

"What do you mean? We have taken care of her before."

"Not like this, Cha. Look," said Tom as he held the PADD up for Chakotay to read. When he had finished his face was visible paler. "Oh, my. I suppose we could ask Kathryn or Samantha to help."

"Yes, but if they are busy we will have to do it. Do you think we can handle it?"

"Tom, it's not like neither of us have never been with a women

before!"

"I know that, Chakotay. I just mean it's different because it's Melody," replied Tom.

"Well, I guess we will just have to "screw up our courage" as she says and do this for her. It's not like she hasn't ever done something like that for us. If her reports are true I'd say she took pretty good *private care* of us when we were sick," reminded Chakotay.

"You're right, let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"If it does it does, Tom. We'll deal with it," said Chakotay as the turbo lift doors open.

They carried her to their quarter were Captain Janeway was watching the babies.

"Well, welcome home again. How's she doing?" asked Janeway as he walked over to

Melody.

"She's a sleep again, would you mind helping me put her to bed?"

"Sure, Chakotay," she said as he followed him into Melody's room. She could tell that something was on his mind that he needed to talk about.

After they had settled Melody into bed and made sure she was comfortable they stood standing in the doorway watching her.

"What's the matter, Chakotay? Is something wrong with Melody?" asked Janeway.

"No, the Doctor says she fine but she's just so weak. She can hardly stay awake for any length of time now."

"Give her time. She's been through a great deal."

"I know, sometimes I wonder if it was right to ask her to go

through all of that for us?"

"You didn't ask, Chakotay. Remember that she volunteered. But I'd bet that she'd say it was worth it all if you asked her."

"I hope you right, Kathryn," he replied softly.

"Talk to her, Chakotay. Don't let this come between what you three have. You both are very fortunate men."

"We know, we know," he whispered.

"Look, I've got to go on duty now. I'll stop by later and see how she's doing. OK?"

"Uhh, Kathryn. Before you go. The Doctor gave up a PADD with some things that will need to be done for Melody while she recuperates and some of them are pretty personal..."

"It's OK, Commander. I'll help

however I can. Just let me know when you need me and I'll be there," said Janeway with a smile. She knew exactly what Chakotay was referring to and she would have loved to see Tom or Chakotay taking care of Melody. But the young woman had enough problems with sex without adding to it so for Melody's sake she would help. She patted his arm and smiled then left.

Chakotay looked over at the young woman lying in the bed and stroked her forehead. She still looked tired, and there were some small pain lines on her face. But he had to admit that next to Tom she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead as she murmured in her sleep.

"Shhh, baby. It's all over now, rest. Rest and get better. We love you, sweet one," he

whispered as he kissed her again, then left.

At 1800 Melody awoke to the faint cries of an infant. She looked around quickly before she remembered what had happened. She had given birth; it had started as a nagging backache and lasted fifteen hours. She remembered hearing the Doctor saying that they had a son, but then something had gone wrong. Her stomach had been on fire. She looked down and saw that she was no longer pregnant so she must have delivered both of them. The cries where getting louder so she crawled over to the edge of the bed and tried to stand but fell in a heap beside the bed. An instant later Chakotay was standing in the doorway glaring down at her.

"Melody! What do you think you are doing?" he yelled as he came over to her side.

"The babies...I heard," started Melody, then she grabbed her stomach as a cramp hit her.

Chakotay scooped her into his arms and put her back to bed. "You're under orders to stay in bed, young lady. Stay there and I'll get them for you," he said as he left, but returned with a crying bundle in his arms. He handed Alaina to Melody and she settled down.

"Well, thanks a lot, little one. I knew you didn't like me but..."

"She doesn't know you, Chakotay. At this age all they do is eat, sleep and shit."

"Language, love," replied Chakotay as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're right. I am going to have to watch my mouth now that these two are around."

"Does someone need a bottle?"

asked Tom as he came in hold a bottle of formula.

"Thanks, Tom. She thinks she's starving," replied Melody as she gave the bottle to Alaina. She grabbed hold of the nipple and sighed sucking continently.

"How are you feeling, Mel?" asked Tom as he sat in the rocker beside the bed.

"I'm fine, still a little tired and a lot skinner but OK"

"You know, you had us worried there for a while young lady," remarked Chakotay.

"Well believe me; I was beginning to worry myself towards the end. I'm not sure I'm ready to do that again for quite a while yet."

"Melody, do you regret going through all the pain?" asked Chakotay quietly.

"Gods no, Chakotay! Just look at

them. Their beautiful, a perfect combination of both of you. You both are the most important people in my life right now and I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Oh you have, Mel. Believe me you have," replied Tom.

"Good, cause I don't want to hear any more about either of you having doubts about me carrying your children. It was a privilege and an honor and except for a few times, I would like to do it again."

"Again!" they both cried in unison.

"Relax guys, not right now. When these two are older," said Melody laughing.

"We'll talk about that later, young lady. Much later," replied a skeptic Chakotay.

Just then another cry was heard

from the next room.

"Uhh, oh. Sounds like someone else is getting hungry."

"I'll get him. You finish little one, there," said Chakotay as he looked down at Alaina in Melody's arms then left to get Garrick. A few minutes later he returned with a crying baby in one arm and a bottle in the other.

"Here, Tom. You want to burp Alaina while I start on him?"

"I don't know Mel..."

"Oh come on guys, don't tell me I'm going to be stuck with all the feedings. They're your kids remember?"

"All right, had him over" said Tom as he rose from the rocker.

"Just a suggestion? You might want to get a towel unless you want to smell like sour milk?"

"No thank you!" replied Tom as

he hurried to the bathroom, returning with a small towel.

"I gathered they have all ready christened you once. Oh well, that's life with a baby." said Melody as she held the sleeping infant out to Tom. He had to take her or let her drop on Melody's lap. He put her to his shoulder, and then sat down in the rocker gently patting her back.

Melody had taken Garrick from Chakotay and was trying to get him to take the bottle when she noticed Chakotay watching him. "Do you want to feed him?"

"No thanks, love. I'll just watch you for a while," replied Chakotay with a smile.

"All right, but your time will come," said Melody as she turned her attention to the fussing infant. Soon he was sucking continently away while Melody leaned her head back

against the bed board. She was getting tired again. It wasn't long before both Melody and Garrick where both asleep. Tom had burped Alaina and was just enjoying the feel of the small warm body against his chest when he noticed Melody.

"Cha, why don't you burp Garrick while I put Alaina back to bed," said Tom as he gently rose from the rocker.

"Tom, I'm not sure..."

"Oh come on, Cha. She was right you know. We can't expect her to do all the feedings, and besides they are our kids."

"All right,"

"Just do what we did last night, get a towel and lay him against your chest patting his back. It's really easy," said Tom as he left.

"Easy huh, well we'll see how easy it really is little man," said Chakotay as he got the towel

then took Garrick from Melody's arms. They were both so sound asleep that neither of them moved or woke up when he took Garrick from her arms. He sat down in the rocker just as Tom returned.

"See Cha, I told you it was easy. You put him to sleep and I'll take care of Melody," said Tom as he walked over to the bed. He gently settled Melody under the sheet, tucking her in when she was laying down. "Good night, love," whispered Tom as he kissed her forehead.

When Chakotay had burped Garrick he carried him back to his room putting him in his crib, then came back to check on Melody. She was sleeping peacefully. He kissed her cheek and gently stroked her hair.

"Thank you again, sweet one. I love you," he whispered, and then left.

After her duty shift Captain Janeway came as promised to check on Melody. They said she was asleep, but soon heard a noise from her room. They entered to find Melody trying to sit up on the side of the bed.

"Melody! What are you doing, you need to rest," exclaimed Chakotay as he came over beside her.

"No, right now. I need to go into the bathroom. Could one of you..."

"Don't worry, sweet. I'll help," said Tom as he came in front of her.

"Uhh, I'd rather have Aunt Kathryn. It's kind of personal," explained Melody shyly.

"Oh."

"I'm right here, Melody," said Janeway from the doorway. "Come on, sweet. We'll get you taken care of." As she came

over and helped the young women into the bathroom. "Don't worry, Chakotay. She'll be fine," said Janeway as she closed the door.

A few minutes later they heard the tub filling with water, and five minutes later Janeway came out again.

"Kathryn?" said Tom as she came back out.

"Don't worry, guys. She's just had a bout of severe cramps and had an accident. Why don't you go and find something that will help ease her pain," said Janeway as she retrieved some clean clothes for Melody then returned to the bathroom.

Chakotay looked at the door then smiled at Tom as he left to get something for Melody, he was returning with a tray of food as Janeway was helping Melody back to bed. After she settled her into the bed, Chakotay sat

down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Are you all right, sweet one?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Daddy. It was just a female problem from giving birth," said Melody with a smile.

At Chakotay's relief Melody's smile got wider and she said with a laugh. "I think next time I'll let one of you experience the wonders of child birth."

"Now let's not get carried away, Melody. I still need my First Officer and Con Pilot," replied Janeway.

"Oh don't worry, Aunt Kathryn. I was only kidding; I bet it's going to be a while before we do this again."

"You can count on it, young lady! Are you ready to eat?" asked Tom.

"I guess so, but I'm really not

that hungry."

"Don't worry, Mel. The Doctor told us what to give you for the next few days."

"Oh, really. Nice of him," replied Melody sarcastically.

"It's something you're going to like, sweet one," said Chakotay as he place the tray on her lap.

Melody looked at the tray then picked up the mug taking a small sip. "This is good, what is it?"

"An herbal tea, it is suppose to help with cramping and bleeding," explained Chakotay shyly.

"It's OK, Chakotay. I appreciate the thought," said Melody as she took another drink. She soon finished the mug then started in on the bowl of soup. When she was finished Chakotay took the tray while Tom and Janeway helped Melody lay down. When

Chakotay returned Melody was closing her eyes.

"Are you feeling better, Melody?" asked Chakotay as he sat down beside her again.

"Much better, thank you. Daddy, would you tell me a story?" asked Melody as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"What kind of story, sweet?"

"I don't care, I just want to hear you voice for a while, please?" asked Melody as she closed her eyes again.

"Sure thing, sweet one. Once there was an angry warrior..."

During the first week that Melody was home she spent most of her time in bed eating then falling asleep. Tom or Chakotay would bring the Garrick and Alaina to her for most of their feeding but would occasionally let her sleep through their 0200 feeding.

Captain Janeway, B'Elanna, Kes and Samantha stopped by everyday to check on her and helped her with her personal care so Tom and Chakotay never worry about that. When after three weeks in bed the Doctor told her she could get up and spend some time sitting up, Melody jumped at the invitation and Tom and Chakotay came home to find Melody sitting on the couch.

"Mel, what do you think you are doing out here?" asked Tom as he came in walked over to her taking the PADD from her hand.

"I'm working on Chakotay's reports is what I'm doing Mr. Paris, and the Doctor said I could start getting up as long as I didn't push myself to much," said Melody as she grabbed the PADD back from him.

"Were going to clear this with the Doctor, you know that young lady," said Chakotay as

he went over to the COM system.

"Fine, go ahead. He'll tell you the same thing," said Melody as she got up and walked into her room slamming the door.

"Chakotay to Sick bay."

"Sick bay here, go ahead, Commander," replied the Doctor.

"Doctor, did you clear Melody to get out of bed?" asked Tom.

"Yes, I did. As long as she doesn't exert herself to much she can spend a few hours every day sitting up if she feels like it."

"Oh, god. Thanks, Doc," said Tom as he closed the COM link.

"We had better go apologize to her, Tom," said Chakotay as he headed towards her bedroom.

As they neared her door, they could hear the sounds of soft

crying coming from behind the door. They softly knocked calling. "Melody, sweet one. We need to talk to you."

"Go away! You don't trust me anymore!" yelled Melody.

"Mel, you know that's not true," said Tom.

"Yes, it is! You didn't believe me to even tell you what the Doctor said. Now, Go away!"

"Computer, open bedroom door," said Chakotay.

"Unable to comply."

"Computer, override. Authorization Chakotay Alpha 1171."

"Authorization accepted," said the computer as the door opened.

They entered the room to find the lights down low, and Melody sitting in the chair quietly crying. Chakotay and Tom

approached her and bend down in front of her.

"Melody."

"Don't touch me," said Melody as she jerked her legs away from them and tried to stand. She hadn't been on her feet for long and she swayed, then fell into their hands.

"Mel!" said Tom as he grabbed her, carrying her to the bed. He got the tricorder from her nightstand and quickly scanned her. She was fine, just her blood pressure was a little low. He closed the scanner and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Melody, were really sorry about what happen earlier," said Tom as he reached for her shoulder.

"Why don't you trust me anymore? What have I done to done to make you mad?" asked Melody as she climbed into his arms crying.

"Oh, Melody," said Chakotay as he sat down beside them stroking her back.

They sat there holding and stroking her until she calmed down and looked up at both of them.

"You haven't done anything, sweet one. It's us, we were so worried about you while you were in labor that we have become a little over protective of you."

"A little, Huh," said Melody skeptically.

"All right, young lady. A lot, but you have to understand our point of view here. You are the second most important thing in our lives right now. We all most lost you several times, and I think that might make us entitled to be a little overprotective," explained Chakotay.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's just that

I've been stuck in this bed for three weeks now, then when I finally get to spend some time with you I get yelled at."

"I'm sorry about that Mel," said Tom. "I didn't realize that you missed spending time with us?"

"Tom! You guys are important to me! I enjoy spending time with you."

"All right, young lady. Were yours for the evening, what would you like to do?" asked Chakotay.

"You mean that! How about we go out to the resort."

"Melody."

"No, Huh. All right, how about a movie and some cuddle time? Think you can handle that?"

"You got it. You sure you feel up to it?" asked Tom.

"Would you two cut that out! I'm fine, now go get the vid

player set up while I get some warmer clothes on," said Melody as she crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Chakotay, I'm not sure this is going to be such a good idea," said Tom as he looked at the closed door.

"I know, Tom. But it's what she needs right now," replied Chakotay.

"I guess I can control myself, for a little while anyway," replied Tom as he grabbed Chakotay around the neck.

"Oh, yeah. Well I'll just see what I can do about that," said Chakotay as he leaned closer and the two men fell backwards on Melody's bed.

They lay there kissing until they heard a voice clearing behind them.

"I know you two can't keep your hands off each other, but do you

mind at least using your own bedroom please," said Melody as she stood there smiling at the two. They both jumped apart standing up as quickly as their tangled legs would permit.

"Mel." "Sweet one."

"Relax guys. I was joking, now come on. I have the perfect movie to cool you two off with," said Melody as she walked past them into the living area.

For the next two hours Tom, Chakotay and Melody sat on the couch in each other's arms watching "The Best Little Whorehouse In Texas".

TBC


	25. Chapter 26

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC –17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 26

As Melody's strength increased the frequency of the female visits decreased until the last week of Tom and Chakotay's maternity leave Melody was at home by herself. Chakotay had started having to spend several hours a day in his office working on reports or evaluations to catch up. Tom was at home but had his nose buried in a computer PADD working on his reports or flight simulations.

It almost seemed like she had turned invisible, everyone seemed to be ignoring her. She knew that they were all busy doing their jobs, but every time she offered to help they told her she didn't have to and that she had the twins to take care of. Well there wasn't a whole lot to taking care of a two and a half month baby. You feed them when they cried. You changed them when they were wet and you put them to bed when they fell asleep. The in between time was driving Melody crazy. She had tried to tell Tom and Chakotay but all they did was "Yes, sweet," And go right on with whatever they were doing.

On Tom and Chakotay's first day back on regular duty Melody cleaned their quarter completely then sat down on the couch to wait for them.

She was going to see if they would let her take the twins out tonight. The Doctor had given them their six-week check up and said they were both healthy and that Melody was fit to go back to duty. Maybe if she brought up the subject while they were eating tonight she could start back to duty soon.

When Tom and Chakotay entered they found Garrick and Alaina in their playpen beside the couch with Melody lying down asleep. Chakotay picked up Garrick and took him to their bedroom while Tom knelt down in front of Melody.

"Mel, sweet? Are you all right?" asked Tom as he put his hand to her forehead.

Melody moaned slightly, and then opened her eyes to see Tom kneeling in front of her.

"Hi, Tom. What's wrong?" asked Melody as she sat up. When she swayed slightly Tom reached over and steadied her with a hand to her arm.

"Mel?" "Huh, Oh. I'm OK. What time is it?" "1730, why?" "Oh my god, I need to get dinner before..."

"Relax, Melody. Chakotay and I will take care of dinner tonight. You just rest," said Tom as he bent to pick up Alaina, and then carried her to her bedroom.

Chakotay had just come out of the twin's bedroom and was heading toward her.

"Chakotay, Do you think we could eat in the mess hall tonight. I've been stuck in here for a long time now. I really could use some time off

for good behavior."

"Are you sure, sweet one? You've been extremely ill?" said Tom as he came out of the twin's bedroom.

"Tom! I was pregnant not dying. Come on guys, I haven't gotten out of our quarters in almost two months now. I'm going stir crazy in here!"

"All right, we can get in the mess hall tonight. But you need to eat something first."

"Deal! Let me get the twins ready then I'll get something to eat. You two can change while I'm getting them ready. It may take awhile," said Melody as she kissed both of them then went into the twin's bedroom.

Forty-Five minutes later Melody came out of the twin's bedroom carrying two carriers. She walked over and put them down in front of Chakotay and Tom.

"Melody, what have you done to them!" exclaimed Chakotay as he looked down at the two babies encase in their plastic seat.

"Relax, Chakotay. They're not hurt. It's a twentieth century carrying device to hold an infant instead of holding them in your arms. Would you watch them while I get something to eat?" said Melody as she went over to the replicator.

She ordered a tuna fish sandwiches and a glass of milk and took them to the table to eat while Tom and Chakotay stared at Garrick and Alaina. She couldn't helped but laugh at them, she hadn't known what their reaction would be when she saw them in the carriers. But she just didn't feel like carrying them and she knew that neither man wanted to ruin their clothes by holding a baby that spits up a lot. It seems there

is a lot to be said for the way that her century took care of their children. At least in her time you could get things done without having to lung the child around everywhere you went. She finished her meal quickly then put her dishes in the recycler and went to save Alaina and Garrick from the stares of their fathers.

"Come one guys, let's get this show on the road," said Melody as she pick up their diaper bag and raised the handles on each carrier. Tom and Chakotay just stood there staring. "Hello, earth to Tom, Chakotay. Are you two going to eat or not?" asked Melody as she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh, Oh. I'm sorry, Mel. What were you saying?" said Tom.

"Oh for Pete's sake. Pick up the handles and let's go before all the blood rushes out of your brains."

"Melody!" said Chakotay as he picked up the carrier holding Alaina.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. But you looked so funny just standing there staring."

"No you're not, Mel," said Tom as he picked up the carrier holding Garrick.

"You're right, I'm not," said Melody firmly then left their quarters.

Both men stared after her then followed wondering what else Melody had in store for them tonight.

When they entered the mess hall it went totally quiet, as Melody led them to an empty table the noise started up again but at a softer level. Melody found and empty table close by and moved two empty chairs closer so that Tom and

Chakotay could put the twin's carriers on the chairs.

"Thanks guys, why don't you go get something to eat while I wait here," said Melody as she sat down between the twins.

"Are you sure?" asked Tom.

"Would you two stop! Go, eat. Now!" said Melody as she pointed to the food line.

"Yes, ma'am," said Chakotay as he kissed her cheek then left. Tom smiled at her and quickly followed.

Melody turned to look at the sleeping twins in carriers and smiled. "You know we are going to have our hands full with those two little ones. But don't worry; we'll get them trained. Eventually."

Just them Captain Janeway, B'Elanna and Harry entered the mess hall and approached their table.

"Melody, how are you feeling?" asked Janeway as she sat down. "My, they seemed to have grown since I saw them last."

"I doubt that, Aunt Kathryn. You saw them two days ago," remarked Melody.

"Really, it seems longer than that. May I hold Alaina?"

"Certainly," said Melody as she unbuckled the baby then handed her to Janeway.

"There's our little lady," cooed Janeway.

"I'd be careful, Captain. She is very loud when she is woken up suddenly," warned Tom as he

sat down with his tray.

"Oh hush, Tom. I can handle a baby," replied Janeway. Just then Alaina let out a loud cry and Janeway began bouncing her on her shoulder.

"See," said Tom.

"She's probably hungry," said Melody as she reached down into their diaper bag.

"Oh, can I..." asked Janeway.

Melody sighed, and then handed the bottle to Janeway. "Sure."

A few minutes later several more people gathered around to watch Captain Janeway feed Alaina. Melody looked over at them, then sighed rising to her feet.

"What's wrong, Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"Nothing, Daddy. I just need to talk to the Doctor about something. I'll see you two later tonight."

"Are you sure your all right?" asked Tom. "I'm fine, really."

"But Melody..." said Chakotay as he pointed to Garrick.

"Don't worry, you've got all the help you need?" said Melody as she left.

"What was that all about?" asked B'Elanna as she looked up to notice Melody was gone.

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Just then Garrick started crying and all thoughts

of Melody were forgotten as everyone helped take care of the Chakotay-Paris babies.

Melody had stopped at the doorway and looked back at the table where her father's and sister and brother sat. Well, she guessed that settled that. All they wanted her for was to take care of the babies. No one wanted her around unless she had the babies with her. Sighing again she turned her back on the table and went to the only place where she really felt like she belonged.

That night started a trend that lasted two weeks before either Tom or Chakotay caught on. Melody would have the twins ready and waiting for them when they got home. Twenty minutes later they would be heading towards the mess hall to eat dinner, and an hour later Melody would disappear while the twins were being feed. She would all ways return after Tom and Chakotay had put them to bed and would go straight to her room. Tom and Chakotay would spend the rest of the evening working on reports or ships business.

One evening after Melody had returned the Doctor commed the Chakotay-Paris quarters.

"Sick bay to Commander Chakotay." "Chakotay, here. Go ahead, Doctor."

"Commander, have you seen Melody recently? She scheduled an appointment tonight but canceled at the last minute."

"Appointment. For what?" asked Tom anxiously?

"Unknown, Lt. Paris. She just called and ask to see me, then canceled ten minutes before she was due to arrive," replied the Doctor.

"She's here now, hold on. I'll go check on her,"

said Chakotay as he got up and went into Melody's room.

Melody was lying on her bed with her eyes closed when Chakotay opened the door. He walked quietly over and felt her forehead. She didn't feel hot, but she also didn't seem relaxed either. Chakotay kissed her forehead, and then left the room.

As the door closed Melody opened her eyes and sighed. She had heard the Doctors call and wondered when someone was going too notice her again. She really didn't mind it though; Alaina and Garrick were adorable babies. Now that they were able to go almost five hours between bottles she was able to spend more time in her special place. So far no one had found her yet, she knew that it had been dumb to try and talk to the Doctor but she need to talk to someone. Maybe Tuvok could find some time for her tomorrow. She sighed again and rolled over to get PADD that was on her nightstand. She might as well read herself to sleep because that seemed to be the only way she got to sleep these days.

Outside in the living area, Chakotay closed the door behind him then walked over to Tom on the couch.

"She's all ready asleep, Doctor. Have you noticed any changes in her replicator usage?" asked Chakotay.

"No, Commander. The only oddity is her increase use of holodeck two," said the Doctor.

"Holodeck two? What program is she running?" asked Tom.

"Unknown, Lieutenant. I have tried to access it but she seems to have some sort of lock on that

information."

"Thank you, Doctor. Well check on this and get back to you. Chakotay, out."

"Paris to Janeway," called Tom. "Janeway, here. Go ahead, Tom"

"Captain, could you do us a favor tomorrow night?"

"Sure, Tom. What's wrong?"

"Were not sure, but it has to do with Melody. She seems to have a holoprogram that even the Doctor can't access."

"Do you think that's were she's been going every night?" asked Janeway.

"I'm not sure, Captain. But is seems we will have to wait and find out tomorrow night. We'll let you know what we find out. Paris, out."

"I'm worried, Tom. Now that I think about it Melody has been awful quiet since we went back on duty," said Chakotay.

"You don't think she's sick again to you?"

"I don't know. It's all most like she is withdrawing from us now that we have the twins."

"Oh, God Cha. Don't say that. We can't lose her now, not after all we've been through," said Tom as he jumped of the couch and started pacing.

Chakotay watched the younger man pace nervously back and forth. He knew how Tom felt; the thought of somehow losing Melody was like a knife in his heart. But he had a feeling that was what was happening. Every since she had

started regaining her strength Melody had slowly distanced herself for them. It was almost like she has built a wall around herself and they weren't allowed in anymore. They had to find out what was wrong and fast, he and Tom had worked too hard to help Melody come to what she was now to lose her.

Chakotay came up behind Tom and put his arms around his waist. He lightly nipped on his ear whispering. "Don't worry, Tom. We won't lose her over this. I promise."

Tom turned in his arms and asked. "How can you promise that, Cha? We don't know what's wrong!"

"No, we don't, but we fought the Saterian government and endured an eighteen hour labor that ended in an emergency c-section. Whatever this, is we can handle it. Together."

Tom sighed and leaned into Chakotay's arms. "You're right, Cha. She just means so much to me."

"Me to, Tom. My life wouldn't be complete without you, Melody and Alaina and Garrick."

"Make love to me, Cha. Show me how much I mean to you," whispered Tom against his chest.

"Gladly," said Chakotay as he picked up the younger man and carried him to their bedroom to show his exactly how much he was loved.

Tom lay back and surrendered to the storm of passion Chakotay aroused in him. He gasped as large, warm fingers, coated with lubricant, breached his entrance. He pressed back, inviting deeper penetration.

The fingers, always careful, stroked the swelling inside Tom, driving him out of his mind, cries of

passion wrenched from his throat.

Chakotay slicked lubricant on himself, continuing the probing of Tom with his other hand.

Tom made to turn over, but was stopped, so he hooked his legs over Chakotay's shoulders, positioning himself to be taken by his lover.

"Now?" Chakotay asked, drawing the exquisite torture out for just a moment longer.

"YES!" Tom growled, moving impatiently.

Chakotay entered him slowly, thrusting gently. He picked up the pace as Tom indicated that he was ready for more, capturing Tom's erection in his still-slick hand and moving on it in the same rhythm that he moved within Tom.

Tom gasped and moaned, coming with a scream. His muscles clamping on Chakotay's erection drew the other man's climax from deep within him, and Chakotay flooded Tom with his essence.

They collapsed, spent, onto the bed, eventually finding the energy to clean themselves before falling asleep.

The next morning after Tom and Chakotay left for their duty shifts Melody called Samantha and asked if she could watch Alaina and Garrick for a while. Naomi had wanted to help take care of the twins for some time now, and they had let her help occasionally. But it had all ways been with Melody, Tom or Chakotay around. Now it was only going to be her and her mother. When they arrived at the Chakotay-Paris quarters it was a few minutes before Melody answered.

"Come," called Melody from the other room. Samantha and Naomi entered to find Alaina lying

in their playpen, when Melody a few minutes later carrying Garrick.

"Hello, Melody. How are you feeling?" asked Samantha as she took Garrick from Melody's arms.

"I'm fine, Sam. Are you sure this isn't too much trouble," asked Melody.

"No trouble at all Melody, we are glad to help."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thanks, again," said Melody as she left.

When Melody left Samantha and Naomi sat down on the couch and played with Garrick and Alaina. Melody quickly made her way to Lt. Tuvok's office and stood outside the door for a few minutes before pushing the call button. A few seconds later Lt. Tuvok called.

"Come,"

The door slide open and Melody stepped nervously inside. Tuvok was working at his desk when the door buzzed and looked up to see Melody standing before him.

"What can I do for you, Melody?"

"I was wondering if you had time...I mean I need to...could we talk for a while."

"Oh course, have a seat. Melody. What would you like to talk about?" asked Tuvok as he watched Melody shift in her chair. She seemed upset about something, and needed to talk.

"Every since the twins were born I've been feeling a little lost, like I don't belong here anymore."

"Are you regretting the birth of Alaina and

Garrick?" asked Tuvok.

"No! It's just that ever since they were born everyone has been so careful and cautious around me, like I'm made of glass or something."

"You went through quiet a long and hard labor, Melody."

"I know that, but just because I've had children I'm not going to break. I feel like I'm not..."

"Feel like what, Melody?"

"Like I'm not a part of the crew anymore, just because I had Garrick and Alaina I'm no longer useful anymore. I'm sorry, I can't do this..." said Melody as she ran out the door.

Tuvok had noticed that Melody seemed to be withdrawing every since the delivery but he thought it was the human condition of Post Natal Depression. He had no idea that Melody felt this way, but he could see her logic. Since the birth of the Chakotay-Paris twins Melody had not been on duty in sickbay or any of the other stations on Voyager. Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris and Captain Janeway needed to be informed of this development.

"Lt. Tuvok to Captain Janeway." "Janeway, here. Go ahead, Tuvok."

"Captain, may I speak to you Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris on a personal matter?"

On the bridge Janeway, Chakotay and Tom looked at each other nervously.

"Oh course, Mr. Tuvok. I'll be in my ready room. Janeway, out."

They all three anxiously rose from their seats and left for the Captain's ready room to wait for Tuvok. Tuvok entered the bridge a few minutes later and went straight to Janeway's ready room. The door opened and closed quickly locking the four inside.

"Tuvok, what's this all about?" asked Janeway.

"I have reason to believe that a valued member of this crew is unhappy with her current position on Voyager."

"Why didn't she come to me?" asked Chakotay.

"Because it is your daughter, Commander. Melody just left my office a moment ago saying she felt she doesn't belong here anymore."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Tom.

"On the contrary Lt. Paris. Since the birth of your children Melody has not been on duty in sickbay or as a replacement crew member."

"But she just gave birth," said Chakotay.

"That was over three months ago, Commander. Since that time she has only been taking care of your children."

"My god, he's right," exclaimed Chakotay. "We never asked her if she wanted to go back on duty after our maternity leave was over. We just assumed she would take care of Alaina and Garrick."

"An assumption that was well meant but wrong. Commander."

"How could I have been so blind, I should have seen..." murmured Chakotay quietly.

"One often doesn't see things because they are

to close, or emotionally attached."

"That still doesn't make what we did right!" yelled Tom.

"No, it doesn't. Mr. Paris."

"I'll bet that's what the holoprogram is for, somewhere where she feels like she belongs," said Chakotay.

"What, Commander?" asked Janeway?

"Melody has been disappearing every night as soon as she knows someone will take care of Garrick and Alaina. We just assumed that she was working on some project and she would tell us about it when she was ready," explained Chakotay.

"The Doctor called last night and told us that Mel had tried to talk to him but canceled at the last minute. She's also been spending a lot of time on holodeck two and has another program that even he can't access," finished Tom.

"Computer, Locate Melody Chakotay-Paris?" asked Janeway.

"Melody Chakotay-Pairs is in her quarters," came the computer's reply.

"Janeway to Ensign Kim." "Kim, here. Go ahead, Captain."

"Harry, it seems Melody has done it again. Can you access her personal holodeck programs and find a program that is encrypted for her only?"

"Working on it, Captain," replied Harry. A few minutes later he called back. "Captain, I've found the program but it seems it has to be active before anyone can access it and she is the

only one who can activate it. She's really out done herself this time, Captain," said Harry admiringly.

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. Gentlemen, it seems that you will have to wait until tonight to confront Melody about this. I suggest we keep our plans as they are and proceed from there," said Janeway.

"You're right, Captain," said Chakotay. "Aye, Captain," answered Tom.

"All right, Dismissed. And don't worry gentlemen; I'm sure Melody is all right. I'll see you both at 1700 in the mess hall. I'll take care of Alaina and Garrick, you two take care of Melody," said Janeway as they all reentered the bridge.

As usual Melody had Alaina and Garrick ready to go when Tom and Chakotay got off duty. While they changed into casual clothes Melody ate. After they arrived at the mess hall and were sitting at a table, Melody noticed that Janeway and Chakotay keep looking over at her more often. Once Alaina and Garrick were settled into someone's arms and being feed Melody got up and left. She looked back only for a few minutes then left for the holodeck. Tom and Chakotay waited for five minutes before the nodded to Janeway and stood to follow Melody. As Janeway watched the two men leave she couldn't help but smile, Melody was certainly keeping their lives lively on Voyager for everyone.

A few minutes later Tom and Chakotay were standing outside holodeck two.

"Are you ready?" asked Tom.

"I'm not sure, but let's do it anyway," said Chakotay as he pushed the COM button.

"Melody, sweet one. We know you're in there. We need to talk to you."

TBC


	26. Chapter 27

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakoatyaparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 27

When Melody heard Chakotay's COM she knew that her time was up. They had found her, nothing lasted for every certainly not on a ship the size of Voyager, someone was bound to notice. Sighing deeply she got up and went over to the computer panel and punched in the unlocking sequence. She went back over to the small couch that was in front the large picture window and waited until Tom and Chakotay found her.

When the doors slide opened Tom and Chakotay walked into a beautiful forest holoprogram, there was a cedar chip path that wound up to a large wood cabin that sat towards the back with a small lake behind it. They walked up the path and opened the front door to find Melody sitting on a small couch in front of the picture window. She was sitting with her arm over the back of the couch but facing the away from the door. Tom and Chakotay stood in the small front hallway looking around the cabin at spotted Melody sitting on the small couch.

As Melody heard the door opened she stopped petting the small calico cat in her lap, but didn't

turn to face the door.

"I'm assuming that Tuvok told you?" said Melody quietly.

"You knew he would, Melody. Why didn't you tell us yourself?" asked Tom as he came over and sat down beside her.

Chakotay had followed Tom but stopped with his back to Melody looking out of the window. He was deeply disturbed that she had not come to him when there was a problem. He knew that Melody trusted them, but obviously there were still a few things that she was still afraid to discuss even with him.

"Because you both were so happy, I didn't want to ruin your happiness by telling you that I wanted to go back on duty." Answered Melody sadly

At her words Chakotay turned to face his oldest daughter, and began to understand her reason. She was still thought that their happiness was the only reason she was still here on Voyager. With a sigh he walked to stand in front of her "But you weren't happy, sweet one," answered Chakotay "Why did you run and hide from us?"

"I don't know, Daddy. All I know is that I'd do anything to make you both happy."

"But, Melody. We're happy when you're happy," said Tom.

"You know it hurt when you didn't come and talk to me about this?" said Chakotay quietly.

Melody looked up at him and saw the hurt look on his face; she quickly got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Chakotay. It's just after all you have been through I thought that you deserved to be happy for a while, even

if that meant that I wasn't" she said quietly.

"But what about you, sweet one?" said Chakotay as he leaned back to look at her.

"I'm happy just being you daughter."

"But you deserve so much more, Mel, said Tom as he got up and took both of them in his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder..." whispered Melody.

Tom and Chakotay stepped back and looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Melody walked away from them and stood with her back to them. She didn't know how to explain to them, she wasn't even sure she understood it herself. When she turned around and saw the concerned looks on their faces she took a step towards them taking their hands.

"All my life I have never really felt wanted, and have been used by people that say they love me."

"Melody, we..." started Chakotay.

"No, Chakotay. Please listen to me. For most of my life I have been used. First by my mother and brothers and then lately even by both of you."

"Mel, but we..."sputtered Tom.

"Listen, please. The last time was my choice, but you have to admit. I was still just being used; I was a surrogate for carrying your children. I guess I made myself think it was different this time because it was my choice, but in the end it boiled down to the same thing. Almost everyone I know has wanted something from me, either to have sex, or carry their children or to take care of them later. I'm not sure if anyone wants me

just for of me."

"I know when I first came on board you both took me in because you felt sorry for me, and Aunt Kathryn let me stay because I had no other place to go. But sometimes I wonder if maybe it would have been better off if Harry had never found me. I'm not that much good to anyone," At Tom and Chakotay beginning, utters Melody held up her hand to stop them.

"I know that I gave you two healthy children, but look at everything we went through to get them here. No matter how hard I try I'm never really going to be totally up to date on all the changes that have happened"

"What do you mean? Melody," asked Chakotay.

"I've read my medical reports. I know about the brain damage. A thing that I have learned now, there is a chance in thirty or forty years down the line I will have to relearn. What good am I going to be to anyone if I have to relearn everything again?"

"Now you listen here, young lady. We may have taken you in at first because we felt sorry for you but we didn't ask you to become our daughter because we felt sorry for you. We have grown to love you a great deal Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris and that is why you are our daughter and carried our children." Said Chakotay as he turned her around to face them.

"I don't understand?"

"No, I guess you don't and that's partly our fault. When you let us watch your personal logs and we realized how much you had been thinking about us have children. Did you think that it was your decision only?"

"Let me tell you something Melody, no matter

how much you might have wanted to if we both hadn't agreed those two little ones out there, they wouldn't be here now. Yes, we used you as a surrogate to carry them but only because right now our duties were more important than us having a family. If we had been able to one of us would have carried Alaina and Garrick."

"Oh I would have loved to have seen that!" said Melody laughing slightly.

"Melody!"

"I'm sorry, I think I understand. But what about everything else?"

"What do you mean, Mel?" asked Tom.

"People only came to see me because I was sick, and now that I'm better all the seem to care about are Garrick and Alaina. The first thing out of everyone's mouth is "How are the twins?" or "Can I feed one of them?" It's almost like I don't count anymore, now that you both have a real son and daughter you don't need me except to take care of them." said Melody as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Oh damn!" said Chakotay as he turned and looked at Tom.

What had gone wrong? Melody felt like all she was need for now was to take care of the twins. Well she was wanted and need for a lot more than that. She knew the old ways of old ways of earth, and could teach them to rely on themselves not just technology.

"We need to find her, Cha," said Tom.

"I know, let's go," said Chakotay as they left the cabin.

Outside a peaceful forest surrounded the cabin.

Lots of large trees with a beautiful medium size lake behind the cabin about five meters away. There was a small wooden pier leading out into the lake.

Melody was sitting on edge throwing rocks into the lake as they walked up beside her. Tom and Chakotay sat down on either side of her and watched as she threw rock after rock into the lake. After a while she stopped and just stared at the lake.

"Melody."

"Look guys, I'm sorry I said that. It's just that it seems no one wants to spend time with just me anymore. Everyone either thinks of me as Alaina and Garrick's sisters, or Tom and Chakotay's daughter. Whether you know it or not you two cast some pretty big shadows. Sometimes I'm not sure just exactly who Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris is," said Melody softly.

"I can tell you who she is? She is a very strong, courageous, sweet, beautiful young woman who would do anything to make two silly old men happy," said Tom.

"I keep telling you, you're not *that* old!" exclaimed Melody.

"Well neither of us are spring chickens either, young lady. We're really sorry if we have neglected you, sweet one. We just didn't realize," said Chakotay.

"I know, and my running off like this doesn't help either does it?"

"No it doesn't, I'll tell you what. How about we talk to Kathryn about assigning you to half-day duty shifts and back on the emergency replacement schedule. That way if something comes up and you have to take someone's place

one of us will still be with the twins," said Chakotay.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, sweet one. And about us not spending time with you."

"Oh I understand, Voyager comes first."

"Not when it comes to our family it doesn't. I'm going to ask if we can't work out a flexible day off schedule for everyone so they have set days off with their family or loved one."

"Oh guys, thank you. Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure, sweet. What is it?" said Tom.

"Can I keep this place to myself? I mean I love spending time with you both and all but..."

"It's all right, Melody. We understand, everyone needs a place to come and be by themselves. The only thing we ask is that you take the privacy lock of so we can find you if we have to," said Tom.

"And how did you find out about that!" asked Melody quickly as she looked at the two men. Someone had been watching her and she had a good idea who it was.

"The Doctor, he noticed your increased use of the holodeck and tried to find out where you were."

"I guess I had more people worried than I thought, Huh..."

"Yes you did, love."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be love, just always remember that we love you," said Chakotay.

"I'll try."

"If you find yourself forgetting, just look at your ring," said Tom as he took her hand. "It's a mixture of both of us, we meant every word we said at the wedding, Melody."

"You may not be our biological daughter, but you are a mixture of both of us. In the most important way, our hearts. When we put that ring on your finger the three of us became one. Remember that, love," said Chakotay

Melody looked at the two men sitting beside her and realized then that all her fears were groundless. She was truly loved and no matter how often she felt used she knew in her heart that Tom and Chakotay had chosen her for their daughter. She looked down at her ring again then launched herself into Tom's arms and soon Chakotay was pulling both of them into the protective warmth of his arms.

They sat on the deck in each other's arms until a small white ball of fur nudged its way into Melody's lap.

"Melody, what is that?" asked Tom as he saw the white fur ball and moved back.

"*That* is a cat, Tom. Don't tell me you guys have never seen one before?" said Melody as she stroked it's fur.

"No, I don't think we have them on earth anymore?"

Melody looked at Tom in astonishment. She remembered reading in the database that since

the twenty-second century the domestic cat population had been declining so in about the middle of the twenty-three century they had become extinct. With most of the populations in computer-controlled environments, star ships, and scientific compounds or on other planets the need and desire for them as pets had declined.

"Chakotay?"

"Sorry, sweet one. Dorvan V didn't exactly have the climate to accommodate an animal like that."

"Boy, now I know things have changed. Well let me introduce you to her." Said Melody as she picked up the animal. "This gentleman is a cat. A calico cat to be precise. Her name is Calla and she is a holoprogram of one of the cats that was on my grand mamma's farm. Calla, this is Chakotay and Tom," Melody held the cat up to each man.

"Hello." "Hi." "Oh come on, guys. She's not going to bite."

"That's what you said about you too and I seem to remember getting my head bitten off a few times," said Tom.

"I remember that. You know I never have never gotten you back for that remark yet either."

"Mel!" "Oh don't worry, Tom. I've forgiven you."

"If I remember correctly it was both of us who ended up with broken fingers, not to mention Ensign Daniels," reminded Chakotay.

"And who was dumb enough to hold my hand in the first place?" remarked Melody.

"All right, sweet one. Truce?" asked Chakotay.

"Truce, only if you remember who won. Come on, I think we should go rescue Aunt Kathryn and B'Elanna from your children," said Melody as she stood up.

"How do you know who has Alaina and Garrick?" asked Tom.

"What! You're the only ones who can check on them!" said Melody as she stood up and headed back to their cabin.

"Melody Elaine!"

Melody was halfway to the holodeck doors before Tom and Chakotay caught up with her.

"You know, young lady. You have a very devious mind," said Tom as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I know, but you love me anyway," said Melody as turned smiling at the two men then left.

"That we do, sweet one. That we do," replied Chakotay as he followed her out of the holodeck.

It was a very haggard Kathryn Janeway and B'Elanna Torres that opened the door at Melody's call. Janeway had taken them back to her quarters and they had been fine up until two hours ago. Both women had checked their diapers and tried to give them a bottle but nothing seemed to help. Alaina and Garrick had been crying for an hour and a half straight. At the sound of the chime Janeway jumped up and ran to the door.

"Come!" she called loudly.

Melody, Tom and Chakotay entered to a room filled with the sounds of crying babies and two very exhausted women.

"Thank god, Melody! I don't understand what's wrong with them? I've tried everything I know and they are still crying," said Janeway as she handed Garrick to Melody.

"Come here, little man," said Melody as she took him into her arms and felt his stomach. "Well it no wonder, you were a being greedy again weren't you," Melody looked up and smiled at the woman standing before her. "It's all right Aunt Kathryn, he's just got colic. He probably ate to fast."

Melody walked over to the couch and sat down laying Garrick across her lap gently patting his back.

"What about her?" asked B'Elanna as she came over holding a crying Alaina.

"Check her stomach is it hard?" asked Melody.

B'Elanna felt Alaina's stomach, and then answered. "No."

"Then she's just probably upset because of Garrick. Chakotay why don't you take her and see if you can calm her down?" suggested Melody.

"How?"

"Rocking her would be a good start, where are there bags?" asked Melody as she stood up and put Garrick on her shoulder.

"In here, I'll get them," said Janeway as she disappeared into her bedroom then returned

quickly with the bag.

"I think we had better go home and put these two to bed. Thanks for everything, Aunt Kathryn, Aunt B'Elanna. We owe you big time for this," said Melody as she took the bag from Janeway.

"Any time, sweet. Just try not to make it in the near future, OK?" said Janeway.

"You got a deal, good night," called Melody as she left.

"Thank you, Kathryn, B'Elanna," said Chakotay as he looked at the two women then followed Melody.

"Good night, Captain, B'Elanna," said Tom.

As the door closed behind Tom, Janeway and B'Elanna collapsed on the couch.

"I don't know how she doesn't it, all day long with both of them," said B'Elanna.

"Now I see why she wants to go back on duty. I'd take a Vi'dian attack over a night of that!" said Janeway.

"Oh come on, Captain. He wasn't all that bad!"

"No, he was worse. He certainly has the Paris lungs, that's for sure."

"Lets just hope Garrick doesn't inherent Tom's mouth along with those lungs."

"Or Melody's. You should have heard her in sickbay before Garrick was born. Some of her choice of phrases..."

"I know, when I was teaching her about Klingon she wanted me to teach her how to cuss in

Klingonees." "You didn't did you?"

"Captain! Oh course not! I told her she'd have to talk to Chakotay first. Luckily she's never brought it back up."

"That doesn't mean she's forgotten," reminded Janeway.

"I know, at least I will say this much for her. She's going to keep those two on their toes."

"That she will, B'Elanna. That she will!"

"Well, I don't know about you but I hear my bed calling me. Good night, Captain," said B'Elanna as she got up and left.

"Good night, B'Elanna. Computer, lights out," called Janeway as she headed towards her bedroom

When the three of them entered their quarters Chakotay took Alaina into the nursery while Melody sat down on the couch with Garrick. A few minutes later Chakotay came out and went to her side.

"She's finally asleep, how's Garrick?" asked Chakotay as he sat down.

"Not much better, but I have an idea. Would you hold him a minute while I get some things?" asked Melody as she passed him over.

"Melody?"

"Oh come on, Chakotay...I'll be right back," she said as she kissed his cheek then with into her room.

Five minutes later she returned to the living area

wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, she took Garrick from Chakotay and went back into her room. Tom and Chakotay just looked at each other then followed her into her room. Melody had filled the bathtub with warm water and was sitting on her knees with Garrick lying on her legs. She had turned the heat up so it was quite warm. The water was just covering the top of her leg and she had a towel gently washing the water over him as she slowly calmed down.

Melody was so intent on taking care of Garrick that she didn't see Tom and Chakotay standing in the doorway watching her.

"Mel?" said Tom softly.

"Oh hi, Tom, Chakotay. It think it's working," said Melody as she continued to wash the warm water over his body.

"What are you doing?"

"It's an old fashion remedy from my century. You put a baby in warm water with a capful of Vapor Bath Oil and it helps relax them enough to ease up the cramps."

"That's amazing, sweet one. Where did you learn that?" asked Chakotay.

"You learn a lot of things getting bounced from state to state. Sometimes there wasn't always a hospital or doctor handy so most of the women followed these old wives remedies. I was never certain if any of them worked but now I guess I know," said Melody as she started to stand up.

"Here, Mel. Let me take Garrick," said Tom as he stepped forward with a towel and wrapped it around his son.

"Thanks, Tom," said Melody as she stepped out

of the tub and toweled off her legs and feet.

After she was dry she took Garrick from Tom and carried him into the nursery, laying him in his crib. She quickly changed and dressed him then covered him up calling for lights out as she left. She was smiling as she left but barely made it to the couch before Garrick started crying again. Melody sighed heavily then went to get him before he woke up Alaina.

Melody reentered the living room carrying Garrick on her shoulder wrapped in a blanket. Melody looked at the two men on the couch and sighed.

"Well guys, it looks like this is going to be an all niter. So why don't you two go to bed while I stay up with him?"

"Melody, we can't leave you with him like that?" said Chakotay as he looked at the crying baby in her arms.

"Chakotay, I really appreciate the thought but there is no sense in all of us losing sleep over this. Besides I'm not back on duty *yet*, but you two are. Go to bed and I'll sound proof this room so you can't hear him."

"Mel?"

"For once would you two not argue with me about this? Please."

"All right, good night Melody. Little man," replied Chakotay as she came over and kissed them both.

"Good night, Sweet one. Garrick," said Tom as he followed suit. After one more backwards glance both men retreated to their bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Finally!" sighed Melody as she saw the door close. "All right, young man. Let's get you settled down." Melody reached into the bag that was left of the couch and retrieved Garrick's pacifier placing it in his mouth. "Computer, engage sound proofing this room only and play Chakotay-Paris lullabies Beta One," said Melody as she started walking the length of the living area.

"Engaged," replied the computer

As the soft music started Melody kept up her walking that would last all night. At 0500 Alaina woke so Melody put Garrick in the swing while she feed Alaina. After feeding, burping and changing her Melody put Alaina back to bed and once again started on Garrick. After stopping to burp him every four ounces, Melody finally got him to finish his bottle and with one huge burp and a sigh he fell asleep against her chest.

"Oh thanks a bunch, little man. Do you know what time it is?" asked Melody softly as she lay down on the couch. Garrick just snuggled deeper into her chest and sighed again. "I guess not, Huh..." she replied closing her eyes. Soon Melody was sound asleep with Garrick lying on her chest.

TBC


	27. Chapter 28

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC -17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 28

At 0700 Tom and Chakotay entered the living area to find Garrick and Melody asleep on the couch. Chakotay smiles and looked at his daughter and son asleep. Tom went into the nursery and checked on Alaina. She was continently sleeping in her crib.

"Looks like she was right about that being an all niter," said Tom as he came over beside them.

"Computer, disengage sound proofing and end music," said Chakotay as he reached down to pick up Garrick.

"Disengaged," replied the computer.

Chakotay carried Garrick into the nursery, while Tom carried Melody to her room. Chakotay entered her room just as Tom as tucking her into bed.

"Is she all right?" asked Chakotay as he came over beside the bed and looked down at her.

"She's fine Cha, but she needs to sleep. If we leave her here by herself she'll wake up next time Alaina and Garrick start to cry," said Tom as he looked down at her. She was exhausted after the emotional scene earlier with him and Chakotay, then staying up all night with Garrick. The best thing for her right now was sleep.

"Maybe when can get someone to stay with Alaina and Garrick until Melody wakes up on her own. Let me go check," said Chakotay as he left her bedroom.

He went over to his desk and checked the duty roster, soon finding someone who had offered to help in emergencies.

"Commander Chakotay to Ensign Lorin"

A few minutes later a very sleepy female voice answered. "Ensign Lorin, here sir. Go ahead."

"Ensign, I know it's your day off but Melody has just spent all night walking Garrick and I was wondering if you would watch him and Alaina while Melody got some sleep?" asked Chakotay over the com link.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there. Lorin out," she answered then closed the link.

Chakotay returned to Melody's room to find Tom sitting on the side of her bed watching her.

"I've asked Ensign Lorin to watch Alaina and Garrick while Melody sleeps," said Chakotay as he leaned down and kissed Tom.

A few minutes later the door buzzed, breaking them apart. "That would be Lorin, why don't you go let her in. I'll be there in a few minutes," said Chakotay as he adjusted his clothes.

"Sure thing, Cha," said Tom with a smile, then left.

Chakotay sat down in the spot that Tom just left and looked at Melody. She looked tired but peaceful lying there. Hopefully they had worked out all their problems and now things would get back to normal.

Or at least as normal as they could get for their family. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead then left to join Tom in the living area.

Tom was showing Ensign Lorin were everything was when he entered.

"Good morning, Commander. Is Melody all right?" she asked.

"She's fine, she just had a rough night with Garrick."

"Yes, sir. I understand about rough nights. My sister went through two weeks of colic with one of my nephews when he was little. "

"Then you understand," said Tom.

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of Garrick and Alaina so Melody can sleep. She'll be fine, sirs."

"If you need anything you can call us and we'll..." started Chakotay.

"Come on, Chakotay. We had better get going if we want to eat breakfast before our shift. Thanks again, Ensign Lorin," said Tom as he pulled a sputtering Commander Chakotay out the door.

She smiled and shook her head at the two men that just left. Now she understood what Melody meant when she said they were a little overprotective.

A little over protective didn't even cover the half of it, but she could understand how they felt. Considering everything that Melody had been through. She walked into Melody's room to find the young women sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. She set the computer to monitor her, and then left to check on Garrick and Alaina.

*************************************

Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris both called four times that day before Melody finally awoke at 1500. The computer signaled that she was awake and Ensign Lorin entered her room to find her

trying to get out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked from the doorway.

Melody turned around quickly then grabbed her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. She sat down heavily on the bed and then felt two hands hold her arms.

"Slow down, Melody. You've been asleep only eight hours after a very rough night."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember..."

"That's OK, my name is Lorin. Ensign Jera Lorin."

"Lorin, from the transporter room?"

"Do you always remember everyone from their duty station?"

"I'm sorry, I guess that comes from helping Cha...Commander Chakotay with so many crew evaluations."

"It's all right, do you feel better now?" she asked as she released her arms.

Melody shook her head lightly then looked at the young woman sitting beside her. She was Half-Bajoran, with reddish brown hair. "Yes, thank you. Have Alaina and Garrick been any trouble?"

Melody stood carefully then walked to the bathroom.

Jera' followed her to the doorway just to make sure she was all right. As Melody undressed she could see why so many of the men aboard Voyager expressed interest in Melody. She was slightly smaller in height than most of the women on Voyager, with a medium body build. She was still underweight from her pregnancy but not to the point where she looked sick. Melody turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's OK, I've always wondered what everyone though of me. But because of the guys no one would tell me." said Melody as she stood up in front of the other woman.

"Why I think...I think you look very nice," said Jera hesitantly.

"*Honestly?*" said Melody. Something in her eyes made her take one more look at

Melody then say. "Honestly, Melody," Jera walked over and helped Melody into the shower then stepped back.

"You're a bit smaller than most, but you look very pretty. In face I know several men who would like to get to know you better."

Melody had turned on the water in the shower so she wasn't sure Melody had heard her so she took a step forward before beginning again. "As a matter of fact, there is one certain Ensign in the Astrometrics lab who would like that a lot."

"Oh really, who?" came Melody's soft reply just above the sound of the water.

"Ian Daniels."

Melody was quiet for a minute before Jera asked. "Melody, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Melody shakily.

"Look, Melody. Everyone knows about what happen to you and believe me know one wants to hurt you."

Melody had shut off the water and was reaching for a towel, wrapping it around her as she stepped out of the shower.

"I know that. But isn't *sex* a natural progression of any relationship between a man and a women?" asked Melody as she dried her hair.

"Not always, look at your relationship between Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris. You're relationship with them hasn't ended in sex."

"But I've thought about it," said Melody shyly with her head down.

"That's normal, Melody!" said Jera as she raised her head gently to look her in her eyes.

"After all you're not their biological daughter, and you are a healthy young woman. I know several women who have fantasized about Commander

Chakotay and Lt. Paris., me included. But we know nothing's going to happen because those two are devoted to each other, and you. Fantasies are a normal part of a healthy sex life."

"Gods, I'm confused," said Melody as she sat down on the toilet.

"Look, Melody. Why don't you just make friends with a man first, then if it progress further than that he can help you overcome everything from you past. Or you could talk to Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris about it, I'm sure they'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Melody, those two would do anything for you. Do you know that they called four time *each* before you woke up."

"Really? I'm not surprised though, I'll bet they really didn't want to leave this morning either?"

"Your right, Lt. Paris had to practically drag the Commander out so they could eat breakfast before their duty shift."

"Sounds about right."

"In the mean time, why don't we get you dressed before they call again?" Suggested Jera as she took Melody's arm and led her into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Melody was dressed and sitting on the couch giving Alaina her bottle when Tom called.

"Paris to Ensign Lorin."

Jera looked over at Melody and smiled with her eyes rolled and a smirk on her face. "Lorin, here. Go ahead, Lt. Paris."

"How's Melody doing?"

"I'm fine, Daddy. You know you two should really quit bothering Jera so much."

"Jera?" asked Tom.

"Ensign Lorin, right now I'm sitting on the couch feeding Alaina. When I'm done I'll get something to eat myself," responded Melody.

"Well be sure and eat, Chakotay and I will be home in a little while."

"I will, Tom."

"All right, Paris out," said Tom as he signed off.

"Now I see what you mean, how's Garrick doing?"

"Much better, I think he's learned his lesson about eating too fast," said Jera as she put him on her shoulder to burp him.

"At least until the next time he thinks he's starving. I think Alaina's almost finished to."

Just then Garrick gave a loud burp. "Well, excuse you. Little man," said Jera as she wiped his face. She put him in the swing, then came over and took Alaina from Melody. "Here, let me take her while you get something to eat. I don't want to be in trouble with Lt. Paris," said Jera as she sat down with Alaina and started to burp her.

Melody got up and walked over to the replicator and ordered a small meal for herself, when it appeared she carried it to the table. "I wouldn't worry about that, I know his superior officer,"

Melody looked over at the young women holding Alaina and started laughing. The rest of the time was quietly spent with Melody eating and Jera taking care of Garrick and Alaina.

*************************************

When Tom and Chakotay went off duty then both raced home to find Melody asleep on the couch with Garrick in the baby swing. Ensign Lorin and Alaina were lying on a blanket beside the

couch within reach of Melody.

She had not heard the door open so that gave the two men a few minutes to watch the scene before them before she heard them and jumped to her feet.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris."

"Relax, Ensign. How are they doing?" asked Chakotay as he came over and picked up Alaina.

"Melody and Garrick have been asleep for about forty minutes, while Alaina..."

"Yes, I can see Alaina. Thank you Ensign. You can go and enjoy the rest of your day off. And thank you."

"Yes, sir. Good bye Commander, Lieutenant," said Jera Lorin as she left.

Tom looked over at the two who were sound asleep and smiled. He remembered how just a few hours ago Melody had told him to quit calling Jera so much. He was glad that Melody had made another friend from the crew.

Tom crossed the room and knelt down in front of his oldest daughter, gently stoking her forehead.

Chakotay looked over and saw Tom kneeling in front of Melody and came over beside him. "Is she all right, Tom?".

"She's fine, Cha. She's probably still tired from last night. Ensign Lorin said she had eaten so she's just asleep," said Tom as he stood up and looked at his sleeping son and oldest daughter.

"Looks like we've got babysitting duty tonight. Why don't you take care of these two while I get Mel back to bed," Tom bent over and picked up Melody carrying her into her bedroom. He quickly undressed her, and then put her to bed. While he was taking care of Melody Chakotay had put Garrick to bed and placed Alaina in the swing were she was playing happily.

"Did she wake up?"

"Nope, not even a whimper."

"Good, Garrick's down to. I guess last night wore both of them out."

"Well, now that we have taken care of those two. What do you want to do with the rest of the evening?" asked Chakotay as he gave Alaina's swing one more push then came over and pulled Tom into his arms.

"You know, Cha. I don't know about you but I don't feel like performing in front of an audience" murmured Tom as he looked back at Alaina.

Chakotay looked at the baby, and then cleared his throat. "Uhh, yes. Well...I guess we will have to continue this after she falls asleep."

"Promises, promises. Cha," whispered Tom as he moved out of Chakotay's arms.

Twenty minutes later Alaina was asleep and Chakotay quickly put her to bed in the nursery then returned to the living area to find Tom waiting for him on the couch.

"Now, where were we," said Chakotay as he quickly pulled the younger man into his arms.

"Oh...Chakotay," murmured Tom as he leaned into Chakotay's arms.

"I seem to remember something about picking up where we left off."

"And where was that?"

"Right about here..." said Chakotay as he picked Tom up and carried him into their bedroom to indeed continue were they left off.

"We left at a *good* place," Tom murmured, wrapping his arms around Chakotay's neck.

Chakotay grinned and went back to nibbling on Tom's ear. Tom gasped, this was a sensitive area for him, and he loved

the feeling of the lightly nipping teeth on his earlobe. Chakotay continued to explore Tom's ear, then moved just below it, an area that was particularly sensitive on Tom. He continued lightly nipping and sucking on Tom's sensitive flesh, and Tom arched and moaned in response.

As Chakotay began sucking gently on Tom's aching nipples, he searched blindly in the drawer of the nightstand, finding the small tube by feel. He smiled against Tom's chest when he found it, and again working sightlessly, he squeezed some gel onto his fingers, beginning to prepare Tom gently.

Tom opened up easily for him, the muscles relaxing quickly under the familiar touch of Chakotay's fingers. Tom positioned himself on his hands and knees; Chakotay plunged his fingers once more into Tom, and then began entering Tom, slowly. A few gentle thrusts and Chakotay was completely inside Tom. He began sensuously massaging Tom's prostate with the tip of his erection, and Tom let out a squeaking moan that Chakotay had never heard before. It was as erotic as hell, though, and Chakotay began thrusting harder and faster into Tom, feeling his lover arch back to meet him. Chakotay moved a hand over Tom's hip, reaching to capture his thrusting erection.

The movement of Chakotay's hand on Tom's hardness sent the younger man over the edge, and his internal muscles on Chakotay's erection brought the older man screaming into the abyss with him.

Tom chuckled as they came back to earth.

"Good thing this room is soundproof," Tom murmured as he pulled the covers over them.

Chakotay didn't have the strength to do more than nod in agreement before they were both asleep.

*************************************

The next day Melody and Chakotay worked out a duty schedule for her. She would work the mornings in sickbay and spend the afternoons with Alaina and Garrick. They set up a rotating daycare facility so Alaina and Garrick would be supervised while Melody, Tom and Chakotay worked. Melody was also reinstated on the replacement

list when someone got sick.

Melody was on duty in sickbay when Chakotay called and asked if she would come get a report that was in his office for the Doctor. She and the Doctor had finished and he told her that she could get the report now so she left to go to his office. She was sitting at his desk rummaging through the bottom drawer of his desk when the door buzzed.

"Come," she called from under the desk.

The door opened and Ian Daniels entered to an empty office, but soon heard a noise from under Commander Chakotay's desk.

"Found it!" called Melody from under the desk as she rose up and banged her head.

"Damn!" Melody appeared from under the desk rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, hi Ian." "Melody, I thought that Commander Chakotay..."

"Don't worry, Ian. He just stepped out, he should be back in a second," said Melody as she came from around his desk. Just then the door opened and Chakotay stepped in.

"Ensign? You wanted to see me?" he asked as he looked at the young man.

"Yes, sir. I..."

"Oh don't be so mean, Chakotay. He just got here a second ago." " You know you should really clean out that bottom drawer. You might be able to find thing easier that way," said Melody as she waved the PADD at him.

"I'll remember that," said Chakotay with a smile.

"Yeah, right. And I'm going to take over your job someday. I'll see you later, Ian," said Melody as she left Chakotay's office.

Chakotay watched Melody leave then went around to his desk and sat down.

Ian was still standing at the door waiting for him to say something.

"You can sit down, Ensign," said Chakotay as he motioned for Ian to take a chair.

"Thank you, sir. Uhh sir, I was wondering if it would, I mean...I would like your permission to get to know your daughter better, sir."

"How old are you, Ensign?" asked Chakotay as he leaned back in his chair.

"Thirty six, sir."

"And you've heard about Melody's past and what was done to her?"

"Yes, sir. The whole ship knows about that."

"Then you understand that she is vulnerable and very special to a lot of us."

"Yes, sir. She is special to all of us, well not in the same way as you and Lt. Paris, but..."

Chakotay chuckled then smiled at the young man in front of him. "I know what you mean, Ensign. Just understand this, if you hurt her. In anyway way you will have the whole commander staff and several other officers down on your head so fast you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir! Clear as crystal sir!" responded Ian loudly.

"Good, then as long as that's understood I don't see any reason why you shouldn't get to know Melody better. You helped her out during a difficult time and we are both grateful to you."

"It was my pleasure, sir. I'm glad everything work out well."

"So are we, Ensign. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Then you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," said Ian as he rose and left the office.

Chakotay watched the young man leave, and then smiled to himself. Melody was truly growing up.

*************************************

Two days later Ian made his move, Melody was in the mess hall with Tom and Chakotay when he approached their table. Captain Janeway, B'Elanna, and Harry were also sitting talking to Melody while they ate.

"Commander, Lt. Paris, Captain, Lt. Torres, Ensign Kim. Excuse me sirs, may I have a word with Melody?" asked Ian.

At Melody's none reaction Tom reached over and nudged her in the ribs. "Uhh, oh. Sure Ian. What about?"

"Well you see, tomorrow is my day off and..." "Good for you." Chakotay cleared his throat and looked over at Melody. "Sorry, Ian. Go ahead," smiled Melody.

"Yes, well. Tomorrow is my day off and I was wondering if you would like to spend some time on the holodeck with me?"

"Sure, I tell you what. You pick the time and I'll choose the program. Deal?" said Melody with a smile.

At Melody's smile Ian's nervousness disappeared and he relaxed. "Deal, how about 1830? I'll pick you up at your quarters?"

"Fine, see you then. Oh, and Ian...wear something warm."

"Yes, ma'am...I mean Melody. Goodbye, sirs," said Ian as he quickly left.

Melody watched him leave then turned back to the table smiling.

"You know you could have let him ask you in private Melody?" said Janeway.

Melody looked over at her with a puzzled look on her face. "Why?"

"Because there he was standing in front of the whole command staff asking the First Officers daughter for a date. I think he was a little bit intimidated," replied B'Elanna.

"Well he just better get used to seeing you guys around because I'm not giving up my family for anyone," remarked Melody.

"Thanks, Mel," said Tom as he took her hand. "Aren't you going to let him know what program you guys will be using tomorrow?"

"I told him to wear something warm?" "And if he doesn't?" asked Chakotay.

"Then there are other ways to warm him up," replied Melody with a sly smile.

A few seconds later Chakotay reached over and slapped the back of Melody's head.

"What!" exclaimed Melody as she looked over at him? A few seconds later she realized what he was thinking. "Oh come on, Daddy! Just because yours

and Tom's minds are in the gutter all the time doesn't mean mine is. You know sometimes I believe you two think with your groins instead of your brains," said Melody as she stood up. "I have to go; I promised Neelix that I would teach him how to make a pizza. I'll see you both, later," She said, and then left.

"Well, that went well," remarked Janeway.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that but I'm just not used to the idea of Melody dating," said Chakotay.

"Well you had better get used to it, Cha. I have a feeling that we are going to see quiet a lot of Ian Daniels," said Tom. "You know you're going to have to apologize to her."

"I know," he said softly.

"Well, gentlemen. I think we will leave you two alone for a while. You know she's in good hands with Ensign Daniels, Chakotay. He took care of her when she went into labor, I don't think he's going to do anything to hurt her," said Janeway as she stood and left.

"Commander, Tom," said Harry as he followed B'Elanna out.

Chakotay sighed, and then sat looking at the doorway into the kitchen where his oldest daughter and Neelix were.

*************************************

After spending several hours in his office working on his reports, Chakotay replicated a red silk rose then returned to their quarters. Tom was sitting on the couch reading a PADD when he came in. He crossed them room and gave the younger man a hug, then sat down beside him.

"Where's Mel?" asked Chakotay as he looked around.

Garrick was playing in the playpen while Alaina was asleep in the swing.

"In her room, she's been in there since I got back."

"Is she still mad?"

"I'm not sure, she just quiet. You better go talk to her before she starts withdrawing again," said Tom as he gave him a quick kiss. "I'll but these two to bed, then we can talk when you're finished."

Tom rose and picked up Alaina and Garrick and carried them into their bedroom. Chakotay watched him leave then sighed and rose to face his oldest daughter. Melody had her bedroom door closed, but he could hear the sound of music coming from within. He knocked softly, and then the door slid open.

Melody was lying on her bed on her stomach reading a PADD.

Chakotay walked over to her bed and sat down besides her placing the rose between her and the PADD. Melody looked at the rose, and then rolled on her back.

"Oh, Daddy."

"I'm sorry, Melody. I know I shouldn't have thought that about you and Ian."

"Why not, isn't sex a normal part of all relationships?" she asked as she turned onto her side.

"Yes but, not every relationship ends up in sex. Look at us for example, we have been together for a year and a half and we haven't ended up in bed together."

"I know, but what if I said I wanted us to?"

"What!" yelled Chakotay as jumped off the bed and headed toward the door.

"Daddy, wait! Please, let me explain?" said Melody as she came up behind him.

Chakotay slowly turned and look at the young

woman standing in front of him. He could tell by the look on her face that she was serious about what she had said, but was still a little confused about something.

"Please, daddy?" asked Melody again as she took his hand and lead him back to the bed and sat down beside him. "I didn't mean that exactly the way it sounded. I know that there are platonic

relationships between men and women." "But I figured if I was going to experience making love for the first time it might as well be with someone I know loves me and would never hurt me."

"Oh Melody, you don't know what you're asking of us," said Chakotay softly.

"Yes I do, Chakotay. I know that you don't think of me in that way and that you and Tom are a couple but..."

"That's not it, sweet one. The problem is that we did or sometimes do think of you like that, and when we do it makes us feel guilty."

"Why, I don't understand?"

"Melody, you are a beautiful young women that any man would be honored to be with. But in our hearts Tom and I think of you as our daughter, but our bodies..."

"Chakotay, I may be your daughter legally but biologically I'm not related to either one of you. Remember." "There is no reason why either one of us should feel guilty about feeling attracted

to each other. It just means that we three have good taste." "I wish it were that simple, sweet one."

"I know, it's a mind over body thing. But would you both do me a favor and at least think about it." "I know that I probably should wait and experience that with whomever I fall in love with, but if that never happens then I will have at least know what it feels like to be with someone who loves me, just for me."

"Oh, Melody. I can't promise anything, but I'll talk to Tom about this, OK?" said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's all I'm asking. Now, if I'm not mistaken you have a very worried husband waiting for you out in the living room." "Go talk to him, and if the answer is no then I'll just have to work something out for myself," said Melody as she kissed his cheek then retrieved her PADD and went back to reading.

Chakotay watched her for a while then slowly turned and left. Tom was sitting on the couch waiting for him and as soon as the door opened he jumped up and met him.

"What happened? I heard yelling?" asked Tom as he looked at Chakotay anxiously.

"Where are Alaina and Garrick?" asked Chakotay as he pulled Tom over to the couch.

"In bed asleep, Cha? What's wrong? What did she tell you?" asked Tom as he became upset.

"Calm down, love. Nothing's wrong, well at least not really. She just told me that..."

"Told you what, Cha! Come on, it can't be all that bad."

"Oh you don't know that half of it. Tom do you remember the morning that we woke up and Melody found us hard?"

"Yes, I remember. But what has that got to do with this!"

"Just listen to me for a minute, Tom." "You reminded me then that Melody isn't our biological daughter and that you had fantasized about her joining us."

"Yes, but..."

"Well it seems that you aren't the only one that has had that fantasy."

Tom just sat there for a few minutes then he

realized what Chakotay was telling him. "You mean that she...Mel wants too..." sputtered Tom.

"It seems so, she just asked us to consider showing her what's it like to be with someone you love."

"But, Cha! We're talking about *Melody* here!" exclaimed Tom.

"I know that, Tom. But consider this from her point of view." "Were the only two people she knows that truly love her and would never do anything to hurt her. What she's asking from us is the ultimate compliment."

"But she should experience that with whomever she falls in love with."

"And if that never happens? You know that it's a possibility because of what her mother and brothers did to her." "She may never get to the point where she can trust another man that much. Do we have to right to deprive her of the experience of being with someone that loves her?"

"Chakotay, I'm not sure I could do *that* with Melody."

"I don't think I could either, but you know there are other ways to make love besides having intercourse."

"Well, I guess that does make a differences." "We would both be there ...I mean I don't think I could be alone with her like that."

"Yes, Tom. It would be both of us. Look, we don't have to make a decision right now. I told Melody that we would discuss this then get back with her later."

"Good, I'm not sure I could give her an answer right now," said Tom as he leaned over against Chakotay's chest.

"I know what you mean, it seems that Kathryn was right when she said that Melody was going to keep our lives interesting," said Chakotay.

"She doesn't know that half of it," said Tom softly.

TBC


	28. Chapter 29

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 29

At 1830 the next day Ian Daniels appeared in front of the Chakotay-Paris quarters. All day long he had been a nervous wreck, he had been afraid that he would be late because he had to redo several scans this morning because his mind just wasn't on his work. He still remembered the look on Commander Chakotay's face two

day ago when he asked if he could get to know Melody better.

Then there was the almost disastrous attempted at asking her for a date. The whole command staff had been sitting at the table and Melody had just acted like she didn't even see him.

He almost gave up and excused himself, then she flashed him her smile and he knew she was teasing. He had to remember that she was very new at this dating thing and didn't understand the way things went.

Now he stood in front of her door hopping that he had not misunderstood her. Ian reached over and pushed the call button and was instantly answered with a loud male voice.

"Come." The door opened and Ian

entered to see Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris sitting on the couch with two crying infants in their arms. They were both trying to get the infants to take a bottle, but the babies seemed to have other ideas.

"Good evening, sirs," said Ian as he stood by the door.

"Ensign. Melody, Ensign Daniels is here," called Tom as he tried again to get Garrick to take his bottle.

Melody came out of her room wearing a dark blue pair of sweat pants with a light blue oxford shirt. She was carrying a blue sweater and a pair of gloves in her hand.

"Hello, Ian. Guys, you still haven't gotten them to eat yet? Here, let me see what's wrong?" said Melody as she came over and took the bottle from Tom's hand.

"Well no wonder! Hold on a

minute and I'll fix this."

Melody took Alaina's bottle from Chakotay then returned to her bedroom. Five minutes later she returned, handing them back to the two men.

"You need to remember to have the replicator warm their bottles, they don't like cold formula," said Melody as she watched Garrick and Alaina greedily suck on their now warmed bottles.

"Thanks, sweet one," said Chakotay as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

"You're welcome, if you need any more help Samantha is off tonight so you can ask her. Come on, Ian," said Melody as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Thanks, Mel. You two have fun!" called Tom as the door closed behind them.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" asked Chakotay as he looked at the closed door.

"Cha! She's grown women, how much trouble can she get into aboard Voyager?" remarked Tom.

"Don't asked that, Tom. You know how Melody is."

"Oh, thanks a lot. Now you've got me worried to," said Tom.

Ian Daniels and Melody stood in the doorway of holodeck two looking over the large ice rink that was in front of them.

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer?" asked Ian as a blast of cold air hit him.

"Oh come on, Ian. You said earlier that you wanted to see how I used to spend my free time and this is it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would involve freezing to death."

"It's not that cold! The ice is the only thing that is frozen. Come on, you'll warm up once we get on the ice and get moving," said Melody as she pulled him inside.

They walked down a carpeted aisle until they came to a counter that housed numerous pair of black and white ice skates.

"What size are you, Ian?" asked Melody as she leaned on the counter.

"What! Melody I don't think..." sputtered Ian.

"Oh for god's sake, Ian. Are all men's minds in the gutter? I meant what shoe size do you wear?"

"Oh, sorry. Nine and a half."

"Can we have a man's nine and a half and a women's eight, please?" asked Melody as an older man appeared from the

back.

"Yes ma'am. Glad to have you back Melody. Who's your friend?"

"This is Ian Daniels. Ian this is Patty Toms, he was the one who sharpened the skates at my favorite rink back home," said Melody.

"I'm glad you think of old Patty from time to time, young one. How are the twins?"

"They're fine, Tom and Chakotay have them for tonight."

"Poor, little ones. You know I love you dearly Melody, but those two..."

"Oh come one, Patty. You've only seen them once and that wasn't under the best of circumstances."

"Once is enough, Melody. Exceptionally the dark one. He's enough to scare anyone silly."

"But he's a real pussy cat."

"I'll take your word for it love, here you go." He said as he put the two pair of skates on the counter. "You two have fun, and young man."

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't let her scare you with any of her fancy stuff. She's been skating for years," said Patty as he disappeared behind the back of the counter.

"Ignore him. He's just jealous because he can't skate anymore," said Melody as she lead him to a bench and sat down to put her skates on.

"What happened?" asked Ian as he came over and sat down beside her.

"The real Patty Toms was in a car accident that broke his hip. He never could stand getting on the ice again because of the

pain."

Ian watched as Melody took off her shoes, then put on the small white boot. He watched as she quickly wrapped her laces around the little hooks, then followed her example.

"Be sure and lace them tight, you don't want you're skates to fall off," said Melody as she tied her right boot.

After five minutes Ian finally finished lacing his skates and looked up at Melody who stood in front of him. Melody held out her hands and gently pulled him to his feet. After a few minutes she let his hands go.

"Are you ready to get on the ice?"

"Melody, I'm not sure about this?" said Ian nervously.

"It's all right, Ian. If you really want we can go somewhere else," answered Melody softly as

she looked down at the floor.

Ian looked over at Melody and could see the disappointment in her face. She really wanted someone to share this program with and he promised himself yesterday that he would do whatever he could to make her happy.

"No, it's OK. Melody, just remember. I've never done this before."

Melody's face light up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you, Ian. You're going to enjoy this really I promise," said Melody as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the ice.

"Hold on, Melody. I can't walk in these things!" said Ian as he stumbled after her.

"Sure you can, just walk regularly," she said as they

stopped at the edge of the ice.

Melody stepped on the ice and gracefully glided across the ice. Ian stood there watching her, thinking that she was really in her element here.

She was lovely and graceful gliding across the ice. He took a tentative step on the ice and instantly felt his skate slip.

Ian frantically grabbed hold of the railing to stop his fall. Melody came over to the edge and watched silently as he struggling to maintain his balance.

Ian looked up to see Melody standing a few feet away from him silently laughing. He let go of the railing and promptly fell bottom first on the ice. Melody laughed even harder as Ian tried to get up but fell several more times.

Melody watched for several more minutes, then sobered up

and skated over to him.

"I'm sorry, Ian. I shouldn't laugh," said Melody as she held out her hand.

Ian looked at her for a minute then gave a gentle tug and pulled Melody down on the ice beside him.

"All right, Ian Daniels. Now were even. Do you want to learn how to skate or just watch me?" asked Melody as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Melody. I want to learn."

"Don't keep apologizing, I deserved that one. Now come on, the first thing you need to know is how to get up. See the grooves in the front of your blade?"

"Yes?"

"That's called the toe pick, you plant that in the ice and then

pull yourself up to your feet," said Melody as she showed Ian what she meant.

Ian dug is toe pick in and used the rail to pull himself to his feet. For the next hour and a half Melody showed Ian the beginning points of ice-skating.

Finally getting him to skate around the rink, falling only a minimal number of times. When Ian and Melody left the holodeck Ian was limping slightly, and very cold. They walked to the turbo lifts in silence and stopped just outside Ian's quarters.

"Ian, I really wish you would let me help you," said Melody as she reached for his backside.

"No! Thank you, Melody, I'm fine. Really," answered Ian quickly as he backed away from her hand.

"Ian, you hit the ice pretty hard several times. I really wish you

would let me take a look?"

"Melody, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a while and rest."

"All right, but take my advice and when you get in replicate the biggest ice pack you can and use it. Your duty shift tomorrow will be a lot easier tomorrow if you do," said Melody as she gently kissed his cheek then turned to leave.

Melody walked halfway down the hall then turned and smiled. "Oh, by the way Ian. Nice ass," said Melody as she rounded the corner.

Ian stood watching as Melody walked down the corridor then rounded the corner. Captain Janeway and B'Elanna Torres had been working on one of the computer panels around the corner when they heard Melody and Ian come from the other end of the corridor.

They tried not to listen to their conversation but at the mention of an ice pack they couldn't help but listen. When Melody rounded the corner they quickly turned back to the panel.

"Oh hi, Aunt Kathryn, Aunt B'Elanna," said Melody as she passed by them and continued down the corridor.

"Well, I wonder what that was all about?" asked B'Elanna.

"I'm not sure I want to know, I just hope none of that gets back to Tom or Chakotay," replied Janeway.

"That's for sure," said B'Elanna as she turned back to the panel.

In the months that followed Melody, Tom and Chakotay learned firsthand the highs and lows of raising children.

Teething, sitting up, crawling, pulling up. First word and first steps. The next big celebration was Alaina and Garrick's first birthday.

Tom and Chakotay wanted to have a ship wide celebration to thank everyone for their support of them and Melody while she was pregnant with the twins.

Melody, Neelix and Kes spent several days planning the party and when they carried them into the mess hall they were amassed at the change. Melody had chosen a circus theme for their party and had the whole mess hall transformed into the inside of a big circus tent. There were balloons everywhere along with faces of clowns, bears and tigers. She had set up a vid player where anyone could see a vid of a real circus performance.

As Tom and Chakotay entered the looked around to find Melody behind a table fixing

bags of popcorn.

"Melody! The birthday kids are here," called Tom as he came over beside her.

"Well it's about time, I was starting to wonder if you had decided to skip our little party?" said Melody as she took Alaina from Tom.

"Meldee," said Alaina softly.

"Yes, little lady. I'm your Meldee. Are you ready for some juice?" asked Melody as she looked at the little girl in her arms.

It was funny, every since Garrick and Alaina had started talking they had called her Meldee. They had tried to get them to call her Melody, but she finally gave up and answered to Meldee.

"Juice," Alaina answered as she carried her over and filled her cup. Chakotay brought Garrick

over and he reached out for a glass to.

"All right, little man. Hold on," said Melody as she filled his cup.

"Here you go,"

Garrick took the cup and quickly drank the juice.

"Well, now that they're happy. What about the rest of us?" asked Chakotay?

"There's food on the table against the wall. Neelix let me cook again so there is some even I can eat," said Melody as he looked over.

"What's wrong, Melody. You seem down?" asked Tom.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. Everyone's been getting sick or hurt lately and I've had to spend a lot of time in sick bay."

"Do you want us to take Alaina and Garrick so you can go home

and rest?" asked Chakotay.

"No thanks, Daddy. I'll stay until they get tired then go home with them," said Melody.

Just then someone came over to Alaina and Melody and they were distracted from the guys concern.

Several hours later Voyager suddenly shook and someone called from the bridge.

"Bridge to Janeway. Were under attack, Captain."

"On my way, sorry Melody. Duty calls," said Janeway as she and the other senior staff members left.

Melody took Garrick from Chakotay and smiled. "Go ahead, guys. We'll be OK."

"Thanks, love," said Chakotay as he quickly kissed her forehead then left.

"Well, guys. Looks like the party

has ended for a while. You might as well get used to this. It happens a lot here on Voyager," said Melody as she went over and sat down on a couch.

Two hours later after the alien attack had been repelled Tom and Chakotay went to the mess hall to find Melody.

They had been to their quarters but she wasn't there. The computer had located her still in the mess hall with Alaina and Garrick.

When they entered they could see the mess hall had been cleaned and straightened up leaving Alaina, Garrick and Melody asleep on one of the far couches.

They walked over to them and smiled at the trio lying on the couch. Melody was on bottom with Alaina and Garrick both sharing her chest as a pillow. Both babies had a pacifier in

their mouths and were sleeping continently.

"Who do you want to get first? Alaina and Garrick or Melody?" asked Tom.

"Why don't we take Alaina and Garrick to our quarters then come back for Melody once they are down," suggested Chakotay.

"Good idea.. You grab Garrick, while I get Alaina," said Tom as he gently picked up his youngest daughter.

She just snuggled into his chest and never opened her eyes.

"Looks like today wore all three of them out," said Chakotay as he looked down at Garrick.

He too hadn't moved when he was shifted from Melody to his arms.

"You don't think she's getting sick to you?" asked Tom as they looked down at Melody.

"No, I think it's just over work. Hopefully soon we can find a planet where we can get some shore leave."

"She hasn't been off of Voyager since Alaina and Garrick were born," reminded Chakotay.

"I guess you're right, it would be nice to have a nice quiet planet to rest on for awhile," said Tom.

"You said it, Slim. Let's go put these two down then we can come back for Melody," said Chakotay as they left.

Five minutes later they had Alaina and Garrick settled in the nursery, when Tom suggested.

"Chakotay, why don't you go and get Melody. I'll stay here with Alaina and Garrick."

"Are you sure, Tom? You feel all right?" asked Chakotay as he took the younger man into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Everything had been going so smoothly and then this happens. I guess my adrenaline high is wearing off," said Tom as he leaned into Chakotay's chest.

"I know what you mean, I had almost forgotten about all the hostile aliens out there until this."

"Don't worry, Cha. Kathryn and the crew of Voyager won't let anything happen to Melody or the twins."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" asked Chakotay as he leaned away from Tom.

"Because I was thinking the same thing. If anything happened to us, Janeway would make sure they were taken care of."

"Let's just hope nothing happens. I plan on seeing my children grow up and growing

old with you," said Chakotay as he leaned down to kiss Tom.

Tom moaned as he leaned into the kiss.

"So do I, Chakotay. So do I," said Tom as he pulled away from him and stepped out of his arms.

"Go get our oldest daughter and we *might* continue this later."

"Promise?" asked Chakotay questionably.

"We'll see what we can manage after you get Melody. Now go. I know for a fact that those couches are not very comfortable," said Tom as he pushed Chakotay towards the door.

Chakotay found Melody in exactly the same place they had left her; the only difference was that she had rolled on her side. She was sleeping peacefully and he gently picked her up and

carried her home.

Since the twins were born she had gained back most of her original weight, but she was still not heavy.

He carried her back to their quarters and put her to bed quickly then went to find Tom waiting for him in their bedroom.

"You know, I think I have just enough energy to manage a little something tonight," said Tom as Chakotay quickly undress then climbed onto the bed.

"Well, then just lay back and relax. I seem to have enough energy for the both of us," responded Chakotay as his lips came down on Tom's.

"Ohhhh..." Tom moaned

Chakotay explored Tom's skin, seeing the flush of arousal darken as he kissed over the

strong column of Tom's neck, down, finding his nipples and teasing them to erection.

Chakotay followed the trail made by the soft curls of hair, narrowing down to the darker patch, nuzzling and licking as he went lower.

Tom arched to meet him as he took Tom's erection into his mouth. Chakotay could taste the saltiness of Tom's essence as he licked at the head, then relaxed his throat muscles and took Tom in all the way. Tom couldn't thrust, in case he made Chakotay gag, but he managed to make a few movements of his hips that seemed to push him a few centimeters deeper.

Chakotay swallowed, and the walls of the cavern surrounding him clamped down on Tom's erection, with the inevitable result. Tom's essence flowed out of him and down Chakotay's throat, to the accompaniment of

a long moan of satisfaction from Tom.

Chakotay sat up, allowing Tom to slip out of his mouth, and was immediately pounced on. Tom was kissing all over him, hands exploring, until finally one found his straining erection.

Tom wrapped his fingers around Chakotay's need, pumping gently, then more forcefully as Chakotay gave himself up to the passion Tom aroused in him. It didn't take long, bringing Tom off had already taken him to the edge, before Chakotay was yelling his release and covering Tom's hand with his cream.

Tom licked himself clean, and then cleaned both of them up before settling down to sleep in Chakotay's arms.

As Chakotay's and Tom's anniversary neared Melody planned to make it special this time. Their first anniversary had

come very soon after Alaina and Garrick were born and Melody had been too weak to do anything special for them.

Now she planned to make up for that, since Alaina and Garrick were now fourteen months she could a good deal of her time planning.

Voyager had found several peacefully habitable planets and they were able to spend some shore leave time without any incidents. She had gotten several good holoimages of Tom, Chakotay, Alaina and Garrick and planned to see if she could still sketch worth a damn.

She and Ian had become closer as their friendship developed until most of Voyager thought of them as a couple.

With Ian and the rest of the command staffs help Melody planned a very special day for

them. It was scheduled for the day of their anniversary, which she fixed so that both of them had the day off. They awoke to an extremely quite quarters.

"Cha?" said Tom as he struggled awake and stretched.

At Tom's voice Chakotay opened his eyes to see his husband of two years beside him. He reached over and pulled him into his arms.

"Hmm..." mumbled Chakotay as he nibbled his ear.

"Oh Cha, stop and listen a minute. I don't hear Melody or the twins?" said Tom breathlessly.

Chakotay stopped his exploration of Tom's neck long enough to listen for some sounds from the living area.

Usually Alaina and Garrick woke Melody up by now and they were playing in the outer room.

The Doctor still had them on replicated food so Melody had them feed before Tom and Chakotay got up. But today they didn't hear anything. No noise, and their alarm hadn't gone off either.

"Computer, what time is it?" asked Chakotay.

"It is 0730," replied the computer's voice.

"Damn! We're not going to make it unless we hurry," said Tom as he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Chakotay got up and slipped on his robe, then walked to the replicator in the living area. As he passed the desk he noticed the computer terminal was turned on showing the duty roster for today.

Several names had been changed around from his original and his and Tom's name

were listed as off duty.

"Computer, who changed the duty roster?"

"Melody Chakotay-Paris," came the reply.

"Spirits! On whose authorization!"

"Captain Kathryn Janeway."

"Well, I'll be. Melody Elaine, you little sneak," said Chakotay as he returned to their bedroom.

Tom was just coming out of the bathroom when he saw Chakotay standing in the doorway.

"Come on, Cha. Shake a leg. We don't want to be late!"

"We won't, Tom. It seems we have the day off," said Chakotay with a smile.

Tom stood there staring at him for a minute then sat down on

the bed. "But how...when?"

"It seems our oldest daughter has done it to us *again*!" said Chakotay as he came over and sat down beside him.

"But how..."

"The Captain gave her permission to use her authorization to change the duty roster."

"Well I'll be damn. She's really getting sneaky that one," said Tom.

"I know. Well, now that we have the day off what would you like to do?" asked Chakotay as he turned to face Tom.

"How long have you got?"

"For you love, the rest of my life," said Chakotay as he pulled him down on the bed.

"Good answer," Tom gasped as

he was kissed into insensibility.

"You know," Chakotay mused as they paused for breath, "I'm not sure that you need to be able to talk in complete sentences," and he continued the assault on Tom's speaking ability, nibbling at the hollow of his throat. The resulting moans and gasps were satisfactorily non-verbal and Chakotay smiled feral as he continued nipping along Tom's collarbone.

"Sp-speaking co-oooh-herently is v-vastly ooooo-overrated," Tom managed to gasp before Chakotay's covered his body. Neither man seemed interested in further conversation as they began aligning their bodies, mouth to mouth, chest to chest, erection to erection.

"Been a long time since we've done it like this," Tom murmured in a brief moment of coherence. Chakotay agreed, then began thrusting gently

against the slender body below him

It was slow, gentle, but so erotic that both men were breathless. It had not been so quiet, yet intense since before the twins were born.

Tom didn't need to move much, but as his climax approached, he grasped Chakotay's shoulders a little harder, then growled as it hit, his orgasm spurting from him.

The wet heat hitting his chest and stomach sent Chakotay over the edge, and he followed Tom into the abyss with a roar.

As they came back to themselves, Tom began laughing quietly.

"What?"

"The other day I heard someone refer to you as an old man. I was just picturing their face if they saw you just then. Of

course, I never said that I disagreed with them..."

"Old man? I'll *show* you old man," Chakotay looked at Tom with a feral gleam in his eye, and Tom grinned inwardly at the renewed erection he could feel pressing into his thigh.

That was the last coherent thing either of them said or thought for a long time.

TBC


	29. Chapter 31

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 31

The next morning at 0900 the command staff and others sat in the conference room waiting for Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris.

They each had received a message telling them of the meeting but nothing as to what it was about. Kes thought it might be about what happen to Melody last night but when she called earlier and asked how Melody was they told her she was fine. It seemed that only Captain Janeway knew what was going on and she wasn't saying.

So each of them sat speculating on what the Commander and Lt. wanted.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Tom and Chakotay. Tom sat down in the seat to the left of the Captain while Chakotay paced nervously behind his chair. He looked over around the room at the faces that made up Melody's extended family then rested on Tom's face and smiled.

"I don't know if any one remembers when Melody first arrived that all the information we had was what the Doctor discovered in the

Historical database"

"As she stayed and grew we learned more about her past and history. Two days ago Ian told us that Melody had becoming quiet and distant for the past few weeks. Last night we talked to Melody and discovered what was wrong."

"It seems that last year we missed her birthday, and since then she feared she had not been good enough to get another one."

"What do you mean not been good enough, Chakotay?" asked Janeway.

She knew from last night that something had happened having to do with Melody's past, but this was the first she had heard about this.

"Each year at her birthday she was told that she had not been good enough to deserve a birthday part," answered Tom bluntly.

"Never been good enough! Why she is the sweetest, gentlest, kindest, most giving person I have ever known," said Kes angrily.

"We all agree with that Kes, but you have to remember she was not wanted by her parents so she was made to feel like she was never good enough," said Chakotay.

"Well she's been wonderful here. We need to make her birthday something special for her." Said Janeway.

"We are, Captain. That is why we wanted to talk to all of you. We are planning on giving her a party with several of her close friends and family."

"Don't worry, Chakotay, Tom. We will make this the best party she's ever had."

"That won't be hard, from what we can get out of her she was never given one before," said Tom.

"Oh, my," said the Doctor.

"Chakotay, Tom. I have an idea for a gift for her. You know that she hasn't been off of Voyager since Garrick and Alaina were born except for the short trips before your anniversary," said Janeway.

"Yes."

"Harry just recently discovered some strange anomalous reading not too far from an M-Class planet were we can get some essential minerals were need."

"What if I sent Melody on an away mission to study these anomalous readings? Lt. Carver says she's making great improvements in her work in the Astrometrics Lab. We could send Melody out in a shuttle to scan the readings?"

"And who were you planning on sending with her?" asked Chakotay.

"Why you two of course, Tom could pilot the shuttle while you helped her with the scans. It would also give you three some quality time together that you haven't had since Garrick and Alaina were born," reminded Janeway.

"I think she'd like that, Captain," said Tom.

"Good, I'll set up the away mission myself to leave the day after her birthday," said Janeway.

"Don't worry, Commander. We will make this a very special day for her," said Ian as he stood and walked in front of the two officers.

He couldn't believe what Melody's family had

done to her but he was sure glad that these two men had her now. They had helped her in so many ways that she wasn't the same person she had been when she first came on board. Now she was a strong independent woman who has proven several times that she can take care of herself.

"Thank you, Ian. I know you will," said Chakotay as he gave the young man a pat on his shoulder and smiled.

Chakotay hadn't been too sure about Ian went he first asked to start seeing Melody but as he got to know the young man he knew that Ian was just what Melody needed.

He would do anything for her, but never pressure her into something she wasn't ready for. Everyone else had risen from their chairs and left passing Tom and Chakotay. As they passed each gave the men a smile and a nod or a pat on the arm.

When the room was empty Chakotay sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. Tom came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his back laying his head on his back.

"Don't worry, Cha. Everyone will make Melody's birthday special."

"I know, Tom? I was thinking that this might be a good time to plan Melody's special time with us," said Chakotay as he looked up at the young man. They hadn't brought up the subject since Melody had asked them. He wasn't sure that they could really go through with it up if they gave her that experience it would truly make her birthday special.

"I think you might be right, that would make her present from us very special. I have another

idea for her too."

"Aren't you going to tell me?" asked Chakotay as he turned in Tom's arms.

"No, but I will say it is something we all will enjoy," said Tom mischievous as he leaned down and kissed him.

"Now I know were Melody gets her mischievous streak from."

"Cha! Whatever are you talking about?" asked Tom as he pulled out of his arms and smiled.

"You just wait until we get off duty, Tom Paris," said Chakotay as he stood up and walked over to the younger man.

He pulled Tom into his arms once again and kissed him hard for a few minutes then pulled back leaving Tom breathless, then walked out of the room. Tom stood watching him leave, and then hurriedly followed him out the door.

Over the next week Tom, Chakotay, Captain Janeway and the rest of the command staff worked to get ready for Melody's birthday. Tom and Chakotay wrote their special program for Melody while Janeway worked out the away mission profile.

Tom told B'Elanna about the holoprogram of her cat and B'Elanna and her engineering team installed holoemitters in the living area and Melody's bedroom of their quarters.

On the morning of her birthday Tom and Chakotay awoke early, feed and dressed Alaina and Garrick letting Melody sleep a little longer. When Melody finally came out of her bedroom, she found Alaina and Garrick already feed and playing on the floor while Tom and Chakotay

were trying to clean up.

"Tom, Chakotay. Why didn't you wake me?" asked Melody as she came over and pick up Garrick. His face and shirt were covered with cereal while quietly sucked on his bottle.

"Because it's your birthday, Melody," said Tom as he took Garrick from her and sat down at the table. "Don't worry, Mel. They have all ready been feed and changed."

"I can see that," said Melody as she smiled at Tom and Garrick. Garrick had noticed Tom's Lt's bars on his turtleneck and was trying to put them in his mouth.

"You might want to change his shirt before you take him out though," said Melody as she pulled Garrick's fingers off his bars and gave him a toy.

"Just relax, sweet one. Today's your special day. We will take care of Alaina and Garrick so you have the whole day to yourself," said Chakotay as he came over and kissed her head.

"I'm not sure I'll know what to do with myself for the whole day," said Melody as she sat down.

"Well enjoy yourself, Mel. And remember, we have a special dinner planned for tonight," said Tom as he put her breakfast in front of her then left to change Garrick's shirt.

Melody looked down at her plate and smiled. They had replicated her favorite breakfast. French toast, sausage and orange juice.

"Oh, guys! Are you sure I've been good enough for all of this?" asked Melody shyly as she looked up at Chakotay.

"You my, sweet. Have been very good and deserve a whole lot more, but this is all we can

manage for now. So you just relax and enjoy your day off," said Chakotay as he gave her a quick kiss then pick up Alaina and carried her into the nursery.

Tom had changed Garrick and came over to lean down and kiss her on the forehead. "Happy birthday, sweet."

A few minutes later Chakotay returned carrying Alaina, and then they both left. Melody watched the door closed and then looked back down at her plate. Today was even better than she had hoped for. As she started eating her breakfast she planned out what she would do today. When Melody finished her breakfast she recycled her dishes then went to take a long hot shower.

Twenty minutes later as Melody entered the living area the door buzzed. Melody sighed and headed towards the door. When the door opened sitting in the middle of the floor was a small brown box.

She leaned out the door, looking both ways down the corridors but didn't see anyone. She leaned down picking up the box and stepping back as the doors closed. Opening the box she found a piece of paper inside. On the paper was written:

"Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday dear Melody; Happy Birthday to you. Come to holodeck two to find your present Ian."

Melody smiled and went back to her bedroom and got ready to meet Ian.

Five minutes later Melody stood outside the doors of holodeck wondering if this was really a good idea. She considered Ian a very good friend but she wasn't too sure about his note.

"Ian, it's Melody," she said as she pressed the button.

The door slide open and Melody slowly walked in to find a large wing back chair sitting in the middle of the holodeck. Tied to the back were a half a dozen different colored balloons with "Happy Birthday" written on them. Melody walked towards the chair her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Ian. You didn't have to replicate me a present," whispered Melody as she touched the balloons.

"Good, cause I didn't," replied Ian as he got up from the chair and came around to face her.

"But the balloons and the box...?" started Melody.

Ian came closer to her and put a finger on her lips. "That was only part of it. I couldn't think of anything to give you so I asked Commander Chakotay if I could have the day off to spend it with you."

"Ian, you mean it! You asked off to spend the whole day with me?" asked Melody meekly.

"Yes, Melody. Today is a special day and I want to spend it with you."

Melody eyes filled with tears and Ian gently pulled her into his arms. She hesitated then laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly.

"No one's ever taken time off from work to spend any time with me before."

"Well it's about time someone did. I think I'm falling in love with you, Melody Elaine Chakotay- Paris," whispered Ian into her hair.

"I know... but I'm just not sure about what I feel in return," Melody answered softly.

"It's all right, I'll wait. If you fall in love with me that's wonderful, but if not. I'll be happy with the way we are now."

"Thank you, Ian."

"Now, how do you want to spend your morning?" asked Ian leaning back to look at her face.

Melody wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into the eyes of the third man that had become very important in her life.

She knew she had strong feelings for Ian but she just wasn't sure if it was love. Melody felt the same way about Ian that she did with Chakotay and Tom, except she didn't fantasize about him. When she was with Ian she felt safe. The few times she held his hand or felt his arms around her she knew she was loved.

She also knew Ian wanted to take their relationship further but she was afraid. What if he didn't like her after that and he left. For now Melody was content to kept things as they were and she hoped Ian was to.

"Have you ever been to an amusement park?" Melody asked finally as she looked at the man in front of her.

"No, I'm not even sure what one is?"

"It's a park full of rides and shows designed for fun. I have a program I was saving for when Alaina and Garrick when they got older but I think I'd like to go with you now."

"Then let's go. Today is your day," said Ian "Computer, Amusement park Chakotay-Paris

Beta III. Disney World."

"Program running," said the computer voice as the holodeck changed Ian marveled at the sight before him. Melody quickly took his hand and led him through the gates into the magical land of Disney World.

Melody and Ian spend the morning exploring the wonders of Disney World and it was two very happy but tired young people that left the holodeck at 1700. Ian walked Melody to their quarters and they were both surprised when the door opened just as they stopped in front.

"Well, it's about time you two came home. We were just about to have to come get you two," said Tom as they both set inside.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I showed Ian my Disney World holoprogram and we sort of lost track of time," said Melody nervously.

"It's all right, sweet. Why don't you go and get showered and changed while we get dinner ready," said Chakotay as he came over beside her.

Melody smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the day, Ian. I had a great time," called Melody as she ran into her bedroom.

"Now, Ian. You have about one hour to shower, change and get back here. Think you can manage it?" asked Tom as he looked at the younger man.

"Easy, sir." "Good, and remember. Exactly 1800." "Yes, sir," replied Ian as he left. Tom and Chakotay stood watching the retreating

back of Ensign Ian Daniels and smiled. He was certainly good for Melody.

"Well, Cha. We had better get with it to. You know we have only an hour too," said Tom as he went over to the table and started getting ready for Melody's birthday dinner.

Thirty-five minutes later Melody was putting the finishing touches on her appearance before she went into the living area. She had chosen to wear her peach shirtwaist dress and replicated some high heel shoes to match. She had just finished putting on her pearl necklace when she noticed that her door was lock.

"Melody to Chakotay and Tom."

Chakotay looked up from his task as he heard her call and smiled softly. "Chakotay here, go ahead Melody."

"Uhh guys, I think my door is stuck."

"No, it's locked. We need you to wait in your room for a little while long, Mel," said Tom.

"Tom!"

"It's only about ten minutes more, sweet. You can last that long can't you?" asked Chakotay.

"I guess so, are you sure you're not mad at me?" she asked cautiously.

"Melody Elaine, you are not in trouble. All right, sweet."

"OK, if you're sure," sighed Melody as she sat back down on her bed.

Ten minutes later Chakotay entered her bedroom to find Melody sitting on her bed idly

drawing on a piece of paper.

"Mel?" asked Chakotay as he came to the side of the bed. She looked so lost and frighten that he felt bad for making her wait.

"Daddy!" said Melody as she looked up and threw her arms around her neck.

"What's the matter, sweet one?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I was afraid that I'd made you mad and you didn't want me anymore," answered Melody quietly.

"Oh, Mel. I'm sorry if that's what you thought. We just needed the extra time to finish with your dinner. You have not made us mad, OK?" said Chakotay as he pulled her away from him so she could look in his eyes.

Melody saw the truth in his eyes and hugged his neck again even harder.

"I'm sorry, it's just today has been so wonderful and I don't want it to end."

"Well it's not yet, young lady. So go fix your face then we can eat dinner," said Chakotay as he kissed her on the forehead.

Melody looked at him once again then went in to the bathroom and repaired her makeup a few minutes later she was back out and took Chakotay's arm as he lead her into the living area.

The lights in the living area were turned down slightly and in the middle was a large table with a white tablecloth and a place setting for twelve people.

"Uhh, guys. Don't you think you have too many

place settings?" asked Melody. Just then the door signaled and Chakotay called. "Come."

The doors opened and in walked Captain Janeway, Tuvok, Ian, B'Elanna, Harry, Kes, Neelix, the Doctor and Samantha Wildman each person calling "Happy Birthday" as they entered.

"Oh guys!" exclaimed Melody as several people handed her presents.

"Happy birthday, Melody," said Tom as he came over and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you, Tom. Thank you everyone."

"You're welcome, Melody. Now, Commander. I think we were promised a birthday dinner," said Janeway.

"You've got it, Captain. This way, Melody," said Tom as he took her arm and led her to the head of the table and pulled out the chair for her. Melody smiled at everyone there, then sat down. Everyone took their seats and began celebrating Melody's birthday.

Two hours later everyone was sitting around the couch with Tom and Chakotay on either side of her.

"All right, everyone. Now it's time for the birthday girl's birthday cake," said Neelix

"Oh no, Neelix. Not one of your famous cakes," said Janeway.

"Don't worry, Captain. I baked this cake so Melody could eat it. I couldn't think of anything to get her, so this is my present to her," explained Neelix as he carried over a small two-

layer fudge marble cake.

"Oh, Neelix. Thank you," said Melody as she hugged his neck.

"You're welcome, sweet. Now, since we can't use as many candles as you are old. So why don't you just blow out this one? Since this is your first birthday with your new family."

Melody took a deep breath and blew out the candle in one breath. Everyone applauded and congratulated Melody as Kes and Samantha got plates and a knife to cut the cake.

"All right, Mel. Now it's your turn to cut the cake," said Tom.

"With pleasure," said Melody as she took the knife and quickly cut the first piece of cake.

After that Kes and Samantha served the cake as Melody sat back and eat her cake and ice cream. After everyone was finished and the plates cleaned up, Tom and Chakotay brought over several boxes and set them in front of Melody.

"Melody, I think it's time for your presents. Here's the first one," said Tom as he handed Melody as box wrapped in colored paper.

Melody tore open the paper and box to find a large sketchpad and a set of colored chalks.

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Kathryn."

"How did you know that was from, Kathryn?" asked Chakotay.

"She showed me her Da Vinci holoprogram right after I gave you the family picture of us. She said I ought to try my hand in colored chalks sometime," replied Melody.

"All right, sweet. Here's the next one."

Melody opened the box to find a small pink cat collar.

"I'm afraid I don't understand this one?" said Melody.

"It's from Harry and I, Melody. Tom told me about the holoprogram of your cat, so I got the idea of putting holoemitters in your quarters so you could have her somewhere other than the holodeck," said B'Elanna.

"You mean I can have her here?" asked Melody as she looked at the young woman.

"Sure, can Mel. B'Elanna and I worked out the bugs this morning while you were with Ian. Go ahead and start the program," said Harry.

"Computer, run holoprogram Chakotay-Paris Alpha II. Calla," said Melody.

A few minutes later the small white bundle of fur appeared in Melody's lap. "Oh, Aunt B'Elanna. Harry! Thank you!" called Melody as she began to pet the cat.

"You're welcome, Melody," said B'Elanna as she looked at the young woman.

"Here's another one, Melody," said Chakotay as he handed her another box.

Melody opened the box to find a "Kal-Toh," base sitting in a nest of paper. Melody looked up and smiled at Tuvok as she gently raised the base out of the box. "Thank you, Tuvok. You will help me won't you?"

"Most certainly," replied Tuvok. "Are you sure she can play that, Tuvok?" asked

Harry.

"She has shown remarkable mental concentration, Mr. Kim. I believe it will be easier for her to learn than it was for you," remarked Tuvok.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll help you if you want to play sometime," said Melody smiling.

"Thanks, Mel."

"All right, Melody. This is the last one," said Tom.

Melody opened the box to find several PADDS lying in the bottom of the box. Melody turned one on and then jumped up and hugged the Doctor's neck.

"Thank you, Doctor! These are just what I wanted," said Melody.

"I know, I overheard you talking to one morning in sickbay and down loaded them for you," said the Doctor.

"Oh, this has been great. Thank you everyone," said Melody. As she got up and hugged everyone once again.

"Gentlemen, aren't you forgetting something? You still haven't given Melody you're present," said Janeway.

"Oh they don't have to give me anything, Aunt Kathryn. Today is their gift to me," said Melody.

"Well not quite, Melody. Our present to you is for just the three of us on the holodeck," said Tom.

Melody looked back and forth from both men then flung herself into their arms. "You mean it!

You mean you will actually help me with that?"

It had been several months since Melody had told Chakotay about her request, so she figured that she was just going to have to take care of this one on her own, but they had come through for her again.

Once again showing her how much she meant to them. She looked at both men with pride knowing that they were the best things to ever happen to her.

"Yes, sweet one. We both figured if you were going to learn from anyone it might as well be both of us," said Chakotay.

"Would someone mind explaining what's going on here?" asked Janeway.

"It's something very special that Melody has asked us to help her with. That's why we asked for the night on the holodeck," explained Tom.

"Well, then. I guess you will need this now," said Janeway as he handed Melody a PADD.

"What is it, Aunt Kathryn?" asked Melody.

"It's the information for an away mission that you will be leaving on in the morning. We have discovered some strange anomalous reading in a recent scan and I thought that maybe you might like to go check them out."

"You bet I would! But I can't fly a shuttle yet? Someone will have to go with me," said Melody.

"Check the mission information, Melody," suggested Janeway.

Melody turned on the PADD and read that Tom and Chakotay were both going with her; they

would be gone about four to five days.

"Don't worry about, Alaina and Garrick. Melody. It's my present to you, Naomi and I will be happy to take care of them," said Samantha.

"Thanks guys. Thanks for everything," said Melody

"Well, come on sweet. Your last present a waits on the holodeck," said Chakotay.

"Are you sure about this, I mean we could wait for a little while."

"Now look who's picking up our bad habits. This part of your birthday party is finished, Melody. Don't worry, Go with Tom and Chakotay and enjoy whatever they have planned for you," said Janeway as she gave the young woman a hug.

Tom and Chakotay each took one of her hands and practically pulled her out of the door before she could object anymore. As the doors closed behind the trio everyone started cleaning up, then went to get Alaina and Garrick's things.

TBC


	30. Chapter 32

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P. C/P/M (only once). M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Warning: This Chapter contains scenes of M/M/F; if you find this offensive don't read any further.

Thrown Through Time Chapter 32

As the three of them rode the turbo lift to the holodeck, Melody began to tremble uncontrollably. Tom noticed immediately, and asked her if she was all right.

"We don't have to do this, if you have *any* doubts, sweet."

"I...it's not that I'm doubtful, exactly. I'm...I'm *nervous*," Melody sounded surprised.

"Thank goodness, I thought *I* was the only one," Chakotay replied.

"I'm not exactly a tower of blasé-ness, if that's a word, either," Tom admitted.

"But...I thought you two had done this before," asked Melody quickly.

Melody was surprised; she would have thought that at least Tom, with his...interesting, to say the least... sexual history would have

experienced sex with more than one partner.

She had heard through Voyager's gossip line that Tom had been very popular, and had quite a reputation with the ladies of Voyager before he and Chakotay had gotten together. Their wedding had caused quite a few heartbreaks among the ladies of Voyager.

"Not unless the Trill I dated at the Academy counts," Tom grinned.

"You dated a Trill?" Chakotay asked, curiously.

"Yes, but she wasn't joined then. I still remember her blue eyes; even then they seemed wise beyond her years. I don't know what happened to her after she left the Academy, I think that's when she went back to Trill to be joined."

"And what about you, Chakotay?" Melody was determined not to let him off the hook either.

"I'd rather not think about the only person I've been with whom could possibly qualify as two people," Chakotay looked haunted, and Tom knew he was thinking of Seska.

Changing the subject, Tom drew Melody into his arms.

"It's okay, sweet. This is new for all of us. I think that'll make it easier. And we're here," he added as the lift stopped.

The nervousness was forgotten in the aura of curiosity, Chakotay and Melody knew that Tom had designed a new program for this night. As they stepped into the holodeck, Chakotay and Melody smiled. Chakotay because the room was lovely, and Melody because she knew where Tom had gotten the idea for part of this room

from.

"I can't believe you remembered, Tom," Melody exclaimed in pleasure, moving to warm her hands in front of the holographic fireplace.

"How could I forget?"

"Forget what?" Chakotay asked.

"One day, a long time ago, Melody told me that she had always dreamed of making love for the first time in front of a marble fireplace. So, of course, I remembered, and when I was creating this program, I included it."

"I think I just remembered why I love you," Chakotay smiled, "Like I do a dozen times a day."

"Ugh," Melody spoke, "I love you guys, but gods, you get sickening at times."

"Hmmm...Maybe we should stop," Tom teased. "The last thing we need is for Melody to get sick..."

"Mmmmm..." Chakotay looked a little nervous again, "How exactly do we get started?"

"Maybe," Melody grinned wickedly, "We should all start by getting naked? Seems a logical place to start," and shyly began unbuttoning her dress.

"Oh, no, sweet," Tom gently pulled her fingers away, "One of the greatest pleasures of making love is to undress your lover, or, in this case, lovers. And I am not about to deprive *any* of us of that pleasure," he finished, continuing what she had started, slipping the thin cotton from Melody's slender shoulders to reveal a white lacy camisole.

Both men gasped at the sight of Melody's flesh revealed by the skimpy undergarment, and Melody blushed under their scrutiny.

"How about some reciprocation, guys," she asked, weakly.

"Whenever you're ready, sweet," Tom replied, holding his arms out to her.

She smiled, and instead of moving into his arms began undoing the buttons of his shirt. With her teeth. Tom shivered and moaned as tiny puffs of breath hit his skin as it was exposed then was unable to prevent himself from flinching as her tongue followed the trail of skin revealed by his open shirt.

Melody moved back, unsure if he liked it or not, and Tom smiled, pulling her to him for a gentle kiss.

"Yes, I liked it," he whispered into her ear, "Now...I think Chakotay needs some help, too. Shall we team up on him?"

At Melody's bright smile and delighted nod, they began moving purposefully towards Chakotay, who wasn't sure whether to be, excited or apprehensive.

Melody began tentatively kissing his face, tracing his tattoo with tiny pecks of her lips, while Tom began undressing his husband, kissing wherever he could reach.

Chakotay finished undressing Tom, with Melody's shy but enthusiastic help, and then the men turned their attention back to Melody.

Tom caressed her hair, making her more relaxed, while Chakotay removed her clothes. Both men were surprised, and yet not, at her lush beauty. Full, ripe breasts, womanly hips,

and her most secret place, all were beautiful and struck desires long buried by choice for both men.

"Oh," Tom murmured, unable to resist taking a breast with his mouth. It had been so long, and although he would not change Chakotay for anyone, this had been what he had missed the most about a woman.

Melody trembled with desire as his tongue laved her nipple to hardness, the other breast being stimulated by his fingers. Chakotay was kissing her, so his lips muffled her moans.

Tom's lips traveled over Melody's stomach, and she began to sway. With a whispered command from Tom, a mattress appeared under them, large enough by far for the three of them.

Melody didn't even try to stay upright, her knees buckling under her, and Tom and Chakotay followed her down. Tom continued his journey over her creamy skin, tasting her inner thighs. Chakotay continued to make love to her breasts, Melody holding his head to her.

Tom began lapping gently at her slick, womanly folds, finding the hidden nub, causing Melody to buck into him. He began licking, slowly at first, increasing as her hip movements increased, plunging a finger, then two, deeply inside her.

The stimulation of the fingers, as well as Tom's tongue on her most sensitive place, were all that Melody needed to experience her first climax, and she released a flood of sweet juices into Tom's eager mouth.

Tom and Chakotay held her as she returned to them from the place of euphoria Tom had taken her to. To their surprise, she began crying.

"What is it, sweet? Did I do something?" Tom

was concerned, he knew Chakotay had held back a little, not uncomfortable, but he had been more willing to take the lead with Melody, had he done something wrong?

"Oh, no, Tom, I'm sorry. I'm just...that was more than I'd ever dreamed it could be. Thank you so much."

"Oh, Melody, sweet, you are much more than welcome. I'm glad it was good for you. It's been a long time for me, you know," he smiled at her.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for doing this for me. It means more than I can ever say to you," Melody was talking softly but rapidly.

Tom realized from the way that she imperceptibly moved away from his caresses that she was too oversensitive to do any more tonight.

Perhaps that was for the best, he and Chakotay had considered going further, but it was not something that either had particularly wanted to do.

There was still that imperceptible barrier when it came to thinking of Melody as anything other than their daughter.

"What now?" Chakotay asked, clearly ready for something.

"Please..." Melody seemed to have regained her composure.

"What, sweet?" Tom asked.

"I...I'd like to see what you guys do, you know, with each other," Melody explained, blushing all over.

"Oh," Tom drawled, "I think we can work

something out," and he began kissing Chakotay.

Over the course of the evening, Melody found that there was much pleasure in watching two beautiful men together, not something she would have ever thought of herself.

But the love the two men shared was so beautiful, that the physical expression of it could be nothing less.

The next morning Chakotay, Tom and Melody made their way to the shuttle bay. B'Elanna was doing last minute system checks when the three finally appeared.

"Well it's about time you three showed up. Did you enjoy your time, Melody?" she asked noticing the slightly flushed look on the young woman's face.

Something very special had taken place on the holodeck last night between those three. She was aching to get Melody aside and ask her.

"Yes I did, Aunt B'Elanna. Thank you." "Care to tell me what it was?" "B'Elanna!" exclaimed both men beside her.

Now she knew she had to talk to Melody, from the look on Chakotay and Tom's faces and the blush that was raising in Melody's cheeks it must have been really special.

"Maybe later, Aunt B'Elanna. Right now I've got some anomalous readings to scan," answered Melody as she entered the shuttlecraft.

Tom and Chakotay watched she went and smiled; last night had been truly wonderful. Something that they all three would remember for a long time. At B'Elanna's glance they

straightened their faces and turned to face her.

"All right, guys. Give, what did you do for her that's made you all so damn happy?" asked B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, that's up to Melody if she wants to say anything about it. But let's just say that it was a learning experience for all of us," said Chakotay as he turned and entered the shuttlecraft.

Tom smiled at the speechless B'Elanna Torres and followed Chakotay into the shuttle. Melody had already stowed her bag and was sitting in her chair waiting for them when they both entered.

"You know I'd never tell anyone what happened, don't you guys?" said Melody quietly.

Chakotay swiveled his chair around to look at the young woman behind him. Even after last night's mind blowing experience she still was very child like, needing to be reassured that everything was all right and they she was loved.

He had hoped she would gain more confidants in herself so that her self esteem would grow, but it looked like that she would forever needing to be reassured of their love.

"Melody, if you tell anyone about what happened last night that's your business. Just remember that we both love you very much."

Melody got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Chakotay's back, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Thank you, I love you to Chakotay. Always remember that too," whispered Melody.

"Voyager to shuttle craft two," called Janeway of

the COM system.

Melody jumped and let go of Chakotay's back as she hurried to her seat. Chakotay could hear Tom's soft chuckle as he looked at the slightly flushed face of his lover.

"Shuttle craft two here, go ahead Voyager," answered Tom while Chakotay composed himself.

"Are you three all set to go?"

"Aye, Captain. Were ready to depart. See you in seven days."

"Acknowledged, shuttle craft two. Have fun, Voyager out."

"All right, Melody. Here we go," said Tom as he started the launching sequence and the shuttlecraft cleared Voyager.

For the next several hours Tom piloted the shuttlecraft on their way to the coordinates of the anomalous readings. It would take two days to reach the coordinates, three days to scan, then another two days to return.

It was going to be the longest that any of them had been away from Alaina or Garrick. He knew that Samantha and Kes would take good care of them, but he was already beginning to miss them.

At dinnertime, Tom set the autopilot then turned to watch Melody. She had been sitting quietly watching the panel in front of her intently noting each thing it did during its scan. Every once in a while he could feel her watching him as he piloted the shuttle. He knew she was eager to learn all she could but he wasn't sure if she was

ready for flying yet.

He'd have to talk to Chakotay, and then get her in one of the simulations to see how she did. Right now she was watching the panel in front of her as it continued its scan.

"Who's ready for dinner?" asked Tom as he came towards her. She looked up him just as he leaned over her panel.

"Huh, oh I guess I am. I think we skipped lunch?"

"It's all your fault you know, you forgot to set the alarm." Answered Tom teasingly.

"Well you are the one who wrote the program. If you hadn't made it so damn good in the first place I wouldn't have been so tired and forgot."

"Sweetheart, you really need to watch you language," reminded Chakotay as he came up beside her.

"I know, I'm sorry," she answered quietly.

Chakotay looked at the young woman then pulled her into his arms.

"Were not mad, Mel. Just try to remember, OK?"

Melody leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"Sure thing, anything for you," Then she turned in his arms and hugged his neck.

"Oh sure, listen to her. Now we figure out what it takes to get her to listen to us," said Tom teasingly.

"Yeah, but that was a onetime shot guys. So don't press you're luck. There aren't exactly

private quarters here." "Melody, if you want us to..." asked Chakotay.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, I was joking. I don't mind if you guys make love around me. I thought you figured that out after last night."

"But last night was different. Here we would almost be together," said Tom.

"We were *together* last night, remember. Look guys, I don't know why you both have suddenly gotten so shy around me but I won't have it."

"I'm not spending the next week with two very frustrated men. So get it through you're think heads; you two will be sleeping together. Now what else you decide to do is your business, but don't stop just because I'm here," said Melody, then she pulled out of Chakotay's arms and went over to the replicator to get her dinner.

Tom and Chakotay stood staring at her then started laughing.

"You know she's got us there, Cha. We were all three *together* last night," said Tom as he looked at his husband and lover.

"Yeah, she did. Sometimes I wonder who's raising who?" remarked Chakotay.

"I know."

Tom and Chakotay went over to the small table where Melody was eating and sat down on either side of her.

"We're sorry, Melody. Were just not used to have an extra person in the same room," said Tom.

"Well don't get used to it either. I love you both

dearly, but I don't plan of turning into a voyeur."

"Good, because it kind of crimps my style," responded Chakotay.

"Oh yeah! I didn't see any crimps last night," teased Melody.

As Tom watched the interplay between Melody and Chakotay he wondered how she could be so opened minded about sex and yet so naive too.

"Mel? Doesn't all this talk about sex bother you?" asked Tom.

Melody knew that her free talk about sex bothered Chakotay and Tom, just like her cussing. But she didn't see any reason why she couldn't tease each other if since they were family.'

"No, I guess it's because of my grand mamma."

"Your grand mamma? What was she like?" asked Chakotay.

"Oh you would have liked her. She was the sweetest person, always helping people. She always had a garden and used to run a bed and breakfast."

"A bed and breakfast? What's that?" asked Tom.

"It's a kind of hotel that is run in someone's home, except you only sleep the night and eat breakfast in the morning. I think I have a sketch around here somewhere of her," said Melody

She got up and rummaged through her bag then returned. She handed Chakotay a medium size piece of paper, then sat down again. The sketch was an exact copy of Melody except for the silver hair and lines on her face. Melody

definitely looked like her grand mamma.

"Was she your mother or father's parent?" asked Chakotay as he handed the sketch to Tom.

"My mother's, she knew my mother wasn't fit to raise a girl so she took me in as soon as I left the hospital. I never heard from my mother until they had to call her after grand mamma died."

"Were sorry, Mel," said Tom softly.

"Oh don't be, those were the best four and a half years of my life. She's the only one of my family I really miss and now..."

"Now what, sweet one?" asked Chakotay?

"Well now, I don't know if I have any grandparents or if I'll ever see them?"

"Oh course you do, sweet. You have two ladies who will love you from the minute they meet you. On my side you also have two uncle and aunts," answered Chakotay.

"But what if when we get back they don't like me?"

"Won't happen, Melody. Besides, they take us as a family or not at all," said Tom.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot to me. I hope someday that I can meet your families," said Melody as she covered her mouth and yawned.

"Looks like someone could use an early bed time," said Chakotay as he looked at her.

She had had a big day yesterday and not much sleep last night. It was finally catching up with her.

"I get the message, good night. Guys," replied

Melody as she got up and kissed both men then went to the back of the shuttle where her small metal bunk was.

Her bunk was a small metal slab that could be pulled out of the wall with a cover to give you privacy. There was an inflatable mattress and blanket in a compartment above. She wondered if she could sleep without the cover but she suspected not.

The guys might not say anything, but they deserved some privacy. So as she climbed in the bunk, she prayed that she could make it through the next five days. She wondered if she could talk the guys into letting her stay up all night, then sleep in their bunk during the day. Nah, probably not.

At 0330 Chakotay and Tom awoke to the sounds of muffled crying and banging on metal. After a few minutes more and they remembered where they were. In a shuttlecraft checking anomalous readings with Melody. Melody! It must be her that was crying, but why and where was she.

They looked over at the second bunk and got their answer. The cover was over the bunk, and suddenly they were getting louder. They both quickly got out of bed and went beside Melody's bunk. Chakotay opened the top of the cover to find Melody screaming and banging with her fists. He grabbed her hands and tried to hold her still as Tom unlocked the bottom half of the cover.

When both cover were pushed back Chakotay pulled her into his arms gently shaking her. "Melody! Melody, wake up!"

Chakotay looked over at Tom and saw the concern in his face that echoed his own. Melody was having a nightmare again, and they were

having trouble waking her.

"Melody! Melody. Honey, wake up!" called Chakotay louder this time.

Tom looked at Chakotay then got up a hypospray from the medical kit, then returned to her bunk. She was still in the grips of her nightmare and was not responding to their voice. He took her face between her hands and firmly but gently held her face in front of his.

"Melody! It's Tom and Chakotay, Melody!" called Tom.

Her eyes moved around the room then locked on Tom's face. They were still glazed, but clearing slowly until finally she saw Tom's face in front of her.

"Tom? Chakotay?" asked Melody as she looked between both men.

"Yes, sweet. It's us," answered Tom.

Melody gave a strangled cry, and then launched herself into Tom's arms. She laid her head on his chest and softly began to cry again. Tom gently rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

When her tears had slowed down Tom asked. "Melody, honey. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I had a nightmare. Sometimes when I was bad Momma used to lock me in my bed with the covers over my head," answered Melody quietly.

"Oh spirits, the cover must have triggered that memory. Oh, Melody. We didn't know, were sorry."

"Cha, do you think she could sleep on the floor?"

asked Tom as he looked around the shuttle.

"She's going to have to. She can't sleep here anymore," said Chakotay as he looked down at the bunk.

"Mel, were going to give you something so you can sleep. OK?" said Tom as he looked over at Chakotay and nodded.

Chakotay picked up the hypospray and put it to her neck, injecting the medicine into her. Melody relaxed instantly and closed her eyes against Tom's chest.

When he knew she was asleep Tom carried her to the mattress that Chakotay had laid down earlier. When she was lying down he ran a scanner over her to check how she was doing.

"How's she doing?" asked Chakotay as he knelt beside them.

"She's under heavy sedation. Physically she's fine, well have to deal with her emotional health when she wakes up," said Tom as he closed the scanner.

As Tom gently stroked her forehead, Melody moaned softly, curling into a small ball.

"Shhh... Baby, it's all right," said Chakotay as he rubbed her back.

Both men sat beside her rubbing and petting her back until she was sleeping peacefully. They both rose and staggered back to their small bunk falling asleep in each other's arms.

At 0700 the alarm went off jarring Chakotay and Tom awake. Tom quickly reached over and shut the alarm before it woke Melody. Rising on his arms he looked over at the mattress on the

floor.

She was still asleep curled in a little ball. She hadn't moved since they had left her. Tom moved out of Chakotay's arms and got up to scan Melody again. The sedative had worn off and she was sleeping on her own now.

"How's she doing?" asked Chakotay from the bed.

"Better, she's sleeping on her own now. Why don't you hit the shower while I get her settled back in our bunk for now," suggested Tom as he watched Chakotay get out of bed and come towards him.

He looked tired. Neither of them had gotten much sleep after Melody's nightmare. They had just relaxed enough to fall asleep when the alarm went off. Now they had to work on the scans.

Chakotay knelt down in front of the two and looked down at Melody. She looked tired, even in her sleep she was still fighting her fears. Chakotay leaned over and kissed Tom, then headed towards the shower.

Tom watched his husband's naked retreating back and smiled. They both knew that Melody would somehow make this up to them and he realized that he was looking forward to their time together.

As Tom reached for Melody she softly moaned. "Shhh, baby. It's OK, were still here," he whispered as he gently picked her up and carried her to the bed they just recently left.

Chakotay was just coming out of the shower wearing only a towel when Tom turned around to notice him.

"She still asleep?" asked Chakotay as he started dressing.

"Yeah, she'll be out for several more hours," said Tom as he walked over and went into Chakotay's arms.

"Not a great way to start out your first away mission, Huh?"

"It will get better, well make sure it does," answered Chakotay as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Oh Cha," moaned Tom. "I think we had better stop this while we can," said Tom as he moved back.

Tom stood in front of him as Chakotay took in his beauty; he was semi erect, with a slight flush to his skin.

"I'm sorry, Tom."

"Don't be, Chakotay. But right now we need to take care of Melody. Our time will come later. I'll go shower while you get breakfast, OK?" said Tom as he reluctantly left Chakotay's arm and headed to the shower.

At 1000 Janeway called for the first progress report on the scans and found to exhausted men sitting in the front chairs.

"Voyager to shuttle craft two," called Janeway. "Good morning, Captain," answered Chakotay.

"I hate to say this Commander, but you and Tom looked awful."

"Why thank you so much, Captain," Tom teased. "Melody has had a rough night last night."

‚What happened?"

"Another nightmare. It seems that her mother used to tie her down in bed with the sheets over her face," explained Chakotay.

"Oh dear, God. Did she sleep on the second bunk?" asked Janeway questionably.

"Yes, it seems the cover triggered the memory," said Tom.

Janeway sighed heavily then answered. "How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping now, I had to sedate her pretty heavily last night. We're going to talk to her when she wakes up."

"Tell her if she needs to talk to someone give me a call," offered Janeway.

"Will do, Captain. And thanks," said Tom.

"I'll call back at 2100 to see how she's doing, Voyager out."

Tom and Chakotay looked back at Melody, and then turned around to continue the scans.

TBC


	31. Chapter 33

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (Only once), M/I (Implied)

Ratings: G – NC 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 33

The first thing Melody noticed was that someone had left the lights on; Momma was going to be mad again. Next thing was that her head hurt. As she looked around she remembered where she was. She was with Chakotay and Tom, she was safe. Sitting up slowly she saw the backs of the two men and moaned softly.

"Tom, Chakotay?"

Instantly both men were sitting beside her with equally worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, sweet one. Were both here," reassured Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Shhh... Baby. Listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. You know that don't you?" said Chakotay as he leaned her back to look at her face.

"It's not your fault, Mel," said Tom "I know, it's just... I should have told you about

this before, but I forgot then when I..."

"It's all right, sweet one. Can you talk about it with us now?" asked Tom.

"I think so. What do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

"How often did it happen?" asked Chakotay.

"At least once a month, sometimes more if she said I'd been really bad."

"How long did you have to stay in there?"

"All night long and sometimes longer. I don't think I can do this guys, I need to go back to Voyager," said Melody as she got agitated.

Chakotay pulled her into his arms holding onto her tightly.

"Yes you can, sweet. Listen to me, don't think about that. Concentrate on now, think about us and Voyager," said Chakotay as he turned her face towards him.

"Mel, listen to us. We can help you through this but you have to stay here, OK? Can you do that?" asked Tom.

Melody looked at both men, and then sighed deeply. "OK."

"That's our girl, now the first thing we need to do is to get you something to eat," said Chakotay as he helped her to her feet.

"Uhh, would you mind if I took a shower first?" asked Melody.

"Sure, Mel. You go take a shower and we'll fix you something to eat," said Tom

"Thanks guys, for everything," said Melody as she kissed each man then went to take her shower.

"Gods, I hope she can do this?" said Chakotay as he watched her retreating back.

"She can, Cha. As long as it's the three of us." "I hope so."

A twenty minutes later Melody came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Here you go, Mel. Neelix sent some replicated meals that he knew you could eat," said Tom as she sat down and ate.

"Thanks guys have you done the scans yet?" asked Melody as she started eating.

"Partly, we left some for you to do when you woke up," answered Chakotay.

"Good, when will the Captain check in?"

"She already has, she said she'll call back at 2100," said Tom.

"What time is it now?" "Almost 1800," answered Chakotay.

"Then I guess I'd better get busy," said Melody as she got up from the table. She still saw concern on both their faces.

"Don't worry guys, I'm OK for now," Melody went to the front panel of the shuttlecraft and sat down to start the scans.

Tom and Chakotay watched Melody as she quietly worked on the panel and smiled. With

their help she would over this and become a stronger person. They just hoped that she believed in herself enough now.

At 2100 Janeway called again for a progress report.

"Voyager to shuttle craft two."

"Shuttle craft two here. Go ahead Voyager," answered Melody.

"How you doing, sweet?" asked Janeway as her face appeared on the small computer panel.

"I'm doing better, Aunt Kathryn. How are Alaina and Garrick?"

"Samantha and Kes say they keep asking for you and daddy," said Janeway with a smile.

"Tell them that we'll be home in four more days."

"Melody, is this a new memory? Or one you've remembered before."

"No, I remembered this when I was first working with Tuvok. I just hadn't thought about it in such a long time that I forgot. My bed on Voyager doesn't bother me."

"It was probably just the bunk in the shuttle craft, sweet. I guess we should have shown you it before you left."

"You couldn't have known what was going to happen, Aunt Kathryn. When I saw it I was hoping that I had overcome that and it wouldn't bother me either. I guess I still need a little more work?"

"Well we'll help you all we can, sweet. How's the

scans looking?"

"Really neat, I think I'm going to have fun analyzing them when we get back," responded Melody excitedly.

"Good, where are Chakotay and Tom?"

"In the back, hold on I'll get them," said Melody then she turned around and went over to the back bunk.

Tom and Chakotay were asleep, lying together with their clothes still on. Melody smiled at them then gently shook Chakotay.

"Chakotay. Captain Janeway wants to talk to you."

Chakotay jerked awake throwing Tom to the floor. Melody stood laughing at the two men as they both looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"What, what?" said Chakotay.

"Oh come on guys, neither one of you are bright enough for a light bulb right now. Captain Janeway wants to talk to you," Said Melody as he helped Tom to his feet.

"Very funny, young lady," said Chakotay as he staggered to the front chair.

The laughing face of Captain Janeway greeted him. Melody had left the video and audio comlink open, and she had seen the whole thing.

"Evening, Captain," said Chakotay stoically.

"Good evening, Commander. Enjoy your little nap?" asked Janeway with a smile.

"Yes, thank you. What can we do for you

Captain?"

"I just wanted to check in with you about, Melody. She seems fine, but..."

"She's doing better now, she gets agitated when there is nothing to do but I think if we can keep her busy and she'll be all right."

"Good, if you need anything let me know."

"We will, Captain. Shuttle craft two out," said Chakotay as he closed the COM link and went back to where Tom and Melody were.

"How about we play some cards for a while, Mel?' asked Tom.

"Guys, you don't have to pretend with me. Why don't you two go to bed, I think I'll stay up for a while."

"Mel if..." started Tom, but he stopped when he saw the look on her face. She was not going to let them talk her out of this and they both were dead tired.

"OK, Mel. You win, come on Cha. Let's go to bed."

Chakotay looked over at the young woman then smiled. She had that determined look on her face and there was no use arguing with her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

"Good night, Melody."

"Good night, Tom, Chakotay. Sleep well," said Melody as she went and sat down in one of the front chairs.

When she looked back at the bunk both men were naked and already asleep. She smiled at them and plugged in the private earpiece to the

computers entertainment database.

Looking back once more she activated the shuttles privacy screen. They may be asleep now, but she had a feeling they weren't going to stay that way all night. And wither they admitted it or not, they deserved a little privacy.

Melody turned back around and went back to sketching on her latest drawing. She hopped B'Elanna and Harry would like them.

Two days later Melody reciprocated the favor to Tom and Chakotay and it was just Melody who answered the Captain's COM link.

"Voyager to shuttle craft two."

"Shuttle craft two here. Go ahead Voyager."

"Melody, where are Chakotay and Tom?" asked Janeway as she noticed that Melody was alone.

"They're still asleep, I thought I'd be nice to them and let them sleep in today since I disturbed their sleep two days ago," said Melody as she turned chair and looked back. Janeway could see the privacy shield up around the back bunk.

"That's nice of you, sweet. But what about the return flight?"

"Tom has already set the course in so all I have to do is set the autopilot and were on our way home."

"You're a smart girl. How you doing?" asked Janeway with concern.

"I'm doing OK. It still bothers me a little when I've got nothing to do, but I've been working on some sketches. Would you like to see them?"

asked Melody.

"Yes, I would," said Janeway anxiously. Melody was a wonderful sketch artist.

"Aunt Kathryn, are Harry or B'Elanna there?" "Harry is why?"

"Well, it's sort of a surprise for them and I don't want him to see them before I'm finished."

"I understand. Hold on, Melody," Janeway turned towards Harry smiled. "Ensign Kim, would you take this PADD down to Lt. Torres for me in engineering please?" she asked as he stood in front of him.

Harry looked at the Captain then at the PADD in her hand. "Uhh...Oh course, Captain," Harry took the PADD then left the bridge.

Janeway smiled at the bewildered Ensign then sat back down in her chair. "He's gone, Melody. Show me what you've done."

Melody reached down under the console and retrieved her sketchpad, then turned it to face the computer panel. On the paper was a perfect rendition of Harry Kim at their last party on the holodeck. It wasn't quite finished yet but you could defiantly tell who it was. Melody turned the page and was a head and shoulders portrait of B'Elanna Torres.

"Those are beautiful, Melody. You are getting better all the time."

"Thank you, Aunt Kathryn."

"Well, I had better let you go before you're two sleeping beauties wake up. Voyager out."

Melody looked back at the privacy shield and

smiled, those two should be waking up soon. Melody retrieved her colored chalks from her bag and went to work on finishing Harry and B'Elanna's pictures.

Melody didn't know it but Tom had been awake for quite some time now. The first thing he saw when he woke up was that the privacy shield was up.

He realized what that meant; Melody was giving them some time alone by themselves. They could see and hear outside the shield but Melody couldn't see or hear inside. So for all practical purposes they were alone.

Tom took this opportunity to examine his husband/lover of two years. Chakotay still had the body of a younger man even if his hair was turning a little salt and pepper. He felt his passion for the older man stirring and gently bent down to run his lips across his chest. Chakotay stirred beneath him until he heard a moan of pleasure.

"Tom, what are you doing?" asked Chakotay as he looked down at the young man on his chest.

"I'd thought you have figured that out by now, Cha," answered Tom seductively.

"Ohhhh... I have. But what I meant was why you are doing it. Melody is just in front."

"Nope, she's activated the privacy shield. It's just you and me for a while, Chief."

"Why that little..."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't expect it. After all she interrupted our sleep two nights ago. You know how she feels about repaying us for the little things we do for her."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes she thinks of other people more than herself."

"Well that's what she's got us for, to watch out for her and make sure that no one takes advantage of her or hurts her."

"I guess you're right. Now what should we do about all this extra time on our hands," asked Chakotay suggestively.

"Well...these damn bunks are too narrow for what I'd *really* like to do. I can't take you the way I am going to as soon as we get back to our own bedroom. So I guess we have to improvise," Tom grinned.

He laid his body over Chakotay's, skin touching skin everywhere, and brought a hand to Chakotay's hardness. Chakotay gasped as Tom's fingers began moving on him, and he began a matching rhythm on Tom's hardness.

The hands moved faster and faster, each man bringing the other to the pace they needed for release. Tom exploded first, then Chakotay, and they curled up in the narrow bunk, wrapped in each other's arms, and fell asleep.

After the shuttle returned to Voyager Tom, Chakotay and Melody's life fell into a pattern with the occasional alien attack.

The next five years were marked by many changes for Chakotay, Tom and the crew of Voyager. Alaina and Garrick started school, encountering the Borg and rescuing seven of nine, plus various and numerous alien attacks.

But the hardest for Melody and most of the crew was losing Kes. For the most part Melody had adjusted to life aboard Voyager and had become a valued part of the crew but losing Kes shook Melody hard, sending her back to her old ways

of withdrawing into herself.

Over the years Melody and Kes had become as close as two women could be and not be related. Several times Melody talked Kes into going with her to several of her holodeck programs that Melody wrote.

In their own ways Melody and Kes were both becoming very proficient in the culture of the twenty-century. Melody's favorite was a county and western dance club, where she could let go and have fun without anyone seeing her.

She was still self-cautious in large groups so most of the time it was just she, Kes and the holodeck characters.

She and Kes spend many nights watching and dancing, until Kes accompanied her less and less. Melody had noticed that Kes seemed to be getting tired easily but just figured that it had something to do with all the activity that was going on aboard Voyager.

It finally became clear to her that something was wrong when Tom and Chakotay found her in the holodeck one night after working a shift in sickbay. She had settled the children, and was waiting for Kes when Tom and Chakotay entered.

"Melody, we need to talk to you about something?" said Chakotay as he came over and sat down beside Melody.

"What's wrong Chakotay? Is something wrong with Alaina or Garrick?" asked Melody

"No, the children are fine. It's something else; as a matter of fact it's Kes. She's gotten very sick." Answered Tom as he came over and sat down beside her

"How sick?" asked Melody anxiously?

"Well the doctor thinks that Kes is nearing the end of her life cycle."

"But that means that she is dying?" exclaimed Melody as she ran out of the holodeck.

Tom and Chakotay watched her leave then shut down the program and followed her.

Tom and Chakotay arrived a few seconds after Melody just as she arrived beside Kes's biobed. Melody stood looking down at the second most important woman in her life.

Captain Janeway had become her mother figure while Kes was her sister. She had learned a lot from Kes during her time on Voyager and hated to see her hurt or sick.

As she moved to stand by Kes's head she could tell how much Kes had changed. Over the years she had hardly noticed the signs of Kes getting older but now stand over the women she now noticed them clearly. The graying of her hair, the wrinkling of her skin, and the slight stooping of her shoulders.

"Kes? Can you hear me?" asked Melody as she leaned over her.

Kes struggled toward the voice, and then slowly opened her eyes. "Melody"

"Oh Kes, why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" asked Melody as she took Kes's hand.

"Because you would worry, and there is nothing you could do. The Ocompan race only lives for 9 years and my time is up," replied Kes weakly

"But surely the Doctor could..."

"No Melody! There is nothing the Doctor or anyone can do. My time is up, you must except it," said Kes weakly

Melody looked over at the Doctor then at Tom and Chakotay. The looks on their face told her all she needed to know. Kes was dying and there was nothing they could do.

After working a very long shift in sickbay and then hearing of Kes's illness Melody was on emotional overload so she did the only thing she could at the moment. She ran to the safety of her holoprogram.

"Melody!" called Tom and started to go after her.

"I'd let her alone for a while Lt. She worked a double shift in sickbay today and after the shock she just had she will need some time alone to adjust to the news. I will have the computer monitor her and if there is any change in her vital signs I will contact you or Lt. Paris," replied the Doctor

"All right, agreed. But watch her carefully Doc, I have a feeling Melody is taking this harder than we suspect." Said Tom

"Agreed, Computer where is Melody Chakotay- Paris?"

"Melody Chakotay-Paris is one holodeck two," replied the computer

"Monitor her movements and vital signs and inform me of any change."

"Acknowledged"

Tom and Chakotay took one last look at the door then at Kes

"Don't worry Kes, we won't let anything happen

to her," said Tom as he looked down at the woman and smiled.

"Thank you, Tom," sighed Kes then closed her eyes.

For the next several days Melody worked her regular shifts, then spent several hours each night in sickbay with Kes.

Sometimes reading to her, sometimes just watching her, and when the older woman was awake talking and reminiscing about their years together aboard Voyager.

At night Melody would help get dinner for everyone, then help the kids with any homework they or and Tom and Chakotay with their reports.

When everyone was settled for the night Melody would either retreat to the holodeck or her room.

Then her long nights began, the first two nights she really did try and get some sleep but when the nightmares started she just gave up and spent the night either working on reports, reading or sitting up staring out the window.

By the fourth day everyone had noticed how Kes's illness was affecting Melody. Tuvok tried talking to her but all she would tell him was that she was fine and then beg to be excused.

Janeway and B'Elanna tried to get her to spend so time relaxing in the holodeck but she could only spend about five to ten minutes there then she would break down and run out of the holodeck crying.

On the fifth day Kes passed quietly away with Neelix by her side. Melody was working a replacement shift in Engineering when Chakotay

came to tell her about Kes.

She was working at a small station off to the side of the core when Chakotay came in and saw her. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was down but she persisted and worked on. Chakotay watched her for a while then went over to B'Elanna.

"How is she doing, B'Elanna?" asked Chakotay as he approached her.

B'Elanna looked over at Chakotay then back to Melody, with a sigh she shook her head.

"She's working herself into exhaustion, Chakotay? I've been watching her and trying to get her to slow down but you know Melody..."

"It's all right B'Ela, we have been watching her too. But I'm afraid it's over now, Kes is gone." Replied Chakotay as he looked once again at Melody.

"Oh gods, poor Melody,"

"Well we promised not to keep secrets from her, so I've got to tell her"

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked B'Elanna as she looked over at Melody.

"No, thanks B'Elanna. I'll tell her myself," said Chakotay.

He looked once more at B'Elanna then went over to Melody. She was slumped over the console with her head in her hands but still she worked on.

At Chakotay's hand on her shoulder Melody jumped, turning around to face her older father.

By the look on his face she knew the news was

bad. Kes has died; once again someone she cared for had gone.

"It's ok Daddy, I understand. It was her time"

"Melody, I..."

"It's ok, Daddy. Really. I'll just finish my shift and then go to sickbay and say my goodbyes"

"Are you sure Mel?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sure. I'll be all right," said Melody as she turned back around to her console and continued her work.

Both Chakotay and B'Elanna stood looking at the young women they walked away shaking their heads. When they were out of ear shot B'Elanna pulled Chakotay over.

"Don't worry, Chakotay. I'll look after her," "Thanks, B'Elanna" replied Chakotay then left.

At the end of her shift Melody made her way to sickbay, she entered to find Neelix standing beside the biobed containing Kes's body. Melody slowly walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Kes's arm.

"I'm so sorry Neelix," said Melody as she hugged him

After a few minutes Neelix pulled back and looked down at her.

"It's all right sweet one. We knew her time was up and she was ready. She is without pain and in a better place now"

"May I tell her goodbye privately?" "Sure sweet one, we have said our goodbyes"

said Neelix as he gave her one last hug then left the room.

Melody stands there beside the body of the young women, after a few minutes Melody pulls the cover back to show Kes's face. Slowly she raises her hand to the withered check of friend.

"Oh Kes, what am I going to do now!" cried Melody then put her head down on the bed beside her and finally let go of the tears that she had been holding back for the past five days. Twenty minute later Neelix returns to find Melody asleep on the bed beside Kes's body.

"Neelix to Commander Chakotay," "Chakotay here, Neelix"

"Commander, Melody is here in sickbay with Kes. I believe she has finally fallen asleep."

"Good let her sleep for as long as she can but ask the Doctor to watch her please?"

"Yes commander. Neelix out," said Neelix as he closed the COM link.

He went over and gently placed a blanket over Melody then went to speak to the Doctor.

TBC


	32. Chapter 34

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (Only Once), I/M (Implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 34

Two days later there was a memorial service for Kes, slowly everyone worked through their grief and got on with their lives. Everyone that is except Melody, she continued to work double shifts if she was needed.

Spending most of her days working and her nights in her room or the holodeck. She would go for three or four nights without sleep until the exhaustion would catch up with her, then sleep for eighteen hours and start the cycle all over again.

After a week Tuvok noticed the pattern Melody was following and requested a meeting with Tom and Chakotay. He had tried to speak to Melody first but she just insisted that nothing was wrong.

So the next day Melody, Tom, Chakotay and Tuvok meet in their quarters after Melody finished her shift. Melody sat on the couch between Tom and Chakotay with Tuvok sitting across from them.

"Melody, can you tell me what is wrong?" asked

Tuvok as he looked at the young women.

She looked tired, very close to exhaustion, but she wouldn't give in. Something was pushing or driving her, almost like when she was having nightmares and she was afraid to sleep. But according to Lt. Paris and Commander Chakotay Melody wasn't having nightmare, she just couldn't or wouldn't sleep.

"Nothing's wrong, Tuvok," replied Melody as she looked at the man across from her.

She knew that Tuvok, along with Tom, Chakotay and the rest of the crew had been watching her ever since they had told her that Kes had become sick.

She knew that she needed to talk to someone about this but it was hard to explain how she was feeling. Kes's death had brought back some very unpleasant memories of when she was younger.

She had been about five years old before she realized that "most" families consisted of a mother, father and children.

They had been talking about what their father's did at work and she had been one of the only ones that didn't have a father at home and the only one who didn't know her father.

When she got home she had asked her mother about her father and she was told that he had left because he had been disappointed that his last child had been a girl. Too him, females were good for only one thing.

"Mel...please let us help you sweet one," said Tom as he moved closer to Melody.

"I'm sorry, Dad, Daddy. I really tired to keep the memories away but I can't. I'm so tired, and

confused," whimpered Melody as she crawled into Tom's lap.

Tom gently stroked her hair, murmuring soft words until she began to calm down.

"Melody, can you tell us about the memories?" asked Tuvok

Melody looked over at Tom and Chakotay, then back to Tuvok.

"When I was about five years old, our class had a project to talk about our father's and what they did at work."

"Well I had never known my father or what he did. So I went home and asked my mother. She told me that my father was ashamed of me because I was a female, and that he had left because of that."

"I tried to find him, but there was no information concerning him"

"Melody, when I first learned about your father, I checked the computer's historical database for any information on your father."

"And what did you find?" asked Melody anxiously as she clung tightly to Tom's chest, but looked over towards Tuvok.

"Only that he left the state where you grew up in and made a life for himself in another state."

"He never remarried, and worked until he was old enough to retire then moved to Florida where he died in 2002"

"Melody, we don't know if you're father left on his own or was driven away by your mother and brother's. But as an innocent child you were not

to blame for his leaving."

"You yourself said that you lived with your grandmother until her death. If he left before you were with your mother then he never meet you. You could not have had anything to do with his leaving, it was not your fault Melody"

"Melody, there may be a way to talk to Kes" said Chakotay.

"How? A vision quest?" asked Melody "Yes, we can try,"

"I...I know it's not proper but can...can Tom and Tuvok be with us? I know you've explained all about the vision quest, but for some reason I'm scared," whispered Melody.

"Don't worry sweet one, we will all be with you. Nothing will harm you, whispered," Chakotay as he began to gently rub her back

Melody gave Chakotay and Tom a weak smile and snuggled into Tom's lap and fell asleep.

"We'll start as soon as she wakes up, she'll need her strength and right now that comes from sleeping," said Chakotay as he looked at his oldest daughter.

While Melody slept Chakotay made arrangements for the vision quest. He spent the time getting their quarters ready and briefly telling Tom and Tuvok what was going to happen.

When Melody awoke, they preformed the cleansing rituals, then informed the other's they were ready.

"Chakotay to Lt's Paris and Tuvok."

"Paris here Chakotay," replied Tom as soon as he heard Chakotay's call.

He had been sitting in Mess Hall trying to wait patiently for Melody to wake up and Chakotay to finish preparing their quarters.

Chakotay had explained a little of what was going to happen, but he still didn't fully understand. All he knew was this was important to Chakotay and would help Melody so he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that everything was done right.

"Tom, Melody is awake and ready for the vision quest."

"Acknowledged, on my way." Replied Tom as he rose from the couch and quickly made his way to their quarters.

"Acknowledged, Commander. I will be at your quarters shortly. Tuvok out."

Tom and Tuvok entered the Chakotay-Paris quarters to find Melody sitting in the middle of the living area floor. The lights were down to one-quarter illumination, with the dim light from the outside casting a weak shadow at her back.

"Mel?" asked Tom as he came over beside her and knelt down beside her.

Melody opened her eyes and looked into the face of her second father and smiled.

"I'm fine, Tom. Really." "Good, you had us worried sweet one." "I know, and I'm sorry about that."

"You to Tuvok, I know I shouldn't have shut everyone out but the memories were just so

strong," said Melody then she started to shake slightly.

Chakotay and Tom quickly moved to her side gathering her into their arms, murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back until she calmed.

"No apologies are necessary Melody," answered Tuvok as he took his place across from Melody.

"You ready Melody?" asked Chakotay "I think so."

At Melody's answer Tom and Chakotay took their places on either side of Melody.

At Chakotay's nod Melody slowly began to open Chakotay's medicine bundle and picked up the river stone and then put her right hand on the Akoonah.

"A-Koo-Chee-Moya. We are far from the sacred places of our grandfather's. We are far from the bones of our people. But perhaps there is one powerful being that will help this young woman, and give her the answers she seeks." Said Chakotay softly.

Melody took a deep breath, slowly released it allowing *herself* to slowly leave her body then float toward a bright light.

As she drew nearer to the light she saw a clearing where an older man and a young woman sat around a fire.

"Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok?" called Melody, her voice slightly quivering.

"We're here sweet one," answered Chakotay as he appeared beside her and took her hand.

A few seconds later Tom and Tuvok appeared beside her, Melody quickly grabbed Tom's hand and gave a weak smile to Tuvok.

"Are you ready, Melody? There is someone who is very eager to meet you,"

Melody looked towards the older man, and nodded. Hand in hand Chakotay lead her to the fire. Once in the circle Melody sat across from the man, staring for a few minutes then quickly ducking her head.

Kolopack smiled at his youngest son and his mate then crossed the circle to kneel in front of his adopted granddaughter.

She was small, with dark brown hair. Just before she ducked her head he glimpsed blue-gray eyes, with innocence so deep that he wondered if she was truly an adult or the adult version of a child.

But as he neared her he also felt great strength in her spirit to. She was a strange mixture of child and adult, who was very confused and hurting.

He knew that Chakotay and his mate had done everything they could for her and would continue too, but now she needed him and the young woman with him. So with a gently hand he lifted her chin to look into the eyes of his granddaughter.

"Welcome young one, my name is Kolopack. I am Chakotay's father," he said softly as he rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

At his touch Melody turned her cheek into his hand sighing deeply and relaxed as he pulled her into his arms. The four watched as Kolopack sat gentle rocking Melody in his arms talking softly

to her.

An undetermined time later they saw Melody sudden sit up in Kolopack arms.

"No! Please grandfather, I don't want to go back. Not now, I just found you and Kes. I can't lose her again, not again!" cried Melody as she became increasingly upset.

Kes quickly crossed the circle and took Melody's hands in her own.

"You're not going to lose me again, Melody. I'll always be here with you, in your mind and in your heart." Answered Kes as she put her hand over Melody's heart.

At Kes's touch Melody calmed down a little but still clung tightly to Kolopack's arm.

"She's right young one. We are as much a part of you as Chakotay and Tom are. Anytime you need us we will be here for you."

"You promise, both of you?" asked Melody anxiously.

"Yes, young one. Anytime you need us just come to this place and we will be waiting for you." Answered Kolopack.

"I promise, Melody. But you can't keep shutting yourself off from anything that is associated with me."

"But it hurts too much!"

"I know sweet one, but what about all the good memories we made together. Will you forget them just because of some painful ones?"

"You can't hide from them all your life Melody. Chakotay, Tom and the other's are there to help

you, as are Kolopack and I. But it's got to be your choice, you have to take the first step." Said Kes as she slowly faded.

"Kes! No!" cried Melody as she reached out for the space where they young woman had been.

"Sleep young one, sleep. When you awake you will know what needs to be done," said Kolopack as he put his hand on Melody's forehead. Her eyes closed as she slowly fell into Chakotay's arms.

"Melody!" cried Chakotay, and then suddenly they were back in their quarters aboard Voyager with Melody peacefully asleep in his arms.

At Chakotay's cry Tom opened his eyes to find himself back aboard Voyager and quickly moved over to Melody and ran a medical tricorder over her.

"She's just asleep Chak. Chakotay did we really see what we thought we saw?" asked Tom as he looked down at Melody.

"It was Melody's vision quest, but yes. I believe we were meant to see everything that happened to help her understand and deal with what happened here."

"Oh gods, I've got to figure it out for myself before I can help Melody," said Tom.

"Don't worry, Tom. We will work it out together, then with the help of the rest of the crew help Melody understand,"

"Commander, may I say that I am honored to have been privileged to be a part of our recent experience and will endeavor to do my best." Said Tuvok as he rose to stand in front of the threesome.

Even for someone who was used to paranormal experiences that one was extraordinary. The total love, compassion, strength and wisdom that was present in that circle for one person was extraordinary.

With Commander Chakotay's father and the rest of Voyager's crew to guide and help Melody she couldn't help but succeed in anything she tried.

Oh he was certain that there would be times when she would fall and would need that extraordinary strength to help put her back on the right track but he had no doubt that Melody possessed that strength as did Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris.

He looked once again at the two men surrounding Melody and knew that she was in very good hands. He could take his leave and meditate; if he was needed he was certain that he would be called.

"Good evening, Commander, Lt." Tuvok bowed then left.

"Evening? Computer what time is it?" asked Tom

"The time is now 1523 hrs," replied the computer.

"Gods, I think we have been up for more than 26 hours,"

"I think your right slim, help me put Melody to bed then I'll see if I can't take care of you," said Chakotay as he past Melody into Tom's arms, and then rose off the floor.

He was defiantly getting too old for these long vision quests anymore. Maybe the next one he could try from the couch or at least sitting on a cushion.

As he slowly worked the circulation back into his legs he followed Tom into Melody's room to make sure she was safety settled in bed. Tom set the computer to monitor her, and then they both quietly went to their room.

They undressed quickly, not even bothering to perform their nightly routines. As they curled in each other's arms they quickly fell asleep safe in the fact that Kolopack and Kes were watching after Melody.

Melody slept for twenty-one hours straight only twice the computer signaling that she had becoming agitated. Tom and Chakotay quickly came in and calmed her down so she went quietly back to sleep.

When she finally woke up Melody entered the living area of the Chakotay-Paris to find Tom, Chakotay, Captain Janeway, Tuvok, B'Elanna, and Harry waiting for her.

"Hi sweet one, how are you feeling?" asked Harry

"Much better Harry, thank you." Answered Melody as she sat down on the couch between Tom and Chakotay.

"Is there anything you need to talk about or questions you need to ask, Mel?" asked Tom

"No, I think I understand everything, and what I need to do?" replied Melody

"And what is that Melody," asked Tuvok.

He had been meditation all the while Melody was sleeping and had come to the conclusion that Melody needed to face her fears to overcome them and move on, now the only part was wither Melody realized that too and how she

faced up to them.

"I've got to stop hiding behind my work and face up to the fact that Kes is gone. I've been using work as an excuse and avoiding the holodecks because that's where we spent most of our time."

"Very well thought out, Melody. Now what is your next step?"

"I would like to show you the program where Kes and I spent most of our time. We both enjoyed it because it was a place where we could enjoy ourselves and act a fool if we wanted to and no one knew who we were."

"It's an old Twentieth century place called a country western dance club. I'd like to take you all there if you don't mind."

"I think that would be very nice, Mel," replied Tom as he pulled Melody to him.

"Thanks dad. Could you give me a few days to make a few changes? I'll let you know when and what time, if that's ok?" asked Melody as she looked over at Janeway and the others.

"That's fine Melody; just let us know when you're ready and we'll be there. But do you mind if we do some research on our own?" asked Janeway.

"No, go right ahead aunt Kathryn, but I will warn you wear comfortable shoes," said Melody with a slight smile on her face.

"So noted, I'm glad you're feeling better sweet one. If you need to talk just let us know alright?" said Kathryn as she stood up.

"I will aunt Kathryn, and thank you. Thank you all." Said Melody as she rose from the couch and

gave Kathryn, then everyone else a hug as they left.

When everyone had gone Melody went back to the couch and snuggled into Chakotay's arms.

"Daddy, do you think Ian will come if I ask him. I know I haven't been that nice to him recently,"

"I'm sure he would love to come if you asked him Melody, and he knows you were having a difficult time dealing with Kes's death."

"I'll bet he just didn't know how to help you so he just gave you the time and space you needed to deal with it in your own way. But I know he's concerned, because he has called and asked about you almost every day."

"He did?" asked Melody as she sat up and looked at both her father's.

"Yep, everyday like clockwork he would call and ask how you were doing, and while you were on duty we were told he would monitor you very closely." Said Tom.

Melody gave a shy smile and snuggled back into Chakotay's arms.

"I was afraid that I had pushed him away with all of this," whispered Melody softly.

"I don't think so Mel, he cares for you just as much as before he just didn't know how to help," answered Chakotay as he began rubbing her back.

"Are you getting tired again Mel?" asked Tom

"Physically, yes. I guess it's because of everything that has been going on, but mentally I'm..." started Melody, then her stomach rumbled

and she hid her face Chakotay's chest.

Tom moved quickly to her side and ran a medical tricorder over her. He looked up at Chakotay and gave an affirmative nod.

"It's just weakness from the exhaustion, she needs to eat and then take it easy for a few days. She pushed herself very hard for the past three weeks."

Chakotay carefully picked up Melody and took her back to her room while Tom got a light meal from the replicator.

After Chakotay had Melody settled Tom brought in her food and together they sat and watched her eat then stayed with her until she was sleeping peacefully.

For the next few days Melody made her plans under the watchful eyes of Chakotay and Tom. While she was awake Melody worked on her holodeck program under the watchful eyes of the Doctor, B'Elanna, Harry or Tuvok, while she was asleep Tom or Chakotay watched her.

Melody slept peacefully for the most part with only a few times crying out in her sleep. When the Doctor released Melody, she scheduled some holodeck time and sent messages for everyone to meet her at Holodeck Two at 19:30 hrs.

She had spent a good forty-five minutes deciding what to wear until she finally choose a denim skirt, with a blue oxford shirt and a denim vest. She knew that Kathryn wasn't the only one who had done their own research into the proper attire to wear at a country western club.

She had a good idea what Tom might wear since he was Voyager's resident *expert* on the twentieth century, but she didn't have any idea about the other's. So after one more look at

herself in the mirror she walked out into the Chakotay-Paris living area.

She had asked Ian to meet her at her quarters before the meet everyone else at the holodeck. Tom, Chakotay and Ian were all waiting for her and all three rose when they heard her door open. Melody walked slowly into the room, to stand before the three men.

"Oh Mel... You look...beautiful," said Tom as he came over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Melody slowly released her breath with a shy smile and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Melody?" said Ian quietly as he looked at the two.

He knew the both Tom and Chakotay and practically the whole command staff had become very protective of Melody since Kes's death.

He also knew from the Doctor that she had gotten very sick and put a terrible strain on her health, but looking at her right now you couldn't tell. Too him she was the most beautiful women on Voyager and was slightly jealous that it was Tom's arms around her and not his own.

At Chakotay's soft cough Tom and Melody separated and Melody turned in Tom's arms to face Chakotay and Ian.

"Ian, I wanted to talk to you before we go to the holodeck and meet everyone else."

"I just wanted to thank you for standing by me and watching over me while I tried to deal with Kes's death. I know I wasn't the easiest person in the world to be with during that time."

"Since then I've done a lot of thinking and I've come to realize one very important thing. I believe I'm falling in love with you Ian Daniels"

"Oh Melody..." said Ian as he came over to her and took her into his arms.

Ian looked over Melody's shoulder to see Tom's smile and mouthed.

"You take care of her now," as Tom moved over by Chakotay to give the two of them some time alone.

"Are you sure, Melody?" asked Ian as he leaned back to look into her eyes.

Melody was a lot of things but a good liar wasn't one of them, her eyes all ways gave her away. As he looked into her eyes the only thing he saw was a bright shining light directed at him.

"I'm as sure as anyone one can be with their first love Ian. I realized that you had become a very important part of my life and I just didn't feel complete without you as a part of my life."

"I'm not sure what the future will bring but I do know for certain that I want you to be a big part of it. Please Ian?"

"You had doubts?"

"Well after the way I treated you and everyone else I was afraid that I had pushed you away too many time and you had become fed up with me." answered Melody shyly as she lowered her voice and dropped her head.

"Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris, let me tell you and your father's one thing right now."

"There is nothing in this world that you could ever do to make me leave you. Whether you like it or not young lady you have my heart until the day I die and beyond. There will never be anyone for me but you." said Ian

He gently raised her chin and leaned in to lay a light kiss on her lips. It was the feather light kiss of first love but also held a promise of great passion in the future.

At Chakotay's clearing his throat Melody and Ian jerked apart and moved a few steps apart each with a slight blush to their checks.

"Oh sorry daddy..."said Melody shyly as she looked over at the smiling faces of both her father's.

"Are we ready to go, Kathryn and the other's are waiting for us," said Tom as he took a step to the side so Melody and Ian could go first.

"Yes, Dad. I think so. Oh and by the way. Nice butt, both of you," said Melody as she took Ian's arms and led him out the door.

"Melody Elaine!" roared Chakotay as he watched the retreating back of his oldest daughter.

Tom stood looking at his husband and had to agree with Melody. Chakotay was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white shirt and a black leather vest.

He looked down right edible and it was defiantly having an effect on his own blue jeans. He had chosen the more tradition dress wearing blue jeans, a western shirt and vest. Complete with a new pair of cowboy boots.

"Well she did say both of us and as far as I can see I am having the same affect on you that you

are on me."

"So how about we get going before we are late for our own daughter's party?" asked Chakotay as he grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Lead the way chief,"

TBC


	33. Chapter 35

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 35

After Kes's so called *wake* Melody slowly worked herself back into the normal life of Voyager. She still kept her dance club program mostly private only inviting certain people to join her while it was running. But after the rest of the crew learned about it and word spread of the fun the command staff had using the program Melody started getting requests from other people to use the program.

She finally agreed putting the program in the general public holodeck bank with the understanding that if she was using it everyone would respect her privacy.

Chakotay and Tom's next significant happening came right after Alaina and Garrick's fifth birthday. After dinner Melody sprung her latest surprise on Tom and Chakotay.

"Guys, can I talk to you about something?" asked Melody as she looked over at the two men.

They were sitting on the couch cuddling under the pretense of working together on one of the

ships reports.

Unfortunately they were paying more attention to each other than they were the report. She would probably have to finish it for them later.

With one last sneaked kiss Tom and Chakotay separated to look at their oldest daughter.

She had grown a lot in the past years. It had been hard on her to lose Kes, but with everyone's continued help and support she was making great progress.

Oh she still got teary eyed when she talked about Kes and the things they did together but she no longer hid her pain and remembered more of the good times than the bad ones.

The past three years had been fairly quiet and peaceful for them so it was about time for Melody to liven things up.

"Yes, sweet. What do you want to talk about?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, I've been thinking..." "Uhh no, here comes trouble," remarked Tom.

"Very funny, mister Paris. You will pay for that you know," answered Melody.

"I'm sorry, Mel."

"Any way, as I was saying. I've been thinking," started Melody as she looked over at Tom.

"Alaina and Garrick are five now, and you guys have been married for six years so..."

"Yes, go on..." "Well, I was wondering if you have ever thought

about having any more kids?"

"Mel, are you sure. I mean after Garrick and Alaina we thought..." said Tom

"Guys, I told you then that I wanted to do it again. Just later, and I meant it. Now that the twins are older I would like to try again. I mean... that is if you want to?"

"Melody, we'd love for you to have our children again," answered Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"Good, and this time I promise. No away missions or shore leave to alien planets while I'm pregnant."

"Can we have that in writing?" asked Tom.

"Tom! I suggest you stop while you're still alive. I don't know about you but I don't want to become a widower with three kids," said Chakotay as he looked over at Tom.

"Oh I wouldn't kill him. Just make him absolutely useless to *anyone*," said Melody as she looked over at him.

His pale face told her that he understood exactly what she meant. She smiled her best smile then quickly left the room. Tom came over beside Chakotay and leaned into his arms.

"You don't think she'd really do *that* do you, Cha?"

"Probably not, but remember. She has complete access to the medical database. There are other methods than the obvious." reminded Chakotay as he quickly hugged the younger man then left to follow Melody.

Tom sat stunned at what he had just heard; he

wasn't the only one that Melody got her mischievous streak from.

Two days later Tom, Chakotay and Melody began the procedure, and then had to explain to Garrick and Alaina. Over the past five years several different kinds of families had formed aboard Voyager. Not only some male/male couples but a few female/female couple and also some single parent families. Along with a number of male/female couples.

In the School/Day care Garrick had noticed the some of the kids had only one parent, while others had two mothers but no father, and some like himself and Alaina had two fathers but no mother.

He had wanted to ask Meldee or Daddy about it but so far had never gotten the courage. One night after dinner they brought the subject up themselves.

He and Alaina had been sitting on the couch reading when Chakotay came over and sat down beside them. "Garrick, Alaina. We need to talk to you about something important," Tom was sitting on the other side looking very nervous.

Every since they could remember they had been calling Chakotay "Daddy" and Tom "Dad", sometimes they would call both men "Daddy" but with a slight difference in their voice so they could tell which one they wanted.

Meldee sometimes called them by their real names but that was only because she was so much older than they were.

"What about, Daddy," asked Alaina?

"Well you know that here on Voyager we have many different families."

"Some have a mother and a father, while others have two mother's or two father's like us."

"Uhh Huh."

"And when two people love each other they express that love by having babies."

"But Matthew said that daddies can't have babies?" said Garrick.

Tom and Chakotay looked over at Garrick and Alaina then heard Melody laughing. She was sitting at the desk laughing while working at the computer terminal.

At Garrick's innocent question a memory came flooding back to Melody. She remembered sitting in this very chair several years earlier making an entry in her personal long about how she thought Tom or Chakotay would look if they decided to carry a child.

The image of a severely swollen Chakotay or Tom had thrown her into a giggling fit then and she found it did the same even now. They both were perfect fathers, loving, and understanding and even tempered but she still couldn't see them under the influence of the raging hormones of pregnancy.

"This isn't funny, Melody Elaine," said Tom

"You're right, Tom. It isn't. I'm sorry," Said Melody, but continued laughing softly.

"No, you're not," remarked Tom as he turned back to his youngest children.

"Well he's right, Garrick. Men can't have babies so they either have to have a medical procedure that allows them to carry the baby or they have to find someone else to carry it for them."

"*See*, I told you. They have to find a mommy to have the baby for them, right Daddy," said Alaina proudly.

Melody had almost gotten herself under control but with Alaina's serious reply she burst into laughter again causing all four people to look at her.

"Melody! You're not helping matters," reminded Chakotay.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Do you want me to leave?" said Melody as she saw Chakotay and Tom's expression.

They were having a really hard time with this and her laughing wasn't helping.

"No, Mel. This includes you too," Said Tom softly as he looked at the young woman across from them.

Once again she had offered to give them the precious gift of children. Even if she was making it very difficult for them now.

Alaina saw the way Tom was looking at Melody and suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"Is Meldee going to carry a baby for you?" asked Alaina.

Tom and Chakotay spun around from their oldest daughter to their youngest. Between these two they didn't know which one would surprise them the most.

They knew that Garrick and Alaina had picked up some traits and habits from all three of them but Alaina's quick wit and thinking never ceased to amaze them. If they didn't know better they would swear that Alaina was more like Melody

than either of them.

"Yes, Alaina. That's exactly what we are trying to say," answered Chakotay finally.

Melody had come over to the couch and was sitting in Tom's lap.

"When will it come?" asked Garrick.

"In about eight and a half months and there are going to be two babies we hope," said Tom as he looked at the young woman in his lap.

"If things hold true to form there will be, the Doctor will do the test for me in three days to make sure," explained Melody.

"Can we help?" asked Alaina.

"Yes, you can. There's not going to be much to help with at first, but later on I will need a lot. OK?" said Melody.

"OK, can we tell Matthew?" asked Garrick.

"Not right now, OK. We want to make sure Melody is going to have the babies before we tell everyone," said Chakotay.

"OK," said Garrick sadly.

"All right, time for bed. Who wants a story?" asked Tom.

"I do." "I do."

"OK, go get you're pajama's on and I'll be in there in a minute," said Tom as he kissed both of his youngest children, and then they ran into their bedroom.

"Gods, I didn't know they were that smart," said Chakotay as he looked over at Melody.

She had gotten off of Tom's lap before Alaina and Garrick came for their good night kiss, and was standing by the window.

"Hey, don't look at me. They're you're kids; the Doctor changed my genes so they would match yours. Remember," said Melody as she turned around to look at both men.

Alaina and Garrick might not be hers biologically, but like her they were combination of the people who raised them.

Part Tom, part Chakotay and part her. She saw it every day in the way Alaina and Garrick did things. They might not carry her genes but they would certainly carry a part of her even after she was gone.

Chakotay noticed Melody's worried look and went over and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Pretty soon that waist would begin to show the signs of their children. Children of love not made the traditional way but nonetheless loved.

"Don't worry, sweet one. They only have your best traits," said Chakotay against her neck.

"Gods I hope so, I'd hate to think I passed on any of my insecurities to them," said Melody as she leaned back against Chakotay's chest.

"Don't worry, Mel. What happened to you was nothing you did so you can't pass anything on," said Tom as he came up and wrapped his arms around both of them.

Tom leaned down and kissed Melody on the forehead, leaving his forehead against hers. They stayed that way for a few minutes until

small voice was heard from another room.

"Dad! You promised us a story!" called Garrick from their room.

Tom smiled and leaned back to look back at her. "You did promise, Tom," reminded Melody. "I know, are you going to be all right?"

"Sure, I'll be fine," said Melody as Tom released her and walked into Alaina and Garrick's bedroom.

"Sweet one, what brought this on?" asked Chakotay as he turned her around in his arms.

"I'm not sure, I guess I've just been thinking about my brother's recently."

"Well don't worry, there is no way they can hurt you anymore. Believe me, you are nothing like them at all," said Chakotay as he punctuated his words with a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy. I needed to hear that right now."

"You're welcome, love. Now why don't you go to bed early, you look like you're tired."

"I am, love you. Chakotay, good night," said Melody as he left to go into her room.

Chakotay watched as his oldest daughter went into her room then check on Tom and his youngest two.

Four days later the Doctor ran the test and proudly informed Tom and Chakotay that once again they were to be fathers.

They waited until Melody was three months

before they made the ship wide announcement and held her to the fact that she had promised no away mission while she was pregnant.

During one of her six months prenatal exam the Doctor told her that she was carrying two health boys. She asked that he not tell Chakotay or Tom guessing that they would want to wait until they were born.

Eight and a half months later Melody went into labor, and after an exhausting ten hour Melody delivered two healthy baby boys. Just after the second boy was born, Melody suddenly grabbed the Doctor's hand in pain again.

"Doc! Something's wrong! It feels like I'm still having contractions?" said Melody hurriedly as she gritted her teeth against the sudden pain.

The Doctor quickly ran a scanner over her stomach then called to Tom and Chakotay.

"Commander! It looks like I missed one, would you come help Melody deliver your daughter?"

Chakotay returned once again to Melody's side and thirty minutes later Melody delivered a small but healthy baby girl.

"Oh Melody, Thank you. You have given us so much!" said Chakotay as he gently kissed her forehead.

Melody leaned back against Chakotay's arms and closed her eyes smiling. "Are they all right?" she asked weakly.

"They're fine Melody, they're all fine," Answered Chakotay.

Melody sighed and fell into a light sleep as the Doctor finished taking care of her. He walked over to the two men who were standing proudly

looking down at their two sons and daughter.

"What happened, Doctor?" asked Tom as he looked at his newest daughter.

"She was hidden behind one of the boys; they were so big that they masked her heartbeat."

"How's Melody?" asked Chakotay.

"She's tired, but physically fine. I will want to keep her for the next two days just to make certain. You can pick up the boys tomorrow, but I would like to keep your daughter for a day to observe her."

"All right, take care of them," said Chakotay as he looked down at his newest children, then left.

Two hours later Chakotay, Tom and Captain Janeway reentered the sick bay to find Melody feeding her sister. She looked tired but happy, and smiled when she saw them coming closer towards her. Tom and Chakotay had stopped and picked up both their sons.

"How are you feeling, Mel?" asked Chakotay as he kissed her forehead.

"Tired and sore, but happy." "Are you ready to name them?" asked Janeway.

"Yes, Captain. Since we knew about the boys we had their names all ready picked out. I would like to present to you..."

"Allen Eugene," said Chakotay as he motioned to the baby he was holding.

"Connor Harold," said Tom he motioned to the baby he was holding.

"What about the girl?" asked Janeway?

Melody looked at Tom and Chakotay, and at their nod she smiled.

"I was thinking Cheyenne Dakota Rose,"

"That's beautiful, Melody. Thank you. Thank you for our son's and daughter," said Chakotay as he kissed her forehead again.

"She's beautiful, Mel. Just like you," said Tom as he leaned over and kissed her.

"On behalf of myself and the entire crew of Voyager I would like to welcome you aboard," Said Janeway as she looked at the three newest Chakotay-Paris children.

"Thank you, Captain."

"It think it is time that we let Melody finish feeding Cheyenne and then get some rest," said the Doctor as he came over to the newest family.

"All right, Doctor. Take care, sweet one," said Chakotay as he kissed her once more then left to put Allen back in his crib.

"I love you, Mel," said Tom as he kissed her then left to put Connor back in his crib.

"Are you all right, Melody?" asked the Doctor as he ran a scanner over her.

"I'm tired and my back hurts a little but I'm fine," Answered Melody wearily.

"Uhh Huh, I'm give you a sedative plus something for the pain. I want you to rest, young lady," Said the Doctor firmly.

"Yes, sir!" said Melody as she handed Cheyenne

to Samantha then leaned back against the bed as the Doctor administers they hypospray. Melody fell into a light sleep as the Doctor scanned her once again to make sure.

One week later Melody was rushed back to sickbay because of heavy bleeding and was immediately taken into surgery.

Four hours later the Doctor came out to a very anxious Chakotay, Tom and Captain Janeway.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Chakotay as he stepped toward the Doctor.

"She's in critical condition right now, Commander but she is going to recover," Explained the Doctor.

"What happened? She was doing so well, then all of a sudden..." asked Tom.

"She started hemorrhaging from a tear in her uterus, I'm afraid in order to stop the bleeding we had to perform a hysterectomy."

"Has she woken up, does she know yet?" asked Tom.

"No, she is heavily sedated and won't wake up for several hours," Replied the Doctor.

"Can we see her?" asked Chakotay.

"This way, gentlemen," said the Doctor as he led the way to the biobed where Melody was.

She was lying on the bed with the life support systems lights flashing on the panel above her.

Tom and Chakotay walked over slowly and looked at the young lady on the bed.

She looked so helpless and small lying there,

that their hearts broke at all the pain she had endured. They both promised each other and her that they would do everything in their power to keep her from getting hurt again.

"Sweet one, I don't know if you can hear me or not but we promise you we'll do everything we can to make sure you don't getting hurt again."

"Please, Melody. Get well soon and come back to us. We need you, sweetheart," said Chakotay as he leaned close to her head.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips gently kissing her fingers and palm. He looked down at Melody's face and noticed the tired and pain lines on her forehead.

He gently rubbed her forehead with the tips of his fingers until the lines slowly disappeared. When he looked up he saw Tom watching him.

"Don't worry, Cha. She's going to be all right, the Doctor will take good care of her," said Tom as he took her other hand in his.

Melody stayed in sickbay for three day and then was released to their quarters for complete bed rest.

As Melody recuperated Tom, Chakotay, Alaina and Garrick became very protected of Melody so that she had not only had two older protectors but two younger ones too.

Just after Melody's thirty-eighth birthdays Harry's scan picked up some anomalous readings that turned out to be a wormhole forming. After many scans and several probes it was determined that the wormholes lead to the Alpha Quadrant.

Two weeks later Janeway decided that Voyager would launch a probe with a message then travel

through the wormhole.

One the day the probe was launched Melody found herself trying to calm down five very excited Chakotay-Paris children. Alaina and Garrick had just turned seven, while Allen, Connor and Cheyenne were two and a half. Along with the standard message Captain Janeway asked that messages be send to the families of the Voyager crew.

Three days later Voyager received a faint reply from the probe that their message had been received and that Starfleet would have someone waiting for them when they came through the wormhole.

Harry estimated that at the wormholes present rate of expansion that it would be another three or four days before Voyager could safely make it through.

During that time Chakotay and Tom updated Melody and the children about Earth, Dorvan and Starfleet. The night before they were to go through the wormhole Tom found Melody sitting in one of the observation lounges.

She was curled up on one of the couches looking out of the window at the wormhole. Tom stood watching her for a few minutes then slowly, as not to startle her walked over and sat down beside her.

"Mel?"

"I was just thinking, what I still have family on earth that I don't know about. I know that Tuvok said my father never remarried but that doesn't all ways mean that he didn't have children. I mean what if I have some distant relatives that somehow know about me," whispered Melody softly.

Tom sighed and sat down besides her pulling her into his arms.

"Mel, I'm going to tell you something. Do you know why I have never mentioned my father?" asked Tom as he looked down at her.

"No"

"Well there was good reason, after what the crash at Caldik Prime and being kicked out of Starfleet. He was the one that advised the courts to throw the book at me and sent me to the maximum prison at Akland," answered Tom as he left the couch and went to stand at the window.

The wormhole just outside that window would take him back to Earth, his mother and sister's and possible prison.

"Your own father, Tom? Why?"

"Because I couldn't keep quiet about what really happened, it was him that forged the reports."

"All I had to do was keep quiet about the crash. But I couldn't, not even for the Paris name."

"After that he made it publicly know and in no uncertain terms that I was no son of his"

"I don't understand Tom, why are you telling me this now?" asked Melody as she left the couch and came up to stand behind him.

She was close enough that he could feel her breath on his back, and hear the slight quiver in her voice.

He turned to face her and slowly pulled her into his arms.

"Because I want you to understand that even if

the whole world thinks you are no good there will always be people that believe in you and love you. And that you are better than what anyone thinks."

"I'm trying, Tom. But sometimes..."said Melody softly.

"Well remember that Chakotay and I will all ways here for you. And even if we're not you will have Ian plus Chakotay's family and mine to take care of you and the kids,"

"If you not...Tom, what are trying to not tell me?" asked Melody as she pulled out of his arms and took a step back from him.

Tom sighed then turned back around to look at the wormhole.

"Oh Mel...You remember when you asked Chell about Chakotay and the Maquis?"

"Yes?"

"Well as far as we know Chakotay and the other Maquis crew members are still listed as fugitives. And the only reason I was released from Auckland was so I could lead Captain Janeway and Voyager to Chakotay and the others."

"There is a good change that when we reach the other side of the wormhole that Chakotay and I along with the other Maquis crew members will be taken into custody and taken back to prison."

"NO! Aunt Kathryn wouldn't let that happen! She can't let that happen!" cried Melody as she sank to the flood and began to shake.

Tom quickly turned quickly and pulled her into his arms.

"She might not have much of a choice Mel, but I

just wanted you to know about the possibility in case something like that happened."

"I need you to be strong for us and take care of the children. I'm sure Kathryn and Chakotay's brothers will do everything they can to prevent it or to get us out as soon as they can but I need to know someone is there to take care of the kids. Please Melody, can you do that for me, for both of us?" asked Tom as he gently raised her chin so she could look at his face.

"Oh Tom, I'm sorry. It looks like we both have gotten the raw end of the deal when it comes to life."

"Of course I'll take care of the kids, and don't worry about a thing, we'll find some way to take care of this," said Melody as put her hands on his checks and kissed his nose.

"Oh and by the way, you don't seriously think that I believe what the courts and your father said about you do you?"

"Now how would you know what my father said about me?"

"You're not the only one who has done research on a person you know."

"If I was going to take on the Chakotay-Paris name I wanted to know all there was about both your families."

"Voyager has quiet an extensive database on both families you know; well at least up until Chakotay left Starfleet. And honestly I think that *Admiral Paris* is a pompous windbag who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground!"

"Melody!" exclaimed Tom laughingly. "I'm sorry Tom, I know he's your father and all

but he..."

"It's not that Melody, but you know how Chakotay feel about you cussing."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that,"

"Forgot about what?" asked Chakotay as he came towards the two.

He had been standing in the shadows watching them for nearly ten minutes now, he had seen Melody go from worried, too frightened to downright mad.

She was so child like when it came to her emotions but one thing was perfectly clear. She would fight for her family. Even if things turned out badly for him and Tom he knew that the kids would be taken care of and that Ian would take care of Melody.

"Nothing daddy," said Melody as she came over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now what was that for?" asked Chakotay as he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt him lean into her.

He knew that she had had her hands full for the past few days trying to help keep the children clam, plus helping with getting Voyager ready to go through the wormhole.

"Just for being you, and loving me unconditionally, both of you." said Melody as she looked back at Tom.

"Well that's a given young lady, and I know there are several more people back on Earth and Dorvan V who will love you just as much."

"Gods I hope so," said Melody as she leaned back against Chakotay's chest and tried to hide a

yawn.

"As you are so fond of saying, It's a given. Now come on, you both need to get some rest before we enter the wormhole. Harry thinks we might be in for a bumpy ride." said Chakotay as he steered her towards the door.

"Oh joy! Just what we need another bumpy ride," answered Melody as the door closed behind her and her fathers.

After tonight part of their life was closing and a new part was about to begin but like a true Chakotay-Paris Melody, Tom and Chakotay would face whatever came with pride and dignity.

TBC


	34. Chapter 36

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 36

The next morning all of the senior staff was on the bridge when Harry finished the final scan and announced that the wormhole was large enough for them to pass safely through.

Raising her head and a stiffing of her back Janeway gave the order.

"Mr. Paris, take us into the wormhole."

"Aye, Captain," responded Tom, then turned back to the Con and entered the coordinates that would take them into the wormhole and back to the Alpha Quadrant.

After a few minutes of minutes of bumpy ride, with Tom working franticly to keep Voyager on course, the ship calmed down and the rest of the of the trip was fairly calm. Halfway through Janeway leaned over and placed her hand on Chakotay's arm.

"Chakotay, how's Melody doing?"

With a quick look at Tom Chakotay leaned over to meet Janeway halfway.

"She's asleep, we gave her a sleeping pill last night. We both felt that it would be better if she slept through the initial trip through the wormhole, the past few days have been hard on her Kathryn. With keeping the kids calm and everything else she didn't need the added stress."

"I agree, Commander. But you do know that you both will pay for this when she finds out?"

"Neither of us has any doubts about that, Captain," smiled Chakotay as he leaned back in his chair.

Both he and Tom knew that whatever Melody dished out for them they would gladly take it if it meant that they had save Melody from some further stress and strain and gave her some restful and peaceful time.

The recent years had been rough on them all but the more they grew as a family the more pressure Melody put on herself. She needed and deserved some peaceful time, even if that meant drugging her to get it.

"Captain, we are about to exit the wormhole," informed Harry

"Full scans Mr. Kim, let's find out what is out there waiting for us," replied Janeway.

"Aye, Captain."

"Captain, we are clear of the wormhole," said Tuvok

"Harry?" asked Janeway as she turned slightly to look at the Ensign.

"Captain, I'm not picking up anything. Just a minute, Captain. I'm reading two, no three star class ships and several others that I'm not

familiar with," said Harry as he looked up from his panel.

"On screen."

As the screen came alive, Janeway and Chakotay both rose from their chairs to stand behind Tom at the Con.

"I'll be damned," whispered Chakotay.

"Captain, were being hailed," said Harry as he stood at his station.

"Open a channel. This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation star ship Voyager."

"We have been lost in the Delta Quadrant for the past ten years."

"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation star ship Enterprise."

"Welcome back, Captain Janeway."

"Thank you, Captain Picard. Did you get our request to inform the families of my crew?" asked Janeway.

"Yes, Captain. Starfleet has informed your families and they are on their way to meet you at Deep Space Nine."

"Then I guess we should proceed to DS9. After you, Captain?" said Janeway.

"By all means. Enterprise out," said Picard as the main view screen went blank.

"Mister Paris, lay in a course for Deep Space Nine."

"Aye, Captain."

"Engage," Said Janeway as they felt the engines engaged and Voyager followed the Enterprise to Deep Space Nine.

"Chakotay, I think it might be wise if you went and told Melody what has happened. I'd hate for her to wake up and see that outside her window without knowing what was going on," said Janeway as she straightened her jacket and sat back down in her chair.

"Agreed Captain, how long have we got?" asked Chakotay as he came up behind Tom and put his hands on his husbands shoulders.

Well for better or worse they were home, now the real test began whether they were able to keep their family together.

"At our estimated speed I'd say 12.5 hours, Commander," responded Tuvok.

"Well then I guess we had better face the music, permission to leave the bridge Captain."

"Granted, to both of you. Take all the time you need to take care of Melody, but I would like all three of you on the bridge when we reach DS9," requested Janeway.

"Of course, Captain. And thank you," said Chakotay then he left the bridge followed closely by Tom.

They made the trip to their quarters in silence, and entered their quarters to find the younger Chakotay-Paris children huddled around the windows.

"Dad, Daddy, are all those ships really from Starfleet?" asked Garrick excitedly.

"Yes Garrick, Most of them are. Where is

Melody?" asked Chakotay

"She's still asleep in her room, we did just what you said Daddy and were quiet and let her sleep," said Cheyenne as she came to stand in front of Chakotay.

Chakotay looked down at his youngest daughter and just had to smile. She was the perfect image of Tom with one exception; she had his eyes. But even with that she was Tom all over. She was rash, impulsive and so eager to please.

"Well thank you Chey, but there is still one more thing I need you all to do for Dad and I."

"Since Melody was asleep while we went through the wormhole, she doesn't know where we are, so I need you and the guys to be really quiet while Dad and I explain thing to Melody? Can you do that for us sweet one?" asked Chakotay as he knelt down in front of her.

"Sure daddy, Alaina and I will take care of the boys while you and Dad take care of Meldee," answered Cheyenne proudly as she looked at both her fathers.

Cheyenne didn't quite understand why Melody was getting so upset about going back to the Alpha quadrant, but if her Daddies or Melody asked her to do something she would try to move heaven and earth for those three.

At an early age she had heard the story of how Melody came to Voyager and what she had done for Tom and Chakotay.

If it weren't for Melody she and her brother's and sister wouldn't have been born, and they all knew that there had been several time when everyone thought that Melody might die.

She loved her father's but to her Melody was her hero, so if Daddy asked her to be quiet for a little while longer she would.

"Thanks pumpkin," said Chakotay as he kissed her on the forehead then headed towards Melody's room.

Tom looked at his younger brood then followed Chakotay into Melody's room. Melody was curled up asleep in the middle of her bed wrapped tightly in Ian's arms.

"Oh Commander, Lt. Paris," said Ian as he let go of Melody and jumped off the bed.

He had heard the voices in the other room and then the door open but he had assumed that it was Alaina or Garrick coming back in to check on Melody.

If it was the Commander and Lt. Paris then that meant that they were back in the Alpha Quadrant.

Well he had told her once that there was nothing that could happen to make him stop loving her and now it was time to put that promise to the test.

"I'm sorry sirs, Melody become upset while she was asleep and since you both were needed on the bridge Alaina and Garrick called me."

"Holding her seemed the only way to calm her down and then she fell back asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so..."

"Ian, don't worry. I'm glad you were available and able to help her. Since she's used to you being here it would probably be a good idea if you stay while we explained things to her." said

Chakotay as he sat down on the side of her bed. "We're in the Alpha Quadrant aren't we sir?"

"Yes, and being escorted to Deep Space Nine by the Star ship Enterprise," answered Tom.

"Oh gods, what do you think they will do with her?" asked Ian as he looked over at the woman he loved.

He knew that Starfleet would be interested in her for the sheer fact of who she was and where she came from.

She was a woman from the past who had traveled through a space anomaly into their time. Starfleet might try to keep her presence quiet but when the press found out about her she and her family would become the main attraction in a three-ring circus possibly even eclipsing the return of Voyager.

After the past few years that was the last thing Melody and the Chakotay-Paris family needed, so if there was some small part he could play in protecting Melody and her family he would gladly do it.

Chakotay looked at the young man standing on the other side of the bed then nodded for Tom to give Melody the hypospray.

They needed Melody conscious and clear headed if they had any hope of explaining what had happen.

A few seconds after Tom administered the hypospray Melody stretched and turned over to see Tom, Chakotay and Ian standing above her.

"Hi Dad, Daddy. Ian what are you doing here?" asked Melody as she stretched once more then

slowly sat up.

"Wwwwwwwoohhh, my head feels like I've been run over by a Mack truck."

"Take it easy, Mel. Ian could you get her a glass of water please?" asked Tom as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Yes sir," said Ian as he gave Melody a reassuring smile then left the room.

"What's the last thing you remember Mel?" asked Chakotay as he put his hand on her back and slowly started rubbing.

"Uhmmmmm, let's see. We left the observation lounge and you asked me when the last time I ate was and then you got me something to eat." said Melody as she looked over at Tom and Chakotay.

Just then Ian returned with a glass of water and held it out to her.

"Here, Mel. Drink this slowly," said Tom as he took her hands and carefully wrapped them around the glass.

She took a small sip, and then put the glass in her lap.

"You slipped me a Mickey didn't you?" asked Melody softly as she looked up at both her fathers.

Tom and Chakotay had imaged all kind of reactions coming from Melody when she found out what they had done but this wasn't one of them.

She was quiet, all most too quiet, like something had died inside her.

"Melody, are you all right sweet one?" asked Chakotay as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"Oh Daddy, I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I can tell you *all right* is not one of them."

"I'll be honest with you both, I understand why you did what you did but it also hurts. Almost like you don't trust me to be able to handle our present situation."

"Oh Melody, it's not like that at all sweet one. You had been taking care of everyone else at the expense of your health again. We just thought that this would be faster and easier, and for that we are sorry sweet one."

"It's all right, Daddy. But from now on confront me about it when I start this again please."

"You got a deal, feeling any better?" asked Tom "A little, how long before they contact us?"

"They were waiting for us when we came out of the wormhole. Right now we're en route to Deep Space Nine. Starfleet will contact us there,"

"Do you think they want to talk to me?"

"I'm sure they will love, but you have my promise along with Kathryn's and the command staff's that no one will let anything happen to you," said Chakotay as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Thanks Daddy, how long have we got until we reach Deep Space Nine?"

"Just under twelve hours," replied Tom

"Then I guess I had better get started getting everyone ready to leave Voyager. You never

know how much junk you acquire until you have to pack it all," laughed Melody weakly

"Mel?" said Tom with a stern sound in his voice.

"Don't worry Tom, I'll be careful."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll watch her for you," said Ian

"Traitor!" said Melody as she turned to look at Ian.

"Sorry love, but you know they both are right," replied Ian as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"All right, but you know you will pay for this don't you."

"Finally! Someone else to take some of the heat! Well I'll leave you two alone to work it out," said Tom as he gave her a quick kiss the stood up.

Chakotay followed suit then the two of them left leaving Melody and Ian alone.

"Now young man, any ideas on how I should make you pay for that last remark?" asked Melody as she moved to the center of the bed.

"Oh I've got a few...but how about this,..." said Ian as he suddenly launched himself at her and started tickling her, making her shriek with laughter and roll around on the bed.

At Melody's scream Tom and Chakotay were on their feet and halfway to the door when they heard the laughter coming from the room. It had been a long time since they had heard Melody laugh.

"Computer, soundproof Melody's room," called Chakotay as he stood at the door listening to the

uncontrolled laughter of his eldest daughter.

"I hope you know what you're doing Chakotay?" said Tom as he came over and stood beside his husband.

"I do, Tom. I trust Melody, but I trust Ian even more. He won't do anything to hurt or endanger Melody."

"I just wish I could say that for the rest of Starfleet."

"So do I slim, so do I."

Eleven hours later Tom and the rest of the Command staff sat on the bridge as Voyager entered Deep Space Nine docking bay.

Tom had just turned the COM over to Deep Space Nine and he and Chakotay went in search of Melody and the kids. Melody and the kids were sitting in the mess hall watching as they neared DS9. When Alaina noticed Tom and Chakotay she ran over to them and pulled them towards Melody.

"Daddy, something's wrong with Meldee. She's not talking, and she's just sitting there staring out the window," explained Alaina.

"Don't worry, Alaina. I'll go talk to her," said Chakotay as he looked over at his oldest daughter.

She was sitting alone across the room curled into a ball on one of the couches. Chakotay walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Melody, honey. Are you all right?" asked Chakotay as he touched her arm.

Melody looked up at Chakotay her eyes filling

with tears.

"I'm scared, Daddy. What if I don't fit in here, what if they don't like me?"

"Oh, sweetheart," answered Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms.

"They're going to love you, and hopefully we can live on Dorvan V. You will fit in just fine there."

Melody looked back up at him and smiled. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"I'm positive, sweet one. Now come on, the Captain would like you on the bridge when we talk to Starfleet."

"Is she certain?"

"Yes, Mel. Starfleet seems to be very interested in you," said Chakotay.

"Yeah, I bet they are," said Melody as she smiled and went over to the rest of the family.

Twenty minutes later Melody and the command staff were standing on the bridge when the call from Starfleet headquarters came in.

"Were being hailed, Captain," said Harry.

"Open a channel, Mr. Kim. This is Captain Kathryn of the Federation Star ship Voyager."

"This is Admiral Ben Cameron of Starfleet Headquarters. Welcome back to the Alpha Quadrant, Captain Janeway."

"Thank you, Admiral. Admiral Cameron, I need to know what will happen to my crew. The Maquis and Lt. Paris plus we have several other non Starfleet personal."

"We are aware of your situation, Captain Janeway. You are to be taken to Deep Space Nine and given a medical examination, and then the ship and your crew are to be taken to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco and debriefed. There the status of your Maquis crew and Lt. Paris will be reviewed."

At this news Melody visible paled and cried out softly, backing into Chakotay's arms. Janeway heard her cry and turned to see Melody move into Chakotay's arms.

"Admiral Cameron, would it be possible to have the debriefing of Melody Chakotay-Paris aboard Voyager. She has had a difficult time adjusting to this century and is very upset by large crowds of people," explained Janeway.

"I will see what I can do. Please wait at DS9 until you hear from me again. Starfleet out," said Admiral Cameron, then the view screen went blank.

"Don't worry, Mel," said Tom as he came over to stand in front of Melody.

She was pale and shaking slightly in Chakotay's arms.

"It will be all right, we'll stay with you." Tom reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. Melody leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Tom," said Melody softly.

Janeway looked over at the small family standing in the middle of the bridge. Melody was visibly upset, while Tom and Chakotay were concerned. Melody had been through so much in the last eight years that Janeway had hoped that her return to the Alpha Quadrant would have been a happy one.

"Commander, Lieutenant, why don't you take Melody back to your quarters and let her rest. We won't know anymore until we hear from Starfleet again," suggested Janeway.

"Thank you, Captain," said Chakotay as he steered Melody towards the turbo lift, with Tom following closely behind.

Before the doors closed she could see Melody leaning heavily against Chakotay's chest.

It was four days before the crew of Voyager had been evaluated and all their families arrived at Deep Space Nine. Captain's Janeway and Picard agreed that it would be better if the Command staff were reunited with their families onboard the Enterprise instead of Voyager. So Tom, Chakotay, Melody, Janeway, Tuvok, Harry, B'Elanna and the Chakotay-Paris children transported over to the Enterprise to meet their families.

Everyone was waiting in the Enterprises Ten Forward Lounge and when the doors opened the room got deafly quiet. Every eye turned to watch the long awaited crew of the star ship Voyager entered. As everyone slowly found his or her family no one noticed Melody carefully making her way back towards the door.

Chakotay was greeting his mother; brothers and sisters while Tom hugged his mother and sisters.

The Chakotay-Paris children were standing beside them taking in all the new people.

Chakotay turned to introduce his mother to their eldest daughter when he noticed she was gone.

"Tom, where's Melody?" asked Chakotay as he came over beside the younger man. Tom let go of his sister and turned to look at Chakotay.

"I thought she was with you. Melody?" said Tom.

He scanned the room and quickly found her moving towards the doors.

"Melody, where are you going?" asked Tom as he came over to her.

Melody was pale and breathing heavily when Tom grabbed her arm and turned her around. She saw all the faces turn to looking at her and her breathing increased in speed.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't! I can't!" cried Melody as she broke loose from his arms and ran towards the door.

She was so upset that she didn't see the broad chest of Lt. Commander Data step in front of her until she hit him head on.

She looked up into a golden face with yellow eyes. That was all her heart could take and she collapsed into darkness.

"Melody!" cried Tom and Chakotay in unison as they saw her collapse into the arms of Lieutenant Commander Data. He gently laid her down on the floor as they came to her side.

"Captain, she's not breathing!" said Counselor Troi as she stood over the prone young woman.

"We've got to get her to sick bay," said Captain Picard.

"No! Back to Voyager, our Doctor knows her medical history," said Chakotay as he looked down at his oldest daughter.

Captain Picard looked at the two men huddled around the young women then hit his COM badge.

"Transporter room, transport Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris and their daughter back to Voyager's sick bay immediately."

"Aye, Captain," said a male voice over the COM link.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tom as he watched Chakotay pick up Melody into his arms.

"Don't worry, Tom. Well take care of the kids," said Janeway as they vanished in the blue transporter beam.

A few seconds later Tom, Chakotay and Melody reappeared in Voyager's sickbay.

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Program," called Chakotay as he laid Melody on an empty biobed.

"Please state the nature...Commander. What happened?" asked the Doctor as he quickly ran a scanner over Melody's prone body.

"I'm not sure, she was trying to leave the party then all of a sudden she collapsed," said Chakotay.

The Doctor grabbed a medical tricorder and did a quick scan of Melody.

"I'm not surprised, she has had a mild heart attack plus both of her lungs have collapsed."

"Mr. Paris I will need your assistance," informed the Doctor as he raised the biobed scanners over her body.

Chakotay moved off to one side as the Doctor and Tom worked to save Melody's life.

Several hours later a haggard Tom Paris entered the small waiting room where Chakotay sat.

He looked exhausted and very worried. Chakotay pulled him into his arms, letting him soak up his warmth and strength. A few minutes later the Doctor appeared at the door.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Chakotay as he sat Tom down then went to talk to the Doctor.

"She is stable, Commander. But I'm afraid there is not much more I can do for her."

"What do you mean nothing you can do for her!" yelled Chakotay.

"You've got to save her. We can't lose her now!"

"He's done everything he can, Chak" said Tom as he looked up at his husband.

"Voyager wasn't designed for long term missions so it's wasn't equipped to handle extensive life threatening situations."

"The medical equipment aboard Voyager is designed only to threat an injury or illness until they are sent to a Medical Base."

"I simply do not have the equipment to save her," stated the Doctor.

Chakotay turned and walked over to the plastic window that separated the waiting room from sickbay. From there he could see Melody lying on the biobed hooked up to the life support systems.

He rested his head on the window then said softly.

"What about the Enterprise?

"What did you say?" asked the Doctor as he came over by him.

Chakotay raised his head and turned around to face them both.

"I said what about the Enterprise; they must have the latest medical equipment. Maybe they could save her."

"It's certainly worth a try. Voyager to Enterprise. This is the Chief Medical Officer," called the Doctor.

"Enterprise here, go ahead Doctor," answered a male voice.

"I need to speak with Captain Picard or Captain Janeway, immediately."

"One moment, Doctor. Go ahead." "Doctor to Captain Janeway."

"Janeway here, go ahead Doctor. How's Melody?"

"Not good I'm afraid. I have her stabilized but Voyager is not equipped to save her. Would it be possible to transfer her to the Enterprise sick bay along with myself so myself and their Doctor can treat her?"

Janeway looked over at Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher who stood beside her.

Since Melody's departure everyone had been curious about the young woman. At Picard's nod of agreement, Janeway let of a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Doctor. Transport yourself and Melody to the Enterprise sick bay immediately. Janeway out."

Kathryn turned to look at the two officers in front of her.

"Thank you, she means a lot to all of us."

"Yes, I can tell that. But don't thank me yet until I've had a chance to examine her," said Dr. Crusher as she left Ten Forward for sickbay.

"Don't worry, Captain. She's the best Doctor in the Quadrant," said Picard as he noticed Janeway watching Dr. Crusher leave.

"Let's hope so, that young lady has had an awful lot happen to her," said Janeway wearily.

She turned back to wrap her arms around the shoulders of Alaina and Garrick and sent a silent pray for Melody's health.

As Tom, Chakotay, Melody and the Doctor reappeared in the Enterprise sick bay Dr. Crusher rushed forward. The young woman in Commander Chakotay's arms was pale and very weak.

"Over here, Commander. Please," said Dr. Crusher as she motion to one of their biobed.

Chakotay laid her down on the empty bed then stepped back as the two Doctor's went to work.

When they heard the sick bay doors open Tom and Chakotay turned to see Captains Janeway and Picard enter.

"How's she doing, Chakotay?" asked Janeway as she came over beside the two men.

"I don't know, they just started a few minutes ago," answered Chakotay, as he looked back at Melody and the two Doctors.

"Don't worry, Commander. I have informed Starfleet Headquarters of the situation and they assure me that she will get all the medical attention she requires," said Picard as he looked at the two men.

They obviously cared a great deal for this young woman, and if their cooperation was wanted they would have to help her first.

They all turned and watched as the Doctor's of Voyager and the Enterprise examined Melody.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Crusher and the holographic Doctor walked into the small waiting room of the Enterprise sick bay.

"How is she?" asked Tom as he stood up and advanced on the Doctors.

"She's fine, for now Mr. Paris," answered the Doctor.

"What do you mean, now!" asked Chakotay.

"Calm down, Commander. Go ahead Doctor Crusher," said Janeway as she laid her hand on Chakotay's arm.

"Thank you, Captain Janeway. Melody is in remarkably good shape considering everything that she has been through. But I'm afraid the extra stress of returning to the Alpha Quadrant and meeting all the new people has been a very big strain on her heart and lungs," explained Dr. Crusher.

"We have repaired the damage to her heart, but the most damage was to her lungs. Given their condition it would not be wise to try and repair the damage," explained the Holodoctor.

"So what are you going to do? Leave her like that!" asked Chakotay angrily.

"No, Commander. We will take a sample of her lung and clone a replacement. Then we will transplant the cloned lung into her body, cloning has become a standard procedure on most long- range star ships," said Dr. Crusher.

"My god, things have changed while we were gone," said Tom quietly.

"Yes it has, Lt. you may see your daughter for a few minutes then I will need to begin the cloning procedure," said Dr. Crusher as she looked at the two men.

"Thank you, Dr. I'm sorry I yelled earlier," said Chakotay.

"Don't be, Commander. I would have done the same thing if it had been my son," answered Dr. Crusher as he left.

Tom and Chakotay looked at and Janeway, then back to Melody,

"Go ahead, Chakotay, Tom. The kids are taken care of."

They both smiled then went to Melody's bedside. She was lying on a bed with a small clear tube running into her nose. She was asleep, and looked a little better. Still pale, but not quite as deathlike.

Chakotay took her hand and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead. Melody slowly stirred opening her eyes.

"Hi, sweet one. How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"Better, my chest doesn't hurt anymore. What

happened?" asked Melody weakly.

"I'm afraid you had a mild heart attack and your lungs collapsed."

"Melody I'm sorry about all this, we knew how you felt about large crowds but we just got caught up in the excitement and didn't think. I'm sorry," said Chakotay as he leaned down and placed his lips on her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Daddy. I should have said something or reminded you. Can I still meet your families, just a few at a time though?" asked Melody.

"Sure thing, sweet. However you want," said Tom as he came to the other side of her bed.

"Daddy, that man. The man before I collapsed..."

"Lt. Commander Data, what about him. Mel?" said Tom.

"Can I see him again?"

"Sure, sweet. When you're feeling better, right now the Doctor wants you to rest OK?" answered Chakotay.

"OK," said Melody as she closed her eyes.

"Commander, Lt. She really needs to rest," said Dr. Crusher as she came over to them.

"All right, but let us know if she wakes up again," said Tom as he took Chakotay's hand and lead him out of sickbay.

Now that Melody was safe, they needed to check on their other children and explain what was going on.

TBC


	35. Chapter 37

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 37

Tom and Chakotay found them in Ten Forward with a large group of their families sitting around them. When they noticed the doors open, all of them got up and ran into Tom and Chakotay's arms

"Daddy, what's wrong with Meldee?" "Where is she?"

"Will she be all right?" ask several of the children all at once.

"Whoa, hold on everyone. Let us sit down for a minute and we'll tell you everything," said Chakotay as he released the group in his arms and lead them to a seat. Everyone crowded around them both as they begin to explain what had happened.

"First of all, Melody's fine. She is in the Enterprise sickbay and the Doctor and Dr. Crusher are taking very good care of her," said Chakotay as he pulled Allen into his lap.

"Secondly she has had a heart attack, Dr. Crusher said they repaired the damage to her heart, but there was too much damage to her lungs," finished

Tom.

Everyone got very quiet until finally a small voice asked. "She's going to die, isn't she Daddy?"

Tom and Chakotay looked over into the small face of their youngest daughter. She was so much like Melody, in her ways and personality that is was scary sometimes. Like Melody she had a heart of gold and thought of other people before herself.

"No, Chey. Dr. Crusher is going to take very good care of her. Later today she will perform an operation on Melody that will give her new lungs so she won't have any more problems."

"Dr. Crusher is a woman?" asked Garrick.

"Yes, Garrick. And she's keeping Melody in her sickbay here on the Enterprise," said Tom

"Meldee not like that," said Connor.

"No, Connor. I don't suppose she will, be she's not going to have much choice. Dr. Crusher can be most persistent."

"Daddy, I hungry," said Allen softly. "You're always hungry, Allen," answered Garrick. "Am not!" retorted Allen.

"That's enough, boys!" said Chakotay loudly. "Why don't you go with Alaina and Garrick and see if you can find something to eat. OK?"

Both boys looked remorseful then looked up at their Daddy. He was trying to look stern but had a smile on his face. At his smile they brighten and both launched themselves into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," they both said in unison.

"I know, we're all worried about Melody. Now go before I change my mind," answered Chakotay with a swat as they both left his arms.

"Yes, sir!" they called as they followed their oldest brother and sister to find something to eat.

Chakotay watched them go then sank back down on the couch. "Oh gods, Tom. What if we lose her?"

Tom saw the worried look on his face and gently pulled him into his arms. They sat there for a few minutes until the heard a voice clearing behind them. They broke apart to see Chakotay's mother Maria, standing behind them.

"Chakotay," she said softly.

That was all he needed to hear and he launched himself into her arms giving in to the tears he had been holding back since he saw Melody collapsed.

Maria held him until he calmed down then leaned back looking into the face of her youngest son.

"She will be all right; the spirits would not take someone who is still needed by so many."

"God I hope so, Mama. I don't know what I would do if we lost her," he answered softly.

"You would grieve, and then go on. Now introduce me to your husband. We were never properly introduced before all the excitement started," said Maria as he gave her son's cheek a gentle pat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mama, I would like to introduce to you my husband, Tom Paris. Tom this is my mother, Maria of Dorvan V," said Chakotay as he turned her to face Tom.

Maria stood looking at the young man before and saw the love and concern for her son shining clearly in those blue eyes. She hesitated for only a minute

then pulled the young man into her arms. She felt him stiffen, and then relax as he realized she accepted him as Chakotay's mate.

She had not known that her son loved men, but she could tell by the way the two were when they were together and with their children that they both truly loved each other. If this man made her son happy, then she except him into their family.

"I am honored to meet you, Ma'am," said Tom "Call me, Maria."

"All right, Maria. Chakotay I would like to introduce you to my mother. Miriam Paris," said Tom as he pulled a medium of height woman over beside him.

"Hello," said Chakotay.

Miriam Paris looked at the tall dark man before her and saw the same love shining in his eyes for her Tom. If this man made her Tom happy, then she was happy. She quickly stepped forward and put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. When they broke Tom could see the happiness and love shining in his mother's eyes.

Introductions were quickly made and Tom met Chakotay's two older brother's Beyvahl and Nayib along with his sister's Neera, Layla and Khola. Chakotay then meet Tom's two sister's Kathleen and Moira. After all the hugs and handshakes were done, the adults were sitting on the couches Maria brought up the subject of Melody.

"Chakotay, Tom. Tell us about our oldest granddaughter," asked Maria as she looked at the two men.

They sat in each other's arms smiling with a small hint of laughter on their lips.

"Oh, Mama. We have been thinking for weeks about

how to explain Melody to you. I guess the best way to do that it is to experience her life aboard Voyager. Come with us to the holodeck and we'll show you," said Chakotay as he stood up and pulled Tom up with him.

Everyone looked at the two men, then nodded rising to stand with them.

"Garrick, Alaina. We're going back to Voyager now," called Tom.

"What about Meldee?" asked Cheyenne as she looked at her Dad and Daddy? She was frightened to leave Meldee here on this strange ship. She wanted her back home on Voyager.

"She has to stay here with Dr. Crusher, remember Chey. You can come and see her when she gets better," said Tom as he picked up his youngest daughter.

She snuggled into his neck and nodded her head. If Dad said Meldee would be OK, then she would. Dad and Daddy wouldn't let anything happen to Meldee.

The entire Chakotay-Paris family left ten forward and made their way back to Voyager. The Children were dropped of at the Chakotay-Paris quarters under the watchful eye of B'Elanna Torres while the adults made there way to the holodeck.

Tom and Chakotay started a holodeck program that had chairs and a big screen at the front of the room. Everyone found a seat while Tom loaded the program they wanted. When it was ready the both stood before the group.

"This is a holoimages program of the life aboard Voyager of Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris. Starting from the time she first came about till just before we returned to the Alpha Quadrant," explained Tom.

"Computer, Run program Chakotay-Paris Alpha V.

Melody Elaine," said Chakotay as he sat down.

A few minutes later the screen came alive with holoimages of Melody's life aboard Voyager. For the next two and a half hours Tom and Chakotay's families sat on the holodeck and watched the ups and down, the victories and defeats, the joys and tragedies that had filled Melody, Tom and Chakotay's life for the past eight years aboard Voyager.

When the images stopped, Chakotay quietly called. "Computer end program," Everyone was left in awe of what Tom, Chakotay and their daughter Melody had endured.

"We had no idea, you three had been through so much," said Maria finally as she came over to stand beside her son.

"Now you know why she means so much to us. She is not only our legal daughter but the daughter of our hearts," said Chakotay quietly.

"Son, take us to meet our oldest granddaughter," said Miriam as she looked at both men.

"Don't worry, Chakotay. We can handle your brood for a little while," said Beyvahl as he smiled at his younger brother. Chakotay had done well in finding Tom and Melody and she had given them both five healthy beautiful children.

"This way, Mama, Miriam," said Chakotay as he lead their mothers out of the holodeck and back to the Enterprise to meet their eldest granddaughter Melody Elaine.

******************************************

The first thing Melody realized when she awoke was that something was not right. The Doctor always dimmed the lights for her when she was in sickbay. As she looked around she realized that she was not

in her sickbay, not aboard Voyager. As she tried to sit up a shooting pain ripped through her chest and she moaned softly. A few seconds later a small dark hair woman and a taller red headed woman were beside her.

"Just relax, Melody. You're going to be fine," said Dr. Crusher soothingly.

"She doesn't believe you, Beverly. I think you should call, Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris," said Troi.

At the sound of their names Melody once again tried to sit up and look around for the two men.

"Daddy?" she said weakly.

"It's alright, Melody. Dr. Crusher to Commander Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Go ahead, Doctor Crusher."

"Commander, Melody is awake and very anxious to see you and Lt. Paris."

"We're on our way. Chakotay out."

A few minutes later both men entered sickbay followed by two older women. Tom and Chakotay made a beeline to Melody's bed while the two women held back. Seeing Melody's eyes open Chakotay pulled her into his arms for a hard hug only to be released then engulf in another one from Tom. After Tom released her he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Where am I, Tom? Why aren't I on aboard Voyager?" asked Melody as she looked at both men. They knew the minute she awoke that she would figure out that she wasn't aboard Voyager and start asking questions.

"You're aboard the Federation Star Ship Enterprise.

Voyager didn't have the equipment to save you so we transferred you to the Enterprise," said Chakotay.

"Is the Doctor here?"

"Yes, Mel. He's right here. Computer activate EMH program," said Tom. A few minutes later the Doctor appeared beside her bed.

"Please state the nature... Oh, hello Melody. Feeling better?"

"I am now that you're here," said Melody with a sigh.

"Well I wish I could take all the credit but Dr. Crusher helped a great deal," said the Doctor as he stepped aside and the red hair woman came forward. This was the same one that she saw earlier before Chakotay and Tom had arrived.

"Hello and thank you."

"You're welcome, Melody. But were not quite through with you yet. In a few hours we will operate to give you a new set of lungs," said Dr. Crusher as she looked down at the young woman.

"New lungs?" she asked questionably.

"It seems that there have been medical advances that even I was not aware of. But I can assure you, it is a simple procedure and you won't have any more problems with your asthma," said the Doctor.

"If you say so, Doc," said Melody skeptically.

"Well, it seems this episode hasn't diminished your sarcasm any," said the Doctor.

At his remark Tom and Chakotay started laughing while Melody just lay there smiling innocently.

"Mel, there's someone we want you to meet," said Tom as he turned slightly and motioned to Maria and his mother. Both women came quietly beside each of their sons.

"Mama, this is our oldest daughter Melody. Melody this is my mother," said Chakotay as he put her arm around the smaller dark skinned woman. Melody could tell instantly that this was Chakotay's mother because he looked just like her.

"How do you do, ma'am," answered Melody softly.

"Ma'am? I haven't been called ma'am by a grandchild in years," said Maria as she gently lifted and Melody pulled her into her arms. Melody looked over at Chakotay, and at his smile relaxed into the strong arms of this small woman. After a few minutes she leaned back to look at Melody. "I would prefer grandmother or grandma."

Melody looked at the small woman before her then back to Chakotay. "May I call you grandma?" she asked timidly.

"I would love that child, welcome to the family, Melody," said Maria as she hugged her again.

"Mel, this is my mother. Mom this is Melody Elaine," introduced Tom.

"You can call me Grandmother Miriam, if you'd like dear," said Miriam.

Melody looked over at Tom, then was engulfed in the strong-arms of her other grandmother. When Miriam pulled back she could see tears in Melody's eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked anxiously.

"You don't hate me because of everything I've done?" asked Melody softly.

"Everything you've done? My child you have given my son the most precious gift a woman has to give. Five healthy beautiful children," said Maria.

When Melody looked over at Chakotay he quickly smiled then stepped forward. "Why don't you rest for a while Melody, we'll come back and talk so more later," said Chakotay as he quickly kissed her forehead then lead his mother out of the room. Tom repeated the kiss then ushered Miriam out to follow Chakotay.

When Chakotay and Tom finally slowed down Maria and Miriam turned on them.

"All right, Chakotay, Tom. What was that all about?" asked Maria as she turned to face her son and his husband. Both men looked upset and had to take several deep breathes before they answered.

"Not here, Mama. Let's go to ten forward," said Chakotay as he led both women to the Enterprise lounge. When they arrived they found a secluded spot and sat down.

"Melody isn't from this time. She was born in the twentieth century. August 22, 1965 to be exact," said Tom.

"But that would make her over four hundred years old," said Maria quickly doing the math in her head.

"Just about, Voyager discovered her as a strange reading on one of our scans and Captain Janeway told us to investigate. We brought her into Voyager's cargo bay and found a way to relive her," explained Chakotay quietly.

"She has had a really hard time adjusting to the way things were done in our time, then when she started having the nightmares we discovered about her abuse."

"Abuse, what abuse?" asked Miriam.

"Mom, she was physically and psychologically abused."

"Oh my god, how old was she?"

"Five, it lasted until she was eighteen, when she was able to leave home. Momma, they tied her in her bed with the sheets over her face. Burned her hands and fingers with a candle or lighter. Constantly beat her with a leather belt on her back and legs and told her she was never good enough "

"Oh my gods and she blames herself for all of that? Asked Maria.

"Yes, that's why she was afraid that you would hate her because of what was done to her. We have been able to reassure her most of the time, but she's still afraid new people will judge her by what she thinks she did."

"Well that's just nonsense! We'll have to reassure her ourselves that she has done nothing to be ashamed of," said Miriam.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear you say that, Mom," said Tom as he reached over and hugged her. When he pulled back she gave him a puzzled look.

"You didn't really think that I would blame that child for something her parents did, did you?" asked Miriam as she looked at her son and his husband. Both men and been really worried that they would not accept Melody.

"We didn't really know, she's really quiet a handful when you get to know her," said Chakotay.

"Like you two weren't! I am looking forward to getting to know my oldest granddaughter very well," said Maria as she smiled at the two men. Suddenly both women were enfolded in the strong arms of

their son's spouse and they sat there relishing the feel of being a family.

"Now, why don't you show us your quarters on Voyager and then we can get some dinner. I don't know about you two but I'm suddenly very hungry," said Miriam as she pulled out of Chakotay's arms.

"Sounds like a plan to me, it's probably about time we rescued the rest of the family from our youngest children anyway," said Tom as he stood up.

"Tom! They don't seem that bad," said Miriam.

"Just wait until you get to know them, then I'll remind you that you said that," said Tom as he laughed and followed the two older women out and back to Voyager.

Later that night Melody awoke to find the dark hair woman standing beside her. She looked at the woman for a minute taking in the dark hair and brown eyes. After a few minutes Melody spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Counselor Deanna Troi."

"Hi, I'm Melody Chakotay-Paris."

"I know, meet you earlier. When you collapsed."

"I thought I heard someone, how did you know I was having trouble breathing?" asked Melody

"I could sense your distress. I'm Half-Betazoid. I come from Betazed."

"You are the ones who are telepathic; I remember reading about you on Voyager."

"Does Voyager have any Betazoids in their crew?" "I think there used to be but she died before I came

on board." "You miss Voyager, don't you?"

"Yes, it's my home. The only place I've felt safe at in a very long time."

"You know Commander Chakotay and Lt. Paris will always keep you safe if they can."

"I know that, that's one of the things I love so much about them."

"And they return that love, but I sense there is someone else you would like to be close too also?"

"How did you? Oh yeah, I forgot your race are telepathic," said Melody shyly

"That's right, but I'm only half-Betazoid I can only sense what you are feeling and right now you are thinking of Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris, plus someone else... A young man that means a great deal to you?"

Melody turned beet red and turned her face away from Deanna.

"Don't be embarrassed Melody. I believe I sensed him on Deep space 9 and he loves you very much. He would never do anything to hurt you. You can trust him with your heart, Melody."

"Thank you, Deanna," said Melody as she reached out and took the woman's hand.

"I'll get Dr. Crusher so she can get you something to eat," said Deanna as she squeezed Melody's hand then left to find Beverly.

As Melody watched the woman leave she thought about what Deanna had said and decided that as soon as she could she needed to talk to Ian.

Two hours later Dr. Crusher performed the surgery that replaced Melody's damaged lungs. She stayed on board the Enterprise for two more days, and then she was allowed to return to Voyager and the two ships made their way to San Francisco.

Six days later Voyager arrived in Earth's atmosphere with Tom at the helm. After Voyager had landed and cleared all of Starfleet's checks the Command staff and Crew left their posts and prepared to walk out and meet Starfleet's big brass.

When Starfleet finally descended on board Voyager it was like a mad house, people everywhere, checking every file and log that Voyager had acuminated over the past eight years in the Delta Quadrant.

It seemed like half of Starfleet engineering also descended on Voyager's engineering studying and analyzing every part and piece of Voyagers warp core and other additions.

Most of the crew was kept busy showing the new people around Voyager and explaining the additions or changes to Voyager.

Everyone was allowed to contact their families and friends but no one was allowed to leave Voyager. Starfleet had scheduled a big ceremony with a hero's welcome to celebrate the return of Voyager.

Although Janeway and most of the crew would have preferred to leave Voyager quietly she knew that Starfleet wanted to make a big deal of their return so she agreed with the stipulation that Melody and the Voyager Children be allowed to stay onboard Voyager until all the press was gone. Right now Melody didn't need to become the *star attraction* of Starfleet's three ring circus.

They agreed also allowing Chakotay's brother Beyvahl and his mother to come aboard Voyager and escort them off when the hoop-la was over. As

promised Melody's debriefing was done aboard Voyager with Admiral Cameron, Tom and Chakotay present. They spent several days going over the logs pertaining to her arrival on Voyager and what she knew about how she arrived in the Delta Quadrant.

They also discussed the several proposals and recommendations that Melody had suggested over the eight years. Then they brought up the several times that Melody had locked Tom and Chakotay out of Voyager's computers. When they were finished Admiral Cameron told Melody that they would review what they had discussed and get back to her in a few days.

Chakotay had made arrangements for Beyvahl, and his mother to come on board Voyager just before the ceremony and stay until everything was finished. They would leave Voyager after all the press and people were gone.

As the gangplank slowly lowered Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and the rest of Voyager's crew awaited to descend. When the plank hit the ground Captain Janeway took a deep breath and led her crew down. When they got to the bottom several admirals greeted them.

"Welcome home, Captain Janeway," said Admiral Cameron as he stepped forward.

"Thank you, Admiral. It's good to be home," said Janeway as she shook his hand.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so if you and your crew would follow me to Starfleet's main headquarters we will find you all a place to stay then begin with your debriefing tomorrow," said Admiral Cameron as she motioned for Janeway to proceed him.

Janeway nodded then she and the rest of her rest amid the lights and flashes of cameras walked

towards Starfleet headquarters. ******************************************

Melody and the rest of the Voyager's children watched as Captain Janeway and the rest of Voyager's crew headed towards Starfleet headquarters. Melody was standing at a lone window with Beyvahl's arms around her.

"What's going to happen to them Uncle Bey?" asked Melody as she turned around in the big arms that reminded her so much of Chakotay's.

"Nothing, sweet one. If I know Captain Janeway she will resign from Starfleet before she allows anything to happen to Chakotay or Tom. Don't worry, you will see them again soon."

"Gods I hope, I feel so alone without them."

"You're not alone anymore, sweet one. You're never going to be alone again," said Beyvahl as he pulled the young woman into his arms.

Beyvahl looked out of the windows and promised the spirits that if anything ever happened to Chakotay or Tom he would take their children in and raise them as his own.

As the last of Voyager's crew descended the gangplank, Melody watched as the families found there loved one's and wondered once again if she would ever get to see Tom, Chakotay or Ian again.

When the crowd, reporters, and cameras where finally gone Beyvahl, and Maria lead Melody and the Chakotay-Paris children off of Voyager and to the temporary house Starfleet had arranged for them.

They were just entering a hovercraft when an elderly man with white hair approached one of the

remaining guards left to watch over Melody and the children.

"Ensign, who are those children that just left Voyager with Ambassador Beyvahl?"

"I believe they are the Chakotay-Paris children, sir," answered the ensign as he turned to face the man.

"Chakotay-Paris?"

"Yes, Admiral. Commander Chakotay and Lt. Tom Paris."

"Well I'll be damned! Do you know where they are staying?"

"They have been assigned temporary housing in the Starfleet Housing Complex, Sir."

"Thank you, Ensign," sighed Admiral Paris as he shook his head.

So the rumors around Starfleet Headquarters were true. His son, Tom Paris had taken a man for a husband. Not just any man, but the former Maquis leader Chakotay.

Damn that would make things a little more difficult but he was determined to try and talk to his son. Especially when he found out they had children, he just wondered who the oldest girl was and what part she played in their relationship.

Right now he had to find out what was going to happen to Tom and the rest of the crew and also where his grandchildren were staying.

Now was as good a time as any to call in all the old favors he was still owed by some of the Starfleet brass. As he left he started making a list of all the people he needed to call.

TBC


	36. Chapter 38

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 38

For the next four weeks Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and the rest of Voyager's crew were closeted in debriefing sessions and review hearings.

During that time Melody and the Chakotay-Paris children explored San Francisco and their neighboring cities. Several times Owen Paris had attempted to contact Melody and the children only to have his comms not answered or refused.

Melody knew exactly who Owen Paris was and had no intention of ever speaking to him but she couldn't really speak for Tom and Chakotay about the kids so she brought it up one time when she was allowed to visit with them.

Beyvahl, Maria, Kathleen and Miriam were taking the kids to Coney Island for the day so Melody used that excuse to visit Tom and Chakotay and bring up Admiral Paris.

She made her way quickly to Starfleet Headquarters and reached the building where they were debriefing the Crew of Voyager. Most every in the crew had been released after the

second week with only the Command staff and Maquis crewmembers being *detained* longer.

As she waited in the small meeting room for Tom and Chakotay she wondered once again about coming home. But the children deserved to know and see Earth and in some strange way this was her home to even though things were totally different now.

The door opened and a guard led Chakotay into the room, when Chakotay held out his arms for him to unlock the cuffs Melody let out a gasp and sank back down into the chair she had just risen from. The guard gave an apologetic smiled to them both then left them alone.

"Oh daddy," cried Melody as she launched herself into Chakotay's arms.

"It's just standard procedure, Melody. Don't be made at the guard, he's just following orders," replied Chakotay as he leaned down and kissed the top of Melody's head.

He had missed her immensely but had been getting regular updates from Beyvahl and Miriam about Melody and the children so he knew they were in good hands.

They were supposed to go to Coney Island today, so whatever had happened must have been important for Melody to pass that up.

Chakotay held Melody in his arms until they heard the door open again and Tom entered. After the guard released Tom, Melody was engulfed in his arms.

She knew that Uncle Bey and Grandma Miriam were giving Tom and Chakotay almost daily reports on how she and the kids were doing.

So for their sake she took care of herself, they

had enough to worry about without adding her to that list, but this was something different.

Her decision was made but she couldn't speak for Tom and Chakotay about the children after all it was there call whether or not the children should meet their grandfather.

"Ok Mel, what's up?" asked Tom as he released her and lead her to a chair.

They both knew how much Melody disliked the way Starfleet was treating them and the crew of Voyager.

She never visited them alone unless there was something important she wanted to talk to them about privately. So he decided to cut to the chase and find out what had happened.

"It's your father, Tom. Admiral Paris, he's commed several times wanting to talk to me or the children," answered Melody

"God damn it! I knew that bastard would pull something like this. I just thought..." yelled Tom as he began to pace the small room.

"Language Tom, you know we're being watched," reminded Melody with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She remembered the many times Tom or Chakotay had used that phrase on her in the past, and it seemed only fitting now that she turn the tables on him.

"I'm sorry, Mel. It's just that..." said Tom as he once again sat down in the chair.

"Yes I know and I feel the same way, but what about the kids?"

"That bastard isn't coming within fifty feet of

them or I'll..."

"Tom, he is after all their only living grandfather," reminded Chakotay.

"After all he's done to both of us you still want the kids to know him?" asked Tom as he looked at his husband.

"Tom, regardless of what he has done to either of us he is still their grandfather. Like it or not they have the right to know him."

"Well I don't have too like it!" exclaimed Tom as he got up and started pacing again.

"I don't like it either but sooner or later they are going to find out about him and start asking questions about why we didn't tell them about him," said Chakotay as he pulled Tom into his arms.

Gods he had missed holding Tom like this, and right now the thing he wanted to do most was take Tom to bed and make love to him but as Melody had said earlier they we're being watched so for right now holding him was all he could do.

"Tom, I have a possible solution to this...a problem," said Melody after a few minutes.

She knew that right now they both wanted to be alone with each other, so before things got out of hand she interrupted them.

"What's that Melody," said Chakotay as released Tom and sat him back down in the chair.

"How about I meet with him first, lay down some ground rules and then we leave it up to the kids whether or not it goes any further."

Melody wasn't thrilled with the idea of meeting

Admiral Paris but if it saved Tom or Chakotay some pain she would do it.

"Not alone!" exclaimed Tom

"No, I was thinking of asking Ian to go with me. That way he couldn't say either side of the family had influenced me."

"If he thinks our families can influence you he doesn't know you very well does he Melody?" asked Chakotay as he got up and pulled her into his arms.

He knew the sacrifice Melody was willing to take to save Tom or himself some pain.

"And he's not going to either, he may be your father Tom but I can't forgive him for what he did to you," answered Melody as she looked over at him.

"No one's asking you to love," said Chakotay as he pulled her closer.

"Tom does that sound like a reasonable solution?" asked Chakotay as he looked over at his husband.

"Reasonable, no! But aside from no contact at all it's the only solution we've got and Melody is right."

"Like it or not he is their only living grandfather and they have a right to get to know him if they want too," said Tom as he got up and wrapped his arms around both Melody and Chakotay.

There seemed no end to the sacrifices Melody would make for him, Chakotay and their family. He just wanted this all to be over soon so they all could find a quiet place to call home. After a few minutes they broke the three-way hug and

once again sat at the table.

"Then I guess it's settled, what are the ground rules concerning the kids?" asked Melody as she pulled out a blank PADD

"For one, no contact with the kids unless they want too. If they all want nothing to do with him then he is to leave them and us in peace," said Tom.

"Agreed, anything else?"

"If they do want to meet him it has to be with one of us present," added Chakotay.

"Sounds fair, anything else?"

"No not right now, we'll let you know if we think of anything else," said Tom.

"All right, then I'll contact him and set up a meeting,"

"God I wish I were going with you, Mel," said Tom as he put his hand over hers.

"Don't worry, Tom. You both know Ian will protect me, I'll be fine," said Melody as she took both his hands.

Just then the door opened and a Captain and two guards entered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Chakotay-Paris, but your time is up," said the Captain.

"It's ok, Captain Rogers. I understand, Commander Chakotay spent the last eight years drilling Starfleet regulations into me."

"I may not like Starfleet, but I know the regulations very well. I just don't always follow them," said Melody as she winked at Tom and

Chakotay and then handed the PADD to Rogers.

He spent a few minutes reading the PADD then passed it back to the young woman, he knew who she was and that she had a very unique relationship with the two men but more than that was classified.

"I'll let you both know when the meeting is set up, Love you Tom, Chakotay. And try not to worry, I'll be fine," said Melody as she gave them both a kiss then left the room.

She had seen them take off the cuffs but she couldn't stand to see them put them back on.

The next day Melody sent a message to Admiral Paris that she would meet with him to discuss his meeting the Chakotay-Paris children.

Two days later Melody and Ian we're waiting in a local restaurant to meet Owen Paris.

They had been waiting for about five minutes when he entered. Melody watched him a few minutes before he noticed her and came towards them.

"Are you Melody Chakotay-Paris?" asked Owen as he looked at the young woman.

"Yes, I am. Are you Admiral Owen Paris?" asked Melody as she stood up.

"That's me, you said you wanted to discuss the children?" said Owen as he sat down.

"You know you're just like Tom, when you want something you just go after it."

"Speaking of Tom, can you explain your relationship to my son and his...,"

"Husband, Tom and Chakotay were married on

board Voyager a little over eight years ago when they adopted me as their daughter," replied Melody.

"Then you're not their partner?"

"Tom was right! Only you would be capable of thinking something like that," exclaimed Melody as she stood up and started to walk out.

"Melody! Wait, come back, please!" said Ian as he got up and raced after her.

"You're just embarrassing the Paris name, young lady."

"That's all you care about it isn't it? That damn Paris name. Well let me tell you something Admiral Owen Paris before I agreed to become Tom and Chakotay's daughter I did some checking of my own," said Melody as she advanced on the older man.

"Oh I know all about you! How you're work was always more important than your family."

"How you thought Tom's wanting to fly was just a waste of his time and abilities. How you pushed Tom at the academy, always to be better, smarter, more advanced. But never gave him an ounce of praise or credit when he did something right."

"Then when he made one mistake and it cost three people their lives, what did you do?"

"You falsified records to cover up the precious Paris name, but Tom took care of that didn't he. He was going to own up to the fact, so you had him kicked out of Starfleet and sent to Auckland. Your own son!"

"Well let me tell you something Mr. Admiral, sir. I didn't agree to take Tom and Chakotay's name

for the prestige of the name Paris name. I did it because they are both good men and I love them."

"Love them enough to want to try to rebuild my life with him as a part of it. And it's because of that love I agree to carry their children," said Melody as she turned and once again started towards the door.

At Owens's gasp she stopped and turned to face him seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Oh you didn't know that did you! No I didn't think you would have, Starfleet hasn't released a lot about us yet have they."

"But yes, I carried your grandchildren, my own sisters and brothers."

"But don't worry they are totally Tom and Chakotay's children. We had the doctor change their genetic structure before they were born to match both Tom and Chakotay's. I was just a surrogate; a host if you will so Tom and Chakotay could have children but neither one carry them."

At his relieved expression Melody once again pounced.

"You really think that either of them are capable of that. Why you son of a bitch!"

"Melody!" said Ian sternly as he advanced on the young woman and sat her down at their vacant table.

He talked to her quietly for a few minutes then pulled her into his arms and rocked her silently as she cried.

Owen watched the young man holding Melody is his arms as he gently rubbed her back. After ten

minutes Melody slowly pulled out of Ian's arms and stood before her grandfather.

"I'm sorry for all of that, I was raised better by my grandmamma, Tom and Chakotay."

"I thought I could handle meeting you but I guess I was wrong. I apologize. As for my brothers and sisters, Tom and Chakotay have agreed to let you see the kids if they want to, and if one of the three of us is present."

"If they don't want to see you then you are to never contact them again."

"I don't suppose there is room for negotiations?" asked Owen.

"In this? No, I'm afraid not."

"And what about you?" he asked, suddenly it became very important to him to learn more about her. She had spirit, fire and a great love for her family.

Since Voyager had been declared lost and Miriam had left him he had discovered that the old drives weren't enough anymore. He wanted his family, even if it was at a distance.

"Initially, my answer would have been no. But I will be open minded for the sake of my brothers and sisters."

"But I must warn you it will be a long time before I come to think of you as anything other than Tom's father,"

"Fair enough, may I contact Tom and Chakotay after all this is over?"

"I think it would be best if we contacted you once we have settled somewhere."

"I will inform them that you are interested in seeing the kids if they agree," said Melody as she sank into the nearby chair.

Instant Ian was at her side pulling her into his arms.

"Melody, are you all right?"

"I'm tired Ian, so very tired of it all," said Melody softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"I know love, it will all be over soon," soothed Ian as he began to rub her back.

"Will she be all right?" asked Owen as he came over and stood in front of the young woman. Suddenly she looked very weak and close to exhaustion.

"She is a strong young woman Admiral, but the past eight years have been rough on her and all of Voyager."

"What she needs now is for all this to be over and for her whole family to go somewhere peaceful and quiet," responded Ian as he looked up at the man that was Melody's grandfather

"Are you staying very far from here?"

"No."

"Good, then I suggest that when she's able you take her home and take care of her," said Owen as he reached out to touch Melody's hair.

At Melody's flinch he stopped and looked at the two. She was right it would take a long time before she comes to except him.

"Oh I intended to Admiral."

"You love her don't you, son?" "With all my heart, sir," replied Ian.

"Then look after her and take care. Love like that only comes once in a life time," answered Owen with regret in his voice.

He stood looking at the two for a few minutes more then left the restaurant. He might have to call in all the favors he had left but he needed to find out all there was to know about Melody, Tom and Chakotay.

Those three had a special bond and it was more than just adopted daughter and fathers. Something happened on board Voyager and he was damn sure going to find out what it was.

Melody and Ian stayed for a few minutes more then they left and spend the rest of the day lying in each other's arms.

Five days later Melody was informed of Chakotay's final review board hearing. Melody begged and pleaded with Beyvahl and Nayib until they finally agreed to let her go with them to his hearing. She sat in the front row between Nayib and Maria in Beyvahl's lap.

When Chakotay entered he saw Melody sitting in the front row with his family. She smiled at him then gave him the thumbs up sign. Chakotay took his seat beside Captain Janeway as the three Admirals entered.

"This hearing is to determine the status of Commander Chakotay."

"After reviewing Voyager's logs and talking to many of Voyagers crew members it is the opinion of this review board that Commander Chakotay should be reinstated at the rank of

Captain with all its benefits and privileges."

"Back pay will be given for his years of service in the Delta Quadrant and charges and accusations of his Maquis activity are to be dismissed. This hearing in adjourned," said the middle Admiral as he banged a gavel on the desk.

Everyone rose as the three Admirals stood and filed out of the room. A few minutes later Melody flung herself into Chakotay's arms hugging his neck tightly. Chakotay turned to see his brother's and mother standing behind her.

"What is she doing here?" asked Chakotay as he looked over her head at his brother's.

"She asked us to come, Chakotay. She can be *very* persuasive," reminded Beyvahl.

"Yes, I know. Well, sweet one. What do you want to do now?" asked Chakotay as he leaned back to look at Melody.

"I want to go home and celebrate! Can Uncle Bey and Nayib come too?"

"I don't think your apartment is big enough for everyone, Melody. But I tell you what? How about we get everyone together and fix up an early dinner picnic in the park?" suggested Maria as she looked from Chakotay to Melody.

"What do you think sweet one? You think you're up for a family picnic?" asked Chakotay.

"You bet! Can I help with the cooking? I never got to cook on Voyager because I had to eat out of the replicators."

"Oh course, sweet one. Let's go get things started," said Maria as she took Melody's arm and lead her out of the room.

"Well, I guess we've been told. Let's go," said Nayib as he watched his mother and oldest niece leave, and then turned to look at his brother's.

Chakotay was smiling as he watched the two women leave. He grabbed his youngest brother by the arm and led them out to follow the women.

Two days later Tom has his inmate review hearing; Chakotay, Melody and all of his family were there to support him. It was decided that his sentence be reduced to time served and recommended that he be reinstated in Starfleet at the rank of Lt. Commander with all its benefits and privileges.

When all the review hearings were finished Starfleet gave everyone eighteen months leave and back wages for the time they were in the Delta Quadrant.

Tom and Chakotay quickly made arrangements for them to leave for Dorvan V. They would spend their time with Chakotay's extended family with visits from Tom's mother and sisters.

On Dorvan V Tom, Chakotay and Melody finally found the peace they all had been wanting. Even though they were celebrities and several news agencies and publishers wanted them to write or talk about their experiences while there the whole planet protected them.

Oh news crews and such still came but they were never told where they were and nothing more than that they had come to live on Dorvan V was confirmed.

Many of the crew of Voyager who had no family or no planet to go back to also settled on Dorvan V and they too were welcomed into the quiet community.

Melody, Tom and the children adjusted well to living on Dorvan V, running and exploring the wonders of being on a planet. Everything was still too new to them so they spent the first few weeks with Maria but soon discovered that their small brood needed a place of their own. Tom, Chakotay and Melody spend several days looking for a house for the Chakotay-Paris brood, until she finally found an old abandon family house just on the outskirts of town.

They had stopped to have lunch in a clearing and after they all were finished eating Melody started quietly packing up their lunch. She was halfway finished before Tom and Chakotay noticed what she was doing.

"What are you doing? Mel. They aren't expecting us back right away?" asked Tom as he slowly pulled out of Chakotay's arms.

After they had finished eating they had fallen into each other's arms and started nibbling on each other totally forgetting that Melody was with them.

"Oh come on guys, give me some credit here. I know when three's a crowd," answered Melody with a smile

"Mel, we..." sputter Chakotay quickly as he rose from the blanket.

"Would you two stop it! You haven't been able to be really *alone* ever since we got here and damn little before that so do me a favor. Shut up and enjoy yourselves, I'll be back in a few hours so you two can have a make out session in private without any interruptions," smiled Melody as she rose from the blanket taking the basket with her to place under the base of the tree.

They had been able to snatch a few private

minutes here and there but with grandma Maria's house full of family they had been few a far between.

Plus everyone and their brother had come to see Chakotay after he came back so there had been very little free time for just the two of them.

Oh Melody, Maria, Neera and Kayla helped but with getting the children and themselves settled they still had very little time to themselves so Melody decided to give them an afternoon to themselves and go exploring. She still wore her COM badge so if there was an emergency she could contact them.

With one more look back at them she started walking until she came to a small stream that ended in a small pond about a quarter mile up.

There was beautiful green grass on both sides of the pond with an old oak tree whose branches just stretched over the water's edge. She sat on the water's edge and watched as the water sparkled and shined in the sun's rays.

This is heaven for Melody at least as close as her memories will allow. During her eight years onboard Voyager she and Tuvok worked to bring back her earliest memories. In some things they succeeded and she remembered them with only pleasant feelings. But there were still things that she couldn't or didn't want to remember, maybe in time she would but for now it was enough.

After a few minutes she got up grabbing her bag and headed towards the east for about .5 kilometers until she came to an abandoned farmhouse.

She walked cautiously through the old gate and down the dirt path to the old rickety front steps. She stopped long enough to take out a flashlight from her bag then knocked on the old front door

then entered.

The house was right out of the twentieth century, the large family room, dining room and kitchen were on the first floor with a big staircase leading to a second and third floor.

Melody spent the next several hours exploring the old farmhouse and the surrounding buildings until she finally realized how late it was and headed back to where she had left Tom and Chakotay.

They were lying curled in each other's arms on the blanket. It was about late mid afternoon and Melody knew that with Chakotay's dark skin their time in the sun wouldn't bother him but Tom was another story. With his fair hair and skin she suspected that when he woke he would be sore in more ways than one.

Luckily her past had prepared her for most situations so with a knowing smile on her face she went to retrieve the extra blanket and regenerator she had packed, and then headed toward the two men asleep on the blanket.

She stood looking at them for a few minutes then tossed the blanket onto both of them startling both men and making them jump.

"What the hell...!" "Melody!"

"I'd be careful guys, all though I appreciate the view I don't think Tom needs to get anymore redder," snicker Melody as she watched both men scramble to cover themselves.

"Chakotay! How could you!" exclaimed Tom as he looked under the blanket and saw his reddened skin.

"Tom, I..." sputtered Chakotay.

"Oh come on Tom, you know it's not all his fault, but you two can kiss and make up later. Everyone's waiting on us," said Melody as she tossed Tom the regenerator.

Melody grabbed the basket and her bag and headed towards the hover car. Ten minutes later Tom and Chakotay entered the car and they started back to Maria's house.

"So Mel, what did you do while we were..." asked Tom.

"While you two were screwing around," answered Melody.

"Melody!" exclaimed Chakotay as he quickly turned to look at her then back to the road.

"Sorry Daddy," smiled Melody

"We'll see about that young lady, now tell us what you've been up to," asked Chakotay as he looked at Melody in the rear view mirror.

After that the rest of the drive back was continual talk about the farmhouse, stream and pond that Melody had found.

When they got back they started the search and two weeks later Tom and Chakotay had finalized the deal on their new house.

Both Tom and Chakotay knew that Melody had a dream of living in an old fashion farmhouse and with their large brood it really made since to have a large house. And if he admitted to himself he kind of liked the idea of living in a farmhouse, raising horses and such if they wanted too.

But now the problem was getting the farmhouse

fixed up enough for them to live in it. It was a great old house but it had been abandon for a while and needed a lot of work.

So as word spread family, friends and the crew of Voyager descended on Dorvan V and Maria's house to help Tom, Chakotay and Melody fix up their house.

After three weeks of almost continually work from both the men and women on Dorvan V Tom, Chakotay, Melody and the Chakotay-Paris brood were ready to move into their farmhouse.

After everyone had gotten settled in the new house, Tom and Chakotay brought up the plan of throwing a housewarming party.

Maria had been spending the last few days at their house since two days earlier Melody had experienced her first planet side thunderstorm and had a sever flashback.

It had taken both Tom and Chakotay to just hold her down while Garrick and Alaina called both Maria and Beyvahl for help.

They were there within five minutes and between the four of them they finally got her awake and calmed down but for the next few days she had been unable to sleep except for a few hours then she woke again screaming from nightmares.

So for the past few days Melody had been working herself to almost exhaustion only to be awoken from nightmares after just a few hours sleep.

Tom and Chakotay had finally gotten her to agree to take a sedative at least twice a day so at least she got a little rest. While she was asleep Maria was there helping with the kids and

watching Melody.

It was during one of these times that Maria was there that they brought up the party.

"Mom do you think Melody could cope with a big housewarming party?" asked Chakotay as he sat down on the couch beside Tom.

He had just spent the last half hour calming Melody down and then putting her back to sleep. The last few days had been hard on all of them but he knew that together they would work through this.

"I'm not sure Chakotay. She seemed to be settling so well then all of a sudden the storm just threw her for a loop. Has she talked at all about what is wrong?" asked Maria as she looked at both Tom and Chakotay.

While they were on board the Enterprise they had told her about Melody's past abuse and the nightmares they had caused but she had a feeling that this was something new that even Tom or Chakotay didn't know about. Something that the storm triggered.

"Yes, it's a memory. It's seems that just after she turned five her mother bought a very expensive lamp and put it in the living room."

"One day after school her brother's were teasing her and started chasing her with a bug or something and she ran into the living room to get away from them. They came in and surrounded her, she tried to get away but in the process knocked over the lamp and it broke," said Chakotay as he got up from the couch and went over and stood by the window

"When her mother found out she was livid, she cut off the cord and beat her, then threw her out

of the house locking the doors."

"That night a big thunderstorm hit with lightening and loud thunder all night long. They beat her then left her out in that all night long with just the clothes on her back."

"The next morning they let her back in and kept her home saying she had gotten out in the storm and got sick," finished Tom as he stared blankly at the stairs leading to his oldest daughter.

"Oh dear gods!" said Maria as she pulled Tom into her arms.

"It's just a memory, momma, but Melody says it's so vivid that she can still feel the whelps from the cord and the rain as it hit the open cuts," said Chakotay as he turned around to face the two on the couch.

"This one is beyond me, I don't know what to do to help her?"

"Who helped her with her other flashbacks and nightmares?" asked Maria as he held her hand out for her youngest son.

With a grateful sigh he took her hand and was pulled into the strong arms of his mother.

"Lt. Tuvok, but he's on Vulcan..." replied Chakotay

"Then we will call him and he will come, he has had more experience dealing with Melody's demons and he will help her and you both deal with this one."

"Whatever needs to be done for Melody will be, I'll see to that," replied Maria with force.

"God it seems so simple, why didn't we think of

that?" asked Tom

"Because my son, you are too close. You feel her pain as if it were your own and sometimes that clouds your judgment as to what needs to be done."

"I think her young man needs to be here too, he will play an important part in her healing,"

"Consider it done momma, I'll go call Tuvok and Ian right now," said Chakotay as he kissed his mother's check then rose from the couch.

"I'll go check on Mel," said Tom as he repeated the kiss then left.

Maria sat on the couch smiling at her two sons; they were finally out of their pain induced fog and could start to help Melody through hers.

With a smile on her face she mentally made plans to help her oldest granddaughter.

TBC


	37. Chapter 39

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 39

Tuvok and Ian both arrived later that week and for the next several weeks Melody, Tom, Chakotay, Tuvok and Ian slowly worked through this latest crisis until finally she was finally able to face Dorvan's spring storms with only a little anxiety.

Oh they still bothered her but as long as Ian, Tom or Chakotay were there she felt safe and the memories didn't bother her.

It was while Ian and Tuvok were on Dorvan V with her that they brought up the party again.

"Mel, I know you just went through a pretty rough time with the storms and everything but we were wondering if we could ask you something."

"Sure Tom, anything," replied Melody as she sat down beside him.

She and Ian had just returned from spending some time alone down by the pond and she looked relaxed and happy.

"You realize that we have been in this house for

almost two months now don't you?" asked Chakotay as he came over next to the pair.

"Yes, you're thinking about the housewarming party aren't you?"

"How did you know about that?" asked Tom

"I heard you and Grandma Maria talking about it once."

"I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea guys but if it's something that you want then I'll try," replied Melody.

"It's not just something we want Melody, it's a tradition. A lot of people helped us fix up this house and it's our way of thanking them for their help," answered Chakotay

"Do you think that Aunt Kathryn and the rest of Voyager's crew could come too?"

"They are one of the first on our list, and I'm sure Miriam, Kathleen and Moira will come too," said Tom

"Great! Just so long as I meet them a few at a time, all right?" asked Melody shyly.

"Any way you want it sweet one, but most of the people you have seen before," reminded Chakotay.

"Yeah, but not all at once remember?"

"Your right sweet one, point taken," conceded Tom.

"Thank you. Now grandma Maria, what kind of food should we have at this party? Or should we asked everyone to bring something?" asked Melody as she and Maria headed off to the

kitchen to get things started.

"I don't know why I was so worried, Melody seems right in her element now," said Chakotay as he looked toward the kitchen and heard the happy chatter of the two women.

"Oh she is Commander, but after all the planning, making and setting up is done. Then she will need our support; she's fine as long as she doesn't have to think about meeting all those new people."

"It's when the realization sets in then all her old insecurities kick in and she'll start doubting herself," replied Ian as he looked towards the kitchen.

While he was talking about Melody his face softened and his eyes lit up. Chakotay realized that sometime soon they would be planning another celebration to celebrate Melody and Ian's wedding. But right now they had to get through this one.

"You know her pretty well don't you Ian?" "Well yes Commander, I guess I do?"

"Then don't you think it's about time you started calling us Tom and Chakotay? I mean you can't keep calling your future father's-in-laws Commander and Lt. Commander, even if that is our rank," teased Tom as he came over and stood by the young man.

Ian turned three shades of red, then at their smiles relaxed

"I guess you're right Comman...Chakotay, Tom,"

At the sound of the three men laughing Melody poked her head around the door then came into

the room.

"All right, what's going on here guys?" asked Melody as she came over and put her arms around Ian and started nibbling on his neck.

"Melody," growled Chakotay.

At Chakotay's growl Melody stopped nibbling Ian's neck but firmly left her arms around the young man's waist.

"Sorry daddy, so what's up?" asked Melody innocently

"Nothing much, Tom Chakotay and I were just talking?" replied Ian

"Oh really? About what?"

"You, if you must know. So what about you? All finished with your lists?"

"No, grandma Maria sent me to take a nap. She said I looked tired," replied Melody with a yawn.

"Then you had better go take a nap, young lady," said Ian with mock sternness in his voice.

"Stay with me, please?" whispered Melody "Melody, I..." "Please," whined Melody "All right,"

"Thanks!" responded Melody with a quick kiss then started pulling Ian towards the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs Melody stopped and turned to face her father's.

"Oh and daddy, you're right. I'm not," laughed

Melody then quickly turned and pulled Ian up the rest of the stairs.

"Oh lord! We're going to have to watch her Chak, she picks the damnedest times for pay back," laughed Tom as he flopped down on the couch.

"Do you think we were really that bad?"

"Looking back, I'd have to say sometimes yes sometimes no. But your right, I think that was definitely payback time for all the times we got mushy in front of her," laughed Chakotay as he pulled Tom into his arms.

"Well Chak, like Kathryn all ways said. Life with Melody will be anything but dull,"

"You got that right slim," said Chakotay, then proceeded to nibble Tom's neck.

For the next week the Chakotay-Paris household was a whirlwind of activity. Melody and Alaina helped Maria and Chakotay's sisters get ready for the party.

The day of the party dawn bright and sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Just after breakfast Chakotay and Tom's families descended on the Chakotay-Paris farmhouse.

The men worked outside setting up the table chairs and lights while Maria and the women worked in the kitchen and in the house. With all the help they soon had the house and food ready.

With about six hours to go until the official party, Kathryn and the rest of the Voyager crew started arriving.

"Aunt Kathryn, B'Ela!" cried Melody as she heard

their car drive up.

"Melody, how are you doing sweet one?" asked Kathryn as she climbed out of the car.

She had meet B'Elanna, Harry and Neelix at the spaceport and they all had decided to just drive here together.

"Neelix! I'm so glad you came!" cried Melody as she threw her arms around the older man.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world sweet one,"

"I just wish Kes were here, she would love Dorvan V," whispered Melody as she laid her head on his chest.

"She's here with us sweet one, here in our hearts," replied Neelix as he gently rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Melody raised her head, "I know," sighed Melody.

"So what else needs to be done, Mel," asked B'Elanna

"Hmmmm, let's see...We still need to get the get everyone bathed and dressed, then put the food and drinks out on the tables, and set out all the blankets and chairs," replied Melody as she mentally check off her list.

"Well then it looks like we need to get started, good thing the Captain is here now," said Kathryn

"Aye, Aye Captain, or should I say Admiral," replied Melody with a mock salute.

"Captain is just fine young lady," said Kathryn as she put her arm around Melody's shoulders and

let her towards the house.

Two hours later everything was done except for Tom, Chakotay and Melody getting ready.

The tables and chairs had been set up with blankets laid under several of the large trees in the yard.

It had gotten hotter as the day went on Chakotay had taken off his shirts while Tom was just wearing a tee shirt. Melody still wore a pair of jeans but had conceded to the heat and was now just wearing a sleeveless blouse.

Kathryn watched the young woman working out in the yard putting the finishing touches on one of the tables and remembered the first time Melody had shown her back to them.

She knew that Tom and Chakotay had told Maria and Miriam about Melody's abuse but she didn't know about the rest of Tom or Chakotay's family.

She just hoped that it went as smoothly as the first one had but knowing the guys families she really didn't have anything to worry about. They would except and love Melody the way she was, no matter what had happened in her past.

But now it was time for the three main hosts and hostess to get themselves ready. As she strolled off the porch towards the three she could see that Melody was beginning to get nervous.

She was nit picking everything that was all ready perfect. Maybe it would be a good idea if she and Ian took a little rest to calm her down before everyone got here.

"All right gentlemen and lady, the party is all set except for the hosts and hostess," said Kathryn as she pulled a centerpiece out of Melody's

hands and put it back on the table.

"Why don't you two go and get ready, while Ian takes Melody up stairs and tries to get her to calm down some so she can rest. She's had a very busy day today," suggested Kathryn.

"Kathryn, I don't think..." started Chakotay

"There's plenty of time Chakotay before everyone starts to arrive, and it looks like she could use some TLC right about now?" said Kathryn as she looked over at Melody.

She had moved away from Kathryn and was starting to rearrange the food for the umpteenth time.

"You're right as all ways, Kathryn," smiled Chakotay.

"That's why I'm the captain," replied Kathryn smiling.

"Ian, why don't you take Melody up stairs and see if you can get her to take a little nap until it's time to get ready," called Chakotay as he waved to the young man.

Ian had been on his way over to Melody to suggest that they go somewhere quiet and spend some time alone.

He could tell that she was beginning to get nervous and unless they didn't something fast she would be an emotion wreck before the night was over.

"Come one, love. I think you need a little nap," said Ian as he took her hand and lead her towards the house.

"But I'm not tired Ian... I just need too..."

"What you need is a nap, young lady. Captain's orders and you wouldn't want to disobey an order now would you?" teased Ian

"Oh I don't know, it wouldn't be the first time. And I can all ways go over his head to his superior officer, Aunt Kathryn?" said Melody as she stopped and turned towards them.

"Sorry love, this time I agree with Chakotay and Ian," replied Kathryn with a smile on her face.

"Spoil sport! All right, I know when I'm out numbered. Lead on Mc Duff," said Melody with a slight frown on her face.

Ian leaned over and whispered something in her ear and her face suddenly lit up and she speed up practically dragging Ian into the house.

"Now that Melody is taken care of that just leaves you two. Shower and rest gentlemen, and that's an order!" said Kathryn as she turned on the two men standing beside her.

"Aye, Aye, Captain. Come on Chief, you heard the Captain," said Tom as he took Chakotay's hand and lead him towards the house.

"Ahh, Kathryn would you..." started Chakotay.

"Would you two go on! With half of Dorvan V here plus Voyager's command staff what could possible go wrong," said Kathryn as she watched Tom pull Chakotay into the house.

"Uhh Captain, you had to ask? Have you seen the boys lately?" said B'Elanna as she came up to her

"Oh no! Allen and Connor," cried Janeway as she took off to find the two youngest Chakotay-Paris children.

B'Elanna smiled the followed Kathryn as she went to look for the kids. Keeping this brood clean and presentable until the party was going to be a monumental task indeed.

With an hour and a half to go Tom and Chakotay sneaked into Melody's room to check on her. She and Ian were lying curled up in the middle of her bed fast asleep.

"You know it's almost a shame to wake them up, they have had such a hard time recently," said Chakotay as he looked at the two on Melody's bed.

"I agree chief, but you know she would kill us if she missed this party after all the work she's put into it. I'm sure Ian will take care of her tonight," replied Tom.

"I just wonder what will happen when we have to decide if we're going back? Do you know if Ian has reenlisted?"

"No I don't, but we got another e-mail asking if we had made our decision yet? I told them that I would discuss it with you and Melody and let them know when we have decided."

"Good, thank you. I want to give Melody as much time as possible to get settled before we throw this at her."

"And if she wants to stay? You realize she's legally old enough that she doesn't have to come with us?" asked Tom

"I know," sighed Chakotay "I guess we will have to deal with that when the time comes. Right now we need to get her up and ready for the party?"

"Aye, Aye, Chief, or should I say Captain?"

teased Tom

"You just wait until later Slim," growled Chakotay

"Promises, Promises, Chief," whispered Tom as he went over to Melody's bedside.

She looked so sweet and innocent lying there with Ian that it was a shame to wake her but as Chakotay had said there would be hell to pay if she missed this. So reluctantly Tom reached over and gently shook Melody's shoulder, the only response he got was for Melody to snuggle closer to Ian. With a quick look over his shoulder Tom reached out to try again.

"Mel, sweet. It's time to get up,"

Melody rolled over and stretched them opened her eyes to see Tom staring down at her.

"Hi, Dad, Daddy. What time is it?" asked Melody as she sat up.

"Almost five o' clock, you and Ian have one hour till the guests arrive," said Chakotay as he came over beside them

"Then I had better get ready, do you think Aunt Kathryn and Aunt B'Ela will help me?" asked Melody as she bounced off the bed.

"I'm sure they will sweet one, there down stairs waiting for you now,"

"Great! Thanks Ian, for everything," said Melody as she launched herself back on the bed and gave him a quick but passionate kiss then bounced off again and headed down stairs.

"You're welcome," whispered a very confused and slightly red Ian.

"Don't worry son, you'll get used to her soon," said Chakotay as he held out a hand to Ian.

"I hope so Chakotay, she's just so unpredictable some times," answered Ian as he rose off the bed.

"Well welcome to the Chakotay-Paris family, where there is never a dull moment with Melody around," laughed Tom as he put his arm around Ian's shoulders and lead him out of Melody's room

"So I'm noticing, sir, so I'm noticing,"

For the next sixteen months Melody adjusted well to Dorvan V. She slowly got aquatinted with Nayib, Beyvahl, Neera, Kayla and Khola's spouses and children spending more and more time at each of her relative's houses.

She and the younger Chakotay-Paris children explored Chakotay's childhood home finding his old hiding places, plus some new ones of their own.

At a late summer family picnic Beyvahl and Nayib discovered, quite by accident, how severe Melody's childhood abuse had been.

They were having a family picnic at a small lake not far from Maria's home. Melody, Cheyenne, Allen and several of Beyvahl and Nayib's children were playing in the lake when they noticed her back. Melody was wearing the bathing suit that she had replicated on board Voyager, and didn't think about Chakotay's family not knowing about her back.

Everyone onboard Voyager knew and no one ever made a fuss. The swimsuit was low cut in the back so that her whole back was exposed. Beyvahl and Nayib walked over to where Chakotay and Tom sat with their younger

children.

"Chakotay, we need to talk to you," said Beyvahl as he looked at his youngest brother.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then over at Melody playing in the water. Beyvahl and Nayib had seen Melody's back while she was playing in the lake.

Tom nodded to Chakotay and he rose and walked with his two brothers' to their mother's front porch. Melody saw them head toward Grandma Maria's house and started to follow them, but Nayib's youngest son splashed her and she soon forgot about them and went after him.

When they were alone and seated Nayib asked the question that had been haunting them both for the past few minutes.

"Chakotay, what happened to Melody's back?"

Chakotay sighed looking back at his oldest daughter, he knew that sometime soon they would see Melody's back and ask but he had hoped it would have been a little later. Turning back to his two oldest brothers' he saw the confusion and anger in their faces.

"She was physically abused by her mother and brother's when she was younger," explained Chakotay.

"How long was she abused?" asked Beyvahl?

"It started when she was five and went on until she left home at eighteen. She was not only physically abused, but psychologically too."

"How?" "She was forced to watch her mother and

brother's have sex in her room, she was tied to her bed with the sheets over her face and a candle was used to burn her hand and fingers."

"Spirits! How could they do that to her!" yelled Beyvahl as he walked away to stand with his back to the lake clinching his fist on the railing.

"I have asked that question a thousand times, Bey and I don't have an answer. All we could find out was that they lived in Texas and her brother's were married and had children."

"Does mother know about the abuse?" asked Nayib

"Yes, we had to tell her while Melody was on the Enterprise. We had hoped that her past wouldn't be brought up again."

"It won't, We can promise you that no one will hurt Melody will the knowledge of her past," said Beyvahl as he turned around and looked at his youngest brother then over to his daughter.

She had gone through so much she deserved to be happy and he would do everything in his power to see that she was. She, Chakotay and Tom deserved no less.

"Don't worry, Chakotay," said Nayib.

"Thank you, thank you both," said Chakotay as he looked at both his brothers.

Chakotay knew that Melody now had two more fierce protectors that would give their lives to protect her. He walked over and pulled each man into his arms hugging him tightly. After they broke apart Beyvahl patted Chakotay's back heartily.

"Let's get back to our families before there's no food left," said Beyvahl as he walked with

Chakotay back towards the lake.

Melody was out of the lake lying on her towel when she saw Chakotay, Beyvahl and Nayib return. Chakotay sat down beside her and smiled at her.

"Do they hate me?"

"No, sweet one. They are concerned and angry, but not mad at you," said Chakotay.

Melody looked over at her two newest uncles and smiled, then kissed Chakotay on the cheek and walked over to where they sat. When the saw her approach they straighten their faces and smiled.

"Don't worry, Uncle Bey, Uncle Nayib. They don't hurt anymore," said Melody as she hugged each man.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, sweet one," said Nayib as he pulled back looking at the young woman in his arms.

"So am I, but I'm kind of glad in a way. If it hadn't happen then I wouldn't have left home at eighteen and I never would have gotten into NASA, then I never would have meet Chakotay and Tom. They are the best things that every happened to me."

"I agree, Melody. You know that if you ever need anything you can come to both of us. Don't you?" asked Beyvahl.

"Yes, Uncle Bey. I know," said Melody softly as she hugged him again.

"Melody, sweet! It's time to eat," called Tom as he stood and waved at her.

Melody turned and waved at Tom. "I've got to

go, Uncle Bey. Can we talk some more later?" "Sure, sweet. Any time."

"Thanks, love you both," called Melody as she ran back to where Tom, Chakotay and her younger brothers and sisters were.

Just before their leave was up Tom and Chakotay brought up the subject of the family going back to Voyager.

Melody and Ian had spent most of the morning down at the pond. They had just finished eating their lunch and were lying on the blanket cuddling when they heard footsteps coming closer .

"Melody can we talk to you and Ian," asked Tom as he and Chakotay approached.

"Sure Daddy," said Melody as Ian quickly sat up.

He moved over to the tree and Melody moved between his legs as Tom and Chakotay sat down.

"Mel, you know that our leave is almost up?" asked Chakotay as he looked at the couple.

During their time on Dorvan V Melody and Ian had become very close and he didn't know what would happen to them if Melody decided to stay on Dorvan V. He knew that Ian had re-enlisted for Voyager, but he didn't know what she wanted. If she was staying her they needed to make arrangements for her.

"Sweet one, you know Starfleet gave us an eighteen month leave and in a few weeks that will be up. Both Tom and I think the best place for us would be on Voyager,"

"But what about Aunt Kathryn, you told me that

Admiral's only have desk jobs, and that you and the Voyager family would stay together," said Melody as she looked at the two.

"That's true, but as a requirement for us coming back we all agreed that we would stay together. So Starfleet will give us our rank and pay at our higher ranks but while on board Voyager we keep our old ranks," explained Tom

"So you and Chakotay will still be Commander and Lt. but at Captain and Lt. Commander's pay right?"

"Yes."

"I can live with that, but where does that leave me?"

"That's the part we need to talk to you about. We feel that it's important to have the kids with us and since they are outfitting Voyager to accommodate families..." started Chakotay

"But you don't know whether I want to go back or not do you?"

"No Mel, we don't. We realize your old enough to make that decision for yourself based on what will make you the happiest," said Tom

"And what about Ian?" asked Melody as she turned in the young man's arms.

"I've decided to stay with Voyager, I love Earth and being here with you on Dorvan V but Voyager is my home," said Ian as he wrapped his arms around Melody.

He knew that he had just taken a big step in their relationship. He knew that Melody loved him but he also knew that she was settled and happy here on Dorvan V. Would it be fair to her

to ask her to give it all up just to be with him?

Melody looked at the third most important man in her life, and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go back to Voyager with all of you," sighed Melody as she leaned back into Ian's arms.

"Now Melody, if you're..." started Chakotay, then stopped with he saw the determined look on his daughter's face.

"Now you just hold it right their Chakotay, if you think I'm just going back because of Ian you're dead wrong?"

"I love Ian with all my heart, but Voyager is my home too. Oh don't get me wrong, I love Dorvan V and your family but Voyager is the only home I've known for the last eight years,"

"Are you sure Mel, I'm not sure if there will be much for you to do this time?" said Tom.

"Oh with your brood there is always something to do, and knowing Chakotay, I'll probably have to help him with his reports again!" laughed Melody.

"Then I guess it's settled, we'll notify Starfleet that the Chakotay-Paris family is coming aboard,"

"Oh I'm sure that will make there day," teased Melody.

"Melody Elaine..." started Chakotay then he launched himself at Melody and started tickling her while Ian held her.

"No fair, Daddy! Ian help!" cried Melody in between streaks.

"Sorry love, you started this," said Ian.

"Oh I'll make you so... sorry for this, Ian Daniels,"

"I'll just bet you will love, I'll just bet you will," answered Ian with a smile.

TBC


	38. Chapter 40

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G - NC - 17 (depends on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis

Summary: See chapter 1

Thrown Through Time Chapter 40

After two weeks of whirlwind activity Tom, Chakotay and Melody returned to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco.

Next they received a message saying that they had a meeting scheduled and would they bring Melody along. They had sent a message from Dorvan V saying that they both agreed to re- enlist.

This meeting was with Admiral Cameron and the Starfleet brass to give them their official answers, but they couldn't for the life of them figure out why Melody was there.

She wasn't Starfleet and really had no intention of join *officially*. So with several more questions than answers they meet in a large conference room at Starfleet Headquarters.

Admiral's Cameron, Douglas and Randell sat on one side of the table with Tom, Chakotay and Melody across from them.

"Melody, Gentlemen. I'm sure you know why we are here today. We need your official answers to our assignment packages. If you want you both

are to be assigned to the new Voyager prototype. Her mission is to explore along the frontier, map, provide relief, and document evidences of Alien atrocities," explained Admiral Douglas.

"Before we give you our answer, Admiral we would like to know the reasons for Melody being at this meeting. She is not a member of Starfleet and doesn't plan to join?" said Chakotay.

"We understand that, Captain Chakotay. But in reviewing the logs of her debriefing Starfleet believes that Ms. Chakotay-Paris could be of use to us."

"Several of her proposals and recommendations are very good and Starfleet feels that it would be beneficial to implement them."

"But wouldn't that mean that Melody would have to be at the Starfleet academy?" asked Tom as he reached over and took Melody's hand.

When the Admiral had mentioned her being of use to Starfleet Melody had visible paled.

"Not necessarily, Lt. Commander, if she agrees. She would be used as a field trainer. After the cadets had finished their studies they would be assigned to her aboard Voyager-A to get "field training" if you will."

"What recommendations are we talking about?" asked Chakotay.

"The First Officer's Assistant and the replacement rotation for injured or ill crew members," said Cameron.

"You mean it? You want me to teach again?" asked Melody as she spoke for the first time since they had entered the conference room.

"Yes, young lady. Captain Chakotay's, err then Commander, efficiency and the overall efficiency of Voyager's crew improved after you started helping the Commander and working as a replacement for crew member."

"We had considered the recommendations before but no one ever got around to implementing them," explained Admiral Randell.

Tom and Chakotay looked over at Melody and smiled.

"It's up to you, Mel. If you want to we can all work on aboard Voyager? If not you can be with us just as our daughter," said Chakotay.

Melody looked at each person sitting at the table. She really wanted to stay with Captain Janeway and Voyager and be of some use.

If she agreed to the Admiral's assignment package she could be with her family and still be of some use.

"What would I be asked to do?"

"You would be asked to help Captain Chakotay in his non essential paperwork and procedures, also with Captain Chakotay you would be in charge of the crew replacement rotation you would supervise eight to twelve newly graduated cadets while they learned each station," said Admiral Cameron.

Melody looked at the two men that sat beside her. She could tell that both men were proud of her accomplishments and she wanted so much to please them.

"I would like very much to accept their assignment package, Chakotay, Tom. Admiral Cameron, can you tell me how many of the original Voyager crew will be assigned to the

new Voyager-A?" asked Melody.

"As of right now, all of the command staff and twenty of the crew have accepted the reassignment," said Cameron.

"Then I guess you have all three of the Chakotay-Paris adults, Admiral," said Chakotay.

"Good, welcome aboard. The new Voyager-A prototype won't be ready for her maiden fight for another two months but you three can use that time to reacquaint yourselves with Starfleet and get to know your new Voyager-A."

"Uhh, Admiral. I was wondering what you plan to do about Melody's rank. Most Starfleet cadets aren't going to take kindly to being taught by a civilian on a Starfleet ship, even a Starfleet advisor," said Tom candidly.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Lt. Commander. Starfleet is willing to give Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris a field commission of Lt. as First Officer's Assistant for her work aboard the Federation Star Ship Voyager. Congratulations Melody," said Admiral Cameron as he stepped forward and handed her the Lt. Bars.

"You've earned them Melody," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"We're proud of you, Mel," said Tom as he hugged her.

"Well gentlemen, If there aren't any more questions we will see you in two months when the Voyager-A prototype sets out," said Admiral Douglas as he rose to shake hands with each person.

Handshakes done the newly re-instated Captain Chakotay, Lt. Commander Tom Chakotay-Paris and Lt. Melody Elaine Chakotay-Paris left

Starfleet Headquarters.

When they reached their apartment Melody was literally bouncing with excite that Chakotay had to call to Dorvan V to tell Alaina, Garrick and the others what had happen. Then Melody called Captain Janeway and told her the news. Janeway and Melody made plans for a Voyager family picnic the day before Voyager-A was to leave.

Over the next two months Tom, Chakotay and Melody were kept very busy updating themselves with everything that had happen during the ten years Voyager was gone. The younger Chakotay-Paris children stayed on Dorvan V with Chakotay's family and would come in with Maria, Beyvahl, Nayib and the rest of Chakotay's family a few days before they were to ship out.

The day of the Voyager's family's picnic dawn bright and Janeway, Melody, B'Elanna, Maria and Miriam were kept busy with the preparations of the picnic so that by the time the picnic started everything was ready.

Tom and Chakotay sat on a blanket on the grass watching Melody and Naomi take care of everyone. When all the children and adults were feed Melody finally came over and sat down beside them.

"How you doing, Mel? You've been kept pretty busy the last few days?" asked Tom as he looked over at her. She looked a little tired, but happy.

"I'm OK. Tired, but OK," said Melody as she lay down with her head in Chakotay's lap. He began gently stroking her forehead and she slowly closed her eyes.

"You know, Mel. You haven't been able to spend much time with Ian since we got back. Why don't you and he get together tonight after we

get home? We can watch the kids tonight," suggested Tom.

"Ohhhh...no, I all ready have the night planned and it doesn't include you two keeping the kids," said Melody as she opened her eyes, looking into the face of Chakotay.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you were setting us up for something, young lady?" answered Chakotay.

"Why not, you two haven't had much more of a break than I have."

"Uncle Bey, and Nayib have agreed to keep the kids tonight so you two can have the apartment to yourselves."

"And where will you be?" asked Tom.

"I have a night with Ian planned, and don't worry. Nothing will happen unless I want it too," said Melody as she sat up and kissed Chakotay on the cheek.

She got up and kissed Tom, then left to find Ian.

The rest of the day was spent eating, playing and generally having fun. When everything was cleaned up and put away Alaina, Allen and Cheyenne left with Nayib while Garrick and Connor went with Beyvahl and Grandma Maria.

Melody left with Ian shortly after the kids, leaving Tom, Chakotay and Janeway alone in the park.

"Well gentlemen, looks like you have the night to yourselves. Did you plan this or Melody?" asked Janeway.

"This has Melody's hand written all over it Kathryn. I just hope she knows what she's doing

tonight with Ian?" said Chakotay.

"I'm sure she does, you ought to know by now that Melody means the world to Ian. He would never do anything to hurt her."

"I know, but it just feels so strange knowing there together," said Tom.

"Well get used to it gentlemen, because if I'm not mistaken I see a wedding in their future," said Janeway as she kissed each man then left.

Tom and Chakotay stood staring as they watched her leave.

"You know I never thought about that, I wonder what would happen if Melody and Ian did marry?" asked Tom as he went into Chakotay's arms.

"We would mange like we always have. How about we take this party somewhere a little less public?" asked Chakotay as he nibbled on Tom's neck.

"Oh... Cha. Let's go!" said Tom as he pulled out of the older man's arms and headed towards their apartment.

Ten minutes later they were entering their apartment, shedding clothes as the crossed the room until they were naked when they reached the bedroom.

"Have I ever mentioned that I *love* the way that you undress me?" Tom asked, rather breathlessly.

"Hmm...Not in the last few days," Chakotay grinned at him.

"It's just so *great* to be in a *real* bed again. Oh, the beds on Voyager were pretty special,

after all, that's where we were first together, but..."

"Yes, I know. They weren't *ours* like our bed here, were they?"

"Not really. Anyway, I think it's time that we put it to some more use, don't you?" Tom grinned wickedly, handing Chakotay a tube of lubricant, giving his husband the chance to make the decision of how this was going to go.

Chakotay smiled, and began smoothing the gel carefully onto Tom's erection, then making himself ready for Tom.

He then lay on his back and opened his arms for Tom to come to him. Tom sank into him with a single stroke, to groans from both men.

Tom's thrusts were gentle and leisurely; there was no rush here. The strokes continued to their inevitable end, and the waves of orgasm broke over both men almost at once, Chakotay's muscles squeezing down on Tom's erection, bringing him off moments after his own release.

The room was quiet as Tom walked to the bathroom for a cloth, cleaned them, and curled up again in Chakotay's arms.

Chakotay could see that Tom was reflective.

"What is it, love?"

"Oh, just thinking. Who'd have ever thought we'd end up like this after our past history?"

"I don't know if I ever really thought it was going to last as long as it has. Not for a long time. I couldn't let myself, in case it didn't, you know?"

"I think so. I think, though, that I was never

going to let you go from the first moment, although I didn't let myself think it would last either. There had just been a few too many disappointments. But I think they were meant to be, so that we could find each other."

"I like that," Tom smiled.

"Me too. Goodnight," Chakotay added, as Tom yawned and snuggled into him. Wrapping his arms around the man he loved more than life, Chakotay drifted to sleep too.

The next morning Ian and Melody met Tom and Chakotay as they materialized aboard the new Voyager-A.

"Permission to come aboard, sirs?" asked Ian after he and Melody stood on the transporter pad.

"Permission granted, Mr. Daniels, Welcome back, sweet one. Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Chakotay after she had stepped down from the transporter pad and came over beside them.

"Very much, Daddy. How about you two? A night to remember?" asked Melody.

Tom's blush and Chakotay's clearing of his throat told Melody all she needed to know. All four had enjoyed there nights together very much.

"I need to put my stuff away and check in Melody, I'll see you later?" asked Ian as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, sure. How about after dinner?" answered Melody as she took his hand.

"Fine, see you then. Commander, Lieutenant," said Ian as he left.

Melody watched him leave with a dreamy look in her eyes then turned to face her two fathers'.

"What!"

"All right, Melody Elaine. Spill it, just what happened last night between you and Ian?" asked Tom with his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on, Tom. I don't ask you to kiss and tell about your night's with Chakotay do I?" said Melody as she smiled then left for the bridge.

Tom stood with his mouth open watching the doors swish closed behind her and turned to see the laughing face of his husband.

"Chakotay! Do you know what she just implied!"

"Yes, I do, and she is right, For one thing she is an adult and two, she doesn't question us about our love life so why should we question her."

"But, Chakotay...!"

"Come on, Slim. You've got a ship to pilot," answered Chakotay as he took Tom's arm and lead him out of the transporter room.

A few minutes later Tom, Chakotay, Captain Janeway, Harry Kim, Tuvok and B'Elanna Torres sat on the bridge of the new Voyager-A.

"Mr. Kim, open a channel," said Janeway. "Aye, Captain. Channel open."

"Starfleet Headquarters, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. Requesting clearance?"

"Voyager, this is Starfleet Headquarters. You are cleared for lift off. Good luck and Gods speed,"

said a female voice over the COM system.

Janeway smiled as she looked around, the bridge was different but the faces were the same. It was good to be back home again with her family.

"Mr. Paris? Take us up."

"Aye, Captain," answered Tom as he turned his chair and quickly punched the buttons that would lift the new Voyager-A off the pad.

Against a clear blue sky the new Voyager-A prototype lifted off to start its new journey.

The End


	39. Chapter 18

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis 

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time

Chapter 18

Two days later Chakotay and Tom entered their quarters to find the vid player and Melody's log disk sitting on the desk with a message.

"I wonder where Mel is? It's almost dinner time," asked Tom.

Chakotay saw the message light on the COM system blinking, and walked over to the computer screen.

"Tom, I think I found your answer. Over here," said Chakotay.

Tom walked over beside the older man just as Chakotay said. "Computer, play message."

A few minutes later an image of Melody appeared on the screen.

"Hi Daddy, Dad. I see you found my message. I know you both have had a really long day so I'll be as short as I can. There is an issue that has come up and has been bothering me for some time now. I know you want me to talk to both of you directly, but this is something I'm just not comfortable talking about face to face so I'm doing the next best thing.

"I have my logs flagged at the first entry where I bring up the issue. I'll be home late tonight so you should have plenty of time to watch them all. Talk to you both later. Bye guys. Love you both.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Since I know I'm going to get you both upset, the least I can do is buy you something to eat. So dinner's on me. Eat well, and have some wine or something with it. You'll need it. Bye again. End message." said Melody as the screen went blank.

"Well, that sound ominous," replied Chakotay.

"Sure does. Do you think we should take her up on it?" asked Tom.

"I don't think we have a choice, If we want to find out what's bothering her we'll have to view her logs," said Chakotay.

"All right. You set up the vid player and I'll get dinner. White wine all right?"

"Fine," said Chakotay as he carried the vid player and log disk over to the couch.

A few minutes later Tom returned with two plates, two glasses or wine and a full wine bottle.

"From what Melody said, I figured we might need it," said Tom as he sat down.

"Good idea. You ready?" asked Chakotay.

"As I'll ever be," replied Tom.

Chakotay turned on the vid player and a few minutes later an image of Melody appeared on the screen. It was from several months ago, just before their wedding ceremony.

******Personal Log; Melody Hanley******

"Well, Chakotay finally did it. He asked Tom to marry him. I'll have to admit it, sure took him long enough. Now I just hope it doesn't take them another year before we have the actually ceremony. You know seeing those two together makes me wonder what of child of theirs would be like? I bet it would be hell on wheels, but probably a sight to behold.

"With Chakotay's hair and coloring along with Tom's eyes and good looks. Uhh...if it were a boy he would definitely be a lady-killer for sure. With both Tom and Chakotay as his father. Whoa… and if it turned out to be a girl. They would have to get a shotgun to keep the men away. Oh well, I'm sure that's a long way away knowing those two.

End Log."

"Computer, pause playback," said Chakotay.

"Do you want any more wine?" asked Tom as he reached for the wine bottle.

"Yes, please," said Chakotay as he took their plates to the Recycler.

"I never realize Mel had thought about us having kids?" said Tom as Chakotay sat down.

"I know, and we've never even talked about it."

"Ready for some more?"

"Yes, computer. Resume play back," said Chakotay as the screen came back to life.

******Personal Log; Melody Hanley******

Next Day:

"Today something really weird happen down on the planet. It was when I was with the Head Magistrate in one of their palace gardens. I was looking at a bed of the most beautiful cream white flowers when all of a sudden this cloud of color surrounded me, and then it disappeared. When I looked over at the Magistrate and he was kneeling on the ground in front of me. It was really weird, he started babbling about how their gods had given me his blessing me or something then he hustled us off to another garden.

"I didn't feel any different after that, I just remember being a little dizzy when it happen. All I could see for a few minutes were different colored lights floating around me. When I told Chakotay and Tom about it they insisted that I go see the Doctor and then tell Tuvok. It turned out to be nothing, but I humored them anyway.

"Tuvok talked to the Magistrate about it and he told him that it was a great blessing from their god. It seems that they think I'm pure of heart and spirit, and will produce many wonderful children. Boy, did they get that wrong! If I'm pure of heart and spirit it is because of Chakotay and Tom. I've never really thought much about the power of love to change a person. Personally I always thought it was a bunch of crock. But now, I'm not so sure. Since I've been with them I definitely feel different, almost worthy of all the love everyone shows has for me.

"Well, time will tell I guess. I have to admit though, that at first the thought of having kids of my own scared the hell out of me. But now, I don't know. It might be nice to have a child of Chakotay and Tom's around. Oh well, I guess we will have to wait and see! End Log"

******Personal Log; Melody Hanley******

Two days later:

"I had a talk with the Doctor today, about the possibilities of a male couple having children. I knew that the Twenty Fourth Century had made some big medical break through, but this one is amazing.

"The Doctor told me that now it is possible for a man to develop a false uterus and actually carry the child themselves. I'm sorry, but I just can't see Chakotay or Tom carrying a child. I'm not sure it would be practical either. Can you image a pregnant Chakotay on the bridge, or Tom sitting at the helm while at arms length," said Melody as she made the gestures to imitate her words. Melody then burst into a fit of laughter. She laughed for a good ten seconds before she stopped, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh, but every time I think of that I just start laughing. Oh no...I've got to stop. I'm sorry," said Melody, then she laid her head on the desk, and for a few seconds all they heard was her muffed laughter. After a few minutes, Melody raised her head, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Another option he mentioned was using a surrogate to carry the child for them. Now that sounds like a more workable option for the guys but the main problem is I'm not sure they would even consider using me. I know I enjoy kids and don't even mind all the trouble and mess of taking care of them. I'm just not sure I could do it in the *normal* way. But now there is a way around even that.

"But I guess the main problem now is that I know it's possible, do they even want any children. I guess I'll just have to screw up my courage and ask them, but the problem is how. I mean I really can't just walk up to them one day while they're eating and ask them to get laid or something. And yes Chakotay, I know. Language.

End Log."

Tom and Chakotay sat in stunned silence as the vid player automatically stopped and then shut off. Neither man could believe what they had just heard. Melody wanted to carry a child for them. It was evident from her logs that she had given this a lot of careful thought.

Now the only question remained was did they want to have a child? They were both happy with each other and the way their life was. Would it be fair to them or the child to bring it aboard Voyager? 70 thousand light years from home in the Delta Quadrant.

Chakotay slowly rose and walked over to stand in front of the window while Tom remained on the couch. After a few minutes it was Tom who finally spoke.

"Well, I guess she's raised an issue we both need to address," said Tom as she came to stand behind Chakotay.

"Yes, she did," said Chakotay quietly.

"Well, if you want to know my answer, it's yes," replied Tom as he put his arms around Chakotay's waist.

"Yes, to what?"

"Yes, I want a child. I meant what I said in our wedding vows, Chak. I want to see you the first thing in the morning and the last thing at night. Even though it scares the hell out of me, I want a child with you and teach them about both our worlds," said Tom against his back.

"Then I guess that only leave Kathryn and the Doctor."

"You mean..."

"You had your doubts, Tom. Loving you is the best thing that has every happened to me. I meant what I said as well. Let's have a baby," said Chakotay as he turned around within Tom's arms and kissed him.

When they broke for air Tom laid his head on Chakotay's chest.

"What do we do now?" asked Tom.

"Well, I'd say the first thing we do is go talk to the Doctor, then find our incorrigible daughter."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Chief. Let's go," Said Tom as they walked out the door towards sickbay.

A few minutes later Chakotay and Tom walked into sickbay to find the Doctor working at a terminal.

"Doctor, can we speak to you for a moment," asked Chakotay.

"Oh course, gentlemen. What can I do for you?" asked the Doctor as he turned around.

"In private, please. Doctor," said Tom.

"Oh, yes. Follow me please," said the Doctor as he motioned for them to follow him into his office. Once there he sat down behind the desk as a visible nervous Chakotay and Tom sat in the chairs in front.

"We know that Melody came to talk to you about us having a child?" said Chakotay.

"Yes, she did. I'm glad she took my advice and discussed this matter with you?"

"Well, not actually. But we do know how she feels about it. What we need to know now is how to proceed," said Tom.

"Well, as I told Melody. There are several options available. The first would be a cloning technique using DNA from one of the males. The second would be for one of you to under go a hormone treatment, which would allow you to carry the fertilized fetus in a false uterus. The third is to use a donor egg, fertilize it with sperm from both of you and implant it in a surrogate mother."

"Well the first one is out, and I'm not sure the second would be feasible here on Voyager," replied Chakotay.

"Yes, I understand. Melody expressed concerns with either of you undergoing the second option as well. So the last one seems the best option," replied the Doctor.

"How would you make sure the child was completely ours?" asked Tom

"After the egg is fertilized I would change the genetic structure of the egg to completely match that of the sperm. The method was used as a blind for fertility clinics in the last century."

"And the baby would not carry any of Melody's genes?" asked Chakotay.

"None at all. It would completely yours and Tom's. If you were to agree to the procedure Melody would only carry and nurture the child nothing more."

"It wouldn't harm her in anyway?" asked Tom.

"We would have to monitor her asthma a little more closely, but other than that she would not be harmed."

"Well, thank you. Doctor," said Chakotay as he stood up.

"Gentlemen, are you considering Melody's offer?" asked the Doctor.

"We have not decided yet. When we do, we will let you know" said Tom as he stopped by Chakotay.

"Fair enough, Gentlemen. Good night," replied the Doctor.

Chakotay and Tom took each other's hand and left. The Doctor watched as the two men left and wither they knew it our not they were very lucky men. They had someone who was willing to carry a child for them. Melody was indeed a very special person.

Melody had eaten dinner with Samantha and Naomi, and then stayed until Naomi's bedtime. After that she had gone to the holodeck to find it available and had scheduled the next four hours. She had been so nervous that even Naomi had noticed, she couldn't tell them why but did say that she had made a very big decision about her future. Now as she was driving she could feel the muscles in her lower back tighten up. Fortunately this was her favorite way to relax. She and Tom had written the program before their wedding, but with everything that had happened she hadn't gotten a chance to use it until now. So here she was driving down an endless highway in her favorite car (GMC Safari) listening to a complete selection on Neil McCoy playing over the radio.

Melody wondered if Chakotay and Tom had gotten through watching her logs. She figured that when they were done they would call, but she hadn't heard from them yet. So either they weren't finished yet or she had gotten them really upset at her.

Melody knew for a fact that when they had a child it would have a much happier childhood than she'd had. For one thing she just couldn't see Chakotay or Tom harming the child in anyway. Hell, it had taken them almost a month before they would even make love with her around. Going by that she was certain that both men would protect the child with their lives. It also wouldn't lack for love, with those two plus Aunt Kathryn, B'Elanna, Harry, Neelix, Kes, Tuvok and even the Doctor. The child would almost be spoiled rotten. She hopped that they would consider her offer and let her help, those two really deserve someone to carry on their genes and the knowledge of their cultures.

Well, according to the clock on the dashboard it was morning. She had been driving for the past four hours now and she must admit even though she was exhausted she was perfectly relaxed. It was a good thing they had made this highway deserted or she would have caused an accident.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"The time is now 0300," said the computer voice.

Melody pulled off the road and shut off the engine. "Computer, end program," she called as she watched the holodeck grid appear. Stretching she headed toward the doors covering a yawn. What she needed was a hot shower and some breakfast. They would just have to find her tomorrow, or today.

She made her way down the empty corridors reaching her quarters quickly. She keyed in the door code, shedding her clothes as she entered. By the time she entered her bedroom she was only wearing her under clothes, and peeled them off quickly as she entered the shower. As the hot water beat down on her shoulders she felt the last of her tension leave her body. She washed and dried quickly, then wrapped a towel around herself as she entered her bedroom.

Wearing only the towel Melody replicated herself a small meal then returned to her bedroom. Dressing quickly she laid the tray on her bed then crawled under the covers. After she finished eating she placed the tray on the floor and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As Melody was falling asleep Chakotay and Tom were standing outside of Captain Janeway's quarters.

"Come," called Janeway.

Tom and Chakotay entered just as Janeway was coming out of her bedroom fixing her hair.

"Do you gentlemen know what time it is?" she asked as she walked over to the replicator. "Coffee, black." when the mug appeared she took it over to her desk.

"I'm sorry Captain, but we need to speak to you are on an important personal issue," said Chakotay.

"Go ahead, gentlemen."

"Captain, we would like to have your permission to have a child," said Chakotay.

"Oh Chakotay, Tom. That's wonderful. Who's going to carry the baby?"

"That's one of the things we need to talk to you about. Melody has offered to be the surrogate for us," said Tom.

Just as Tom finished speaking Janeway was taking a sip of coffee. When the words registered she swallowed quickly then began coughing.

"Are you all right, Captain?" asked Chakotay as he came to her side patting her back lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. So she finally got up the nerve to talk to you?" said Janeway laughing.

"No, not exactly. When did she talk to you?" asked Tom

"The night of your wedding, she asked me about having children."

"And what did you tell her?" asked Chakotay.

"I told her that she needed to discuss this with both of you," said Janeway as she walked around her desk to stand in front of them. "I'm assuming you have discussed this with the Doctor?"

"Yes, he says that the procedure can be done with no harm to her."

"Then you have decided to go ahead and to it?" asked Janeway.

"Tom and I both want to have children but with our duties here on Voyager we didn't see how that would be possible. Now, with Melody's offer the possibility is open. We would be fools not to take her up on it. With your permission we would like to have a child with Melody," said Chakotay.

"Permission, granted. When will you go ahead with the procedure?" asked Janeway.

"We really need to talk to Melody first, but we will let you know," replied Tom.

"Thank you. Now go home and talk to Melody, then get some rest. You look both look like hell."

"Aye, Captain."

"Dismissed, and gentlemen, congratulations!" said Janeway.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tom as they both left her quarters.

They made their way to their quarter to find it quite and empty. Chakotay noticed the trail of clothes and followed them to find Melody asleep in her bedroom.

"Tom," called Chakotay quietly.

Tom walked over stopping in her bedroom doorway. "Well, that solves one problem."

"Sure does. Now what about the second one?" asked Chakotay.

"And what would that be?" asked Tom as he went into Chakotay's arms, kissing his neck.

"I seem to remember the Captain telling us to find Melody, then get some sleep," said Chakotay breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it she did say that didn't she?"

"She sure did," said Chakotay as he picks him up and carried Tom into their bedroom.

"0ne of these days, Chakotay, you're going to put your back out doing this," Tom murmured into his ear.

"Just as well my husband's almost a doctor, isn't it?" Chakotay replied, kissing him deeply.

"Problem is," Tom, gasped as the kiss finally had to be broken or Chakotay would have been in serious danger of collapsing and depositing both of them on the floor, "I can't treat you. Family members and pre-existing conditions and all that. You'd have to let the Holodoc put you back into alignment. I'd just end up testing it when it was realigned."

Chakotay's sense of humor was awakened and his laughter bubbled to the surface, as it often did with this man. Tom joined him in the fits of laughter, until they calmed, Chakotay stroking Tom's skin in that intimate way that made Tom feel loved. Everything Chakotay did with him made him feel that way, this felt special and tender in a way that few other things could. Tom gasped as the fingers began moving with purpose, and then were joined by lush, full lips, and a liquid tongue.

"Yessssssssssss..." Tom gasped, writhing under the skilled movements of his husband.

Chakotay smiled against the sweat-dampened skin of Tom's back, knowing that his husband was moving into that place of unutterably perfect pleasure that they could only find with each other. As Tom moaned again and Chakotay's erection twitched, he acknowledged that he was heading there too.

"How do you want to do this?" Chakotay asked, before they were completely lost to incoherence.

"However you want it, Chakotay," Tom replied his trust in his husband to take them both on this journey to pleasure complete.

Chakotay gasped an agreement, reaching for the lubricant under the pillow. As he sucked gently on Tom's nipples, raising them to hard little nubs, he squeezed the tube, coating his fingers. As he moved into Tom's cleft, he could feel Tom tensing slightly, relaxing as his greased finger found the puckered skin, and moved slowly inside. Chakotay sighed inwardly, the ghosts were still there for Tom, and probably always would be. He pushed the thoughts aside and returned to thinking only of Tom.

He added a second finger, then a third. Tom was moaning and pushing himself back on the twisting fingers, and Chakotay almost came at the sight to Tom, his lover, his husband, so open to the pleasure he was giving and receiving. He entered Tom, slowly, yet with an urgency that both of them felt, the moan as they were completely joined a sound of beauty. Tom pushed his hips back, urging Chakotay deeper. Chakotay gasped and began thrusting, grasping Tom's erection as he moved within him. Tom went over the precipice first, the wet heat of his climax pouring over Chakotay's fingers. Chakotay thrust once more, and the tight heat of Tom massaged his climax from him.

As they caressed each other gently in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Tom drew closer to Chakotay, not saying anything, just clutching a little more tightly. Chakotay knew what Tom needed and responded with more of the tender stroking that had built to the fire earlier. Chakotay stopped before it could build that high and pulled the covers over them, holding Tom as they drifted to sleep.

The next morning both Tom and Chakotay appeared on the bridge for their usually duty shift but after a few minutes it was very apparent to everyone that their minds were somewhere else. It was a good thing that they were flying through a relatively quite part of space or Tom would have flown then into several problems. After several minutes of trying to keep a straight face watching both men fidgeting Janeway cleared her throat to get both men's attention.

"Gentlemen, where is Melody?"

"Asleep in our cabin?" answered Tom as he turned around to face the Captain and Chakotay.

"And I take it that she was sleep when you both returned last night? "Asked Janeway as her face broke a smile

"Yes, but how…?"

"Chakotay you and Tom are both are acting to guilty to have talked to Melody last night," replied Janeway with a smile

"Sorry, Captain. We'll try to do better" answered Chakotay.

"Not on my watch you won't. I'd like to keep Voyager in one-piece thank you. Go home and talk to Melody."

"But Captain…" started Chakotay

"That's an order!"

"Yes, Captain," said Tom as he gave up the Con to his replacement.

Janeway had had a feeling that they hadn't talked to Melody last night so just as a precaution she had arranged for a replacement for Tom.

"Aye Captain, and thank you." Said Chakotay as he stood up and meet Tom at the turbo lift.

As the doors closed they could see the knowing glances and hear the snickers from the senior staff and once again realized that life with Melody was going to be anything but peaceful.

"Good morning," said Tom from his place in Melody's chair.

They had been sitting in her room for four hours just watching her sleep. Both of them day dreaming about the children she was offering to carry for them and the family that they would have once the children were here. They had set the computer to monitor her and tell them when she was waking up and at the computers signal they both returned to the present and watched Melody as she slowly woke. Melody looked so peaceful and innocent when she was asleep, it was almost a shame that she had to return to the *real world*

As Melody opened her eyes and stretched she saw two pair of eyes, one brown the other blue looking back at her.

"Aren't you two suppose to be on the bridge?" asked Melody as she looked over at her chronometer. It was nearly 1500, and she had been asleep for almost twelve hours.

"We were, but after a long day on duty plus watching your logs last night we were slightly distracted so Captain Janeway gave us the rest of the day off," came Chakotay's reply from the end of her bed.

"Oh yeah, I guess we do need to talk. Huh?"

"Don't you think so?" said Tom as he got up from the chair. "Have you eaten?"'

"You mean you haven't checked the computer? Wow, I'm impressed!" said Melody as she sat up.

"Very funny, young lady. Were serious," replied Chakotay.

"Yes, Daddy. I've eaten, the tray is around here somewhere?" said Melody as she started looking around the bed.

"You mean this?" asked Tom as he held up an empty tray.

"Yeah, that's it. I wasn't very hungry last night."

"Well you're going to eat now, then we need to talk. OK?" said Chakotay as he got off the bed.

"That's fine, give me a few minutes and I'll be right out," said Melody as she crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Tom and Chakotay waited until they heard the water running then they left to wait for her in the living area. Twenty minutes later Melody reentered the living area wearing blue jeans and a light blue oxford cloth shirt. She walked over to the replicator and ordered her some food. When it appeared she carried it over to the couch and sat down between both men.

"Have you eaten?" asked Melody, as she took a bit.

"Yes, Melody. Are you sure you want to do this, sweet one?" asked Chakotay.

"It's it a little late to ask that! Guys, in case you haven't noticed. I don't do things I don't want too," said Melody

"All right, then I guess the next step is to talk to the Doctor," said Tom

"Um, he all ready knows. At least he knows that I'm considering it,"

"We talked to him last night, he knows were considering it," replied Chakotay.

"Then I guess all that's left is to tell him to go ahead. Let me finish this, then we can go now if that's OK?" said Melody as she continued to eat.

"That's fine, Mel," said Tom.

Melody quickly finished her meal then they left for sickbay.

As they entered sickbay the Doctor turned to see the trio.

"Ahh...I see you found her. I take it from your joint appearance that you wish to proceed?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, we have," said Chakotay.

"Good, if Melody will step over here I will explain the procedure to her while you both take care of your contribution," said the Doctor as he handed two clear jars to Chakotay and Tom.

The surprised look on both of their faces started Melody giggling. "Oh, come on guys. You know it will be fun," She said laughing harder.

Tom and Chakotay took the jars from the Doctor's hands and head to the sick bay bathroom. The smile on the Doctor's face started Melody's fit of laughter again, and it continued until he walked over to another computer terminal. She quickly sobered and followed him.

He explained that the first thing they would need to do would be to give Melody a fertility shot, then in a few days collect some eggs from her. Then they would fertilize several eggs with the sperm from Chakotay and Tom. After the eggs were fertilized the doctor would change the genetic structure of the eggs, then implanted it into her womb. That way the child would be totally Tom and Chakotay's and get no genetics from her. That was a big concern of Melody's but the Doctor assured her the baby would be just Tom and Chakotay's. Twenty minutes later both men appeared, flushed but carrying two full jars.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I will need to see Melody in a few days to harvest the eggs, then we can proceed," explained the Doctor as he took the jars from them, and then left smiling.

"Oh come one guys, after that performance you both need to rest. Why don't we go to the resort and spend the day relaxing," said Melody as she took both of their arms.

"You know, you are an evil woman. Mel," said Tom.

"I know, I know," replied Melody as she led them out of sickbay.

They spent the rest of the day relaxing at the resort and planning for the future Chakotay-Paris. Two days later the Doctor harvested the eggs from Melody and fertilized them with a mixture of both Chakotay and Tom's sperm. Twelve hours later he implanted three fertilized eggs in Melody's womb and told her to come back in two weeks for a pregnancy test.

TBC


	40. Chapter 30

Title: Thrown Through Time

Authors: R. Mason & Joanne Collins

Codes: C/P, C/P/M (only once), M/I (implied)

Ratings: G – NC – 17 (depending on where in the story)

Feedback: mchakotayparis 

Summary: See Chapter 1

Thrown Through Time

Chapter 30

It was nearly 1200 before Tom and Chakotay once again emerged from their bedroom. When they entered the living area the vid player on the desk came to life and they saw the smiling face of their oldest daughter.

"Well it's about time you two stopped screwing long enough to come up for air," said Melody smiling wickedly.

Tom and Chakotay both blushed deeply and stepped closer to the player so they could hear what Melody was saying.

"And yes, Chakotay. I know language sweet one. But I recorded this when the Alaina and Garrick were in day care so they can't hear me.

"Anyway, as you have all ready noticed you two have the day off. I hoped you both enjoyed yourselves because now you had better get cleaned up and eat something because you're presence is requested in the mess hall at 1600. And don't try and sneak out of this either because I have the transporter locked on both your COM badges and I will transfer you there no matter what you two are doing.

"Aunt Kathryn allowed me to use her authorization to give you both unlimited replicator rations for today so make the best of it. Its really not going to be all that bad Daddy so you both might as well enjoy it. Oh, and by the way. Happy Anniversary."

The vid player shut off automatically as Melody's message ended and both men stood there staring at each other.

"Do you think she meant it?" asked Tom.

"What do you think? At this point I wouldn't put anything past her. Why don't you go take a shower while I check out the computer," said Chakotay as he kissed Tom once more then headed towards his desk.

Tom looked at Chakotay once more then went back into their bedroom to shower and dress. Chakotay sat down at the desk and keyed up the information he wanted. Sure enough Melody had given them unlimited replicator rations for today and there was a constant transporter lock on himself and Tom. Chakotay smiled to himself. Melody had really out done herself this time. He was certainly going to have to have a heart to heart talk with his oldest daughter about regulations and protocol.

Ten minutes later Tom came out of their room dressed in loose fitting black pants with a light blue shirt. He came over and wrapped his arms around Chakotay's neck as he leaned over and nibbled on his neck.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"She's done it all right. So we had better stop this right now or we are going to be caught in a compromising position."

"Damn, and I was just getting started. OK, Cha. How about you go take your shower and I'll get us breakfast or lunch or what ever it is?" said Tom as he kissed him once again then headed to the replicator.

Chakotay watched him move away then headed to their bedroom to shower and change. Thirty minutes later he had showered and dressed in a pair of loose fitting brown pants with a white shirt and tan vest.

Tom had fixed a grand brunch for them both and they both ate until they were full. Once they had eaten they discovered that Melody had also locked them both out of the computer so neither one of them could access the computer to check on their duties.

So for the next hour Tom and Chakotay curled up on the couch and watched an old vid until it was time to go to the mess hall. On their way to the mess hall they found the corridors empty and expected to find the lights out and everyone hiding. Instead everyone was standing around talking and waiting for them.

"Well it's about time you two got here! I was just about to call for the transporter transfer if you weren't here in the next few minutes," said Melody as she took both man by the arm and lead him to the center of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" said Melody barely able to hear herself over the noise of a room full of people talking. Just then a shrilly whistle broke through the noise and the room because deathly quiet.

"Thank you. Harry. Now I'm sure that everyone knows why were here tonight but I would like to say a few words anyway."

"Twenty four months ago these two men became husband and husband and took me as their daughter. That day was one of the happiest days of my life. The second happiest day was the day that I gave those same two men a beautiful son and daughter."

"On their first anniversary I was unable to celebrate with them because I had just given birth to Alaina and Garrick and was in pretty bad shape myself. But this year I don't have any excuse so wither you two want it or not we are going to have a proper anniversary celebration."

"So gentlemen, If you would follow me over here we will cut your cake and get this celebration going!" said Melody as she pulled both man behind a table where a two layer cake sat adored with a small groom and groom atop.

"Mel, I don't think..." said Tom.

"Tom, Chakotay. Please, a lot of people worked very hard on this so do us all a favor and just shut up and enjoy it!" said Melody as she moved out from between them and put their hands together with a silver cake knife in their combined hands.

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice," said Tom.

"Guess not. All right Tom, are you ready?" asked Chakotay as together they cut the cake to a thunderous applause.

"Very good, gentlemen. Now we have two more things to do then you can enjoy yourselves. Captain, would you do the honors?"

"Melody, I don't think..." started Chakotay.

"Oh don't worry guys, it's nothing like that. All you have to do is feed each other a piece of cake and then share a glass of champagne," said Melody.

Janeway came up behind the table and cut two pieces of cake. "All right, gentlemen. One at a time. Chakotay, you first," said Janeway as she handed Chakotay his piece.

"OK, Tom. Open up," said Chakotay as he put the cake into Tom's mouth. Tom closed his mouth and chewed out of self preservation as Chakotay tried to put more in his mouth.

"Tom, it's your time," said Janeway as she gave Tom his piece.

"Gladly, open up big man." said Tom as he put the cake into Chakotay's mouth. Chakotay found that he also had to close his mouth and chew as Tom reciprocated his earlier action.

The room once again burst into applause as both men were handed a napkin to wipe their mouths.

"OK guys, One more thing and your off the hook. Now I gave this part a lot of thought and I figured the old way is the best way. So each of you take a glass of champagne and cross arms," explained Melody as she crossed their arms then stepped back.

"Uhh Tom, your hurting my arm," said Chakotay painfully.

"That's what you get for being short big man," teased Tom.

"Cut it out, guys. There are children here," reminded Melody from behind them. They both looked out to see B'Elanna and Harry holding Alaina and Garrick.

"Sorry, Melody. You ready Tom?" asked Chakotay as he looked into the younger man's eyes.

"Let's do it, Chakotay," said Tom as they tipped each other's glass to their lips and took a drink. Once again the room was filled with applause as they broke the embrace and finished their glasses.

"Congratulations! Gentlemen," said Captain Janeway as she came up to them and offered her personal congratulations. Everyone soon followed a Tom and Chakotay were surround with well wishes from the crew.

Several hours later Melody once again called for silence in the room full of people.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please! Thank you. I know I said that they were through with the traditions but there is one more thing that I want to do for the guys. Most everyone has gotten together and given you your presents which you will find in our quarters later but there is one that I wanted to give you now."

Melody walked to the back of the table then returned carrying a large cylinder. She stopped in front of Tom and Chakotay.

"Guys, I know that I have not always been the best daughter, but I really want you to know that when you made me a part of your family you gave me back my life that I was afraid my mother and brothers had destroyed. This is my way of showing you how much my new family means to me," said Melody as she gave the cylinder to Tom and Chakotay.

The both looked at her then Chakotay opened the top and pulled out a large piece of rolled up paper. He unrolled it, looking at it for a few minutes then up at looked at Melody. When his eyes meet Melody's they were filled with tears. He handed the paper to Tom and quickly pulled the young woman into his arms.

"Oh, Melody."

Tom looked up at Melody and his eyes were also filling with tears.

"Mel..." he said quietly as he pulled both of them into his arms.

"Would someone mind telling us what this is all about?" said Janeway.

Chakotay stepped back but kept his arms around Melody's waist. "Oh, I'm sorry Captain. Here."

He handed the paper to Janeway and she saw what Melody had made for them. It was a colored pencil drawing of Tom and Chakotay, with Melody in between them and Alaina and Garrick to each side. It was a remarkably life like and Janeway could tell that Melody had a great talent for sketching.

"Melody, you did this?" she asked as she passed it to Tuvok.

"Yes, I used the holoimages that I took while we were on shore leave. I hope you like it?"

"Like it Melody! This is wonderful; this is the best kind of family portrait we could ask for. One drawn from the heart," said Chakotay as he pulled her into his arms again.

"Impressive," remarked. Tuvok as he looked at the drawing.

"Melody! That's wonderful!" said B'Elanna.

"That's incredible, Melody," said Harry.

For the next several minutes the portrait was passed around and words of praises were bestowed on Melody.

"Well, that's only half of what I wanted to give you."

"Only half, Mel. I don't know how your going to top that!" said Tom.

"Well, actually it's not a gift it's a choice."

"A choice, I don't understand," said Chakotay.

"You and Tom have the choice of spending the night and tomorrow on the holodeck or lock in your quarters," said Melody with a smile.

Tom and Chakotay looked at each other then Chakotay got a gleam in his eye and answered quickly. "Well take the holodeck. Do you have a program planned or is it our choice?"

"Your choice. As of right now you are off duty for the next twenty four hours," said Melody. "Enjoy," whispered Melody as she kissed both men on the check.

"Thanks, sweet one. For everything," said Chakotay as he kissed her cheek then pulled Tom out of the mess hall to the amused laughter of everyone in the room.

"Come on, Chakotay. Are you going to tell me where were going?" asked Tom as he tried to keep up with the older man.

"No, you'll just have to wait and see," said Chakotay as the turbo lift doors closed behind them.

Oh boy," Tom murmured as the lift took them to the holodeck. There were thousands of years of programs that Chakotay could be thinking of running, and each promised more erotic possibilities than the last.

Would it be an exotic Middle Eastern harem of six hundred years ago? A leather bar in the San Francisco of the 1970's? The court of the last Tsar of Russia? The Kirk-era Federation? The antebellum South of before the American Civil War? Regency England? Revolutionary France? Risa?

Tom sighed in frustration. His thoughts were only the tip of the iceberg. Chakotay could be taking them anywhere or any *time* in the last thousand years. Trying to decide on the precise location and program was like trying to find the proverbial needle in a haystack, so Tom decided that he would stop speculating. Whatever program it was, it would be as wonderful as everything he did with Chakotay was.

Half an hour later, as he rode beside Chakotay on a brown pony, dressed in buckskins, with Chakotay beside him in unrelieved black, as was Chakotay's horse, he knew that his instincts had been right. They were in Tombstone, Arizona, in a program based on the twentieth-century movie of the same name.

They were not, as Captain James Kirk and his men had been almost a century ago, part of the legendary gunfight at the OK Corral, but merely visitors. As Chakotay put it, observers of the events, but not part of them.

Tom had been surprised to find that Chakotay had a holoprogram based on a Western movie, as some of those he had seen portrayed Native Americans in ways that were patronizing at best, racist at worst.

He was unable to keep from asking the question.

"Chakotay, this is wonderful, but I have to ask, why would you, of all people, have a holoprogram based on a Western movie?"

"You mean because of the...less than polite, shall we say, way that my people were treated in some of the movies of this type? Well, yes, there are those types, and I don't choose to watch or participate in them. But there are also some that either treat my people very well, such as Dances With Wolves, or, like this one, are not about my people, and I can enjoy this one and others like it as entertainment on their own merits or otherwise. And the scenery reminds me of home a little, as well."

"Well, then," Tom smiled, "I think we're going to miss the gunfight if we don't ride."

And with a look, they threw their horses into a fast canter, the holographic wind streaming through their hair as they rode.

They watched the action, mingling with the crowds at the Shakespearean play scene, and Tom nudged Chakotay when the scene turned to the party afterwards and the young cowboy and the handsome actor moved away to ‚talk' alone.

"You really think they're just going to talk?" Tom grinned at his husband.

"Oh, please, it's obvious they have something more going on. Look at the way the actor *looks* at him," Chakotay replied.

Their conclusion seemed to be borne out by the cowboy's reaction to the death of the actor later in the action, although nothing had ever been said overtly.

The next excitement in the action was the gunfight, which Tom and Chakotay watched from the safety of the saloon. The entertainment drew to its conclusion, and the men smiled as Wyatt Earp and his wife danced in the snow.

"That was great, Chakotay. Thank you for sharing this with me," Tom smiled at his husband, blue eyes twinkling under the hat.

"Thank you for experiencing it with me. It was even better than the time I ran this alone. Then again, I was alone pretty much all the time then. That was before you and I found each other. I hadn't wanted to play this program again since then, but I found it a little while ago, and remembering how much you like twentieth-century popular entertainment, I decided to save it for a special occasion. And here we are."

"Yes, here we are," Tom smiled. "I can't help wondering if you thought, even back when you put it aside for us, would *this* be the occasion?"

"I don't think I even dreamed of this occasion for a long time, even after we were first together. It wasn't that long after we first got together, and I honestly wasn't sure how long a proposition it was really going to be, that I found it."

"And it turned out to be a much longer proposition than either of us could have ever imagined," Tom smiled, moving toward Chakotay, the familiar look of desire and need playing over his fine features.

"You want something, cowboy?" Chakotay asked, teasingly, doing nothing to hide the growing bulge in his tight trousers.

Tom laughed, and asked, "Did you call me that so I wouldn't call you that?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, a while ago, when she needed someone to talk to about the whole Seska mess, not long after her death, the Captain told me about the time you rode off like a cowboy after her. I always liked that image, though I never told her, of course."

"You liked the idea of me riding off after *Seska*?"

"No, not that. I liked the image of you as a cowboy. I've always had a bit of a thing for cowboys, especially in the movies."

"Hmmmm...I'll have to keep the costume then. Now...I think we have other things to attend to, don't we?" Chakotay pulled Tom to him for a deep kiss.

"Well, we *are* only a floor away from a bed," Tom murmured, "Don't you think we should take advantage of it? I really *don't* want to explain to the Holodoc about how if you're bent over a high bar it can play havoc with your back."

"Okay then," Chakotay grinned, gathering Tom in his arms and carrying him up the holographic staircase.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Tom was giggling helplessly over the shocked looks of the bar patrons. Chakotay was chuckling as well.

The laughter turned to soft moans of passion as clothing was stripped carefully from each body.

Tom lay above Chakotay, kissing everywhere that he could reach, drinking in the taste of his husband's skin. Chakotay groaned as the knowing tongue teased pleasure out of his sensitive spots, nearly screaming as Tom's teeth sank a little too deeply into his shoulder, sighing as the hurt was soothed with a gentle tongue. Tom moved over the plains of Chakotay's chest and stomach, poising for a moment above the hard flesh of his desire, giving Chakotay a wicked grin and a wink, and then taking him in to the root. Chakotay gasped, thrust once, and was overwhelmed by the orgasm ripping through his body, spilling down the throat that milked him of all that he had to give.

Chakotay recovered from the speed of his orgasm almost as quickly as it had ripped through him, and surged up, flipping Tom onto his back. He kissed Tom, almost savagely, sharing the taste of himself in the mouth that had recently pleasured him so explosively. Tom responded, moaning and writhing under the assault on his senses.

Chakotay made his way down Tom's body, stopping where he knew Tom liked him to. Tom responded with moans of ecstasy that sounded like his own name. Chakotay paused for a moment and realized that the moans were his name, Tom was calling for him in his deepest pleasure. Tom was so beautiful like this, flushed and writhing under him. And he tasted so *good*. Chakotay took a few more licks of the creamy/red skin, causing more moans and gasps, and a near scream as he engulfed Tom's straining erection, tasting the fluid leaking from the tip with a swirl of his tongue.

It took Tom a little longer than it had Chakotay, he wasn't quite as ready as his husband had been, but soon he was reaching his orgasm, a little more quietly than Chakotay had, simply letting out a deep groan at the moment of release.

"Happy anniversary," two voices chorused through yawns as they curled up together in the narrow bed, too tired even to order a larger one.

Two months later is was Chakotay and Tom's turn to plan a big blowout for Melody. They realized that they wanted to make it extra special for her after they discovered another childhood memory. She had been quiet for the last few days but they thought that if was because of the extra work she had been doing. Two months earlier they had celebrated Alaina and Garrick's first birthday, then last month she surprised them again with a big celebration for their second anniversary. In addition several of the crewmembers been getting sick or hurt recently so she was kept busy in sickbay helping the Doctor. It hadn't been until two days ago that they were told it was something else. Ian Daniels had found them during their lunch break in the mess hall.

"Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. May I talk to you for a minute about a personal matter?" asked Ian as he walked over to their table.

"Certainly, Ian. What about?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, it's Melody. She has been awfully quiet and distant for the last couple of days. I was wondering if something had happened at home?"

"No, everything's fine. How was she been acting?" asked Tom.

"It's almost like she's trying to hard to be good. She has been leaving everything we do up to me and never tells me what she wants anymore."

"That doesn't sound like her. Thank you for the information, Ian. Well talk to her and see what the problem is," said Chakotay.

"Thank you, sirs. Good bye," replied Ian then left.

"I wonder what's wrong, Cha? You don't suppose she's gotten sick do you?" asked Tom.

"No, sounds like she's more upset. Let's check the computer and see if we can find anything," suggested Chakotay as they finished their lunch.

After a quick search of the computer they discovered that it was almost Melody's birthday. They had missed it last year and they wondered if she thought they would forget again. They were talking to Janeway about how to make it special for her when they noticed how quiet she was. Usually after dinner she, Alaina and Garrick would play on the floor until time for their baths and bedtime. But tonight the twins played by themselves while Melody sat on the edge of the blanket and watched.

"Sweet one, what's wrong?" asked Chakotay as he came over beside her.

"Nothing," she answered quietly.

"Melody, you promised not to keep anymore secrets from us remember?" said Tom as he sat down beside Chakotay.

"OK, do you know what month it is?"

"Yes, it would be August," said Tom.

"Do you remember what happens in August?"

"It's your birthday, Melody. We check your computer file. Were sorry we missed it last year but..."

"I know, I was just wondering if you thought...that is if maybe we could have..."

"Could have what, sweet?" asked Tom.

"I was wondering if I've been good enough this year to have a birthday party?" answered Melody shyly.

"Been good enough! Melody I'm not sure I understand? Didn't you have a birthday party every year?"

"No, they always kept telling me I had never been good enough to deserve a party."

"Damn them!" yelled Chakotay.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to do better. I promise!" cried Melody as she scurried to a corner of the room.

Tom and Chakotay just sat there staring at the young woman huddled in the corner crying. This strong, independent young woman was afraid she hadn't been good enough to deserve a birthday part. Chakotay took several deep breaths to calm the anger that was rising quickly inside him. Her mother and brothers had stolen so many things from Melody and now they discovered one more.

"Tom, why don't you take Alaina and Garrick into the nursery for now," suggested Chakotay as he watched Melody.

"Good, Idea. I'll call Kes to come and watch them while we take care of Melody," said Tom as he picked up the twins and carried them into the nursery. A few minutes later the door buzzed and Kes walked in and went straight to the nursery. After a few minutes Tom came out carrying a hypospray with a sedative for Melody. He had explained to Kes that Melody was very upset and might need something to calm her down so she had brought it with her. Tom walked slowly over to where Chakotay still sat staring at Melody with tears in his eyes.

"I had hoped we would never see that look from her again, Tom."

"I know, Cha. She had come such a long way. Kes brought her a sedative just in case," said Tom as he glanced over at where Melody was still huddled. She had pressed herself into one of the far corners and was quietly crying. They feared that at this moment she believed that they didn't want her anymore.

"Mel, honey. Look at us; we both love you very much. You know that don't you?" asked Tom as he knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin.

Melody slowly nodded her head, but never raised her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddies. I promise I'll be good," she said softly.

"Oh, sweet one. You have been good. You have been the best daughter we could ever ask for," said Chakotay as he moved next to Tom.

"You mean it? I can have a party this year?" she asked finally raising tear-stained eyes to look at both of them.

"Yes, love. You can have the best party ever," said Tom as he pulled her into his arms.

Melody relaxed in his arms crying tears of relief. She had finally been good enough to get a party. Chakotay looked at two of the most precious people sitting in front of him and thanked the spirits once again that Melody was their daughter. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at the two men beside her.

"Can Aunt Kathryn, Aunt B'Elanna and Harry come too?"

"Anyone you want can come, sweet one," said Tom as he leaned down and kissed her head. Melody sighed and leaned back against Tom's chest.

"Mel, were going to give you something to help you relax and sleep. OK?"

Melody's only answer was another sigh and a shake of her head. Tom looked over at Chakotay and watched as the older man gave Melody the hypospray. She instantly relaxed in his arms closing her eyes.

"Why don't you put her to bed while I call Kathryn?" said Chakotay as he got up and watched as Tom carried Melody into her room. Chakotay quickly commed the Captain asking if she would set up a meeting with the senior staff tomorrow plus Kes, Neelix, Ian Daniels and the Doctor. When he finished Tom was just coming out of Melody's room.

"Is she asleep?" he asked as he pulled Tom into his arms.

They both had been badly shaken by the realization that Melody had never had a simple child's birthday party. That was one of the childhood joys that everyone experienced. He once again wondered if they would ever undo all the damage that her family had caused.

"I can't believe they never gave her a birthday party!" said Tom angrily.

"I know, but based on what we know about them from Melody I'm not surprised. They thought she was useless and made her feel that way. It's now up to use to undo the damage and show her how good she really is."

"Chakotay, let's make this one really special for her. Let's go all out, a ship wide celebration!"

"Whoa, slow down. Tom. We don't want to frighten her. How about we make it special with a few close friends and family," suggested Chakotay.

"I like that idea, let's include Ian too."

"I've all ready thought of that. He'll be at the meeting tomorrow when we tell everyone our plans, so will Kes, Neelix and the Doctor."

"Great! Cha? I hate to say this about her family but it's a good thing they aren't waiting for her back in the Alpha Quadrant," said Tom quietly.

"I know, when I think of them and what they did to her. I think that if I ever saw them I would kill them," answered Chakotay as he leaned into Tom's arms. They stood there in each other's arms, thinking their love for each other and the young woman in the next room.

TBC


End file.
